Letters, Fresh From The Pan!
by Roma-Nana
Summary: Due to certain events, Hungary is now accepting letters! She can't wait to hear from you guys, and all are welcome to come write letters for her to reply to! So send 'em in! All Pairing references allowed. Rated T because it's Hungary. OCs allowed.
1. Intro

_Dear Readers,_

_._

Well Hey there guys!

How are you, doing well?

...

Oh right, You can't answer right now can you?

...

Right.

Well...

.

I'm now accepting letters! Yes, I am. As to why? Well..

I wanted to start something to help foreign relations with others, and maybe communicate with regular everyday people too! I saw other countries like Germany, Italy, and even England start ones of their own! So I will too!

Feel free to shoot me a letter, message, ect. and I'll reply to you here! Okay? We can talk about anything really. You can ask me questions, ask for advice(or give me some if I need it), or we can just plain talk, whatever you want!

I'm really hoping to hear from some of my fellow nations. It feels like we're lacking in communication lately with all the things happening in the world. I myself am not in the very best condition, but it could defiantly be worse and I'm not the only one dealing with debt(we can weep together Al, it's okay).

Maybe I could hear some good gossip from you guys too. Hehehe...I may have surveillance cameras, but that doesn't cover everything going on.

Another thing, I may be able to guarantee all the letters will be replied to, but as for them all being from me,..let's just say people like to snoop through my mail once in a blue moon. I'll try to keep my mail safe though.

Okay, so I hope to hear from a lot of you guys really soon!

The Republic of Hungary,  
>-Elizaveta Hédeváry<p>

**P.S.** - Stop breaking into my house damn it! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE...Stupid German.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Quick little note for you. <strong>

**Okay so I wanted to do a canon character that wasn't really popular in another letter fic already(holy crap, that one Italy letter fic, has like, over 400 chapters man!), and after crossing America off the list(there were just too many of them, I felt guilty doing it), along with some others already out there, I settled on the pan-loving Hungary. We're a bit similar in humor(though she's yaoi obsessed, and me? we, I'm not, but for the sake of this fic I'll act like it!) and I'm familiar with her and her friends/enemies/love interests pretty well(LOVE GILLBERTTTT BTW).**

**PAIRINGS: I'm okay with any mentions of them but as this is Hungary, I might be a little biased and would love to hear some PruHun, but only if you feel like throwing me a cookie. Anything is fine though. Except for yuri. I mean really? Yuri? You need a little reason in your pairing for me to tolerate it sweetie, and in most cases yuri doesn't cut it. In fact Hetalia is the only fandom where I even like yaoi. Wanna know why? CAUSE IT ACCTUALLY MAKES SENSE TO ME.**

**With that aside, you can send in letters via review as anyone you want: yourself, a canon character, or OC character. If you wish to comment outside your character persona or outside the letter mark where the letter in the review ends with some kind of dash or something, and put your comment in parenthesizes/brackets or something: (Like this), [this], or {this}. I'll cut it out of the letter and if I need to reply will make a small A/N for you :)**

**PLEASE SEND IN LETTERS! I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


	2. Prussia 1

_Alright, First letter! Nice to see Prussia taking the initiative to be first. Thanks Yukiko Ami Owari! I had fun writting this. Hope you keep sending in :)_

* * *

><p>KESESESESE!<p>

SO Hungary, you decided to do these as well? It must of been cuz of the stupid aristocrat!

Also, I'm too awsome to be stupid, because that house's vital regions is mine.

The ASWOME Prussia

(P.S. I don't usually gossip, but bruder and Italia-chan have been acting very suspicious lately. Can you see if Bruder conquered Italia-chan's vital regions?)

* * *

><p>Dear <strong>Annoying<strong> Prussia,

No, It wasn't because of Austria that I decided to do this. Also, last time I checked aristocrats aren't stupid. I clearly explained why I did this! I wanted to reconnect with people. It's kind of hard to do when you always stick your nose into everything I do.

And here I thought I'd possibly get a break from you...

Guess I was wrong.

And yes you are stupid! Why break into someone else's house like that all the time? And don't think I didn't notice you tried to hide my frying pan. I found it in the backyard. You're not very good at that. Also, houses' don't have vital regions. Unless you mean...-

For your health and mine I won't finish that thought.

I haven't seen anything between the two beyond Feli being too touchy-feely for Ludwig, and him having to help Feli with everything(which is so adorable btw!), but I'll look out for anything and let you know.

Going to Home Depot for an Electric Fence,  
><em>-Hungary<em>

_P.S. Gil, you realize you spelled the word awesome wrong. Twice. Right?_


	3. Spain 1

_Oh hey look! It's Spain! I see Spain has his own letters thing too. Maybe I'll write in...hmm. Anyway, Thanks KazeRose For writing in!_

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

My dear, how are you doing? I hope all is well with you. Is Austria well?

Mm, you wouldn't have any ideas on calming Romano down, would you?

We should get together for dinner one day soon!

Much love

Spain (Antonio)

* * *

><p>Dear Spain,<p>

Hi! I haven't heard from you in a while.

Everything is fine with me, except now I'm having a little trouble putting up my new fence. I rather not go into detail as to why I have it. You can probably guess why. What about you? Everything good back at your place?

Austria is fine, he was here yesterday. I miss him sometimes, ya know? Gets a little boring around here. But what can you do, right?

Um...hm. That's a tough one. Romano seems like he blows his top easily. Is it just random out bursts or does he get mad at you when you do something? Maybe he gets mad that you're not noticing something.

Or maybe...

It's a ruse, to hide his feelings! He might be madly in love with you, and is suppressing sexual tensions! and maybe hiding a secret passion for you, and expresses it through yelling at you! Or maybe he's a masochist, and...-

Sorry, had a little fantasy rant for a second there. Back to reality!

Considering that it's you, it's probably something is going unnoticed and he's getting frustrated. You're just like Feliciano, You're oblivious and really relaxed all the time.

Be more attentive. That might fix the problem. Don't start get worked up about things like Romano does though, he needs some good balancing out and you're just the man he needs!

Also, yeah we really should! Maybe next weekend?

Good Luck with Lovi,  
><em>-Hungary<em>


	4. Prussia 2

KESESESESE!

Only I can spell awesome wrong, because I am awesome! You noticed the frying pan, huh? Canada was using it for his pancakes, so I left it there afterwards. (I guess u wont be looking for your spare keys.)

Also, NO. I WILL NOT STEAL YOUR VITAL REGIONS(unless u want me to, I HAVE your spare keys after all..)

*reads the thing of electric fence* kesesesese, I can go through those. After all, I AM AWESOME PRUSSIA, arent I?

Prussia

P.S. yeah, I guess you dont know that bruder and italia-chan opened their own cafe, right? and that tonight they are going to rent a hotel room...

* * *

><p>Prussia,...<p>

No, you can't. Because **that isn't the right way to spell it!** Forgive me if I sound like England but you need to learn proper grammar.

Yes, I did. Why would Canada use my frying pan for making pancakes? He makes great pancakes all the time, he should already have a pan right?

You have my spare keys? WHAT? How long have you had those! Damn it...

N-NO! THATS N-NOT WHAT I MENT IDIOT! I MENT MY SURVALENCE ROOM! WHERE I KEEP MY TAPES!

I feel like I'll regret saying that, but I'm too lazy to erase.

I'm not foolish enough to buy just the fence. I have other things installed, but you won't find out what all those things are before you get caught by one of them. I got more camera's in the other nations' houses too. Did you know Ludwig goes through your things to see if you took any of his money? It's kind of funny. I'm watching him do it now actually.

_...Is that a duck thong?_

I tracked down the hotel they reserved and their cafe. Got cameras in both places too. Thanks for the tip, Mr. I-Have-A-Bird-Fetish.

**LOVE**(with sarcasm in every letter of the word)  
><em>-Hungary(Elizaveta)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Just a little note, these updates are only as quick as they are right now because I don't have many people to reply too yet, and I'm on April vacation. I just want to get more ocntent in here to it encourages others to send in letters. On that note. SEND IN LETTERS! Bye~<em>


	5. Spain 2

My dearest Hungary,

Things back at my place are all right. My economy is suffering and I haven't been feeling great, (That last world conference you were absent from I passed out while America was blabbing on about something useless).

Perhaps thats why Romano is being more...angry...than normal? I've been lying around a lot and been asking quite a bit of him, perhaps I need to step it up, but feeling like crap doesn't help the situation much, does it?

If Lovino was in love with me...oh goodness Hungary, your fantasies never cease to amaze me!

I try to be attentive but with this nasty sickness it's a tad difficult.

Next weekend sounds lovely! I'll make some paella.

Best wishes my dear

Mucho Amor,

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Err,...all that doesn't make me believe it's alright.

I'm so sorry to hear you haven't been feeling well. Economic suffering is a bitch.

I'm not so well myself, but I'm not necessarily as sick as you must be right now. If you ever need someone around to help you I'm available too!

You're not the first to passed out/fallen asleep on one of America's rambling sessions. I've done it before. If your tired enough you can even sleep through his whining about it too.

That makes a lot more sense. Romano is probably tired of doing stuff for you, but he's probably worried about you more. He's just odd at showing it most likely. He's just odd in general. Always yelling but then turns into a crybaby the next minute. All bark no bite I guess.

Fantasies are a portal into what those truely desire Antonio! Try testing if my little ideals are true or not next time you talk to Lovi. You better tell me what happens!

Oh good! I haven't had any paella in a long time. Maybe I'll make something too.

Off Thinking About It,  
>-Elizaveta<p> 


	6. France 1

_Aha! Now we have the entire Bad Touch Trio! This should be even more interesting! Thanks SwissKitty18 Hope you keep writing. France is hilarious._

* * *

><p>Mon ami, Hungary,<p>

It's moi! The wonderful and beautiful France~ Excuse me for any errors, for I am writing with only one eye since the adorable, bushy-browed englishman next to me has given moi a nasty black eye! Just for wanting to feel his wonderful-

-Ok, perhaps I shouldn't write that, because I now have a bruise on my arm! But fear not! For Angleterre is only expressing his love for me in the form of ranting and violence! If only he would do that in the bed...without the ranting, of course! Just the sound of his-

Excuse me, but I must be going now, Arthur seems to have run off to that silly Amerique! I must reclaim and refresh our love before it is too late!

Yours truly, Francis

* * *

><p>Dear Francis,<p>

You love to flatter yourself don't you?

That's alright, just be lucky I'm not so much a stickler for spelling and grammar as the supposed 'adorable, bushy-browed Englishman'. I'm surprised he let you get away with it.

Aww man! I wanted to hear more.

Yes, that's probably true. Arthur seems like a bit of a sadist. Maybe yelling is how he gets off? Hm...-

Wops, sorry, zoned out for a second there. If you get time to think about how that would work it gets quite interesting.

Ooo! Mission time Francey-Pancey! Find out if Arthur has like what's it called.. an E-zone? Like Ita-chan and Lovi do. I've been curious about that but so far on video I haven't caught anything about it.

Good Luck 'Reclaiming' Arthur,  
>-<em>Elizaveta<em>


	7. Philippines 1

_First Oc! Thanks solitarycloud!_

* * *

><p>Hi Hungary :)<p>

this is the Philippines or Maria, if you like. In case you don't know where I am, I'm somewhere in southeast Asia, below Taiwan and near Malaysia.

I hope you don't mind if I write to you. I just thought it would be nice to say hi since I don't believe we've met before, at least I don't think we have...

Anyway, I hope you're doing well and I hope to hear from you soon. ^w^

Sincerely,

Maria de la Cruz

The Philippines

PS I also sent some ripe mangoes with this letter. Hope you enjoy eating them:)

* * *

><p>Dear Philippines,<p>

Well Hey! That was a nice thought for you to send a letter. I might actually make new friends with this, instead of getting annoyed by old ones! Sweet.

Oh, near Taiwan huh? I think I've been around there before, nice place.

It's no problem sweetie, I'm glad you did. I don't think we have either, but you seem very nice! I can tell we'll get along.

I'm doing well thanks for asking. What about you? You having a not so good economic run lately? It seems to be happening to everyone. It's kind of worrying me about the future.

Sincerely,  
>-<em>Hungary<em>

_P.S.- Thanks for the mangoes Maria! They were delicious._


	8. Prussia 3

_Just a note, for better quality in the chapters I might tinker with the wordings of things, so it's better understood for readers. Content stays the same though, trust me!_

* * *

><p>KESESESESESE!<p>

Well too bad, because i am too awesome to learn "proper" grammar.

America stole his frying pan, so i stole yours for him to make me some pancakes.

Kesesesese, i've had them since you moved in, which is a long time ago.

Don't worry, I only go to your surveillance room to check on my bruder. Also, I've lived in Russia's house before, sneaking around will be a piece of cake.

Yeah, my bruder looks through my things, because he doesn't know WHERE i keep the stolen money!(Hint: its not in my house)

Stupid France put that duck thong in there, saying he "spreads l'amour like that".

Also, I DO NOT HAVE A BIRD FETISH, Ms.-Pan-Fetish lady! I only have Gilbird. and Teutonic Gilbird. and East Gilbird.

Prussia

P.S. Do you know about how Spain and England once dated? And how they do it every now and then...?

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

STOP GOD DAMN LAUGHING LIKE THAT!

Sure, you're too awesome to learn it, of course!

...

and by awesome I mean incompetent.

Stealing doesn't fix that idiot! Tell Canada to make Alfred give it back! Or do I have to do that myself to save my sanity?

Also, why would he be making you of all people pancakes?

Well, sucks for you, those keys won't work anymore so you can have fun with them. Oh the wonders of Home-Depot, they save my life sometimes.

I don't care if you only go to check on your brother, It's my room, and my house! there's things in there you're not supposed to see!

Don't think since I've put up more camera's that I don't see you. Just because you survived Russia doesn't mean you're the best at snooping-

HEY! DID YOU MESS AROUND WITH MY CLOSET? IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Why do I feel like the money is at my house? If I find it I'm giving it back to Ludwig.

That actually sounds right, Francis would do something like that. Does he sneak into your house or something?

You just listed three kinds of Gilbird. YES. YOU. DO.

Changed her Locks,  
>-Elizaveta<p>

**P.S. **NOW THANKS TO YOU I NEED TO GO FIND A TISSUE FOR MY NOSE! But that's another good tip, Thanks(for once). I'll have to ask Spain about that...


	9. Silky and Chey 1

Dear Miss Hungary,

It's very nice to meet you and have the opportunity to converse with you. We deeply admire your frying pan skills.

We were wondering... Not to be rude, but we have heard rumors (which we would like to know the validity of) that you are either with Prussia, Austria, or maybe Belgium?

Also, we were in the neighborhood and heard that you had... "evidence" of certain "activities" between multiple male countries.

We are willing to pay greatly for a copy of these ;)

Thank you kindly for your time =)

Silky the Pirate and Chey the Ninja

* * *

><p>Dear Silky the Pirate &amp; Chey the Ninja,<p>

Yeah, it's nice to meet you too! Thanks, I try hard to bash people's heads in.

O-Oh, no that's not rude...Um, Belgium and I are good friends, but on my end I don't think there's anything else between us? I don't think I'm really into girls.

Austria and I are(sadly) civilly divorced, but he comes by a lot. He seems to brighten up a bit more when he comes over. It's nice. I'm not sure where either of us stand though. I miss having him around. He's a really endearing guy you know?

Prussia? people think I'm with HIM?

Well, he breaks into my house all the time, steals my stuff, eats my food, and looks through my things. I wouldn't really find that boyfriend material,...but...

Though no one really knows this, he can be really sweet sometimes too. Even though it's in the most awkward ways, it's reassuring non-the-less. That and he's not the worse person I guess, he's funny which makes him a lot more bearable.

Don't try to ask him about it though, he'll deny it.

Oh! Yes, Yes I do. I caught Francis trying to touch Arthur in Arthur's kitchen(then Arthur punched him in the face apparently). That and Ludi and Feli have been getting at it. I've yet to review either accounts to their fullest though.

I'm fixing the tapes up for you now. I'll through in the FrUk one for half off if you do me a favor and find me a tape of England and Spain doing something.

We'll meet at the Cafe in town across from the park. If anyone asks, my name is Jill.

Readying the merchandise,  
><em>-Hungary<em>


	10. Spain 3

Elizaveta,

France is over now taking care of Romano and things here. I'm cooped up in bed. This thing just won't go away. Damn America and his suffering economy. Greece is worse off than me though so I should feel grateful.

Romano did the sweetest thing~ he made me homemade tomato soup with basil in it, with a side dish of Italian sausage and Spanish rice. It was to die for~

He really is sweet...when he's meek.

Fantasies are portals, huh? Hmm, sounds...I dunno, nice I guess haha.

So I'll see you Saturday, dear.

Mucho amor,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Oh, Well that's nice of the frog to do that. Guess even he can be hospitable once in a while!

I hope you get better, and Alfred and Greece too. Yeah, I suppose I should feel grateful too, I'm alright, but perhaps I'm coming down with a cold. I doubt it'd be anything else at this point anyway.

Awww! That's so adorable. Lovi really can be sweet. I bet it was great, Romano's cooking is always good.

Yes they are! Fantasies and dreams! They all point to what someone really wants. YOU KNOW ITS TRUEE. Don't think I haven't noticed in meetings that you're always day dreaming about something, or maybe _someone_? Though knowing it's you, you won't deny that.

Oh, a question. Prussia said you and England used to date. and that even now you two sometimes...er, do _'stuff'_.

Since it's Gilbert I'm not too sure if he's telling the truth so I thought I should ask before jumping to conclusions. Care to set it straight?

Love,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	11. Japan 1

Dear Miss Hungary,

Konnichiwa! This is Japan. *bows* Ano, I know it has been so long since we have talked... Things have been very...busy...since the day of the earthquake. Ah! But do not worry! I am recovering quite well, although slowly, but surely. America, England, Italy, and Germany and several other countries are helping me, so I am grateful. Anyways, attached to this letter are the doujinshis you requested a long time ago, such as the PrussiaxAustria one. I hope you enjoy.

Gomenasai,

Japan

* * *

><p>Dear Japan,<p>

No need to be so formal Kiku! We're friends after all right?

I know, it's been quite a while. I'm glad to hear you're recovering well. Is the Fukushima Daichi Nuclear Reactor Plant situation under control? (Sorry for my spelling, I'm not very used to typing in phonetic Japanese) I'm glad everyone is pitching in to help you.

Oh, I really requested a PruAus doujinshi? I don't even remember that. Huh...

Anyway, Thanks for the yaoi!

Your Friend,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ooo, I haven't seen to many letters from Japan in any Letter's fic. Cool! Thanks <span>MoonlightNinja55!<span>  
><em>


	12. Prussia 4

KESESESESE!

Yeah, we tryed to get him to give it back to birdie, but he burnt it, and theres no way that i would be buying stuff, so u need to get it. Also, birdie and I are friends. Have you ever heard of New Prussia?

Kesesesese, your locks are easy to break. In fact, i just broke them. Opsies!

KESESESESE, you mean your "Yaoi" colect- IS THAT BIRDIE AND I-?

Will. Break. These. NOW!

Also, my money ISN'T at your house, its at no body's house. In fact, i have too much to just put in your house.

KESESESE, you noticed the new arrangement?

And yes, Francis, Antonio, and i are in a pact called the Bad Touch Trio.

HEY AT LEAST IM NOT A YAOI FREAK LIKE YOU -FETISH!

has your tapes,

Prussia

P.S. kesesesese, i hear from gilbird that russia "becomes one" with china every friday.

* * *

><p>Dear ASS FACE,<p>

How can you burn a pan? Is he really star stupid? Fine, I'll send a new frying pan for Canada with this letter. Since you're broke ass doesn't want to pay for anything.

Friends as in...? You're being to vague Gilbert-

What?..N-New Prussia? THERE'S ANOTHER ONE?

I'm so confused right now...reading your letters make my stomach hurt you know. Not sure why.

I just replaced those! What the hell!

NOT MY FAULT I CATCH YOU ON TAPE TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BIRD.

You're a drunk you know that?

Not like I care where your money is. I bet that's a lie and you only have 20 bucks to your name.

I just went through all my tapes and fixed them. I found it kind of funny that you arranged them in a picture of Gilbird. When'd you find the time? Oh right, you don't do much beyond harass people and drink German beer. When do you even sneak into my house anyway, when I'm at meetings?

Maybe I should get Vash to watch my house when I'm gone from now on...

I know about the Bad Touch Trio, everyone does. You guys aren't infamous, you're just perverted.

IM NO FREAK YOUR THE FREAK! I HAVE PLENTY OF BACK UP ALL AROUND THE WORLD SO YOU SHUT IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU CHOKE ON A FRYING PAN!

Contemplating Burning your house down,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.: How would Gilbird even know that?_


	13. Spain 4

Elizaveta,

Ugh. I feel like crap. Romano just brought me some aqua, he's so sweet. (I think it's lovee~)

I hope I get better too. I won't be at the next conference set for Tuesday...I can't find the strength to get out of bed. Heracles wanted me to ask you to extend that message for him as well.

We all know Alfred'll be there.

It was delicious, it was creamy and warm and it made my sore throat feel so much better. I love Romano's cooking! It rivals my own...and France's...he wanted me to put that in there for him.

I always day dream! It's a habit, I know. Something or someone eh? Nah, that's my little secret ;)...if you can guess I'll make you some delicious churros.

PRUSSIA SAID WHAT? GOD NO! FUCK THAT!God, if I can't stand bushy-brows! When that bastard tore apart my Armada he ransacked everything! I hate him with a burning passion! Well, I tolerate him now, but you understand. I would NEVER engage in ANYTHING with that sonuvabitch!

Imma kill Gilbert.

Mucho amor

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

He just keeps getting sweeter huh?

I bet he secretly loved taking care of you.

Alright, I'll tell the others that you and Heracles won't be coming. Knowing Alfred he will probably disappointed but whatever. Not like that's ever stopped him from rambling about hero's before.

Ahh, yeah all three of you are good cooks. I should probably try to learn to cook more things, I'm not the most adept cook.

U-Uh, Woahh.. Okay there, Calm down. That's Why I rather ask you before saying much of anything. Arthur was kind of a bastard back then huh? I didn't have much contact with either of you then, at least as far as I remember.

If you need back up for that just call. I've been waiting to do such a thing for a long time now.

Off to Find a Cook Book,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- I found a picture of Ita-chan and Lovi when they were kids. It was when we all lived with Roderich. I attached it to the letter. I figured you'd want to see it._


	14. Prussia 5

KESESESESE!

Im not broke, unlike you, i have a paycheck! And i don't steal my bruder's money ALL the time.

We are JUST friends. And for your information, New Prussia is a city in Canada.

The tape was not that, it was of Romano and Canada doing a strip tease in front of the bad touch trio.(LOL!)

I don't only do that! I also do many things, like feed Gilbirds, and conquering vital regions, and working as an executive on hotels!

Thats a bad idea, considering that i have the copies of your videos of him and the stupid aristocrat, kesesesesese.

WELL I HAVE MILLIONS OF BACK UP FROM AROUND THE WORLD TOO!

and do you really want to burn bruder's house?

Prussia

P.S. he flys to see japan, and on the way he passes by china's house

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Hey! Just cause I have a little deficit doesn't mean I'm broke! I have a paycheck too idiot.

I'm glad I was wrong for once. You would scar poor Mattie mentally if you two were together.

A city huh? Cool. Maybe I'll go visit sometime.

...I still had that tape there? Huh.

How did you guys manage to get Romano and Canada to strip tease again? That seems like it'd be tough to do.

As you've figured out I have multiple copies of everything interesting I catch on tape so whatever you broke I still have. And no not all of them are at my house. Though I'm surprised I still had those Vash and Roderich copies lying around. You think I'd stash them away with the rest of my black-mail.

That still isn't much idiot. Feeding some damn birds doesn't count. I'm almost certain you haven't been close to 'conquering vital regions' since you took Silesia!

Why work at hotels?- No, wait. Don't even bother to answer that. It's you so I can already tell what you must be doing at such places.

MY BACK UP IS MORE ORGANIZED THAN YOURS!

Augh, No. Unlike you Ludi doesn't deserve that.

Calling Japan About That,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S. - Spain is pissed that you lied about him and Arthur._


	15. Spain 5

Elizaveta,

He's still taking care of me, pathetic, no?

Thanks so much, you telling everyone is greatly appreciated. Japan sent my boss a bundle of cash, I hope he turned it down. I'm already in debt to so many others I don't want that burden.

Ugh...

Yes. Lovi does keep getting sweeter! He's even stopped attacking me in the mornings...for more than one reason.

You're cooking is delicious! I really do love it, and thank you. I try.

Grrr, Gilbert pisses me off sometimes. He really does. When I get better, I'm taking my ax to his head. You can help, no problemo there.

...I'm calm. For now. Calmate, Spain, Calmate.

Arthur really was a dick. Still is. He gets on America's case all the time, and even though Alfred really irritates me sometimes, he's a good guy and doesn't need England breathing down his neck every few minutes for every slip up. America's still a kid and I think we need to cut him some slack...that includes me.

Good luck with the cooking!

Antonio

P.S. Aww, it's adorable! I framed it and it's now sitting by my bedside with the masses of tissues and medicine. Cute, right? haha

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I guess it is a little pathetic. But who cares!

Knowing Japan he's probably not expecting anything back. He's such a generous guy you know? and he even has so much stuff going on back at home. However you probably should turn it down and give it back anyway.

Aw that's good! getting attacked in the morning is never good.

I'll have my frying pan ready any time you're ready to kill him.

He doesn't seem so bad now, sure not exactly pleasant all the time, but he has good points. Yeah, he doesn't need to back off of Alfred once in a while, guess the big brother complex is still in his head.

Well even though he's "19 years old" Alfred isn't really a kid, but yeah I guess we do go a little too hard on him. Sometimes he deserves it though.

Thanks! I'm learning some new dishes to make right now.

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- Yeah it is cute. It's hard to find a picture of Romano when he's younger when he's not throwing a tomato at the camera._


	16. Silky and Chey 2

Dear Miss Hungary:

We will be at the meeting place at that time. Look for two girls, one in a purple coat and the other with a red ribbon.

Unfortunately we were unable to locate any films of Spain and England. Would a high definition DVD of America and England suffice? There are maid outfits involved.

Looking forward to our exchange,

Silky the Pirate and Chey the Ninja

* * *

><p>Dear Silky the Pirate and Chey the Ninja,<p>

Will do.

That's alright, none are supposed to exsist anyway according to new found intellegence.

Hm...Arthur and Alfred huh? Maid outfits? Sure. Why do I feel this will involve England drunk too...Oh well, Whatever.

Looking forward to it too,  
><em>-Hungary<em>


	17. Prussia 6

KESESESESE!

I OWN a 5 star hotel, in case you didn't know. Also,I don't lie about nothin! Spain just doesnt want you to know about him and Arthur.(sheesh, if you need info about that, why dont you ask france? he was the one who walked in on them and told me, after all.)

i DONT even want to scar my birdie, after all, we did date before (and still are. explain how New Prussia came to be!)

Its simple to get the strip tease, just get them drunk and show some pornos, of course, although i still have to kill france for the pornos.

I don't list all of the things that i do (like joining a book club)

Ah, i dont feel like erasing that last comment. Oh well.

MY BACK UP IS ALSO ORGANIZED, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!

I have the slight feeling that my gilbirds need some armor. Hmmmmm, i know i have a mini armor set somewhere...

JUST DON'T ASK WHY I HAVE ONE!

Prussia

P.S. my gilbird seems to be a fan of Japan's Nihonoid, if you didn't know.

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

You lie all the damn time, you idiot. Spain said nothing ever happened and I'm ready to believe him over you and Francis. He may be a part of your 'Bad Touch Trio' but he's more honest than the two of you.

It's not a matter if you want to or not Gil, you're just that perverted. Mattie's a nice kid, you're a vital region obsessed tyrant.

You can explain New Prussia for yourself, I'm not. You really need to make your relationship with Canada more clear dummy, people might get wrong ideas. Though knowing you that's something you want huh?

Is France a porn fairy? He always has one on hand...

Awkward terminology but whatever.

Aww now isn't that smart of you? I could just pat you on the head and give you a cookie! You actually do something normal.

IF YOUR BACK UP IS A FLOCK OF GILBIRDS AND BABY CHICKS IM NOT IMPRESSED

I think what you're talking about is in my trash bag. It's some kind of tinny metal crap put together. Looks about the size of Gilbird. It was all rusty.

From,  
><em>Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- Your facts in these P.S's are pointless you know. Although...-Never mind. You'll find out later._


	18. loloutloud86 1

Hello Hungary!

I just have a quick question: Are you hungry?

Anyway, I hope your economy bounces back around and you feel better.

From,

loloutloud86

* * *

><p>Hello loloutloud86!<p>

Er,..Haha. Like I haven't heard that before.

Either way I'll answer: I'm starving.

Russia and the Baltics decided to come over and Russia is eating all my food. He's demanding some Vodka now t-

Oh no never mind, he just pulled it out of his coat pocket. Vodka guzzling asshole...he can drink at his own home can't he?

I hope he leaves soon, he's unnerving.

That's sweet of you to say, I defiantly have a cold but I'm sure it won't get worse. Thanks for the encouragement though!

From,  
><em>-Hungary<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well hey there! You're just showing up on all of my stories arentchya? Thanks, I try. I guess it comes kind of naturally, It doesn't take too long for me to think of responses unless the letter has a whole bunch of things in it. That's okay for the pun, I think it was about time someone made it, lol. Seeya!<em>


	19. Spain 6

Elizaveta,

I'm getting really annoyed just lying around. Even someone as laid-back as me needs some activity in their life...I got up and made some soup the other day, but Romano ushered be back to bed, saying that I looked like a zombie.

He probably isn't expecting anything back, but I'd feel so guilty if I took the money, especially because of those horrid earthquakes and tsunami he's had to deal with. Even Australia is offering assistance to me, but I turned him down as well. I can't be in debt to so many nations!

Arthur can suck France's dick...what good points? I see none.

Alfred is so a kid! Especially to us nations who've been around forever it seems. I can't even remember my childhood. Well, I vaguely do. It wasn't very pleasant.

I can't wait to try them!

Antonio

P.S. Yeah, he has this nasty habit of throwing tomatoes at cameras...even now

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah I could see how you would get restless laying around all day. laid-back doesn't mean lazy after all!

Zombies need exercise too. He should at least let you get up and walk around a little. It'll help to keep your muscles from getting stiff or something like that.

Yeah, he needs the money for himself. Fixing thing up back home must be a big work load for him.

Australia too huh? I didn't take him for the generous type. Yet again I don't know him to well he's so far down South of the Equator.

Er,..I think that would make Francis happy. He wouldn't shut up about it for weeks if that really happened.

Well maybe not good points personality wise but he's smart and gets his work done so, you could consider those good points.

Okay yeah he's a kid but he is alright with his responsibilities, he's pretty high up there in the world despite how young(and annoying) he is.

I remember stuff about my childhood, but not the very early years. Looking back it's kind of embarrassing that I used to think I was a boy.

But at least I was a little better of a situation than Ita-chan. Everyone thought he was a girl.

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	20. Dracoland 1

Dear Ms. Hungary,

Hi, it's me Dracoland. I was at the last World Conference. Anyways, how are you doing. I heard Prussia is annoying you. If he annoys you again, call me! My dragon can handle him for you. Do you have any advice for me? I want to be known as a important nation. Not just a small micronation/port. Also, I kinda like someone, but he doesn't notice me at all. What can I do to get his attention?

Take care,

The co honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.S: I sent a soft native blanket for you. I hope you like it! :3

* * *

><p>Dear Dracoland,<p>

Oh well hey there! It's nice to hear from you.

I'm doing alright, I think I may have a cold though. Yes Prussia is annoying me, but when doesn't he? I just wish he'd ease up once in a while.

Ooo, you have a dragon? cool. If I ever need to help I'll tell you.

Ermm, Well contacting other important or well-known countries will help you. Be real friendly and hospitable! Inform others more about yourself and be more forceful and all in meetings. Asserting yourself is good to. Don't go to far though, and be wary of Russia. He li8ked to take advantage of others.

You like someone do ya? Aww, that's so cute. Who is it, Hm? Hm?

Regardless of who it is just be yourself. There's never any point in getting someone's attention when you're not acting yourself. Maybe invite him to hang out with you? Be friends first, then when the time is right ask!

Loving The Blanket,  
><em>-Hungary<em>


	21. Spain 7

Elizaveta,

Mmm, yeah. I took a nap in the garden's hammock yesterday. Then it started raining. Since when does it rain in Madrid? Now France and Romano think I have pneumonia, I severely doubt that, but whatever.

Australia's a sweet kid. He sure does love torturing Big Brother 'Merica though. At least someone can annoy Alfred more than Russia, France and England...oh, and Cuba.

That would make Francis happy-never mind, forget I even mentioned it. I don't want to hear him going on and on about it. So, England's capital, London, thought Romano and I...were...ack..eh...uhm...un...a couple. Ahem...

...

...

...

...

SO! On a different note...some awesome photographer person thing made this awesome time-lapse video on top of the highest mountain in my nation, El Teide. It was super cool! You could see the Milky Way and stuff and it was muy, muy, muy bonita!

Ahem, anyway.

Yeah, Alfred needs to get his damn priorities first. Economy over McDonalds.

My childhood was full of people invading my nation and pushing me around. Hence el conquistador. Ahaha.

At least I didn't think Romano was a girl.

Ciao

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah, it probably didn't help your condition that you slept out in the rain, but I doubt it's pneumonia. Try to sleep inside from now on though.

Wow, someone can annoy him more than all of those people? Kid has skill. America usually can't read the atmosphere for crap so you think nothing would bug him too much.

Yeah...I don't want to hear it either.

...

AWWWWW! ARENT YOU SO ADORABLE TONI~

You and Lovi are meant for each other sweetie, and don't lie and say you don't see him that way. You so do.

Oooo, That sounds interesting! I'll check it out later. That must have taken some patience to put together.

Really? I didn't know that. Guess you learn new things about people every day.

It was kind of hard to mistake him for a little girl. His shouting completely contradicted how cute he looked. Still does.

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	22. Suprise! Prussia 7

KESESESESE!

I don't ALWAYS lie all the time. And you should know that i would NEVER even dream of hurting birdie! Besides, i don't want to be killed by an angry American, an angry Egyptian, One very angry Italian, another crying Italian, a crying Ukrainian, an angry Icelander with his fuming mobster bird, an angry Chinese from Hong Kong, an angry Australian, an angry South Korean, an angry Netherlander, an angry Dane, and my bruder.(yeah, long list) Plus, he's way too cute to do anything to!

Yes, im a VATI, otherwise, New Prussia wouldn't be made! (just dont tell the others though. Who knows wat sick things would happen if Russia convinced him to become one!)

France, the porn fairy? KESESESESE, he'd be like Arthur and his "friends" only with porn!

Mean, im not the only one that does normal things.

MY BACK UP IS NOT ONLY MY GILBIRDS! ITS ALSO THE BIRD CLUBS AROUND THE WORLD!

No, what you're talking about is Old Friz version of it from years ago. Mine is better!

Prussia

P.S. Although what?

* * *

><p>Dear Kaliningrad,<p>

I seem to remember you do, but since this is not my business I won't comment, Da?

You getting killed by all those people? I see you neglect to include me. I won't like it if my conference seat is sobbing because of you.

You will take care of Matvey, _Da? _He is after all cute. And comfy. And easy to manipulate.

Ah, What is this? You like to keep secrets now, eh? **Kaliningrad?** That is not very nice.

Perhaps I wi-*a bunch of scribbles and pencil marks and crumpled parts of the paper*

Dear Prussia,

Sorry about that, Russia went through my mail while I was asleep. Guess you're not the only one who likes to barge in unannounced(damn Russian). Though I'm going to keep writing where he left off, just to freak you out,...possibly.

I won't tell anyone about you being a Daddy. But I expect you to stop eating all my food every time you come over in return. It's becoming a pain in the ass to go out every few days to buy food. I bribed Russia with vodka to keep quiet but I'm not sure if that fixes everything. Sorry.

I wouldn't want to know what France's friends would be like. *shudders*

I know that. I do normal things to: work, papers, watch TV, hang out with friends(other than Austria) and I even like to get drunk off my ass once in a good while, but I'm sure you're not inclined to believe any of that any time soon, huh?

And that, my dear friend, is proof that you have a bird fetish.

If it's old then why was it at my house? Throw things out in your own trash.

From  
>Elizaveta<p>

P.S.- Nothing. Nothing at all! Now I have to go through some 'special' tapes(no it's not porn or anything like that). Seeya.


	23. Spain 8

Elizaveta,

So...one hour in the rain does give you pneumonia it seems. Oopsies. Now Romano's yelling at me en italiano and I have no idea what he's saying...only bits in pieces...

I have a headache.

Australia's pretty awesome! He's got this thing for animals and you know the Koala he carries around? Her name is Daisy apparently. Yeah, so he gave me tips on how to piss off America, I plan to try them next world meeting (which I'm going to, by the way. It's Friday, yes?)

...Lovi~ y yo? N-nada. Ehehehe...

...

...

maldita sea, ahora yo estoy nerviosa, muchas gracias, Hungría.

Lovino es agresivo. No creo que alguna vez había ... siento ... que ... así ... a mí ... ...

Dammit.

Si. You'd like it. It's all purty and stuff. I suppose it would take forever to make.

Ahahaha, yeahh~ that sailor's mouth of his...~

Ciao,

Antonio

P.S. Sorry for the Spanish. When I get flustered I usually forget to translate...here are the translations

1. Dammit, now I'm all flustered. Thanks a lot, Hungary

is too aggressive. I don't he'd ever...feel...that...way...about me...

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Y-You really got pneumonia? Oh God. I hope you don't have to go to the hospital or anything. You really need to be more careful! Anything else happens I'm going to start yelling at you too.

Okay maybe I won't, but you get the point. I'll be mad.

Take some Advil or something, usually helps.

That sounds adorable! I've never really seen a Koala before. Good luck bugging America then.

You're welcome Hun! Getting people to react to thoughts like that is what I live for. Yes, I know I'm creepy, but I don't care.

Sometimes it's the most aggressive that end up being the sweetest, remember that Spain!

Hope You Get over PNEUMONIA(AND YOUR DENIAL) Soon,

_-Elizaveta_

P.S.- I haven't heard from Ita or Ludwig in a while. Do you know how they're doing?

* * *

><p><em>It seemed fine to me. I'm only in Spanish II though. I don't really enjoy the subject. I'm surprised I'm in Honors.<em>


	24. Spain 9

Elizaveta,

Ahahaha~ I'm soooo drugged up right now! This is funnnn~ Wheeeee you should try-oh, the room's spinning. Is that bad?

I think it is? Ahahahaha~

Yeahhh, Lovi y yo~ what a topic! Maybe I do love him...I'm not in denial, Spaniards don't go into denial, just amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Nooooo, nada. No more Advil, or medicine of any kind, for me...ehehehehe~ pretty! Oh! It's Gilbird! Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aggressive as the sweetest, eh? Perhaps...

Me too, though it's fun being fucked up like this ahahaha pretty...

what denial?

Antonio

P.S. It's amor, Elizaveta, amorrrr~ (Lovi wants duct tape so he can break it up~)

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Yes, that is bad. Are you that drugged up?

YOU DO LOVE HIM, STUPID SPANIARD. NOW TELL HIM NOT ME

Er..I think you're halucinating.

denial is when something is true but you won't admit or believe it is. ...Der.

Has the Pison Control On Hold,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- Now isn't that an adorable little situation? Hope Romano doesn't ruin anything for them. Steal the tape!_

* * *

><p><em>It sure looked like fun, lol. I'm not to fond of learning languages but I'm not so bad at it. You don't? huh. Maybe it's because I'm at a private school? All we do is get a little more credit end of the year and we go faster. Maybe more work to do too, but that's it.<em>


	25. Japan 2

_Ah Well I'm glad you thought of it. Always nice to hear from Japan, such a nice and sensible guy he is. _

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

I am happy that you enjoyed the doujinshis! Haha, you are right. I should stop being so formal around my friends. Gomenasai! It is a force of habit. America-san, er, America always tells me to not be so formal. I should instead drop the "san" part every time I speak to him.

Speaking of America, I was sad that I was not well enough to go to the National Cherry Blossom Festival Parade with him this year. It is this big parade that takes place in Washington D.C. and it celebrates the day I gave him 3,000 cherry blossom trees back in 1912 as a gift to honor our friendship. I wish I could have seen those trees bloom. But I could only watch the parade on TV with Pochi.

Apparently though, America wants to have a movie night with me this Saturday since we could not go to the parade together. I really do not want a repeat of the last time we watched a movie together, in which he clung to me the entire time we watched the movie. I did not find the movie last time to be scary at all, but America thought otherwise...

Sigh. I do not understand him sometimes. Or maybe I am just getting old?

Anyways, I had to say yes to him. He sounded overjoyed and said that he would bring popcorn. I asked him what movie we are watching, but he just told me it was a surprise. Hopefully it is not another scary movie.

Wish me luck,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Yeah they're really good, haha. Thanks again. It's okay! habits are hard to break.

aww, you couldn't go? That sounds like so much fun. It's very thoughtful of America to have an event like that. I'm amazed he could be thoughtful.

At least watching on TV is better than nothing. It must be a sight to see in person though.

Knowing him it will be a scary movie(for him anyway). If it is, grin, bear it, and insist next time you should pick the movie.

No, no one really understands him completely. You're not old! You're adorable and polite.

Gook Luck!,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	26. Michigan 1

Hungary,

^-^ Hiya, this is Michigan. Texas needs to leave my house! And stop making fun of the clothes California gave me!

So, before I go smack him, what's up?

Alicia T. Jones AKA Michigan

* * *

><p>Dear Alicia,<p>

Hi there sweetie! You're one of America's states right? There sure are a lot of you.

Er, I know I don't know you states much but maybe shout "OH MY GOD A COW'S GOING TO BE HIT BY A CAR 30 MILES FROM HERE!"

See if that gets him(or her, I don't know) runing out of the house.

I've heard things about California and clothes. Be careful, they might be a little to...showey.

Remember, California's a really warm and beach state(last time I checked) and you get a lot more snow.

Oh nothing, just the usual chaos, what about you?

From,  
>-Hungary<p> 


	27. Spain 10

Elizaveta,

...ugh. Francis plus Lovino equals shitty care takers...

Haha, I really was hallucinating though. There were pretty ponies and oh, I ruled the world! It was...*cough* awesome.

Tell Lovino I love him? HA! You're funny :)

Mmm...you know...that time period after you're so drugged up you can't see straight sucks...

...kill me. It's worse than a hangover...

I know what denial is! I'm not stupid...(though Lovi likes saying I am...)Why did you even feel the need to give the definition?

...Good Lord what did I say to you?

You seriously have poison control on hold?

Ciao

Antonio

P.S. Si! Es muy adorable! Oh, trust me, I won't allow Romano to fuck this up. No way in hell! Too many of us have been waiting for this day! (America's been taking bets)

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I'm sure they're doing...almost their best. They are trying at least.

You? Ruling the world? Riiight.

I AM FUNNY. But you should tell him. Seriously.

Er, No I'll leave that to pneumonia since that's it's job. Kidding! Kidding.

Well you were acting stupid when you wrote in the letter. So I figured I'd put it in.

You said...a crap ton of weird things. And you're hand writing was weird. You dotted you're i's with tomatoes.

I did, but then I hung up because the 'Please Hold' music was bugging me.

And America has been taking bets? I didn't know that! Aw man...stupid burger freak.. Always leaving me out of stuff..

From,  
><em>Elizaveta<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ooo, I noticed we got a Romano btw, and they're gonna try and go along with some of the stuff Spain has been mentioning here. It's not the Romano in your letter's fic though. I'll try to not let it leak over into yours when I write in.<em>


	28. Michigan 2

Hungary,

Thanks! Umm, Not much is going on...

Alicia

* * *

><p>Dear Alicia,<p>

Well, at least there's more peace for you in the West that for me in Europe.

Spain is sick, Greece is worse, and Russia is being annoying and creepy like always.

Also, China's been a bit smug about beating America in the best/wealthiest nation contest that always goes on throughout the world.

Hope things get more interesting for you,  
><em>-Hungary<em>


	29. Romano 1

_Romano is here guys! Yeah, it'll be cool to have a little correspondence within the letters. Especially since Spain mentions Lovi so much~ Thanks TeamNeko!_

* * *

><p>Hello Hungary,<p>

I haven't written to you or anyone in a while.. I just need some h-help.

Do you have any recipes for foods that can help cure pneumonia..? I think you and hell, the whole fucking world knows about Spain already!

Anyways, you probably know I'm taking care of the bastard.

And, may I also ask about the rumors going on about you and Spain!

You two write to each other practically daily, a-and, the letters you send to Spain make him fucking smile.

When he's SICK.

Whatever France says, I'm not fucking jealous. No. I don't fucking care at all.

Just cuz I lo-*something scratched out so violent there are holes in the paper*

I don't want to be rude to a girl..I tried..

Reply back soon,

Romano

P.S. When is the next meeting again? I fell asleep when that idiotic American had announced it.. I might even be desperate enough to fake being sick to not have to go.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Aww, I haven't heard from you in forever Lovino!

Foods that help cure pneumonia? Er, I don't think there are any. As long as Spain takes the medicine from the doctors he should be alright? Just make sure he keeps eating.

Ahaha, Yeah. He keeps complaining about being sick. He sent me a letter while he was hopped up on his meds even. It was funny.

Yeah he told me you and France were taking care of him. Good luck with being around France by the way. I'm surprised you haven't blown up and killed him by now.

Rumors about me and Antonio? Noo, No No No!

There's nothing going on, no need to be so worried Lovi! Simply reconnecting as friends.

I won't take your man away from you ;)

I'm not just any girl Romano, I'm a woman! So no need to be careful about being rude. My manners are as worse as yours.

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- I think he said it was next Monday. If you really want to skip say Spain got you sick. He'll buy it._


	30. Prussia 8

KESESESESESE-*reads Russia* *shudders* C-CRAP!

D-Damn Russia, My name is P-PRUSSIA, not stupid Kaliningrad!

Anyways, I'll stop eating your food, although i only take about a rats portion every time i come.

I don't want to know either about France's friends. *shivers*

You get drunk? hhhmmm, I've seen you drunk. You tried to kill me, saying that i was "trying to invade your vital regions", even though i was laughing my ass off because of France, America and England's version of the can can.

So what? You have a "yaoi" fetish!

Prussia

P.S- You are such a stalker.

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Ahaha! You freaking is hilarious, even on paper. Were you shaking when you wrote that?

Thank you. And sure, 'rat's portion'. More like 'the fattest rat in the world's portion. But thank you anyway.

Yeah, we'll drop that disturbing topic...

Knowing you, you were probably doing both! I wish I remember that day clearly. I don't remember then doing the can-can.

It's not a fetish! it's a hobby!

At least be happy I don't watch anything with you and another man in it!

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- It's not stalking. It's black-mail! :)_


	31. Spain 11

Elizaveta,

Help me. Romano and France are going at it and I'm trying to sleep...they suck. I hate them both with a passion right now.

Si. I could rule the world! It would be awesome! Everyone would be happy and the world would be sunny and bright! Ahaha, that sounds...really...gay. Never mind.

I can't tell Lovi...that...he'd kill me. I'm still too young to die.

I think I'd rather have the pneumonia take my life over Lovino...he'd be more brutal...the sickness would be kinda miserable and subtle. (Kidding as well)

Maybe I should get hopped up on drugs more often? The stuff the damn doctor gave me really flipped me out so Lovi is making me go back. I hate hospitals! And doctors and nurses and all that! They're creepy and like poking you with needles...I hate needles. It's like getting stabbed with a sword or something. (I must've been traumatized as a child)

I dotted my 'I's with tomatoes? Awesome.

Yeah, America's taking bets. He sent you a note about it, I saw him even write it out. His handwriting's messy though, not loopy and pretty like mine.

Uhm, yeah "Please Hold" music sucks. What if I had been seriously dying from an overdose?

Can we die? (That's a curious thought)

Food for thought!

Antonio

P.S. If I ever get like that again, punch me.

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

That sucks. Aww.. How could you hate Lovi?

and after I heard that he got jealous that you keep smiling when I send you letters...

Oh well. I sent a foghorn along with this letter. Blow it and it should shut them up.

Well, It would be more sunny and gay, but..yeah.

I think the only person who would be dying is me. From a bloody nose. Or Romano, of embarrassment or being so red in the face his head explodes.

Yeah, pneumonia seems more forgiving. We sure are talking about Lovino a lot huh?

Blehh, I HATE DOCTORS TOO! Let's go boycott doctors. I'll get the picket signs.

Yeah, you did, it was really awkward. I didn't even know that was possible!

Tell him I never freaking got it. Stupid blondie...

Not sure, most likely nothing. We're nations. I'd think it'd be a lot harder for us to die.

From,  
><em>Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- Will Do!_

* * *

><p><em>That's okay! I fixed it all into one for ya. Fanfiction has been a little trippy lately so don't worry about it.<em>


	32. Romano 2

_Ah I guess I do. Don't expect it to be this quick all the time though. I'm on April vacation right now. And alright Neko-chan. You're doing great as Romano btw._

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

I'm running out of recipes to give this guy. I know food can't really cure it, but do you have any suggestions for soups or something? If not, the wine bastard will force French food down Spain's throat, and I SWEAR I SAW HIM POUR WINE ON IT. And more than necessary.

Yes, the medicine seems to be helping, and you're right, Spain gets funny as hell when he's woozy on his meds.

France, fucking wine bastard, keeps on touching me in places that should never be touched by him. I'm about ready to beg England, that bastard, to curse France or something.

And holy shit, I WOULD explode on him! But I don't want Spain to get stressed or something..he's sick and needs quiet to rest.

B-but I don't care.. I'm not worried about HIM.. j-just..his economy..yeah, his economy can't afford him in this state.

..I guess you're right. I shouldn't really believe Poland when he gossips..sorry for misunderstanding!

..My man? Holy shit, shut up. And no. No no, I'm not in d-denial.

And I guess you're right. I mean, you have to deal with fucking Potato bastard's brother practically daily. Anyone who goes through that deserves respect.

From,

Romano

P.S. ..Thanks, I guess I could've thought of that. That'll definitely work.

P.S.S. Why'd I find a picture of Feli and I as kids on Spain's table!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Er, I send a few simple things you could try along with this letter for you to try. I'm not the best cook but I'm working at it, they should help Spain feel better.

And I made sure they weren't French recipes.

Why would Francis want to get Antonio drunk when he's sick? That's well...sick. In a bad way.

Yeah it was funny, but he sent another letter saying you got mad at him and sent him to the doctor again.

Tell France that if he doesn't stop touching you I'll come over there to rid him of his awkward manhood. And if that doesn't stop it then yeah, call England.

I'm sure Spain will get better soon. Then you're worries will be out the window. Just make sure he doesn't sleep outside again.

That's okay, Poland gossips about everything.

AWW YES YOU ARE LITTLE LOVII~ DENIAL DENIAL DE NILE IN EGYPT.

Ugh, sadly yes I do. Thanks for the respect, though it may sound arrogant it does take quite a bit of tolerance not to bash his skull in. But he's one of my best friends so I guess I can't do that now can I?

From,  
>Elizaveta<p>

P.S.- I thought a picture of you and your brother when you were little would brighten his mood! It seemed to work too.


	33. Michigan 3

Hungary,

Oh! Now that you mention China I still need to send him a hello kitty plushie! ^-^

Spain and Greece are sick... aw, I would give them a hug, but I'm not near them..

Ah, Russia... did someone take his heart again?

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

Aww, I'm sure Yao will appreciate the plushie.

Next time I see either of them I'll give them a hug for you okay?

Er, I'm not sure. It's probably in Belarus's house in a jar or something being held for ransome.

From,  
>Hungary<p> 


	34. Brazil 1

Ola Hungary,

Hey, I heard you were writing these letters and I was curious. And bored...So I decided to sit down and right to you!

So how's life treating you? I heard from a few others that quite a few countries over in Europe have been dealing with colds. I hope you are doing okay~!

Tchau~

Luiz 'Brazil' Vieira

p.s.- I've enclosed this letter with a few pictures of some of my neighbors...um...getting in on? Hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed taking the pictures!

* * *

><p>Dear Luiz,<p>

Hello! Yeah I'm writting letters now. I'm glad people are writting in, I din't want this to just fade into nothing and end up a total failure.

Thanks for deciding to write me!

Life is pretty good. I have a little defficit but I'm not doing so bad as the others. It's lead to a cold so far, maybe a fever if it got worse, but so far I'm not inclined to believe I'll get any worse.

Yeah, Spain got pneumonia apparently. Greece is ill as well. And we all know about Japan over in Asia, but he's bouncing back pretty well for how hard he got hit.

Oooo! Thanks for the pictures!

Off to Make Copies,  
><em>-Hungary<em>


	35. Spain 12

Elizaveta,

So Romano and I aren't on talking terms right now. I can't believe how...ARGH! He pisses me off so damn much! (fume, fume, fume) I need to rant...and France is being annoying and my mood is deteriorating quickly. You should come to Spain and kick their asses into high gear. I can't take much more of this.

Oh, I can hate Lovino very easily...I just can't do this anymore...he's too damn moody!

That foghorn will come in handy...trust me. Thank you.

There's nothing wrong with sunny and...gay.

Romano can suck it for all I care.

Yes we are talking about Lovino a lot...

I'll get the red paint! They'll be awesome looking signs!

Hmmm, aw well. At least I'm not loopy,just pissed. Which is better in your opinion?

I'll tell him. Once he writes or replies to that text I sent him over five hours ago. Faggot...

Well, someone needs to figure it out.

Ciao (I need a stress ball.)

Antonio

P.S. Gracias

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I-I'm sorry, but it's hilarious when you're pissy. XD

I'm sorry you two aren't on talking terms right now. Send France home, is he really even helping?

No problem, I have plenty of foghorns lying around. Don't ask why.

No, I know there isn't. I find both adorable.

Now if you think about that...what are you implying Romano should...?

Look I know you need a stree relief, but that just isn't necessary.

or sanitary.

I'm kidding by the way. Don't yell at me when my plane lands in Spain.

Amazing, he stops texting for over an hour? I thought he was incapable of doing such.

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- Europe looks so different from above! Oh hey look! There's Austria's house!_

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking of making a mini ficlette about Hungary's visit and posing it here. What do you think? XD<em>


	36. Michigan 4

Dear Hungary,

You will? Thankies!

Ah yes, I forgot about Belarus...I wonder when Russia will get it back...

Michigan

(I have one of these letters too)

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan,<p>

No problem!

Most likely on their wedding day.

But it's more likely Russia will go heartless for the rest of his life.

From,  
>-Hungary<p>

P.S.- Ooo, maybe I'll check it out sometime!


	37. Romano 3

Oooo, fun. Mine isn't turning out to be very eventful. is yours?

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

Thanks for the recipes.

You know how the wine bastard is. L'amour and shit..

Yes, I did, he's not acting like himself..

Did he tell you? He and I aren't speaking. The bastard doesn't feel appreciative of me trying to help him, I may as well just leave him to wine bastard.

Maybe he prefers France over m-me..I don't care..not at all. *the paper here is somewhat wet and crumpled (hinthint)*

I couldn't take it and left..maybe I'll go back, probably not- that guy can atleast say THANK-YOU instead of using the foghorn he oh-so-mysteriously acquired. Damn.

He stopped once I told him that, thanks.

When he gets better, he fucking owes me tomatoes. That's why I'm doing it, for the tomatoes! Yeah..

Exactly..it's annoying, but some of the info he leaks is true. Fucking scary.

NO. NOOOO. NO. W-why would you think that..?

I'm already at my house by the way.. Think I left my phone at Spain's.

..Shit. I'll go back later to get it.

..How'd you get that picture?

From,

Romano

P.S. I don't really want to leave my house, cuz I think that's Alfred and fucking Arthur outside my house, at an akward position against a tree.. o.o

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

No problem. Yes sadly I know how he gets. _Sadly._

Yeah he did. I'm sorry Lovi.-...

THOSE ARE TEAR STAINS AREN'T THEY!

Don't worry little Lovi, I'll smack him upside the head!

Er,..yeah. mysteriously acquired.. haha...ha.

Sure. For tomatoes.

I don't think, I _know_.

You might have.

It's from when you used to live with Austria and I! Don't you remember? Then a little while after you went to go live with Spain.

Love,  
><em>Elizaveta<em>

* * *

><p><em>There is a reason I answered this before Spain's newest letter.<em>


	38. Spain 13

_Eh, maybe. I'm still thinking about it. :)_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

...you're not helping. I snapped at France and now he's crying over the phone to England, who I hope doesn't give a shit.

I might just kidnap a few of those foghorns. You don't mind, right?

No. I'm not implying anything.

I won't yell at you, I'll just take all my anger out on France.

Do me a favour and check on Madrid. She's ill as well.

Yeah, I was surprised too. I think Romano alerted the whole world that I'm mad and now everyone's avoiding me like the plague. Am I really that scary when mad?

See you soon,

Antonio

P.S. Hiiii Austria!

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Well good for you for snapping at him! Most likely England doesn't care.

No I don't. Not at all! Help yourself.

I know, part of the joke.

I'll check on her when we land, promise.

Er, yeah sort of. Also, I just got a letter from Romano too.

The letter is kind of crumpled and there's stains on it...

**DID YOU MAKE MY LITTLE BOY CRY?***Went into phyco mama bear mode*

FROM,  
><em>MAMA ELIZAVETA<em>


	39. Costa Rica 1

_Don't mind at all! It won't be very long if I do make it though. _

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Buenos días. I don't really know you (or many other European nations) that well and so I thought it would be a good idea to send you a letter! I'm Costa Rica, the country in between Nicaragua and Panama (Panama Canal sound familiar?) down in Central America. I'm not too bothered if you don't know where I am.

Anyways, since I'm a neutral country (with no military, unlike Switzerland) I figured that it'd be a good thing to get in contact with nations I don't know so I can stay neutral (and friendly!) to everyone. Or at least try to do so, right?

Anyways, I'd like to perhaps talk you sometime (preferably outside of meetings). Maybe I could even visit your country! I almost never get to visit other countries because they all tend to visit mine instead. One of the few disadvantages to being a vacation destination, I guess.

Oh, and is it true that there's something going on between España and Romano? I've heard some things, but I honestly don't hear much because the other countries around me tend to still hold grudges against Spain. I think that they should forgive and forget like what I'm trying to do but they don't listen to me that much. Then again, we don't tend to agree on a lot of things...

I don't know if you like coffee or not (I know America does, but he's...America) but I sent some coffee beans!

Cariñosos saludos,

-Alicia Jiménez, the Republic of Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Dear Costa Rica,<p>

Oh Well thanks for the though! Er, guess you know already that I'm Hungary, but you can call me Elizaveta. My country is in Europe bewteen Austria an Ukraine.

No I know who you are! Very famed as a vacation destination. I've never been before though. To much business to stray to far from Europe.

You can visit anytime Alicia, I'm always glad to have visitors(when they come announced anyway).

Er, there is definatly something going on. Spain's been sick and Romano was taking care of him along with France. Though now they got in a fight and Romano left.

You probably know this but,...Spain can get kinda mean when he's mad.

Yeah, they should forgive and forget, but sometimes it's hard for people to do so.

Thanks for sending the coffe beans!  
><em>-Elizaveta<em> 


	40. Spain 14

Elizaveta...

Me jode, Elizaveta...I fucked up, Elizaveta. I really fucked up this time... I don't know what to do...

...God I'm such an idiot...I let my temper get the best of me and now...

Romano left his...phone...

Ayudame...por favor

...Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Okay, Okay. Shh. Calm down. We'll get this all sorted out, Okay?

Yes, you did let it get the best of you.

At least you know Romano will have to come back eventually if he left his phone.

He's home right now though, so he isn't lost or anything.

Love,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	41. Michigan 5

Dear Hungary,

Aye, I'm so BORED! v.v theres nothing to do here... ACHOO! crap, Ithink I'm sick.. Damn ecomony...

Michigan

* * *

><p>Dear Michigan,<p>

Man. everyone is getting sick huh? Tell America to fix the problem or take care of you.

From,  
>Elizaveta<p>

P.S.- I sent some soup along with this. Maybe it will help?


	42. Romano 4

_Yeah, it keeps the bordom away, even though it's a little hard to keep up._

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

When I left, wine bastard was sobbing on the phone. Serves him right.

THOSE WERE MOST DEFINITELY NOT TEARS. I AM A MAN D-DAMMIT.

...

Thank-you. I'll do that later too.

And yes. Oh so mysteriously by MAAIL.

Hell yes for tomatoes! They're heaven in little red chewable balls!

Should I go back there for my phone..?

And I remember. I never really did like pictures. Damn camera flashes.

From,

Romano

P.S. Okay, I miss my phone, heading over there now. JUST. FOR MY FUCKING PHONE.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

No need to deny anymore Lovino. I already yelled at Spain(sort of)

He feels bad for getting bad at you. When you go back forgive him okay?

Okay. If tomatoes = LOVE FROM SPAINNN~ Then I believe you.

Yeah, you would always throw tomatoes at the camera. You even broke the lens once.

I knew you'd go back. Whether for your phone or not.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I love teasing you.


	43. Japan 3

_Oh my god, this one was HUUGEE. Haha._

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

You think I am a-adorable? *flustered* I do not think that is the right thing to say to a man...I mean, I appreciate the compliment, but...should I feel offended? But I do not feel offended...*mind overload* Ah, um...arigato! *bows quickly*

Also, thank you very much for your support! Movie night was...alright, I guess. I have good news and bad news though. The good news was that surprisingly, America did not pick a scary movie this time. What happened was that I answered the door and found him in a superhero costume, complete with a red cape and tights. I stared at him in amusement and asked if he was cosplaying someone. He said he sort of was and flashed the DVD in my face. I took the DVD from him and brought it away from my eyes so I could read the title properly. It read, "Captain America: The First Avenger". He boasted about how he used his "connections" to get the DVD, since the movie will not even be out in theaters until July. Now that I think about it, I should have expected him to pick this kind of movie as his alternative. After all, he is America, the land of heroes and justice.

What I did not expect was that along with the popcorn and movie,

he brought South Korea with him too.

Apparently, America was on his way to my house when he ran into Korea. They were talking and then he suddenly invited him to "tag along". I could not believe it, and I just wanted to cancel the whole movie night thing all together. I mean, yes, America is my friend and South Korea is my brother, but spending the entire night with the two of them in the same room would make me go insane (I had enough of them at World Meetings). However, America had already gone through the trouble of picking out the movie and I did had to make it up to him for not being able to go to Washington D.C. Plus, both America and Korea seemed so excited to hang out, and I just could not bear the guilt of shutting the door in their faces so I welcomed them inside.

It has been barely half an hour of watching the movie and I am already stressed out about America shouting "HERO!" every time Captain America beats up a bad guy and Korea saying "originated in Korea, da ze!"

I am writing this letter as a last resort of clinging on to what little sanity I have left. Just know that if I die, I leave my entire yaoi collection to you.

Help me,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

I call everything adorable Kiku, don't frett. Either way it should be taken as a complement. It's okay, no need to apologize!

That's good that he didn't choose a scary movie,...

but seeing Alfred in tights might not be exactly better. That sounds kind of, creepy actually.

I hope he wasn't too 'excited'. _*cough*..._

Hahaha! Anyway!

Augh, he brought your annoying brother? That sucks.

I could see how you wouldn't want to cancel because of all that though. That and Alfred would probably pout and give you puppy eyes so you'll change your mind.

I know he's near an adult now but...

IT'S SO ADORABLE WHEN HE DOES THAT.

Find ear plugs to maybe block out their chanting?

Aw, I feel honored that you'd leave the entire collection to me!

Very Happy Right Now,  
>-<em>Elizaveta<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'd love to hear from America right about now. XD He's like my favorite character at the moment.<em>


	44. Spain 15

_I awwed when I read this. I have a new found respect for Spamano_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

...yeah...a-at least he's safe...

I feel awful...both physically and mentally...forget about me coming to the meeting on Friday...I need a mental health day...

Ugh, my stomach is churning...is t-that from s-stress?

Y-yo quiero hablar con L-Lovi...

Dios mio...

T-te amo...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah.

Don't worry, Romano will be over soon. He claimed he "misses his fucking phone".

Okay, I'll tell the others you won't be coming tomorrow. You rest.

Probably that and you over whelming yourself with emotions.

..Why did you say Te amo? I'm not very good with Spanish..but...

Confused,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	45. Michigan 6

Elizaveta,

Thanks for the soup. It tastes better then Iggy's (bleck!). I'll most likely get on Dad's nerves so much that he will.

Sincerely,

Michigan

* * *

><p>Michigan,<p>

No problem. Thanks! Though, most soups are better than Arthur's.

Good! It's about time someone bugged him.

From,

_Elizaveta_


	46. Romano 5

Dear Hungary,

..Okay. Maybe those were tears. I probably ate a bad tomato or something.

And not unless he fucking apologizes.

Tomatoes are just made WELL IN SPAIN, that's all, I sw-swear..! Damn perfect tomato-growing weather.

Love? You think I LOVE that..perfect green-eyed Spainard? Why the hell would you, I'm straight, not gay. For no- *scratched out*

..I went cuz I miss texting. That's all.

I walk into Spain's damn house to find my phone where I thought I left it. Not only do I find 93 messages, but a strange one too, from Spain. Sent about 7 hours ago.

..What the hell, may as well reply.

Where is that tomato bastard anyways? He's not in this room.

From,

Romano

P.S. Everyone fucking does.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Er, Right. Bad tomato.

He probably will apologize. But don't be a hard-ass and ignore it, you forgive him! Okay?

I bet you wish you lived in Spain,..hmm? hmm? *nudge nudge*

What was the scratch for? And why'd you call him a perfect green-eyed Spaniard?

Sure, because you're a texting freak. Of course.

Maybe look in the basement?...or outside?

I;'m out looking right now. It looks pretty gloomy out.

You think it'll rain again?

Looking for an Umbrella now too,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>

_P.S.- Well it's just so fun! You're adorable when you're mad...Until you start swearing in Italian._


	47. Costa Rica 2

_Ah, I'm at a private Catholic high school too! But this week was April vacation so I get the week and then go back to school Monday. Bleh. Ah, It's a little more work than I expected but I believe I can handle it. And that's alright! Simple coincidence. It shouldn't be a problem(for me anyway). Thank you! nice to know I'm doing a decent job._

* * *

><p>Dear Hunga- I mean Elizaveta,<p>

Yes! Someone replied to my letter! I'm so happyyy - *eraser marks are noticeable, but the words are still mostly there.*

Uhh... I didn't actually mean to write that, but oh well. I am happy that I was able to get a reply so soon to my letter though! ¡Es muy bien!

Aah, that's where I thought your country was! Glad to see that my geography skills are still pretty good- or at least better than America's. He seems to always be under the impression that I'm part of Mexico or something like that when he visits. And to think that he's one of the most powerful nations in the world...

I'll have to visit sometime then! I'm usually busy though, mainly because of my chinchill- OH MY GOSH I THINK ONE OF MY SIBLINGS IS RUBBING OFF ON ME. Or America. Yeah, I'm thinking it's America. Sorry, what I meant to say was 'mainly because of my president Laura Chinchilla'. She tends to have me lead tours for foreign officials and nations when they come on vacation, so I'm usually kind of busy. But when I have the time I'll make sure to come by for a visit! (And when you have the time feel free to come and visit too!)

España's sick? Oh no, that's not good! Then again, it seems like a lot of nations are at least getting minor colds. I think I might have one, but we didn't get too badly affected here thankfully. And isn't France that perverted country? Why would he be helping take care of España? Are they friends or something? I need to pay more attention sometimes during those meetings...

And yes, I do know about how Spain can get mean when he's mad. He usually ignored me when I was a colony though since I was so small and not too important at the time. Mexico and the other Central Americans, meanwhile... heh heh. That's one of the reasons they still don't like him that much...

Cariñosos saludos,

-Alicia Jiménez

P.S. Feel free to call me Alicia! :]

* * *

><p>Dear Alicia,<p>

I'm glad that you're so happy? Nice to know I can do that by writing a letter!

Everyone's geography skills are better than America's. Al barely ever picks up a world map, he just uses his country map like that's all he needs to know. Sadly I could see how he could make that mistake. Sorry.

Well that just goes to show power doesn't always come with intelligence.

I'm sure Arthur wonders daily where the hell he went wrong.

Ahh No! Wash the American-ness off! Use SOAP, AHH!

That sucks that you're busy, but yeah when we find time we'll visit each other, promise!

Yeah, I think he's recovering more each day though. Er, yes France is the pervert of Europe.

Spain and France are friends, along with the old ex-nation of Prussia(who is a pain in my ass BTW!) they make up the perverted "Bad Touch Trio".

Though they are friends, they tend to piss each other off quite a lot. It's kind of funny actually.

Ah, lucky you getting ignored(I'm surprised that could ever be a good thing. First for everything I guess). I hear he was a bit of a tyrant over in Central America way back when. Always looking for gold and stuff to bring back home.

From,  
><em>-Elizaveta<em>


	48. Spain 16

_It does look like fun. Yay for distressed!Spain! XD That's alright, mistakes happen._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Yeah...his phones gone. I-I called him, but then I heard it ringing downstairs...

I just w-want everything to be r-right again...

Dios mios...

How was the meeting? I hope I didn't miss too much.

Ugh, I feel sick...

I meant mucho amor, sorry. I was writing to my darling Madrid.

C-ciao...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Ah, I'm sorry! Everything will work out, it's just a little fit between you two.

Romano is just being stubborn. Like always.

It was like usual. France groping England while he yelled at America, then smackign the day lights out of his face. Though I would say he didn't put up as much of a fight today since you yelled at him. But it's France. He'll be fine. Russia was trying to trap Yao in a corner and Estonia and Lithuania were trying to keep Latvia from falling out of the window.

_"LATIVAAA!"_

Am I the only one who think's that is funny? I don't know.

That's okay, Just got a little mixed up huh?

In You're Kitchen Making Food,  
>-Elizaveta<p>

P.S.- Yes, I wrote you a letter when you're only a stair-case away. That's how comitted I am(Even though it doesn't make sense).


	49. STORY TIME! Spain 17 & Romano 6

"...You are one pitiful man." Hungary spouted from the doorway, holding a tray of warm chicken noodle soup. She had just finished reading another letter from Romano, saying various things. She decided she would reply later.

You see, what had happened was basically a little tiff(or lovers' squabble, as Hungary would love to put it) between Romano and Spain, and perhaps France too. Spain had fallen ill recently due to bad economic conditions, and on top of that ended up with pneumonia because he fell asleep outside when it started raining. He wasn't exactly his chipper self while being bed ridden, and even accidentally tripped out on a dose of his medication, which led to a very drug induced letter sent to Hungary.

While Spain had gone through the droll of being ill, Romano and France were 'helping' to take care of him. As you have guessed, they bickered and fought with each other the entire time, which didn't exactly create a pleasant mood in the Spaniard's commodious house. On top of the bitter mood flowing in the air, Romano would be quite harsh on our precious Antonio, barking things at him like

_"Che, get the damn thermometer in your mouth!"_ or

_"If you don't eat I'm going to shove it down your fucking throat! CHIGI!"_ and especially

_"Go back to the damn doctors! Obviously you're not supposed to be getting high off your ass when you take your meds."_

After it all, Spain had become fed up with the both of them. His deep seeded temper that was usually suppressed under his casual care-free demeanor boiled up, and he exploded on the two.

_"¡Cállate! You two are so fucking annoying! I'm tire of your groping France! ¡Ir morir en un pozo! Y you, Lovi! Stop being so fucking moody! You're unbearable!"_

After exploding on his two care takers, Elizaveta, his trusty friend who had been exchanging letters with, finally landed in Spain. She was coming to visit and hopefully set things straight.

_"Ai...E-Elizaveta. ¡Mi Lovi dejó!...What have I done.."_

But when she arrived at his house Romano had left(without his cell phone), Spain was wallowing in guilt, and France was, for some reason, talking to England over the phone for some kind of reassurance he was probably never going to receive from the Englishman.

And this is where our yaoi obsessed heroine's mission begins.

"Here, eat you're soup. I'll go look around the house again and see if Romano is around. Last letter I got said he had gotten a lot of messages so maybe he's pacing about going through them all." She placed the tray on Antonio's blanketed lap. When she arrived she had made him crawl back into bed and stop worrying himself into nausea. Unfortunately he was still over whelming himself and desperately trying to call Romano's cell phone.

He only mumbled a response before Hungary tried to snatch the phone away from him. He pulled away just in time.

"No! I need to get in contact with Lovi! I need to know if he really hates me or not!"

"You need to eat first! And he doesn't hate you, Calm down already."

"I'll eat while I wait! _No puedo colgar el teléfono ahora, ¿Que si el está a punto de recoger?" _he reasoned in Spanish.

"You do know I don't know Spanish." She sighed, letting him stay on the phone. She didn't bother to hear his answer and seat out looking for Romano incase he wandered back in. She searched the halls, the guest bedroom, the kitchen, and the living room to no avail.

"Aughh, DAMN IT YOU STUPID ITALIAN WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Oi! Now I'm hearing things!" She heard from below the floorboards. Well _'what was the only room below this one?..The basement! Yes!'_ she realized, and practically sprinted down the stairs to find Lovino pacing around on his red cell phone.

"Stupid tomato bastard.. Not picking up." he grumbled to himself.

"...Idiots." She crossed her arms. She grabbed Romano's arm and began to drag him upstairs. She quickly made it back up to Spain's bedroom and shoved him into the doorway.

"You two are idiots. Trying to call each other at the same time." She said.

"How was I supposed to know that, DAMN JERK!" The fiery brunette retorted.

"Oh hush! You two can talk now, so go say what you're gonna say so we can get this little lovers' squabble over with!"

The two men started at her with identical confused expressions.

"Lovers'.."

"..Squabble?"

"T-That's not what this is!" Lovino went red in the face, of embarrassment or agitation no one would really be sure. Antonio finally spoke up.

"Ai,..Lovi, I'm sorry for yelling at you." he said, fidgeting with the edge of his blanket as he spoke. He surely looked guilty about the whole encounter.

"Yeah? W-Well." Romano crossed his arms. "You better damn be! _Pomodoro Scatto.."_

"Aw c'mon, Lovi.. Don't be like that! I'm sorry! Really!" he apologized again, with more vigor. The Italian only grumbled again. The Spaniard began to spout more apologize for a full three minutes.

"You're so stubborn, just forgive the man already." Hungary pushed Romano's shoulder lightly. He let out a shaky sigh.

"..Fine." he let out. "But you better fucking listen to me when I tell you things! Like when you need to take your medicine and all that crap!"

Though the acceptance sounded very reluctant and agitated it made the Spaniard relax almost immediately.

"Alright! ..Just stop yelling all the time, please?"

"Che.."

"..You don't really hate me,..Do you?" He sounded like a 5 year old that was about to cry of a scraped knee.

"No.." Romano sighed again. Spain practically jumped out of his bed and hugged his little Italian friend. Along with him launching out from under the covers Hungary's homemade soup went crashing to the ground and spilled all over the place. Though Spain hardly noticed.

_"Lovi no me odio! Todo está bien con el mundo!" _

"DAMN IT! MY SOUP! SPAIN!" Hungary shouted.

"HEY, TOMATO BASTARD! YOU'RE GETTING MY CLOTHES ALL WET WITH CHICKEN BROTH GOD DAMN IT! GET OFF!"

And just like that, everything was right with the world again.

..Well, at least with these two.

...

Oh, What of France you ask?

_"Oui, Angleterre, _He snapped and went crazy!_ Il avait l'air aussi effrayant que vous! Et c'est peu dire!-" _

_.Beep..._

_"Angleterre...?"_

On the other end of the call the choppy haired blonde slammed his phone down on the receiver.

"Sod off, bloody frog."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Ahaha, you're too sweet, gracias. Whatcha makin'?

I-I tried calling Romano again...but, he didn't answer...

Does he really h-hate me that m-much?

I sorta wish I could've seen that...I need to a-apologize to France, too...

Dios mios, I'm just not myself lately...

No, I find it funny too, the Baltic States, (who are oh-so different) amuse me.

Si...I g-guess I did.

amor,

Antonio

P.S. You're very committed, haha...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Soup. you would know.

So would Romano's clothes.

And the floor.

And you're now ruined blanket, that I refuse to clean for you.

Since he, forgave you(sorta) I'd like to think he doesn't hate you.

Ah, good! Glad I'm not the only one laughing at their nervous tics.

From,

Elizaveta.

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

..No promises. He's really gotta fucking mean it.

N-no I don't. I'm perfectly happy in my..lonely Italian home..

..That was a damn accident! And I was probably high when I wrote that...Yeah.

Damn straight I am.

I'll check the basement. It looks like it might rain, you know? Not bothering checking outside, last thing I need is to get fucking sick. Damn this world.

Yes, get an umbrella. I brought one.

Time to call the tomato bastard.

..Why won't he pick up?

Waiting for a missing caller,

Romano

P.S. It is NOT! I don't like being teased..dammit..

P.S. Belgium keeps sending me chocolates. Tell her I say thank-you, but what  
>is she implying?<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Aww, Well by what happened I would think he ment it, after all, you did accept it!

...even if it sounded very forced and angry.

Yeah, sure. then why is it lonely? Last time I checked that didn't qualify as 'happy'.

You don't get high Romano, everyone knows that!...Right?

PLEASE TELL ME IM RIGHT YOU'RE NOT A DRUGGIE ARE YOU?

He wouldn't pick up because he was trying to call you! Silly.

From,  
><em>Elizaveta<em>

_P.S. - I told her, but I'm not exactly sure what it means. Maybe she is sending them as an Easter present?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I made the little ficlette about it and all. I hope you guys don't mind? I hope I didn't do a bad job...<strong>

**HERE ARE TRANSLATIONS IF YOU WANT 'EM!**

**Cállate!(Spanish) - Shut up!**

**Ir morir en un pozo - Go die in a hole**

**Mi Lovi dejó - My Lovi left!**

**No puedo colgar el teléfono ahora, ¿Que si el está a punto de recoger? - I can't hang up now, what if he is about to pick up?**

**pomodoro Scatto(Italian) - Tomato Jerk(sorry if this is wrong?)**

**Lovi no me odio! Todo está bien con el mundo!(Spainish) - Lovi does not hate me! All is well with the world!**

**Oui, Angleterre / Il avait l'air aussi effrayant que vous! Et c'est peu dire! (French) - Yes, England/ It looked as scary as you! And that's saying something!**


	50. Zoe 1

Dear Hungary,

Woo! You're writing letters! I'm so happy.

Anyways, I always wondered why you like yaoi so much... I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE yaoi. Just wondering. :)

Also, even though I'm a huge Königreich Preuβen supporter, I think you could whoop his ass any day, any time. And, to be quite honest, if you made a video of that, I would pay you any amount to have it.

Looking forward to see if you write back,

Zoe

* * *

><p>Dear Zoe,<p>

Yep, Taking names,and writting letters!

It's just so passionate and intereting ya know? I mean, two men, in love, the catagory is so broad you get a whole bunch of variaty! You can get fluffy yaoi, or hard core yaoi or ma-

Sorry, mini rant session going on there.

Fan of Prussia huh? Well thanks for the support. I'm pretty sure I had to save his ass in the past.

I might take you up on that deal.

From,  
>-Hungary<p> 


	51. Spain 18

_Ah, I'm glad you liked it! Crancked it all out in one go!_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta~<p>

My lap got burned...that soup was flippin' hot!

Th-thank you, by the way, for helping us set things straight...I really appreciate everything you did, I'm sure Lovi does, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

Please clean my blankie? It's wet/hot (that sounds so...wrong.)And I'm getting uncomfortable...

Pfft, did you see France's reaction? Ahaha, I don't think I'll give him an apology, he doesn't really need it...

Did you give Romano the spare clothes from his spare bedroom down the hall?

Pfft, their nervous tics help their timid/weird personalities along.

Ciao!

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

It wasn't that hot! You're a wimp sometimes you know that?

It was my pleasure Tonii~ I know he does too, he's just stubborn. Always was, Always will.

..Finee, I'll clean you're blankie(Yes, it does sound wrong, very wrong).

Yeah, no need. He's the mega perv, he'll be back to his antics in no time.

Yes I did, he already changed clothes.

Annoyed With Washing Machines,

-Elizaveta


	52. Brazil 2

Ola Hungary,

Sounds like things are pretty rough over there...I hope this damn economy will pick back up soon. Oh and do you have any idea what's going on between Spain and that lover of his? Cadela Portugal told me that they've been fighting and shit like that.

Hehehe~ I just realized that I spelled my human name wrong! Now I see why neighbors call me an airhead!

Trust me, getting those pictures was NOT easy. Argentina broke my favorite camera in the porcess, but little did he know that that I have spares!

Tchau and good luck with this crappy economy

-Luiza 'Brazil' Vieira

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Yeah, but everything is settling down now(at least a little). I hope so too.

They got in a fight(a really stupid one) but they're okay now. But they still haven't admitted their feeligns to each other! Gah. Blockheads, the both of them.

Ah that's okay! Mistakes in the past right?

I bet. Smart you for having spares.

Thanks, Good Luck to You Too!,

-Elizaveta


	53. Romano 7

_Sorry there were like, no updates today! I was out all day,..at Anime Boston!-I lift Things up I Put Things down~ I lift Things Up I put Things Down~ I Lift Things Up I put Things DOOOOWNNN~ I AMM ROADIE!_

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

..It was out of pure pity.

Eh, what the hell. That was a pure apology, I admit it.

Perhaps I'll ask tomato bastard if I can move in with him. Feli is getting worried about me being alone at my house all the time.

..Yeah. Let's keep it like that.

I realize that now! Damn, scary how little common sense that bastard and I have.

And..thanks for helping he and I straight things out. It would've started into another Hundred Year's War if you didn't.

Thanks,

Romano

P.S. ..She's been sending them since March.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Sure. pity. (AKA LOOVEEE~)

You finally admitted something! I'm proud of you.

Oh I bet he'd love that! But I thought you lived with Feli? When did you move out?

I hope that means we're keeping it at the truth. Cause if not...

I will beat you sensless. YOUS STILL MY BABY BOYYYYYY~*mama bear mode* EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE WITH SPAIN LONGERR~

Er,..Sorry about that. I'm as bad when it comes to Feli too.

Yeah, you two are similar in that way. Along with other things.

No problem! Any time Romano.

Love,

Elizaveta


	54. Spain 19

Elizaveta,

I am not! I'm a conquistador, the word "wimp" is not in my vast vocabulary! Pfft...

Haha, agreed. If anyone can get rid of that stubborn exterior that Romano fronts, I'll pay them a million dollars that I don't have right now.

Ha. Yeah...he'll live. It's not like I crushed his hopes and dreams in a single blow.

Okay, good. Tell him to come here then. :)

I just got a new washing machine and dryer! They should work beautifully!

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Er, yes it is. It's _endeble_! I looked it up!

Hahaha, funny. Sorry I'm not to talky, I'm very tired.

Something doesn't feel right, I feel crappy. Oh Well.

Yeah, it's hard to crush France's hopes and dreams.

Though his territory is a different story.

Already sent him.

Working beautifully doesn't equal not annoying.

From,

_Elizaveta_


	55. Brazil 3

Ola Hungary,

Wait...you mean to tell me those guys aren't in a relationship? There goes my forty bucks to Ecuador!

Oh and Argentina just found out about the pictures. And the spare cameras. And the hot video I took as well.

...Oh god he's at the door! I've enclosed in this letter the footage from the day I took the pic-

Oh shit! He just busted down the door! Tchua!

Brazil

P.S Help meh!

* * *

><p>Brazil,<p>

Nothing is official, but most of us know there's something.

They fight like an old married couple already.

Okay! I'll make copies and protect them for youuu~!

From,

Hungary

P.S.- Renforcements have been deployed!


	56. Dracoland 2

Dear Ms. Hungary,

Thank you for answering my letter. That's not good, being sick sucks. I hope the blanket keeps you warm enough. Spain is sick too. I'm currently taking care of Spain and Japan. Prussia needs to stop annoying you! To answer your question, I have a big crush on Spain. But he treats me like his little sister. I want to be more than that.

Take care,

The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

P.s: I'm writing letters too! We should chat sometime!

* * *

><p>Dear Akira,<p>

No problem! I'll answer any letter. Yeah it does, there's deffinatly been something around, and I don't feel to hot right now.

Maybe if I go to a bar and drink it off it'll stay away?(God that sounded...huh.)

Ah, Spain looks like he's gotten over the peak of his illnesses. Japan might take a while though.

Ahhh, You doo? CUTE~ Em,..you probably have competition though.

Cynical mafia competition.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah! When I'm not too busy maybe I'll write in!


	57. Japan 4

_That's okay! Just takes a bit to crank out an answer. Ahh, Yay! America fans, unite! Pfft. lol._

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

Please do not fill my head with more...unnecessary things. America was "excited", as in excited to spend some time together. Wait, that did not sound right...h-he was excited to have some fun with me, that's all. AH! That did not sound right either! Ano, uh, er...n-never mind...

Ahem. So I am happy to inform you that I managed to survive through that terrible night with America and Korea. (Gomenasai, I am not willing to give up my yaoi collection just yet). I finally decided to just listen to Vocaloid on my iPod while they shouted out random things during the entire movie.

And that was when something crazy happened.

When I woke up this morning, I found myself lying on the couch. This is odd, because I usually sleep on my tatami bed. My confusion only got worse when I realized in horror what I was wearing.

I was wearing that Sailor Moon outfit I occasionally use when I go to anime conventions.

My first reaction was to think frantically, "How can this be? When did I…? How did I…?" But then I thought back to what happened last night. It was all a blur, but I remember playing a card game (after the movie) that America introduced to Korea and I, then we got out some sake, then we started taking bets for some reason, and then…

That is all I can remember. I must have just fallen asleep on the couch. I got up and looked around for America and Korea, for I thought they stayed the night, but I did not see them anywhere. I assumed they both went home.

That was when I realized something else.

Pochi was missing.

I called out his name and looked high and low for him. I checked the garden, all the bedrooms, the bathroom, everywhere…he was gone. Then I just had to get a call from England-san, in which he was calling to confirm our meeting today. I had completely forgotten all about it. I did not want to reschedule this meeting either, because this was the third time I rescheduled it so I told him I would be there. Extremely worried, I rushed to my closet to find my suit I wanted to change into immediately, only to find it gone as well for some reason.

Now here I am, in a Sailor Moon outfit stressing over the fact that poor Pochi is lost somewhere and on top of that, my meeting with England is in an hour. I tried calling Italy-kun and Doitsu-san for help, but they are not picking up. I do not have time to get properly dressed and I cannot go outside, for fear of who might catch me in this outfit. I am running out of options. Please help me.

This is not my day,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Ahaha! You cannot escape it Kiku! But I'm sorry for tainting you're inoccent mind.

Ahh, Vocaloids. I hear they're very popular huh? Good idea.

Ahh, No! POCHIIII!

*VERY SHAKEY WRITTING HERE* A-Ah...Sailor Moon outfit huh? That's...interesting.

How did you end up with that as your last resort?

Um, maybe if you're lucky England will think you're being hospitable and dressing up as one of his "faries"?-

OH GOD. THAT DOES NOT SOUND RIGHT.

E-Excuse Me, My Nose just started Bleeding.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I think Prussia stole my tissue boxes.


	58. Zoe 2

Dear Hungary,

I'm positive you saved him (on more than 1 occasion). Wonder how Prussia felt... Do you know? Was he all like 'boohoocraicrai' or 'I'M STILL AWESOME AND SHIT'?

Wondering about Prussia,

Zoe

* * *

><p>Dear Zoe,<p>

Nice to know someone else can be a witness to that.

How he felt? About getting his ass saved?

The second option. Always.

Wondering About His Sanity More,

-Hungary


	59. Brazil 4

Ola Hungary,

Ugh. I wrote to Espanha earlier this week about his relationship with Romano and you know what he said? He said that he had no affection for the boy! (May I add with a stutter?) If those two don't get together soon, I'm gonna lock them both in a one-way closet!

Course I'll hide a camera in it incase they do confess~

Anyways I hope the pictures turned out okay since I dropped my spare camera on my way to processing the film~ Eheheh~

Sending love from Brazil!

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Bah! He did? Silly manz. HE KNOWZ NOT WHAT THE HEART SPEAKS.

Even though they don't have mouths. The stutter make the statement lose all credibility though.

There's such things as more-than-one-way closets? I want one!

Aha, I smell blackmail~

They came out fine, already filed them away to look at when I get the urge too.

LOVE COMIN BACK ONA BOAT FROM HUNGARY,

-Elizaveta

P.S.- ...I think I'm a little tipsy. I'm sending this from a bar in Budapest. Hehehe~..


	60. Spain 20

Elizaveta,

You're not getting sick, are you? Aw man, the two of us can't be sick at the same time! That would be no good!

It really is hard to crush is silly hopes and dreams, ahaha~!

Gracias.

Aahaha, true

Antonio

P.S. I plan on telling Lovi...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Ahahaha..I dunnooo. Maybe!

YES IT IS. DAMN IT. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING HARD TO DO.

Errr..De...Nada? Did I get that right?

Yes, it is trueee.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I WANT DETZ LATER

* * *

><p><em>Awww Man! I miss everything..<em>


	61. Prussia 9

KESESESESESE!

GRRRRR! YOu do know that i just had to be in the hospital from Russia? MEANIE!

Yeah, I'll let this pass.

I will not steal your vital regions, even if my life depended on it! I don't even think that i did!(well, there was that one time though...nevermind.)

THAT IS SO A FETISH! AND YOU BETTER HAVE NONE WITH ME AND ANOTHER MAN!

Prussia

P.S. Oh hell, its the same thing. Stalker.

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

No, I didn't know that. WOPPSIEEE? :)

Good, I'm glad you will.

..You know, that wounds me, Gil. You usually want everyone's vital reigons. Even Austria's.*Almost illegible writting*

YOU THINK IM NOT WORTH ANYTHING? IM FUCKING AMAZING! I GIVE PEOPLE CONCUSSIONS!

...And not the way I give you concussions.

W-WHAT ONE TIME? YOU KNOW I NEVER REMEMBER SHIT WHEN IM DRUNK! LIKE RIGHT NOW!

NO IT ISNTT. AND NOO YOU MY FRIEND WHY WOULD I HAVE THAT DISGUSTING CRAP, YOU RAPE PEOPLE.

...I suddenly feel like jumping off a bridge.

You think I'd fly? Maybe.

I think.

I'll give it a try.

Hehehe. Um, What else was I going to write here? OH, RIGHT

I stold a Gilbird,

Elizaveta.


	62. Spain 21

_I DEEEED. :O_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

That's it. I'm catching the next flight to Hungary to check on you. Comprende? Don't do anything estupido, por favor.

Si, de nada es correcto. Muy bien, Elizaveta.

See you soon (hopefully)

Antonio

P.S. Ahaha, yeah, you'll get them

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Bahh! You don't hev to do that! I'm fine!

What stupid things could I possibly do in a bar? THEY HAVE TAPS ANTONIO.

TAPS.

FOR BEER.

I'M SAFE.

Sweet! D-Do I win a prize?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- YUS. DEETS.

* * *

><p><em>(Drunk Hungary reminds me of America...a little. No? Oh, okay, I'm just deranged then[Yes, I just answered my own question].)<em>


	63. Zoe 3

Dear Hungary,

Haha, what a stupid question I asked. Durr, and I call myself his fan... *goes to cry in dark corner of darkness*

Anyways, if you had to pick a (male) nation to date, who would it be? (BTW, it can't be Austria! :D)

Thinking of ways to capture-er...tie up-...say hi to Prussia,

Zoe

P.S. My friend Kenna asked me to ask you about the dating thing. BLAME HER.

P.S.S Now, time to be random! Do you like toast? How about beer? HOW ABOUT AUSTRIAN BEER?

* * *

><p>Dear ZOEEEE!<p>

My buzz seems to be wearing off. Oh Whatever.

AW DON'T CRY IN CORNER OF DARK DARKNESS!

Male nation to date. Aus- Oh.

Crap.

Huh...Welll...probably *a bunch of letters crudely written illegible, which crosses and X's through them*

NO ONE! Hehehe!..Y-Yeah...

Now I feel lonely...

Aww, you gonna tie up Prussy? Sucks for him *hic*.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S. - Okayyy.

P. P. S. - I LIKE TOAST DRENCHED IN HUNGARIAN BEER(I don't think 'Austrian Beer' exists).

* * *

><p><em>Should probably cut it with the Drunk!Hungary letter replies soon...haha.<em>


	64. Spain 22

Elizaveta,

What bar in Budapest are you in? I'm here, might as well snatch you up and take you home. That sounded really, really bad...

Ahem, anyway, no, you're not safe beause you're freakin' fucked up.

Yes, if you let me take you (to YOUR) home, then you get a prize.

Antonio

P.S. Yes, yes

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

PFFFTT.

It'sa secret.

You a pervert. But a nice pervert.

I'M PERFECTLY FINE. I AM A GROWN WOMAN I CAN HANDLE MYSELF ON MY OWN STREETS.

Woah, cool! Cars!

Gonna go join a Drag Race,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yaayy, comedic relief! That's my specialty ;D Fresh from the pan!..HAHA, TAG LINES.<em>


	65. Spain 23

Elizaveta,

Fuck, don't do this to me...you know I don't feel well either and here I am, in the middle of fucking Budapest, sending you text after text worried sick about you and you tell me it's a SECRET? I oughta wring your neck, Elizaveta.

...Elizaveta, you're sick and drunk, you need serious help.

You ARE NOT going to join a fucking drag race! Are you kidding me right now?

God dammit Elizaveta,

Off to find you,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

..you don't have to be so mean..

I AM NOT SICK I'M PERFECTLY FINE!

Just a little cold. But that's cause it's cold cement!

And my head hurts.

What? Drag Race?

Oh..So that's what that's from..

Um, Thing is I can't really tell where I am.

What the hell did I do last night...?

Confused,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ahh Beware tag lines! D: Haha, hangovers. <em>


	66. Romano 8

_I DONTT KNOWW. WHYY SPAIN WHYYY_

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Pfft. As if. As..as if he could love me.

Damnit, is it that surprising?

No, he's in the north, I'm.. In the damn south. We can move in together, but Potato bastard visits Feli practically every fucking day, and I left when the moaning in a bedroom started...

A-ah..I just drink, that's all! Smoke and shit..not my thing.. Apparantly, the damn Prussian got me drunk once and had me do STUFF..that I still don't remember. Damn hangovers.

And, uh-uhm...Feli keeps telling me tomato bastard will one day te-tell me he loves me..what the fuck?

And I've heard your good at this stuff, so.. Thought you might love to know.

You really are damn brilliant sometimes.

From,

Romano

P.S. Tomato bastard isn't at his house..I've been hanging around his place a lot for s-some reason. He told me to stay here, but why? He said he had to find you. What the hell are you doing?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

No, Just like to BUGG YOUUU~

HE SO COULD, BECAUSE HE DOESSS~

I think he wants to tell youuu~ Hehehe.

Sorry, kinda drunk..

OOO, GERMANY ALWAYS FISITS FELI? CUTEE*light scribbles and inapropriate doodles that are darkly scrached out*

..Sorry, about that. Um, I'm sober now.

Damn hangovers...

Prussia got you drunk and made you do STUFF? ...I'm so sorry.

Aw, Feli can see it too!

Thanks for telling me, little Loviii~

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I apparently got drunk last night and started wandering around my capital. Kiiinda got lost...haha..


	67. Spain 24

Elizaveta,

You're right, I'm sorry...ahaha, stress, you know? Oh, is that you? Yeah...that's you...I'm comin' to get ya.

I'm sure you did a lot of crazy shit last night..now let me take you home so you can go to bed. I'll even make you some soup.

Exasperated,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Er..Thanks okay.

Oh You found me huh? That's good. I feel dizzy.

Most likely. I think-...is that a stamp for that strip joint down the street?...Huh..

Yum, Soup!

-Elizaveta


	68. Prussia 10

KESESESESESE!

Your drunk! No wonder you were dancing on a table!

Sheeesh. Thats only when I feel like it.

Plus, I DON'T RAPE PEOPLE!

Not the way you give me concussions? You haven't done that since the middle ages, you know!

Yeah, u don't remember it, but i do, because YOU FUCKING TIED ME TO A TABLE TO STEAL MY VITAL REGIONS CRAZY WOMAN!

NEIN! MY POOR GILBIRD!

Yeah, and i broke one of your cameras. More like the ones that were at England's house but whatever.

Hey, How come Japan's dog is at my doorstep?

Prussia

P.S. What the hell happened at my house? Theres bruder's underwear on the ground!

* * *

><p>Dear Gilbert,<p>

Yep,..my head hurts. A lot.

Don't you always feel like it?

We'll I'm sure you've tried before.

..Is that supposed to imply something? Because I don't know what you're getting at.

H-HEY! I-I'M NOT CRAZY! Just...misunderstood.

I tied you to a table? Really? Hm...Sorry? Maybe someone drugged me that time,*some illegible scribbles here*

Nevermind. Oh C'mon! He's so fluffy and cute! IM KEEPING HIM! YOU HAVE PLENTY

If it was for England's house that's okay. Nothing ever happened there anyway(he needs to get out more).

Ooo! Japan has been looking for him all over! Watch after him and I'll come by to pick him up?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Maybe Feli came to visit?


	69. Spain 25

Elizaveta,

Yeah, how are you feeling this morning? I brought you soup, which I'm glad you like. Ahaha.

Yeah, it was a strip-club stamp...

Question: how do I tell Lovi I love him?

Hollar if you need anything,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Better. Still have a shitty headache though.

Yeah I did like it. Thanks for that.

I'm glad I don't remember what I did in there..

Answer: be blunt! He's stubborn so if you're not clear he'll turn the meaning of it into something else.

Okayy,

Elizaveta


	70. Spain 26

Elizaveta,

I put Advil on the bedside table if you need it. As well as a glass of water.

Yeah, that's good you don't remember.

Blunt, huh? A-all right. If you say so.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I took it. Thanks Antonio.

Man..my back hurts... a lot.

I do say so~

Elizaveta

P.S. - SOAP OPRAS WOOOOOOOOOOOO. This TV sucks. Being stuck in bed sucks.


	71. Brazil 5

Ola Hungary!

You can say that again. And people tell me I'm dense.

And by one-way closets, I mean it can only be opened from the outside when locked.

Love boat? uh..Okay...

Tchau for Now,

-Luiza

P.S Whaa! Argentina found out about those pictures I took of him and took away all my cameras! Now how will I be able to show you the Amazon pictures I took last week?

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Bah, everyone seems to be dense nowadays.

Oh. I knew that.

Sorry, was a little drunk when I last replied.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Oh No! Devise evil stealing-back plan! Quick!


	72. Romano 9

Hungary,

A-AS IF HE LOVES ME.. there's a lot of fucking hot girls back in I-Italy, so.. I'm good..ahah..

Don't mess with my head dammit..!

Ah..um.. After studying a particular drawing that was scribbled out, I see you were..very excited..ahem.

Yes, he did. Due to my hangover, I didn't remember anything he did..dammit. I think he recorded whatever..agh.

From,

Romano

P.S. Are you alright? You didn't go to a strip club or something, did you?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

He does Lovi!

So? Doesn't mean you're after them. Sure, you're "good".

Agh, I'm teasing you way too much. I feel bad, I'm sorry.

I get...excited...easily. You know that by now.

Ooo, he did? I'll have to ask for them then.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah Im home now. Eh, Yeah I did apparently. I don't remember what happened though.


	73. Romano 10

Dear Hungary,

I can get them. You know how fucking amazing Feli and I are with women.

Everyone teases me..damn. It's annoying, but over the shitty centuries, you get used to it, don't ya?

Practically the whole world knows that. You and your obsession on gays and shit like that.

I-if he gives you ANYTHING, make a copy for me. I need proof for having a reason to kill the damn Prussian bastard.

And, hell no. Hell no! He's gotta fucking say it to my FACE for me to believe that he loves me..like you think he does!

From,

Romano

P.S. That's good. Last time I had a hangover I ended up waking up in a dress. Holy shit, again? There's more to you than meets the eye. And, really bad hangovers like that suck ass..

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Oh I Know you can Romano! I'm just saying that you don't want to~

Yeah, you get used to things. We're both in that boat.

HEY! NOT AN OBSESSION! A HOBBY.

I should scar you with old tapes of Germany and Italy. In war times, people get some strange tendancies.

Made me sad that they deny everything I have then doing. I doubt they even remember.

I will! It's always good to have a reason. But again it's Prussia. People would understand even if you didn't.

He will! Eventually.

From,

Elizaveta

The time before this I woke up in a bunny suit. Yes, they do suck ass..


	74. Spain 27

Elizaveta,

Just take it easy. You'll feel fine in a day or so, all right?

F-Fine, I'll try your method...if I get a Romano to the stomach though, you're paying my medical bills.

Antonio

P.S. pfft...do you want me to grab you a movie or something?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah I feel okay now. Thanks for helping me.

Aughh, Really? Damn it! I have a defficit to ya know!

-Elizaveta

P.S.- Yess. Get me a copy of the newest Harry Potter movie? I missed it and I need to catch up!

P.P.S. - I can't breath out my nose, and I'm to lazy to get out of bed. Meh.


	75. Brazil 6

Ola Hungary!

At least I'm not the only dense one, then!

But if they did invent more-than-one way closets-...I have to go do some reasearch!

You? Drunk? Isn't that usually that Prussia guy's thing? Getting drunk I mean.

Tchau for now!

-Luiza

P.S. I will! I've gotta show this really pretty picture that I took of some really pretty birds! I think you'll like it for some reason since it's, as I said, really pretty!

* * *

><p>Luiza,<p>

Yep, you have dense people all around!

I call a pattent on that! MY IDEA.

Now I just have to find some workers to make it.

It is, but I party too you know! Can't let that damn albino have all the fun.

Though it does kinda suck when you can't remember anything.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Aww that sounds cute! Send it when you get the chance.


	76. Spain 28

_I think the reviews like to smite you. Hahaha._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

No problemo, chica :) Us Spaniards aren't as mean as people make us out to be.

I have a major defficit too, you know!

A-anyway...s-so...I told Romano that I, uhm, l-loved him...and u-uh...well...I gotta face full of Romano, is what I got...

And after I got a face full of Romano...he...uh..ehehehe~ I'm blushing just writing this...he ki-kissed me! It was b-beautiful...and he even told me h-he loved me back...then Romano called me an idiot for not telling him sooner.

A-anyway...thanks...for everything...

Antonio

P.S. I brought it up to you when you were sleeping

P.S.S. I'll bring you tissues, no worries

P.S.S.S. Is it P.P.S or P.S.S, or does it even matter?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I didn't think you were mean to begin with, but alright.

...S-SO?

AWWWW, SO CUTE- Fuck I just spilled my water.

No problem Toni~ I am happy to help!

Thanks for the Movie,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Thank youuu.

P.P.S. - I don't know, but I like P. So I'm going with more P's.


	77. Romano 11

Dear Hungary,

Excuse my shitty, shaky handwriting.

Perhaps Antonio told you. Or you got it on video. Hell, I don't know.

..And I don't really want to know how you know.

B-but you were write. The FUUUUUCK. He does love me!

woah.

Woah.

..WOAH.

How could someone l-like..like the country of PASSION love bitchy ol' me, dammit, it makes no sense to me..

It was really cliche, with the crappy mumbled "I love you too idiot~"

..And yes, that's MANLY. Damn straight!

Confused yet happy,

Romano

P.S. How are you? Has the hangover ridden yet?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

See? I know these things!

I thought France was the country of Passion?-Oh right right! Love and Passion are two different things.

Sorry, bet you don't like you're precious Toni compared to a guy like Francis.

Oh of course it is. So manly.

Glad You're Happy,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I'm alright. I feel kind of meh though, but the hangover is gone.


	78. Brazil 7

Ola Hungary!

You can say that again. At least I'm not as dense as that Italian guy Lovino. Espanha's been crushing on the guy for I don't know how long and I heard he just recently found out about it!

Of course you get credit! I think I'll call it 'the Elizaveta door of amazingly cool wonders!' Sound good to you?

Got a point there. Unfortunetely, I'm one of those people that when I do get a hangover, I remember EVERYTHING. And on some occasions, it gets pretty embaressing when you do.

Tchau for now!

-Luiza

P.S Enclosed in the letter is a funny picture I found recently from a party I had with the other South American countries a while back. Argentina fell asleep and we drew all sorts of funny faces on him~! Next time we have a huge party like that, I'm inviting you 'cause I don't want you missing out on the fun!

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Aww, give Lovi credit, he admitted it back when Antonio did.

People should take my advice more often, you know?

Sounds fabulous.

Ooo, that sucks. That can deffinatly get embarassing when you remember how stupid you acted.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.-Aww, that looks adorable for some reason. Who's idea was it to draw England's British Empire(eyebrows) on him? Ahh Yes that sounds like so much fun!


	79. Japan 5

Dear Elizaveta,

Do not worry. You are not the only one who has tainted my mind with such thoughts... *cough*

Yes, I do enjoy a good Vocaloid song. Miku Hatsune is my favorite.

No, England-san did not quite think that way. You see, what had happened was that I decided to be late for my meeting. I could not bear the thought of showing up in such an improper outfit, for worry of what England-san might think.

However, I guess he wanted to see what was holding me up so he came to my house. When I heard knocking, I panicked, ran to my bed, and hid under the covers. He let himself inside and called out my name. I stayed as quiet as I could, but I knew he would check my bedroom eventually. He did and saw me hiding. He asked if I was alright and I told him honestly no, that I was not feeling good. He came over and knelt down to flip me over and check my forehead, but then he gasped and saw the tiara I was wearing. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as he yanked off the covers and saw my entire outfit. I started to stutter my explanation and bowed excessively to him. He told me to calm down and just slowly tell him what had happened. I told him about America and Korea, how we all hung out together last night, what we did, how I woke up like this, and about Pochi. You can imagine my relief when he decided to cancel our meeting today to help look for Pochi and give me time to change into better clothes.

England-san is a good person. I am grateful for having such great friends.

Much relieved,

Kiku

P.S. I sent two boxes of tissues with this letter. Hope it helps!

P.P.S. Would you like to help look for Pochi?

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

I figured you liked Miku the most.

It just makes it more awkward when he finds you in your bed with a tiara on. Why did you even wear that? I mean, sure the costume was you're only artical of clothing, but why the tiara? You didn't have to.

I wonder if Arthur got ideas about you trying to...-

Ending that interesting thought later. Don't want to freak you out.

It's nice of him to cancel it to help you look for Pochi. Guess even that stuffy Brit can be nice huh?

I heard Prussia found Pochi on his door-step.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Thanks for the tissues!

P.P.S.- I asked Prussia to take in Pochi untill I came to get him. Do you want to come get him at my house or should I bring him to your's?


	80. Japan 6

Dear Elizaveta,

I know, but I swear to Kami that I just woke up with that on! I was wearing my simple kimono last night and then...I do not know.

Yes. Arigato for not finishing that sentence.

Haha, yes. England-san can be bitter at times, but he is still enjoyable to be around. Kind of like my green tea.

Prussia-kun found Pochi? Th-That is great news! How wonderful! I-I was so worried about him! I must thank Prussia-kun by sending him cakes! And thank you too, Elizaveta! Please, do not trouble yourself by having to come over to my house. I shall come to pick up Pochi at your place immediately. Haha, it is a good thing you told me soon because England-san and I were just about to post up fliers. Now what to do with all these fliers...I guess I will have to recycle them.

Ano, is it ok if England-san comes too? I-It seems all he planned for today was the meeting with me and...well, to be blunt, he looks bored...

Again, arigato gozaimasu!

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

No no I believe you! I just don't get why you kept the tiara on.

You're welcome!

He's only mildly enjoyable when he isn't scowling.

Yeah he did. Him, Germany and Italy are taking care of him. They said they'll look after him until you come get him.

No need to thank me, I didn't do too much, haha.

Yes recycle! Always the responsible thing to do!

Sure, just don't let him curse anyone?

From,

Elizaveta


	81. Spain 29

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, well gracias for that.

Do you want me to bring you a new glass? A-and, thank you, really. I mean it. Ahaha, it was just a beautiful anyway...

Gracias, again

De nada.

Antonio

P.S. De nada!

P.S.S. Oh, hmm, well there we go

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

No problem.

Nah, It's alright. I can handle myself, you should go back home, hang otu with Lovino and all that.

Ahh, stop sayin' thank you! You bug me...

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Hehe, Sure.


	82. Brazil 8

Ola Hungary!

Wow really? Good for the two of them!

They really should. Your advice is great~

Yeah~ Like one time, I remember I actually said a nice thing to Argentina! Gah! The memory burns!

Tchau for now~

-Luiza

P.S That was my idea~ Though it was Ecuador's idea to put that pervert France's stubble~

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Yeah it is good. Finally no more pent up, stuff.

I know! Thanks for noticing~

NOOO, WIPE IT CLEAN BY DRAWING ON HIS FACE AGAIN

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- You just became my favorite South American country sweetie. Ecuador comes in second 3


	83. Romano 12

Dear Hungary,

A-ah, of course YOU would know. Damn, practically all of Europe knows since France called, partly crying and telling us to jump on the bed like wild, bitchy banshees already.

France is full of rapists, Spain is full of...well, I can't say anything b-bad about it anymore..but..you get the damn point!

..I know, I'm not that manly. I'm bright enough to see sarcasm through letters.

From,

Romano

P.S. That's a good sign though. Take Advil?

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I would!

France needs to learn to shush.

I say we go to his house, just you and me, and attack him with duct-tape!

and shave his creepy stubble.

I agree. Yeah I get the point.

Aw, good for you! I'll send you a cookie because you got that.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Bleh, fine.


	84. Prussia 11

KESESESESESE!

Yeah, i DON'T always feel like it. well, not these days of course.

YEAH YOUR ARE! YOU CRAZY FRYING PAN WIELDING WITCH!

I've NEVER actually tried it in a while...kesesesese...

You say sorry? Seriously, just for that time? THERE WAS OTHER TIMES TOO! *shudders in memory*

NIEN! PLEASE GIVE BACK MY POOR TEUTONIC GILBIRD! HE'LL PECK YOU LIKE CRAZY!

I'm simply saying that YOU have soften up. KESESESESE!*evil smirk*

Yeah, you seriously have issues, you stalker you.

Ok, I'll take care of it. Besides, Italia-chan and Bruder seem to enjoy having a dog to take care of until he comes.

Prussia

P.S. Yeah. I just found out that they, um, had did IT.

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Riight. Not going to brave that mine-field.

Pussy. Can't take a pan to the head? and I thought you were "awesome".

the focus of that being _in a while_, Gil.

...Sorry for those too? What do you want from me?

Try and not be traumatized by thinking 'oh, least she thinks I'm smexy when she's drunk'

..yet again if you had one more boost to your ego it'll blow you're head up.

Wha? He isn't pecking me. He's sleeping on my bed right now.

NO I HAVEN'T! I'LL PROVE IT!

Like you're so much better.

Thanks. Kiku is really happy that you found him. He said he was gonna send you cakes!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Called it~


	85. Spain 30

Elizaveta,

All right, all right, I'll stop saying thank you haha.

Lovi's so cuteee~

I guess I'll head back to Spain then...just lemme know if you need anything...please.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Good. Hahaha~

I knoww, I swear he had such a baby face.

He has the youthful complection of a teen(with no acne). It's precious.

I love how we talk about a grown man like this.

Good. I don't need help getting by with anything. because I'm not sick.

Will Do,

Elizaveta


	86. Spain 31

Elizaveta,

I know right? I mean, I look older than him and all the other nations say I'm one of the ones who look the youngest! So cuteee~

His temperment has mellowed, too...

Ahaha, I know right...we're kinda weird.

You're sick and in denial...what a sucky combination. Just admit it so you can get better.

Good.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah you do look pretty young, haha.

That's good, not as much barking, huh?

Yes, you are.

Nuhh Uh! I don't need to admit anything.

..Ow, my stomach.

From,

Elizaveta


	87. Romano 13

_Sorry for no letter replies yesterday! I was getting inducted into NHS, and I still had a bunch of other things to do. _

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I already did that to him. Fuck, I think a lot of other nations have done that to him.

And all of them would be proud.

Let's go poison him, damnit! Slip some powder into his wine or something!

Oh, shave his fucking little..oh holy shit. Gladly. Let's do it. ..That sounds wrong.

What the hell? I'm not..not poor or something dammit..No need for the..er. Cookie.

A-And..Feli told me potato bastard proposed, and..ugh. Hell, theres gonna be a big wedding..

He asked me info on his DRESS. FUCK.

From,

Romano

P.S. Eh. Hope you're better.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ahh, I see..

Yep! They would.

Yeah! he guzzles the crap like wat- waitt.. that is a little mean. Even for France.

We wouldn't have anyone to be pissy with anymore.

All for shaving his stubble though. :)

I know you aren't Lovino! I just wanted to give you a cookie.

AWWWWW REALLY? OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

WHY WAS I NOT TOLD OF THIS?

I mean I raised Feli, w-what...was he not going to invite me?

...

Depressed now,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Aww, a dress huh?..cute..it'll be like when he was a kid...meh..


	88. Brazil 9

Ola Hungary!

I know right?~ They make such a cute couple!~! Now if only there were some nice guys over here...There's Arg- No I shouldn't even think about it! Gahhh!

I plan to! Wanna help?

Tchau for now!

-Luiza

P.S Aw! Thank you~

* * *

><p>Brazil,<p>

Yeahh, they complement each other well.

Aww..do I sense something going on? Hmmm?

Yes!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nooo problem.

* * *

><p><em>You peoples out there just reading these! You write in! I'd love to hear from more canon characters. :D<em>


	89. Japan 7

Dear Elizaveta,

I guess I could have taken it off... oh, well. Life goes on.

Ah, Doitsu-san and Italy-kun are there? In that case, I shall bring the cakes personally for everyone. I would like to know what they have been up to. We have not talked since the last world meeting. Sometimes I feel like a third wheel. Perhaps we could hang out for a while?

England is bringing his black tea. Did you know he carries his own personal tea cup wherever he goes? He just pulled it out from his back pocket as if by magic. I do not want to think how he does not break it. It must be uncomfortable to sit every time...

Still, you and Prussia helped me, and for that, I am grateful.

Speaking of taking responsibility, another terrible thing happened. I was checking my e-mail quickly before England-san and I left when I found something that absolutely shocked me.

I got a stack of e-mails in my inbox from different nations all talking about the photos of me in the Sailor Moon outfit.

How in the name of Kami were those photos posted online?

Excuse me while I go get my katana,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

..yeah. Sure it does.

I haven't hung out with Ludwig and Feli in a while either. Last person I've seen is Spain. I actually haven't heard Prussia breaking into my house lately either. Hm.

Yes! totally hang out! all of us!

Uh, No. I didn't, but I wouldn't have put it past him in the first place.

He probably uses "magic" to make it disappear or turn to paper or...something. Maybe it's a teleporter..whole..dimention rift thing in his pocket!

...Now I'm tempted to stick my hands in his pockets.

It's no problem Kiku, any time.

Hm..I wonder who was able to take pictures..

You sure Arthur didn't do it?

I'll look into it.

Off To Stick My Hands in His Pockets,

Elizaveta


	90. Spain 32

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, it sucks sometimes. I got pulled ove by a cop in Barcelona once because they thought I wasn't old enough to drive...sorta ironic, isn't it?

Yes~! Thank goodness. I would get the worst of headaches from his yelling and screaming and bitching and moaning all the time, it's a nice repreeve.

I'm not the only weird one! You are too, Elizaveta~

Yes, you do. Please rest so you can get well.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Woww, That's..kind of sad. And yeah, ironic too, haha.

Everyone can use a nice break from that, yeah.

..N-NUH UH!

Nooo. I'm good, really!

..Uff,

Elizaveta


	91. Spain 33

_Thanks! Ahh, cool you too? and..Wow, really? XD that sucks._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Isn't it? It was awful...I had to show my ID, my diplomat card, my car registartion ETC...grrr those damn police.

Yuppers.

Yes huh~!

...sure ya are. I feel crappy too, you're not alone. Now suck up your damn pride and get well...got it?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Wow, police are really that uptight?

and peppers.

Noooo!

I am! My pride is fine as it is.

..I just threw up.

Okay fine, maybe I' not "well". But I'm fine by myself!

It's Real Hot in Here Now,

Elizaveta


	92. Czech Republic 1

Dear Elizaveta,

Hi! It's been a while since I've talked to you, what with my brother, Ján (Slovakia), who hates you, trying to prevent me from writing to you. How have things been? I heard Gilbert has been as annoying as ever. He talks about you lots when I see him at Ludwig's house. I've been spending a lot of time over there recently. I've heard some interesting stories. Is it true that you had a crush on Gilbert during the Cold War? He said you did...Anyway, am I the only one who is getting unmentionable things from Ivan for Easter? I mean some REALLY inappropriate stuff. Please tell me I'm not the only female former-satellite nation getting that stuff from him for holidays! If not, just please tell me what to do!

Sincerely,

Svatava, The Czech Republic

P.S.: Tell father Roderich that I still don't like him, please.

* * *

><p>Dear Svatava,<p>

Well hey! Yeah it's been a while. No offence, but I don't get why he's such an ass when it comes to me.

Things have been alright, though Spain insists that I'm sick.

Yes, he has. Oh, he does huh? Interestingg...

Cool. Ludwig's house is pretty fun to visit I seems. I should head up there some time soon.

W-WHAT? W-WHO SPREADS THESE THINGS?

I d-did not! Gilbert is a pompous ass who always boosts his own ego! There's no way I'd have a crush...on someone...like him. Yeah.

Of course it was Gil. P-Probably said so to try and prove he's "awesome" or something. Yeah..that's it..

I got lingerie from him. You're not alone. The Scariest part...

It fit.

Gonna go befriend Belarus for Protection,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Er,..sure.


	93. Brazil 10

Ola Hungary!

W-what are you talking about? There's NOTHING going on!

I swear! Honestly!

Anyways, I got the markers, do you have the time?

Tchau for Now!

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Luiza,<p>

Ohh yes there is! You know there is!

Stuttering proves it!

Right. Sure.

I have time, are they sharpie markers?

From,

Elizaveta


	94. Romano 14

Dear Hungary,

Damn. I thought we'd get him to fear wine for a few years after that..

Shave it with some kind of anti-grow-back hair! Fuck yes!

A-ah. I'm not a little kid anymore! ..But if you do, I'll send it to Feli or something.

I'm sure you got an invitation to his wedding, calm down woman! Feli just.. Called and told me since..I'm fucking his brother, I guess?

FUCK. Feli's damn version of helping with the dress is WEARING a lot of dresses. Holy shit, I'm a fucking GUY! Since we're the same size and some other crappy stuff like that.

Going to hide from dresses,

Romano

P.S. Yes, I know. A-Atleast Spain knew I was a guy, dammit... ...and preffered my brother. Fuck him.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Ooo, I didn't think of that! On second thought, lets do it!

Shave it..with hair? You don't make sense.

I sent it with this letter. If you don't appreciate the cookie maybe he will.

BUT IM PRACTICALLY HIS MOMMY WHY WOULD HE NOT CALL ME TOOOO! WAHAHAAAHH...

He's had practice wearing dresses before..don't see why he feels the need to now.

Good Luck Hiding,

Elizaveta

P.S.- He loved you back then too Lovi. You were just the more difficult of the two.


	95. Ireland 1

Dear Hungary,

Hello Hungary dearest it's Meghan and I just wrote to talk. Word with Deartháir Ludwig(Brother Ludwig) is that rumor has it that Yao san has his eye on Ivan! Do you think it's true? Ooh if so Deartháir owes me a beer cause he said that wasn't true.

Later Deerio,

Meghan O'Riley

Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Ooo, hey! Long time no...read! Talk! See! Whatever!

I wouldn't be suprised something was going on between Yao and Ivan, but Yao being the instigator?..Kiiinda doubtful.

We all know how Ivan is when it comes to Yao though.

Haha, Luddy isn't the best with bets.

From,

Elizaveta


	96. Prussia 12

KESESESESESESE!

I'm not a pussy! I have dignity! And i AM awesome!

THAT IS JUST DISTURBING IN SO MANY WAYS IGIOHDHSAOIDSKDbj *throws up* *green stains on paper. One looks like a drawing of Gilbird!*

No it won't. It will make me even AWESOMER!

Fine, fine, but if Teutonic Gilbird doesn't get his birdie meds, he will go ALL OUT ATTACK on Trust me, you do not want that to happen. *shudders*

YES YOU HAVE! YOU HAVEN'T ATTACKED ME AS MUCH ANYMORE! YOU USED TO DO IT EVERYDAY!

Ok that sounded wrong, but whatever.

Awesome Cakies!

Prussia

P.S. Stalker to the extreme.

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

You still have no shame though.

YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT? FUCK YOU IM BEAUTIFUL

If awesomer means an imploaded head then yeah, sure!

What does he need bird meds for anyway?

You say that like you want me to hurt you. Are you a maschocist?

It is, but yet again coming from you, most things sound wrong.

From,

(Better Than Your ass-face)_Elizaveta_

P.S.- I've seen you jack it. It's pitiful. If you keep calling me a stalker I'll tell you more of what I've seen you do in your room.

P.P.S.- Get your damn feet off your desk. You're gonna end up scuffing it.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the congrats! You writing in as Prussia sure makes things,..interesting. Haha. Again, Thanks!<em>


	97. Philippines 2

Hi Hungary! XD

I'm really really sorry for not replying any sooner... Lately I've been getting more and more paperwork so I don't have as much free time as before. I really miss my siesta time... (TT^TT)

I heard about your cold and I hope you get better soon. Be sure to take time off to rest and try not to overwork yourself, okay?

My economy?... Ummm... Well, to be honest, my economy hasn't really been doing well since the 1970's but since last year my economy got a 7 percent increase so for now I'm doing well, I guess :D

Oh right! I almost forgot. I sent some puto this time... The Filipino kind as in steamed rice cakes. NOT the Spanish kind, that just means... Never mind.

...

Oh shoot! My boss is calling me again... I have to go now. Does paperwork ever end for you? Mine seems to double every time I decide to take a break... *sighs*

Talk to you later,

Maria dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. Do you mind if I call you Ate Elizaveta? Ate means big sister in Filipino and calling you by your country name makes me feel too formal...

* * *

><p>Dear Maria,<p>

That's okay, we all have work to do. In fact I should be filling out documents about economic crap right now.

I'm not sick!...Much! I'll be fine. Yeah Yeah no overworking myself, I'll keep it in mind.

Ahh, least things are getting better!

Oo, thanks!

Er..do I wanna know what it means in Spanish?

No, mine never ends either, don't worry.

Seeya,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sure! You can call me that if you want.


	98. Spain 34

Elizaveta,

In Madrid they are. Dunno why. Ever since the 1920's it's been like that.

Peppers? I'm not following.

Yuppers~

...are you okay? We can be nauseous buddies together. I'm currently curled up on the couch...you should join me, except, on your couch. It would be weird if you got on my couch with me, especially since Lovi would get jealous and since I love him I can't do that to him...nope...

Well, if it gets any worse call someone, okay?

Ahaha, same here...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Huh, wierd. It's not so strict around here.

Yuppers = Peppers! Get it? EH? EH?

Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Sure, nauseous buddies(that sounds gross). I'm at my desk trying to get work done. Boss'll get mean if I don't.

Personally I don't think it would, but yeah. Lovi is wierd and jealous-ish like that.

I don't need toooo.

Grr Heat,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>That's..really rude. Like REAALYY rude. People are idiots sometimes. Gotta learn to back off. Oo, so she was born outa the country? Where is she from?<em>


	99. Seychelles 1

Dear Lizzie,

What's up?

Haven't seen you in a while...it's Seychelles.

Life's been normal...dealing with Papa and Eyebrows(bastard)...how about you?

I would write a longer letter...but I have to go deal with some rogue fish. Excuse me.

Bye for now~

Seychelles

PS I got that book you sent me...Papa stole it D:

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Nothin'. The normal crap with other nation buddies. The usual.

Ahh, Yeah Francis and Arthur are always at it aren't they?

That's okay, hope you write again.

Bye~

Elizaveta

P.S.- He did? Tell him if he doesn't give it back.

He'll be experiencing the Storming of the Bastille again.


	100. Spain 35

_Ooo. That's,..hm. A little odd. But cool! Yeah I'd be pissed off too._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Mmm, lucky.

...yes, I get it. Random, but I get it.

All right...and yeah, it does sound gross, but none the less, we're both in the same boat.I told my boss off...now there's tons of paper work staking up on my desk...

Lovi's weird. It's difficult to judge how he'll act.

Yes, you could possibly need help.

I know right?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yepp.

Neever smart to do Toni. I dont' think of doing that. I din't want to really deal with him more than I already am.

Yeah, I doubt anyone will fully be able to figure out how he'll react to things.

Bleh,

Elizaveta


	101. Brazil 11

Ola Hungary!

Seriously! Nothing is going on!

H-he and I are just football rivals, damn it! Nothing more! Nothing less!

You bet.

Let's see..should we attack that tea-sucker England, the pervert France, or do you have anyone else in mind? Argentina isn't home so we can't get him. Shit...

Tchau for now!

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Iff you say soo~

Football is a pretty intense sport, I believe you alright.

I'm thinking France. He took one of Seychelles' book that I sent her so he needs to be taught a lesson.

From,

Elizaveta


	102. Romano 15

Dear Hungary,

Yess, less people will be raped!

And I meant a créme or whatever that doesn't allow hair to grow back.. Cuz, a stubleless French bastard makes all the better.

Didn't you get an invite? Damn. Maybe the idiotic brother of mine was too excited and accidentally sent one to me, and didn't send to any other nation..?

But he hasn't in.. What, many centuries ago? Fucking immortality messes up life for us. He's grown from a weak midget to a tall..manly..okay, I take that one back.. But you get the damn point.

A-and Feli found me with the help of damned potato bastard..

.lace. Feli's dress only looked good on us c-cuz..it's Italian, fuck yes.

..And, the cookie was good.

From,

Romano

P.S. ..Fucking pedo..

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Less rape is always a good thing. Yup.

Theres all kinds of stuff that makes it grow back slower.

Even waxing products(They hurt like a bitch too).

I wouldn't put it past him..I hope that's the case.

Sure I do Lovi. Completely(Not).

Haha, you can always hide at Spain's house next time. Or mine. I don't mind.

That and you two were dressed as girls when you were little. Hehe~

Yayy! You ate the cookie.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- You're so critical.


	103. Czech Republic 2

Dear Elizaveta,

Yeah, my brother can be a real ass at times. The only reason I'm getting away with this now is because he's busy trying to explain to Russia what he was doing at Ukraine's door with a bouquet of flowers. That works out great for me because that means both of them are distracted. As for Gilbert, he said this in reply and I quote "Psh, I knew she would say that! It just proves that I'm awesome and that she really did have a crush on me!" and then he laughed. If it's any consolation, I smacked him. Although it doesn't help your case that my buddy Feliks was over here confirming Gilbert and stuff.

Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only one, in a way. My *ahem* stuff from Ivan fits as well. How does he find that kind of thing out? Does he break into our houses and look through our stuff? At least I know where he is at the moment, so I'm not going to worry about it this second.

Sincerely,

Sva

P.S.: OH GOD BELARUS! HIDE ME!

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Thanks for agreeing with me.

Pfft, I'd love to hear that explanation too. Yay for distractiong, right?

HE IS NOT AWESOME. AND I D-DID AND STILL DO NOT HAVE A...CRUSH, ON HIM.

Thanks for smacking him.

Feliks was confirming him? huh?

I'm suprised Ivan acctually had good taste for mind. Though how he got it right still worries me.

Going to Look Into It Later,

Elizaveta

P.S.- SHES NOT HERE ITS OKAYYY


	104. Ireland 2

Hungary,

Ha! I told him! He does suck with bets, it's true.

Btw, I need some help. I have a crush on South Korea and I really want to get his attention, what should I do? He doesn't even know I exist, time difference and all.

Lucky clovers,

Meghan

Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Yeah. He once lost his whole 'collection' to me from a coin toss.

We did have a few though when that happened.

And no I'm not gonig to explain what collection he had.

Awwww You do?~ So cute.

Hm...to get his attention. Offer to cook him some kimchi? I think that's like, his favorite food.

Good Luck,

Elizaveta


	105. Brazil 12

Hungary! Help!

Okay, so I've sent some letters into Espanha and it's like I'm talking to a completely different person now!

He keeps on refering to himself as Conquistador and it's starting to freak. Me. OUT! He even threatens to take over my country!

Scared out of my mind,

Luiza

P.S I think him and Prussia are teaming up to do something bad...Really really bad...

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Conquistador huh? I'm sure it's ju-

HE'S THREATENING TO TAKE OVER MY S.A. BUDDY?

NO NEED TO WORRY!

I've saved people from take over many times before! I mean, I took down the entire Prussian army once.

Pretty much by myself.

There were a lot of kneeing to the crotch(apparently wearing a cup isn't something that soldiers think of).

Don't Frett!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- You sure they just didn't get drunk or anything?


	106. Spain 36

_Oh No! Conquistador!Spain you say? Elizaveta is on the case. Already sent in a letter. :) I think this'll be funny. XD _

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I know that now...God, my boss can be such a dick...he expects me to have all these papers signed and on his desk at 6am tomorrow morning...

Eh, it's just his personality...it's what makes him unique.

Feel better...and I'll try to as well.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

All bosses are dicks. There's no exception.

Pfft, Good luck. Mine aren't due till 8.

Yeah..unique.

*cough**cough*

Yeah, I sent a thing of cookies. Figured you could use the pick-me-up.

God knows I did,

Elizaveta


	107. Spain 37

Elizaveta,

One thing:

Prepare yourelf. Heads will be rolling shortly. Fusososo. I'm getting ready to exact my revenge on England.

It's way past overdue...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I swear. YOU HAVE SPLIT PERSONALITIES DON'T YOU?

Prepare myself? Oh pray tell, for what?

I dont' really like rolling heads, sorry.

Revenge eh?

Then what's with going after the others?

What's overdue is you're medication,

You're Slightly Crazy,

Elizaveta


	108. Spain 38

Elizaveta,

¿Perdón?

I was debating letting you stay independent, but you've just lost that freedom. I'm sorry dear. You'll be invaded as well, now.

Do not test me.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Oh, You were debating it, huh?

Sweetie, You're my best friend, but you've made it this way.

ÉGNEK A POKOLBAN SPANYOL FLIP SZEMÉLYISÉG!

This is really amusing for some reason.

Guess I missed the adrenalin.

Get My Gun,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I noticed. Oh my God. XD I think it's so funny for some reason. <em>

_Oh, and the translation for the Hungarian is _

_"BURN IN HELL SPANISH FLIP PERSONALITY" _

_:)..._


	109. Brazil 13

Dear Hungary,

I'm not the only one he's threatening...What is going on with him anyway? I never saw this side of him before, even when I was under that cadela Portugal's control...

*claps for the amazing Hungary*

Bravo! Bravo! Kick 'em where it hurts!

Still kinda Scared,

Luiza

P.S I'm positive. Those two, along with that pervert France, are planning something sinister...I don't like it one bit..

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Yeah, he just said he was going to invade me.

Pfft.

I think he snapped. Or..something.

I SHALL! THANK YOUU~

Don't Worry,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Ah..the full Trio huh? Great. They're the biggest group of Pricks in the world.

* * *

><p><em> too hard headed to get the gravity of how evil Conquistador!Spain is<em>


	110. Spain 39

Elizaveta,

This is futile. Why do you even try? You know you're going to lose...you might as well try and protect Austria, he's next on our list. Gilbert is looking forward to taking over Silesia again...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>AssFaceVersion!Spain,<p>

No.

THIS.

IS.

HUNGARY.

I try because I am amazing, Hun.

Going to lose? Right. Sorry, but that'll be you.

Oh awesome, Gil wants to castrate the man again?

Also, I'm not foolish.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Just to bug you, I took all you're paella.


	111. Romano 16

_I know. XD. It's even worse over on Spain's Letter fic. Apparently he and Romano(on his fic) had a big fight and he went wacko._

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Antonio has been acting creepy..it's as if he's gone fucking Russian..said he wants to invade my country.

..Well..my people are really good runners, so.. I guess they'll be fine.

Damn bastard! He's threatening to INVADE my country! God. The fuck..?

By the way, some pictures of Feli and I leaked onto the fucking internet.

..Well, shit.

A-and, I was hungry, dammit!

A bunch of nations are complaining to me about Spain's fucking messed up attitude.

I should just pack up and drive away from the fucking creepy Spain. Really. I should. And you of all people know I'm unstoppable when I drive.

Hope Spain isn't after you,

Romano

P.S. ..So?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, He's started invading people.

You know he's already taken your island of Sicily, right?

Ehh, I guess so Lovi.

He's threatening to invade me to sweetie.

Wow, how'd that happen? haha.

Yeah, I know. You used to love my home-made cookies when you were a kid~

You should.

You're freaking terrifying when you drive. The deffinition of Road Rage.

Stay Safe,

Elizaveta


	112. Brazil 14

Hungary...

By the time you read this letter, I might've already become part of that bastard Conquistador's empire...Help meh?

Though, there is a slight, slight itty-bitty chance I'm not.

But I hightly doubt it.

Tchau...

Luiza

P.S Although I've been captured and I'm part of that bastard's empire, I don't feel as though I'm in pain.

To be honest, I feel that Romano was hit the hardest among everyone. He was the first that fake Spain captured.

* * *

><p>Luiza,<p>

Im' sorry Luzia, I couldn't help you personally huh.

It's kind of hard. Apparently he just took down Austria. I'm next.

But you know me, He'll lose his balls before he gets me to go down~

Stay Strong!

Elizaveta

P.S.- It's good you're not hurting. Ahh, Yeah. Things don't look well there.


	113. Spain 40

Elizaveta,

You try because you know nothing else.

Take the reciprocal of that statement and you'll have the outcome of this "battle". You won't last.

I'll say it again: Give up. Austria just fell, you're next, "sweetie".

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. At the moment, I could care less.

* * *

><p>Jerk!Spain,<p>

I know plenty of things.

Like how you're outa wack.

Sorry, though a I know many things. Math was never my strong point.

Suck for Roddie. I'm not that easy.

Don't underestimate me. It's insulting.

Still Wanting Her Friend Back,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Good. I just robbed you're armory.


	114. Spain 41

Elizaveta,

Obviously not...because there goes Budapest...

We just took out your capital, now please stop making this harder on yourself. Just surrender. You'll save yourself a world of hurt, Elizaveta.

Fine. Be insulted.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. Yeah, no. My armories are very well guarded and hidden. You're bluffing. I'm not stupid Elizaveta.

* * *

><p>Dear Ass,<p>

...

JUST FUCK YOU.

AND YOUR ASS FACE.

*The letter is crincled and stained red in a few places*

I-Ignore the blood stains on this paper! I was just..k-killing a soldier! Yeah, Thats it.

Well that sucks.

For Budapest! I'm not there anymore. Good luck finding me.

and no I'm not in England. Dude turned me out for help. something about "I don't have the medical provisions to help you right now".

Asshole..

I RATHER DIE THAN BE UNDER YOU.

I'm Not Going to Forget This,

Elizaveta


	115. Romano 17

Dear Hungary,

Fuck. My boss just called me and told me that Sicilia.. Shit. Can't believe Spain would do that to me.

Ah, you can take care of your country just fucking fine. You've taken on the entire Prussian army on your own.

By the way, if you plan to help Austria, and I know you well enough to ensure you WILL go help the Chopin-loving freak, take extra precaution by making another country watch yours.

From what I've heard, Austria's gone down.

I'm packed in my car. Halfway to Asia already, taking a break to desperately write this damn letter..

I have American and Russian armies watching over my country, and I'm pretty sure Italy is safe. It took a shitload of bribing for that, though.

Feli is in the car by me. We fled at the same time, just incase.

And..I miss your cooking..

Hey, if we both manage to stay as independant countries, let's get a drink sometime.

Best of luck,

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I think he's just gone crazy for the time being. Things will sort out eventually.

I have, but actually...

They've already taken Budapest(my capital, if you forgot).

Apparently Austria went down too. Oh Well, I haven't heard of many human casulties so I'm glad for that much. At least leave the pain to the nations..ya know?

Damn, already that far? You drive fast Lovi.

...How the hell did you muster the courage to ask RUSSIA for help? Its. **Russia**.

I'm afraid even after this he won't be leavin'. Good luck with that.

Aw, Tell him I said hello.

Thanks Lovi~ When this is over I'll come visit and cook for you, Then we'll get a drink, Okay?

From,

Elizaveta


	116. Spain 42

Elizaveta,

No matter. We don't need you, per say...after all, your own precious country is in the hands of the Bad Touch Trio.

No, I suppose you won't forget this...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

You know?

I just thought of something. What you said about fighting(on your fic).

YOU'RE SO RIGHT!

Hahahaha!~ Thanks for the pick-me-up Antonio!

My precious country is hands off to you pervs!

And, even as we speak my _Honvédség _is storming through my capital, and kicking you're silly Spanish soldiers out.

I have my pan ready for you if you decide to stop me too~

Talking war talk is getting depressing, so...

I'm just going to talk to you like you're acting like your normal self! Maybe if I do you'll snap otu of it(and if I don't, maybe I can at least piss you off).

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Nuuu Conquistador!Spain! Goo awayy, Bring back Happy Spain. D: lol <em>


	117. Czech Republic 3

Dear Elizaveta,

Apparently the explanation my brother gave wasn't good enough. He showed up at my door a couple of hours ago looking like hell. He said Ivan beat him up. I told him he should be more careful, but he never listens to me.

Are you sure you didn't have a crush on him? Feliks started calling people while he was at my house and getting them to tell me it was true. He drove my phone bill up like crazy, so I told him to leave. And no probs on smacking Gilbert. He deserved it. Germany even gave me a smile when I did it, so I have no regrets.

I'm a little worried right now because I don't as;dlkfja;skldjf;dsajflaksdjf;;;kwel;dkjoxco;k HE"S HERE!ads;lkfja;skdj...

This is Ivan. Sva won't be seeing anybody for a while.

All will become one with Russia, da? ^ J ^

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Hahaha, good. Jerk can get beat up for being an arse.

He never seems to listen to anyone, If I remember right.

How would everyone claim to know about such a thing?

I-I did not! No way...

Yeah, even his brother gets annoyed with him. Annoying prick..

NOOOOO

You leave Sva alone Russia. And stop sending us creepy things!

From,

Elizaveta


	118. Brazil 15

Hungary,

I hope this letter gets to you. *paper is made out of gauze which has blood stains*

No wonder Mexico hates Spain so much...He's completely brutal if he takes control of you...I'm so poor now that I can't even afford a piece of paper and had to use this bandage strip.

But I'm not crying no matter what this guy throws at me. Not a single tear.

Sending love and support from S.A,

-Luiza

p.s I really hope he's doing alright. You know how fragile he can be...

* * *

><p>Luiza,<p>

It got to me. Um, don't waste more gauze if you're hurt though.

Health before letters! Right?

Yeah...everyone knows how much Mexico hated Spain for that in the past. This shouldn't be very different, if anything it's worse.

I just drove his soldiers out of Budapest(most anyway) so, I'd like to think I'm okay for now.

I'm sorry about that Luzi, so I sent a notebook along with this letter. At least now you'll have composition paper to use instead of medical supplies.

Good resolve! No crying on my end either.

Sending Love(and a Note book) back from Hungary,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah..


	119. Spain 43

Elizaveta,

For the love of God. You've lost! Give it up already! I don't want to have to bomb the rest of your nation, bombing Budapest should've been enough!

...you're infuriating...you c-...

Ugh. Nevermind.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio~<p>

No, I haven't!

If you were really serious abotu takign over my land you should have really sent more soldiers.

Tsk Tsk. Do I need to teach you about these things myself or is someone out there going to do it?

I live near Prussia Toni, Budapest isn't gonig to fall appart because of a bombing.

Thanks! I aim to do so~

Though don't let the ceeryness fool you,

you're my worst enemy right now.

But! The anger can wait, cause I like to hear you're bothered by me.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I'll let the others fight for themselves for now,..but I'm prepping my Air Force.

P.P.S.- With the exception of one. I'm gonna help my buddy Brazil~

* * *

><p><em>Oh noo. Haha, Yeah I noticed, his sister is pretty tough huh?<em>


	120. Spain 44

Elizaveta,

Fine. Say buh-bye to the nation of Hungary...it'll be wiped off the map.

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. I tried to go easy on you, but you've brought this fate upon yourself...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Nah, I won't say buh-bye to anything.

And the only time I talk to myself is when I look in the mirror in the morning.

Nahh~ no wiping anything off the map Toni.

You know, this government building looks better when it's trashed. To stuffy other wise.

Thanks for the help with redecorating! Always have an eye for design dontchya?

Sending Some Troops To Brazil,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Planes are soo fun.

* * *

><p><em>NOOOOO! Not Hungaryy! It's okay! We'll go take cover!<em>


	121. Argentina 1

Dear Hungary,

Ms. Elizaveta, I heard of what Papá is doing and...Brasil...

I don't want to fight, including against España, but if mi familia is in danger...then I guess I have no choice.

I wish you and Europe luck!,

Argentina

P.S. If you ever need help, chica, I'll be ready for a fight!

* * *

><p>Dear Argentina,<p>

Yeah, you're papa is being an ass right now.

So I'm being a pest right back to him, haha.

Seems to be pissing him off. Just what I was hoping for~

I know, no one really want to fight, but he have to. It's him or us.

I Wish You Luck Too!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Thanks! Same here!

* * *

><p><em>Nope! no other Argentina! Only mentions from some other S.A. countries, but that's all. Yes things are getting interesting.<em>


	122. Spain 45

Elizaveta,

...you're really trying to irritate me, aren't you? Well fine. We'll just annhilate Brazil, next. How's that sound? That means you would have lost your very own nation which you didn't try to protect as well as I thought you would and you would've lost a nation you're trying to aid.

Pathetic.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yes! I am, thanks for noticing~

Aw, You're so nice and pleasant. It brings tears to my eyes, really! Absolutely ernest and generous!

Look Toni, I will do what ever it takes to protect my land and my people. Don't think I'm not pulling out all stops for this, I am(within reason). I'm simply sending a few troops and medical supplies, because frankly, Brazil needs it. and unlike how you are, I care about the well being of the other countries.

I would stop talking like that before you regret it~ Lots of people aren't exactly happy with you right now if you haven't guessed.

But Oh Well. I'm not going to shout cursses at you anymore. It's not worth the time, Just gonna wait until later.

Seeya Again Soon Buddy!

Elizaveta


	123. Romano 18

Dear Hungary,

I hope this letter reaches you. In case it falls into the some FUCKING SNOOP'S hands, I won't reveal my location.

I heard. I hope you make it.

A-and, I have no idea how. Scared the fucking shit out of me, though. I can't believe I.. God. I was desperate. Well, I hope they make it through..

He says hello and good luck.

Okay.. Really, I'm worried..

From,

Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

It did, don't worry. Dare I ask who the 'fucking snoop' is?

Good idea.

I'm doing better right now, though from the economy I still feel kinda..eh..not 100% but I got him outa Budapest, so I'd like to think I'm going strong.

Don't worry Lovi, thigns can't stay like this forever. They won't.

Tell him I said Thanks.

Calm Downn~,

Elizaveta


	124. Brazil 16

Kind-Hearted Mistress,

Muito obrigado! I am praising the ground upon which you walk across now! You truly are the nicest person I've ever met~

Sim, sim...I'll try to take better care of myself from now. Besides, we still have to draw those funny pictures on that bastard France's face, don't we? *weak laughter*

I'm trying my absolute best to drive out Antonio's troops and recently I've been seeing some of your soldiers in my towns. Do you have anything to do with that~?

Sincerely I thank you from the bottom of my heart,

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Not really sure what that phrase means, but err..your welcome?

No need for that, really. Least I could od.

Yeah, please do that. Less casulties the better.

Yeah! Attack his face with a felt marker! Haha!

It's good you're working hard. Just don't over do it.

Yup! I sent a few over to help you, talk to them. They'll listen.

You're welcome? Haha,

Elizaveta


	125. Spain 46

Elizaveta,

Fine, fine. Send all you want to Brasil, it doesn't make a world of difference to me. They've still fallen. As have, Korea, Japan, Austria, HUNGARY*this word is now scribbled out on the letter, by Hungary*, The Nordics (minus Denmark), Turkey, Greece, Italy, England Andorra, Bosnia, etc.

Try protecting all you want...

Conquistador!Spain

P.S. When did you go back to calling me Antonio?

* * *

><p>Toni- Wait Right. You aren't my normal friend Antonio, I shouldn't disgrace him by calling you that.<p>

So!

Crazy!Antonio,

I will. Thanks. Doesn't matter to me if it makes no difference to you.

MAKESS NO DIFFERENCE TO MEEE~*Singing*

F U AND. F HER TOO AND A-

Woops, you made a little mistake in that list there. But I fixed it for you, No problem.

I will! I think I'm getting good at it.

Also.

_BOMBZ?_

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Haha, I'm trying to make Elizaveta crazy. oh Also, I can't reply to your inbox message, Fanfic said you disabled it so no one can send you PM's. I'll just answer here then?<em>

_He is one unpredictable Mo-fo. Oh no. __Yeah he is. No, I don't think Hungary will be too mad, but she'll deffinatly be off put, and probably shout at him at the start. Then help him. Maybe. Na kidding. Most likely she will. _

_It SO would. I'm planning on it ;D if you couldn't tell. Ooo, You live there huh? I'm on the East Coast too!_


	126. Argentina 2

Hungary,

The cabrón won't know what hit him! The countries de America del Sur are not weak! Same thing with you Europeans!

Keep pissing him off! I'll cheer for you señorita! May I ask, how are the others? Is tia Portugal okay?

I'll shove España's axe down his throat!

Don't give up!,

Argentina

P.S. Then I hope we can help each other...if my Boss will let me. Dios...!

* * *

><p>Argentina,<p>

Hell yeah! You guys are Badass!

Thanks, we're pretty amazing too.

Oh yes I deffinatly will. It's just too much fun right now.

I think she's fighting with Spain. She's kicking ass to! All the luck to her man, she's one tough country.

Others are in various states, some struggling, some already lost. Some still goin' strong! Like us! Also, I hear Denmark is doing pretty well up North.

Er, It is still Spain(though he's ocmpletely crazy) I wouldn't go that far..

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I wouldn't be suprised if there was. It practically is WWIII. Ohh yeah, scary. Hungary can be scary too, I think she's kind of started goin' wacky though.<em>


	127. Basque Country 1

Yo, Elizaveta!

I just wanted to check on you, I heard that bastard Spain got Budapest. But that's nothing! He and his idiot friends are going down!

He crossed the line when he invaded Sicily... prepare to meet with your maker,"conquistador".

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Ey, Basque Country!<p>

Nice to here from you.

He did, for a time. I took it back though. Now I have other plans I'm creating~

They do need to be stopped, reaking all this havoc across Europe and even in America. I don't know about things happening in Africa or Asia though.

Yeah, Lil' Sicily didn't deserve that.

Good Luck on Your End,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Cool! Guess you learn of new places everyday. Sucks he hasn't gotten his freedom yet. Thanks for writing in. :D<em>


	128. Brazil 17

_Um, someone reviewed that wasn't really, a letter so I'm just going to assume I shouldn't reply to it. But, To at least say something back. _

_I hope Michigan's economy gets better soon? Iunno._

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Sorry! Whenever I get excited, I start talking/writing in my native tongue. It means Thank you very much.

Throughout this entire experience, you've given me support in more than one way. The troops, the notebook, everything. I have you to thank for these things! That's why I'm thanking you.

And the troops are really funny! They all act completely calm even though this is an invasion we're dealing with! It's actually...very heart-warming. I don't know how or why, but it is.

Thank you for everything,

Luiza

P.S I taped the markers to the back of my notebook as inspiration. I can't wait to draw on that Trio's faces when this is all over!

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

That's okay! Nice to know you still remember your native tongue. Oh cool! I guessed right!

Well, I guess that makes sense, but really! It isn't too much trouble on my part.

Yeah, I've always had my troops trained that way. Calm and colected,..THEN SPRING INTO CRAZY ACTION!

I'm glad you feel that way about it. It's sweet of you.

No Problem,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yay inspiration. I can't wait either.


	129. Argentina 3

Dear Hungary

Hell yeah! Mess with one, you mess with us all! Tell Brasil that I wish her luck! Maybe I should try helping Mexico...

Okay, okay. I have an idea Señorita Hungary! All the 'free countries'(those that haven't been conquered)...maybe we should form alliances? España may be a bastard but...urk...he's strong. And with Francia and Prusia...

I heard they took down Ivan...and Domican Republic...mi hermana...

So miss Hungary, what do you think? Should we be allies? I'll try discussing the matter with Chile and Peru.

Plus, something is irking me...about Spain...

Things are getting harder,

Argentina

P.S. I don't care...the old Antonio(if there was one)is gone...

* * *

><p>Dear Argentina,<p>

Okay I'll tell her.

Ooo, cool idea. Spain keeps saying he's taken Budapest by bombign it and the rest of my country. In honesty, the bombings do hurt a lot. Kinda hard to walk as of right now because of it. But We've kept Budapest and other troops on other counties of the land are doing okay too.

Yes! Allies. Having allies always helps.

Really?..Like what?

They are,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Aw..I still believe he'll come back, but that's your opinion I guess.

((Heh, yeah. But I'm surprised that there isn't a Germany yet! Someone needs to write as him! I don't think he was conquered yet. And I kinda want to see a crazy Hungary!))


	130. Brazil 18

Dear Hungary,

You didn't think I was THAT stupid as to forget my language, did you? I mean, sure I'm not the smartest person ever but-

...

Wait, that came out wrong! Hehehe~

I see what you mean by 'spring into crazy action'. One second, I was about to be captured by those stupid Conquistador soldiers when suddenly your troops went ballistic on them! It was incredible!

Watching shit blow up from all over the place,

Luiza

P.S I played a football match with Argentina recently. He may have won, but at least both our spirits were raised a bit

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Oh No No! Not t all.

Yeah, they're kinda erratic like that. Within good reason though.

Yaayy! That's always Fun,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Aww, Cute. Glad it raised your spirits.


	131. Brazil 19

Dear Hungary,

Really? I only realized what I wrote like, five seconds after I sent it so I thought I sounded kinda stupid! Heheheehe

Yeah, and they even act like you! It's like having you fighting by my side as I fend off these stupid soldiers!

Just kicked a soldier where it hurts the most (just like you taught me to!)

-Luiza

P.S Yeah. I'm just hoping that the other S.A countries are alright...

Damn it, I'm going to kill Argentina if he isn't going to be able to play another football game with me!

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Ehh Nah.

Sweet! I didn't know they were takign my trainign to heart liek that. Good to know~

Oooo. Good Job! Ha!

Elizaveta

P.S.- I think things are slowly going down hill for The Bad Touch Trio. I just hope people don't end up accidentally killing them..


	132. Czech Republic 4

Dear Elizaveta,

I'm sending this from an ancient computer in Russia's basement. I don't know how much time I have before he comes back. Slovakia is next to me, but he's not awake. I think Ivan has been getting into the vodka. He's been going through my mail and hacking my computer, so he's a little a little upset right now. Your one of the few email addresses he hasn't blocked. Please tell people where I am! England, Japan, Denmark, or even Austria I don't care! Just please somebody come get me out of here! I'm in the basement third room on the right! Oh man, I have to go, Ivan's coming down the stairs!

Bye,

Sva

* * *

><p>LE GASPE!<p>

Noo, evil ancient computer basements.

Tell him when he wakes up even though he is rude to me, I will try to get you two help.

Russian haxor skills aren't very good, so perhaps if you're smart about it you can get around that.

I will Sva, don't worry.

Got It. I'll Remember the directions,

Elizaveta


	133. Basque Country 2

Elizaveta,

Really? Well that's good! Kick some Spanish ass for me,will ya?

Spain hasn't come very far in Asia yet,but I hear Prussia took down Russia. *shudder* And Africa hasn't even been touched save for Egypt. Looks like their poorness saved them this time,huh?

America called me up. He says he's already found a way to possibly send Spain packing altogether. :D His Cold War mode is really interesting.

I heard Prussia already lost. Or almost lost. Yeah,he forgot about Belarus. :P

Which is why I want a piece of him...

You too,

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Basque Country,<p>

Sure, but not too much. It is still Toni(sorta).

Oh No! Terrifying. Good thign the Asian nations are safe(mostly). Ahh good Ol' Africa. Always being able to avoid European crap.

I heard. He started bombing Madrid.

It is. Seriously.

...It's kind of hot, actually(DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT).

Haha, Belarus may be creepy as hell but she sure can fight.

From,

Elizaveta


	134. Argentina 4

Dear Hungary,

Okay! I'll send troops to Hungary! It's time for me to take action too! I can't let you guys have all the fun! And I never thought I would ever say this: Me and Chile are working together! Along with Peru.

Yeah, Allies. Talk to as many countries as you can! I want this fighting to be over soon!

And I heard Belarus is taking revenge on Prusia! Go Bela!

Tambien, hang on Lizzy!

And that feeling...Spain's building an Empire. But all Empires eventually fall. Spain could disappear or have everything stripped from him like Prussia did, razón? I admit...I'm a BIT fearful about him disappearing forever like Rome...

Buena suerte,

Argentina

P.S. ...well let's hope he isn't completely lost then...

* * *

><p>Dear Argentina,<p>

It isn't exactly fun, but alright. I'll welcome your troops with open arms!

Sweet, Go Cooperation!

Will do. I want it finished soon too..

Yeah, shee's a fighter. Like, psycho fighter.

Oh yeah..N-No, When Antonio gets back to normal we'll help him out so he can get better! ...Right?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I got a little message here and there in letters from real Spain(not the crazy side). He's really hurting apparently.


	135. Romano 19

Dear Hungary,

Ah, we all know, don't we? It's as if the bastard is PMSing.

Russian and American soldiers working together..fucking scary. I heard they chased over half of the army in Italy into the Mediterranean Sea.

I had Russia and America send some soldiers over to Hungary. I hope they help keep your citizens safe.

I know..perhaps this is the start of WWlll.

Feli and I are safe. Don't worry about us, you've got a lot on your plate.

From,

Romano

P.S. Potato bastard is missing. Feli is worried sick.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah..gross way of putting it Lovi.

That is scary. I hear Al has gone Cold War on Spain.

Aww, Thanks, but you didn't need to.

Maybe,..but things are slowly declining.

That's good. I got a message from normal Spain, apparently he got a hold of himself long enough to tell me to tell you to stay safe, okay? also, he loves you.

I wish that was literal, I'm kinda Hungry right now. Ya know?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- He is? He might be off dealing with Prussia. Luddy is tough he'll be okay.


	136. Spain 47

_Yaay! Broken stuff sucks._

* * *

><p>E-Elizaveta,<p>

I...fuck...ngh, God dammit...I can't do this anymore...

Antonio

...

HEY! GO AWAY! Ahem, anyway, I made no mistake in my list. You did by crossing out your nation's name...

Fuck you for bombing Madrid...fuck you and your ass face.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Just stay strong, okay Toni? When this is done I'm rushing right to your place to help take care of you.

OI, CRAZY SIDE! YOU SHUT YO SELF.

Yeah, you did. You know lists are only practical when it's a shopping list.

What, gonna do something cause I crossed out my name? Here *writes her name a bunch of times and crosses each one out*

I. LOVE. SARCASIM. HARHARHAR.

..I think I need to eat, I'm getting a little loopy. Hm..

Alfred did more of the bombing than me. Sorry for hurting Madrid and REAL!Spain, but I don't feel sorry for hurting you specifically.

I held a mirror to this letter when I read that.

So, you have an ass face apparently! Yaayy!

It's so adorable. I could just pinch your cheeks(Get it?...Haha?).

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Nooo! D: I feel bad. Poor Antonio T~T. *Shall go off and study psychiatry to help him!*<em>


	137. Argentina 5

Dear Hungría,

Please use my remaining soldiers at your command. I'm afraid...I can not send anymore(damn España). But tell them that their country has not lost spirit!

Good, good! Be careful!

I don't think Prusia will be much of a threat for the rest of el mundo. Francia too.

Razón...I hope...this monstruo can't be mi Papá!

Tu amigo,

Argentina

P.S. So...there's still a chance...

P.P.S. Tell Brasil and mi hermanos that I couldn't fight along in this whole war...and 'lo siento'.

* * *

><p>Dear Argentina,<p>

Alright. You rest, but don't lose hope!

I'll tell them.

I will!

It's starting to go back on the three of them now, I just hope casulties aren't to high.

No, it most definatly is not! He just got hit with the wacky evil over lord stick.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yes, there is!

P.P.S.- I will.


	138. Basque Country 3

Yeah, alright. I know that lovable idiot's in that monster somewhere.

Yep.

Uh, no comment.

Um, you bombed Cordoba into oblivion didn't you? If so, I feel both sorry for her and no pity for Conquistador!Spain.

I heard Prussia's being held captive by Minsk, Belarus, and Philippines's capital, Manila. :D

Still wanting to wring Antonio's neck for hurting Sicily,

Basque Country

* * *

><p>Dear Basque Country,<p>

Yeah, I know he is too.

Good. I don't like comments.

I like ponies. MY LITTLE PONYYY~

Anyway, I did? I remember going and dropign some remaining ammo on somewhere further than Madrid, but I don't think it did THAT much. But If I did,..man I feel bad. For her though!

Ooo..That..sucks for him. Belarus isn't a good person to be captured by.

Calm Down As Little Death As Possible, Okay?

From,

Elizaveta


	139. Spain 48

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, ouch, you're too kind...a-after all I...ngh...did to you...you still want to help? I...ah, fuck, I don't deserve your kindness...

I...I can't stay strong...not anymore...

Antonio

...God dammit GO AWAY

...Lists are great for other things, like the list I'm writing right now, it explains how to kill you, Elizaveta.

...you're insane, you blasted woman! Imma blow up Budapest again, just for shits and giggles...

Fuck you.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

You're my friend, even if you're completely psycho right now, I'll be there for you later.

Oh c'mon, don't say that!

Stupid Conquistador,

Noo, Why don't YOU go away?

Aww, I made one too! It's all the things I could do besides DEALING WITH YOU.

Including pony riding with Feliks. OH! And cooking.

Thats for noticing!

Only thing that is blasted is youu~ Silly Man.

Have fun with that! I'm glad you told me. I'll give something back!

Fureworks sound good?

BABY YOUR A FIIIIREEE WORK

C'MON SHOWEMM HOW MUUUUCH IT HURTSS

MAKE EM GO ACK, AUGHH, NAAHHH

AS YOU BLOW THEM OUT THE SKY, SKY, SKYYY~

**LOOOVEEE~**,

SlightMental!Elizaveta


	140. Argentina 6

Querida Hungría,

Okay, I'll try to rest.

¡Gracias!

Sí, the people of our countries don't deserve to go through this!

Hehe...I hope you're right*tear drops seem to have smudged the ink*

Tu amigo,

Argentina

P.S. ...Sí...

P.S. Again, gracias.

* * *

><p>Dear Argentina,<p>

Yes, please do.

Um..Oh right! De Nada!

No, they don't. It's between us countries.

I'm alright. Though, I pissed Spain off so he's gonna try to bomb Budapest again.

But I'll be okay!

Don't cry Argie, It'll be okay.

From Your Buddy,

Elizaveta

P.S.- And again. De Nada(I'm gettin good(sorta) at these Spanish phrases, sweet!)


	141. Spain 49

_Thank you. I aim to please U_U. I though things were getting a little to depressing, so yeah. XD_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

N..no...I can't do it anymore...end of story. I...ah, ouch, just need to force myself to surrender and deal with the...augh...consquences...whatever they maybe...

...I've hurt too many...

Antonio.

Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Spineless fool.

Elizaveta,

You're going to die. Along with every other fucking nation on this God damned Earth, minus Gilbert and Francis.

Say your prayers.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Good Luck buddy. Seriously if you need me to do anything I'm here, alright?

Yeah, there will be pretty back cinsiquences sadly. It sucks because you yourself don't fully deserve them. I'm sorry.

CONQUIIIIIIIISTADORR,

No, YOU'RE THE SLUG.

Toni is a bull. and awesome bull.

Of Spanishy-ness.

Ahh, if I do doya think I'll get those cool wings, you know. Like Angels? That'd be so awesome!

If not, I'd ocme back to haunt you. And if you turn back to normal I'll be that little friendly ghost in the corner of the room that's like

"I'm all nice and Casper-y! I'ma be your friend! So CHEER UP"

..Yeah. War Time sure does things to peoples heads huh? Me included.

That and maybe because our rations left are mainly sugar. HA. BBQ MAH SHOE(it rhymes!)

THEY DON'T CUM MUCH MORE SCREWY THAN YOU,

GILLY FAN AND YOU GOT SPLAININ' TO DO~

Ah, That's a Classic.

From,

SlightlyMental!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Looks like it. Crazy!Lizzy is too much fun dude XD<em>


	142. Brazil 20

_To ghost-dark: Yes. Yes she has. I'm Lovin' it too. XD_

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Ugh...I don't think I can fight them off much longer...those bastards are really putting up a fight...

My soldiers are tired as hell...sorry if my handwriting isn't that ledgeable...damn my arm hurts...

Stay strong and keep fighting, meu amigo,

-Luiza

*tear stains everywhere* I feel like I've let everyone in S.A down...I can't fight anymore a-a-and...

I just want to play a big game of football with everyone...just for fun, you know?...

I'm tired...

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

It's okay Luzi! It's getting tiresome, but we can pull through.

They are, but we'll fight back more!

That's alright, I can still read it.

I sent a little more medical supplies along with this letter.

Also, a picture you send me a little while ago. I figured you needed the picture of you and some of your other friends/family more than I did.

I'm keeping the tapes though~

Will do!

Elizaveta

P.S.- Ahh, No No crying! It'll be okay, now don't cry. you haven't let anyone down, they'll understand. You need to rest.

I want to do that too..

Me too.


	143. Spain 50

_Yayz. I live for LULZ. Yeah poor Toni. Peopel should bey yelling at Prussia and France more! They know what the hell they're doing, Spain doesn't completely. Yeah, but yet again, It's Italy. _

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Y-yeah...thanks..

There's one thing you can do for me...take a baseball bat, knock me out andhand me over to Silvia...then this whole thing would be over..

And get America to stop bombing me...I'm hurting enough as it is.

Antonio

...I swear to God, if you don't shut your damn face, I'll shut it for you,

Anyway.

I am not a slug. I never even called you a slug! What the fuck is wrong with you? Jesus Christ it's like Netherlands gave to pot or something...

Fucking Amsterdam.

...Of Spanishy-ness? Really? How...ugh, I'm not going to go there...

You're going to die, suck it up. You won't be a Casper~y ghost or whatever the hell it is you said.

...Fuck you.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

No problem.

Err, I'll see what I can do about that. I'll try and see if I can get in contact with Alfred to stop bombing you too. He went complete Cold War relapse though. Dunno what exactly I can do.

CRAAAZZYYY SPAINNOOO

No, YOU ZIP YOUR JAR.

Slugs are spineless. Si? SEEEE? You understand now, Yah?

Nah, I haven't seen Netherlands in forever. I should really go there when this is done and you're okay. Er, and the other two. Gilly and Fran-Fran. But they'll be getting concussions. You won't.

BE HONOREDD.

Nah, more like, FUCKING TOMATO

I don't have to suck anything up. but...

I CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO FUCK THIS UP

IN A LITTLE MINUTE, IN A FUCKIN MINUTE

I CAN WAIT FOR YU TO FUCK THIS UP, IN ANOTHER MINUTE.

IN YOUR TOMATO.

SlightlyMental!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Where do I get these things...XD<em>


	144. Argentina 7

Dear Hungría,

Hehe...It's hard for me to NOT cry, chica. B-But I'll try not to stain the paper.

My head is pounding though...

Protect yourself. You're still going strong(if not a little loco, as some of my soldier wrote to me). Protect Budapest!

Tu amigo,

'Argie'

P.S. Hehe...maybe after the war, I can teach you some more phrases?

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Nuh uhh. All you have to do is start laughing. Like this.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

See? ...Si? Eh? Eh?*nudge nudge*

I'm sorry about that. I think my adrenalin is on an all time high. It's making me, axious and..wierd.

As long as I can protect my country and my capital, my people and the soldiers. I don't care if I go completely insane.

Pickles and Ponies,

SlightMental!Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah! That'd be fun.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Yes. XD<em>


	145. Brazil 21

Dear Hungary,

I just want this bloodbath to end already...

Thank you for the supplies though. They really helped out since most of my soldiers aren't in the best of condition.

And thank you for the picture. Looks like I have another thing to tape onto the back of my notebook now.

Heheh...even in war, you still are a yaoi fangirl...

-Luiza

Sorry, I kinda broke down there. I don't even remember the last time I cried that hard...or rather..the last time I cried all together..

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Me too. I really perfer bubble baths instead.

No problem. I hope you guys hold out.

I feel like this is becoming a trend for you, huh? Taping meaningful things to that notebook.

All's Fair in Love and War...

but Yaoi is always Yaoi,

SlightlyMental!Elizaveta

P.S.- It's okay. I'm not really acting right either. Sometimes I feel like crying too, but then I distract myself with these letters.


	146. Spain 51

_Sweet. :D Lulz Lulz Lulz. Cool, I'll make her just as crazy as she is on here. Mean Conquistador!Spain. Taking advantage of him. France and Prussia did to in a way. No, it isn't fair. -.- _

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I-...I just want to go to sleep, then wake up and this would be all a dream. I wish Roma and I had never gotten in that fight...I wish...ow, fuck...I wish I  
>wasn't hurting this badly...I wish everything was back to the way it was...I wish my sister would tell me she still loves me...even though she probably doesn't...I wish I could here Lovinio's preciously annoying voice again...<p>

ngh...I hate this, Elizaveta...

Antonio.

Fuck you and your ass face, Antonio. Shut up and go away! I'm in control here, not you! You relinquished control to me, without much of a struggle either, so face the fucking consequences!

...now that that's out of the way. Elizaveta, you're seriously one hell of a fucked up woman.

Fine. I'm honored. I just blew up Budapest again, as well as Vienna, but that's in Austria.

You're all losing so GIVE UP!

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I wish it were a dream to Antonio. Really, I'm sorry your getting hurt.

-FUUUCKK PUDDLIGN AND ENGLAND SHITTY FOOD.

That hurt man! Stupid Conquistador. Stop crappin on my capital!

What the hell did you have anyway? beans? I didn't think you'd be this gassy on your own pissy attitude.

...But, I have FABREEEZE! So I'm good!

Also, I just launched fireworks I got from Hong Kong at you're forces in the air.

ones going way down. it almost looks like...

A BOMBER PLANE IN THE NIGHT SKY LIKE BURNING METALLL!

I COULD REALLY USE SOME YAOI RIGHT NOW, YAOI RIGHT NOW, YAOI RIGHT NOOWWW~

CAN WE PRETEND THAT SPANIARDS AREN'T ATTACKIN' USS THROUGHOUT THE WORLDD

I COUDL REALLY USE A BEER RIGHT NOW, BEER RIGHT NOW,BEER RIGHT NOW,...

DAMN IT.

From,

SlightlyMental!Elizaveta


	147. Romano 20

Dear Hungary,

Sorry, wars drive us countries over the edge.

SHIT. Ugh. Alfred must've taken my instructions a little too well.. Damn. I owe Antonio..

A-agh..I miss tomato bastard..the normal one..

..Are you alright? I feel fucking WEAK, Feli and I are just hiding on boss orders, while every nation is fighting his/her damn hearts out..

Al just called. He said he'd lay off Spain when he surrenders, and gives each land their rightful lands back.

I sent some pasta. I haven't cooked for YOU in a while.

From,

Romano

P.S. Perhaps..

* * *

><p>Dear Ro-Mo,<p>

HAHA! No need to apologize.

That and Al went Kinda..Cold War or the situation. So yeah.

Me too.

But a little upside(for me, sorta)

BUGGING THE EVIL ONE IS SO MUCH FUN

Em..No. I'm not. But I'll be fine soon! No, you listen to your boss and stay put.

Alright, that's good.

SWEET, PASTAA

I sounded like your Brother.

From,

SlightlyMental!Elizaveta


	148. Argentina 8

Ay chica,

...I'll try to laugh.

But...you're losing it mujer...

I respect you though! Buena suerte to you and your people! My soldiers too! But...promise me you'll get some rest after this war. You're making meworry...

Tu amigo,

Argentina

P.S. Okay then! Te prometo to teach you!

* * *

><p>Blerg Argie,<p>

Good! Laugh it up.

It'll make them wonder.

Losing what?

Thanks! respect is always mutual. All of..that Spanish-Englishy, encouragment stuff back to you too!

Ehh, I'll have lots of work helpign my citizens and the others after the war. But don't worry!

Pickles don't Grow on The Beach,

Mental!Elizaveta

P.S.- Hurrá, nem tudok várni!


	149. Spain 52

_Woot! I love crazy people. And acting like crazy people. XD_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

...y-yeah...don't we all...

Don't be sorry. It's my own damn fault, isn't it?

Antonio

...I swear. WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AWAY?

Oh? Did it now? I see more air raids in your future, Elizaveta. Because I'm awesome like that and I can tell the future.

What the fuck? NO! Beans are gross, anyway. You're so fucking screwed up, piece of shit.

Fuck you.

...why do you keep bursting into song, then change the lyrics around? THE FUCK?

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Antoniio,<p>

Bah, not really. But at least your personal morals arei n placee~

Right where your love of tomatoes is.

Now!

COONNQUESOCHEESE,

He's not gonig away because...

HE IS YOUR TRUE SELF.

Nooooooooooo? Impossibleee!

Not. Hehehehee~

Yay, air raids! I like air freasheners better though. Think you could drop soem of those?

Your butt farts smell horrible. You trying to gas me out of my place or something?

WEEE I LOVE PLANES-

GILLY? IS THAT YOU? YOU STUPID ALBINO IMA KEEZ JA. Loptam a madár ismerősének!

FUCK YOOUU~

I GUESS THE PAEELLA I STOLE JUST WASEN'T ENOUGHH, IM LIKE,

FUCK YOU AND

FUCK FRANCE TOOO~

I SAID, IF WAS BIGGER, I WOULD STOMP ON YA,

HA, NOW AIN'T THAT PISSING YA OFF?

Will Keep Singing,

Mental!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I'm glad to hear that. It's just too funny to big him. XD<em>


	150. Romano 21

Hungary,

sorry for the STOP ending in each sentence STOP.

I'm writing from one of those old..fax machines STOP. I'm not sure what it's called anymore STOP.

I know it is STOP. Last I heard, Belarus was on a rampage in Spain STOP.

You go, you crazy Belarusian bastard STOP.

I hear gunfire outside STOP. Or is that a damn machine gun STOP.

These fucking stops are annoying STOP.

Yes, you did STOP.

Feli and I are in Asia, by the way STOP.

We found Potato bastard STOP. He took Prussia as hostage STOP.

From,

Romano STOP.

Al did go cold war STOP.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

That's okay.

You'r using a telegraph Ro-Mo-Fo!

Actually, That's switched around.

Al is bombing around Spain and Belarus captured Gilly-Gil, with a few allies of hers. Maybe Germany had him before though. Dunno.

WOOT. Maybe it's just maccaroni boiling?

They are. A little.

MMMHMMM.

Cool. Hope you're doin okay there. Where exactly in Asia? or would you rather not say.

From,

Mental!Elizaveta

P.S. STOP.

.

..

...

HAMMAR TIME!


	151. Argentina 9

_I don't know why, but I thought the SANITY! part was so funny..._

* * *

><p>Dear Hunny<p>

What are you losing?

Haven't you noticed?

Your SANITY!

Tell me, when's the last time you slept?

Please don't push yourself too much, okay?

Tu(worried)amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Is that a type of shoe? because they aren't lost. I had to eat them.

They were leather, it's okay.

Er...When did the war start? I don't remember.

I won't try to push heavy things, I promise.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Spain sure looks different from above. So does Portugal!


	152. Spain 53

Elizaveta,

S-sweetie? Are you okay? You're acting a bit...how do I put this gently? AUGH fuck America! Enough with the damn bombs! Anyway...hmmm you're slightly...like...loopy? Are you sure you're all right?

Y-yeah...I'll always have my morales...augh..damn it...I have a feeling after all this is over I'm going to be bedridden for quite a...ngh...while...

I wish people would stop bombing me...tell them to go bomb France or someone...

Antonio

...FUCKKK! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAYYYYYYYY! Fucking Spaniard who thinks he's better than me...

...Con Queso Cheese? With cheese cheese? What the fuck IS WRONG WITH YOU?

You're so fucked up I can't...stupid unrational bitch...

D-do you love Gilbert or something? The hell? Good God...I can't deal with you...I'm going to invade Poland now...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antoni-Roni,<p>

Ahh, Nah. I think many thigns are making this happen. But..I can't seem to bring myself to care! HAHAA~ Al sure loves his bombs. I'm flying over your country as we speak and jumping from my helicopter to Al's troops heli-s to say they should cut back.

I can't lie, you probably will. Don't think you'll be alone though.

NO...

BABY COME BACK!

BABY COME BACK TOO MEE~

I SAID BABY COME BACK!-

I like trains.

What is this? I don't even...

Oh, right! Mr. Cheese Cheese.

And if I doooo~? What business is that of yerrrrss..ehhh?

NOOO NOT MY PONY FRIEND!

OUR LITTLE PONY(BRIGADE)!,

Mental!Elizaveta


	153. Spain 54

_Woot, Yesh. I think I'm gonig to have this happen even outside the War. _

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

O-oh, okay...

Yeeah...Alfred really does love his bombs...

WHY ARE YOU JUMPING FROM AN...ngh...AIRCRAFT TO TELL HIM THAT? FRICKEN RETARD! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! Fuck, that took a lot out of me...

ah...you're probably right...I feel so weak...Elizaveta...

Antonio

P.S. Stop being stupid...and don't call me Antoni-Roni...

...GOD DAMN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SPINELESS CHURRO!

Augh, fuck...

Don't fucking call me Mr. Cheese Cheese. That's not my name...retard...

Yeah, say bye to your...uhm...Pony Friend...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yup. He doess.

It's a stealth mission! I have training with this! No need to shout at mee~

If it took a lot out of you, don't yell! Theres no reason to.

Might feel that way, but again. Your not alone!

CURROS DONT HAVE SPINES.

ONLY CHEESE.

...MR. CHEESE CHEESE.

The My Little Pony Brigade Shall Smite You! HAHAHA

YOUR. SO. GOOD. AT CURSIVE.

From,

Mental!Elizaveta


	154. Romano 22

Dear Hungary,

*this is writen on a piece of muddy paper*

Sorry for the shitty paper. These times are tough.

Go Al, GO.

And damn. Updates reach here slowly.

I hope this clears up soon.

Nah, that's gunfire dammit. I hear screaming.

..I-it's okay, Feli and I are fucking safe.

How's Hungary holding up?

I'd rather not say. Cuz what if it falls into the wrong hands..

From,

Romano

P.S. Feli and I started drinking to distract ourselves from the fucking annoying gunfire from outside. Ahaaaah.. Maybe went over our limiit.. *this part of paper has a beet stain on it*

* * *

><p>Dear Romano's Pizza.<p>

I'd like a Large cheese pizza, and a Large Peperroni.

That's okay. Mud isn't a problem for me.

WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT AL AL AL AL

Maybe someone is just getting excited?

Good.

Getting bombed occasionally, still getting soem threats here and there. BUT I AM SOO PISSIN CONQUISOODITZO OFF!

True, even though I burn these letters after I reply to them.

From,

The box of Frying Pans Fairy,

Mental!Elizaveta

P.S.- Don't get to drunk. You'll puke rainbows.


	155. Argentina 10

H-Hunny!,

¡Dios mio, Hungría! Come ¡volver a la realidad, por favor!

Por favor,

Argie

* * *

><p>Argie!<p>

I don't like reality. it's full of war and crazy people.

and you know what they say.

dreams are always better.

and sugar!

Maybe Later,

Mental!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Well, we both did think Elizaveta could be more scary than Tina. Just don't know in what way...Now we do. XD I feel like this happeend cause she got bombed one to many times on the head.<em>


	156. Spain 55

Elizaveta,

...stealth misison...really?

OI! Fucking conquistador! Get the fuck outta here! Damn bitch...

ahem, sorry, anyway...

Fine...I won't shout at you...just...please be safe.

Mmhm..yeah...I'm not alone...but now the world hates me..and is out to get me...ugh...I feel sick...

...please stop being stupid.

Antonio

...you...you may of chased me off that time, fucking tard...but not this time...

No, they don't have spines...what an astoot observation on your behalf, Elizaveta...

Don't...call...me...MR CHEESE CHEESE! Fuck you!

...yeah...whatever...

...I only write in cursive, retard.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah, stealth mission! You've never been on one? They're fun.

and pretty practical too.

I'll do myy best! I don't think they all hate you. I think some of them are fighting so hard because they want the real you back. But if you give up, you'll never know, right?

It's not stupid. It's insanity.

Heyy Queso Queso!

Kay!...SO. Fine, I'll figure something else to call you.

it was astoot, thanks for the compliment.

I doon't~

From,

Mental!Elizaveta


	157. Romano 23 & Italy 1

Dear HUNGARAAY FEWWD,

Al is like..like..ahahhhh.. Good boyy.. Too bad for eyebrows bastard he chased him away..

but yeeah..Al just wants action, let the bastard have fuun..!

That's fine. As long as you and your people are okayy.

...

Hungary~ vee~ It's Feliciano~ Big brother passed out while writing this~ I just wanted to apologize for him~!

I'll write with him too, okayy? :D

Love~,

Feliciano and Romano

P.S. Big brother never could hold in his liquor..

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, he's a good guy. Iggster is a little oblivious or too stubborn to do much about him.

I guess so, but it's still hurting the real Spain.

Ello Feli!

He never lasts long huh? Sucks. Thats okay though.

You will? aw, aren't you cute.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- No, he can't. You think the wine as a child would help build a tolerance.

* * *

><p><em>So are you gonna write in as both now? orr..?<em>


	158. Spain 56

Elizaveta,

Of course I've been on stealth missions. You wouldn't believe how many times I've infiltrated Russia...ehehe, don't tell him I told you that.

I've already given up, Elizaveta

Antonio

...fuck...I'm losing this battle

Fine. thank you...

I wasn't complimenting you.

I know you don't.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I won't tell him. Don't really talk to the guy anyway.

H-Hey! Don't say that!..You sound so depressing...That doesn't sound like the buddy I know either(even though it's a little hard to be bubbly and happy right now).

I worries me when you say stuff like that

Oi! Conquistador!

Yaay!

No need to thank me.

I know, but I'll take it as one anyway~

Glad you're informed.

-Elizaveta


	159. Spain 57

Elizaveta,

Well...when you're in my situation it's a bit...ngh...difficult to be cheery.

I didn't even know I had such a high thresehold for pain...and don't worry about me...every consequence I have to face I had coming...

Antonio

...fuck...you...A-antonio...

D-don't take it as a fucking compliment, you fucking retard!

Dios mios...

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I know. Sorry.

At least what won't kill you will make you stronger..ehe? Right?

I will worry, don't try to steer me in some other direction.

Noo, you need to stop trying to tell people to fuck off, Conquisi

You like to fuck don't you? You say it an awful lot.

Retard is winningg~

From Hungary With Love,

Elizaveta


	160. Romano 24 & Italy 2

You totally can if you want to. Plenty of peopel to chose from. Just don't write in as someone who's actually sending in letters(I've only gotten like..one letter from France though. I have a feeling he's not gonig to be sending in anymore). You'r pick though.

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

I CAN hold my liquor, dammit! I just..haven't drank in a while..

..Spain.. I.. Urgh. I hope he's okay.. That bastard, flipping personalities like that..! ..this is fucking messed up.

Dearest Hungary,

Big brother wanted to give me a turn to write~!

He's very stressed out.. I know my brother better than anyone else.. I can hear him sobbing a little bit.. Ve..

He can't believe Spain would do this to everyone again.. It scares him..

But it's okay, the Italies are fine~ we feel no physical pain, so our countries must be fine.

With love and luck,

Romano&Feliciano~

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Sure..That's it.

Hes in a lot of pain, but I think he is getting a upper hand on Conquistador!Spain.

Yeah, very messed up,

Elizaveta

Dear Feli,

Aww, Yay!

Oh No,..I hope Lovi will be alright. I can tell he's stressed.

Spain..has some problem right now. I don't think his true conscience is fully responsible for all of this(He got help too, it's horrible really).

Ah, that's a great relief Feli. I've been worried about you two.

Love,

Elizaveta


	161. Spain 58

Elizaveta,

mmm...my head hurts...and I haven't a clue where I am...oh...a hospital...

S-Silvia keeps apologizing to me...wh-what did she do? Dios mio...I feel awful...every bone in my body is creeking...

Ugh...I feel sick...and I'm sore and in immense pain...

J-just what the fuck happened?

Hope you're well...

Antonio

P.S. How the hell did I get here?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

A hospital?

R-Really?

Silvia?...-

A-Are you?...

What do you remember?

Possibly Happy, but Not Well,

Elizaveta


	162. Spain 59

Elizaveta,

...you sound surprised? I'm so confused...God...everything's jumbled together and the rooms spinning...I'm so damn nauseous...

W-would you finish your sentences so I can answer whatever questions you have?

I don't remember much...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio..<p>

OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK!

YOUU BACK!

*a bunch of tear stains on the rest of this letter*

T-Things got out of hand..with you. Really out of hand. You really don't remember anything?

The conquoring?..Bombings? ColdWar!America? My going insane?

Nothing?

...

W-Well, whatever! You're alive and back to normal!

I'm shaking. I ca't tell if thats good or not.

Love,

Elizaveta


	163. Spain 60

Elizaveta,

...a-are you crying? Please don't...I already have to deal with Silvia crying...

I...I have no idea what you're talking about..Jesus...my head hurts...

I still want to know why I'm in a hospital, thank you very much.

...I dunno if you shaking is good or not...

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

O-Oh, yeah..sorry.. but, I'm not sad..r-really...

Got my buddy back, things couldn't be better!

..Well..N-No thats a lie. Things could be much better...-

FUCK, MY ROOF JUST CAVED IN AGAIN.

Damn it...damn bombs... wearing down my government buildings..

I, well...let's just say, you're there for a reason.

I'm afraid if I tell you it'll only make you feel worse.

Eh, Who Cares. It's just shaking.

Love,

Elizaveta


	164. Romano 25 & Italy 3

_Yeah, new writers are always good, haha. _

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I hear from Al that Antonio seems to have recovered, and Europe is easily reforming to its damn good former self.

And I CAN hold my liquor!

A-ah. We were in China, by the way. Yao was very kind with us staying there for some reason..

..or maybe fucking Russia bribed him. I dont know.

Anyways, while I'm with Feli, I'll let him write to you, okay?

..Is it mean of me to be waiting for tomato bastard to apologize?

Dear Hungary,

Ve~ Everything's back to normal~~!

Big brother Toni is better now! ..I think..

I hope your country is holding up well! I'm pretty sure it is, though, you're very strong.

And Big brother told me about your lack of invitation to my wedding! Ve.. Well, Luddy called saying we might have to reschedule it cuz of Spain's damage to Europe..

But of course you're invited when we sort everything out!

Please don't worry about us~ We can take care of ourselves ^^

With Love,

Romano&Feliciano

P.S. Vee~ I attatched some photos of Romano and I trying on wedding dresses~ I thought they'd make you smile.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, he's in the hospital with his em..sister?..Yeah.

I'm glad he's okay..he doesn't remember anything though.

I don't know if I should tell him..

Eh, glad you think highly of me but with the adrenaline of war wearing off I'm starting to feel..a lot worse. Also, I can't seem to remember where the local clinic is. Kiind of need it.

Some of my buildings are crumbling too, but I guess that's just something I'll have to fix.

That's nice Yao was being kind to you. I dont' see why Russia would brib him for such, but that's a nice(for you two) thing if he did.

I guess it isn't. But Romano Antonio, as far as I've figured, can't remember anything. So, unless we tell him your not really gonna get an apology.

but if we do tell him he's gonna feel absolutely horrible(more so then now).

So, I dunno.

Dear Feli,

Yeah!, in the independence of countries anyway..

casulties are a different story though, but yes everything should get back to normal!

Eh..could have held up a lot better,..but it can be a lot worse.

Oh, That's understandable.

Aww, Thanks Feli!

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Thanks~ You look so cute Feli. Romano looks..angry, haha.


	165. Brazil 22

URGENT NEW FLASH!

T-the soldiers...Th-they're gone! A-and the bombings! They're gone too!

I-i-is Antonio-...? I-I mean is he-...? You know...Back?

God, please tell me this is what I think it is!

Love from a Tired Nation,

-Luiza

P.S I have a football right here with me as I write this. It's waiting for us to kick it's ass~

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

I know! They're gone.

Yeah..he's back, but in the hospital.

It is what you think it is?

Love back from a Crumbling Gov. Building,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yaay! Beat the crap out of it.


	166. Argentina 11 & Chile 1?

Querida Hungría,

Are you sane yet...?

No sé...but it appears that España's troops are pulling out of my country and Chile's too! I-Is Papá okay? Is he?

¡Porfavordimequemipapáestávivo!

I feel light headed...,

Argie

Dear Hungry,

Don't worry about the idiot...Dios...he just fainted...

Sincerely,

Chile

P.S. How is Antonio?

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Ehehe,..

I-I think?

If I'm not completely insane it's at least a bit more mellow now.

In the hospital...back to normal though.

I'm glad the threats are over..

O-Ooo.. thats..not good.

Hi Chile

Alright, I won't. Maybe drag him to a bed though? it's not good to lay on the floor..

Like I said, normal, but hurt in the hospital.

From,

Elizaveta


	167. Czech Republic 5

Dear Elizaveta,

Thanks for the help! England and Germany came and bailed us out. They have awesome timing skills. You should have seen the look on Russia's face. It was priceless. I wish I'd had my camera with me. Anyway, I'm currently enjoying the safety of Ludwig's house, but Ján is in the hospital. He's got some broken bones, but he'll be okay. He told me to tell you, "Thanks and all, but I still hate you." Honestly, you two remind me of England and France. Speaking of France, he's here at Ludwig's right now. Apparently he's here to give me a hug, but Ludwig won't let him be in the same room with me.

Sincerely,

Sva

P.S.: Russia is currently giving his full attention to avoiding Belarus.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

No problem!

Those two working together? It's a little suprising when you think about it.

I guess they do.

Probably the only time I'd want to see Ivan's face, haha.

That's good that ou're staying with Ludwig. He's always a good protector.

He is? A-

I hope he stays there. Ass..

fun to harass, but still an ass.

Why would he be at Luddy's? I thought he was afraid of him.

Good, don't let him give you hugs.

he gave me one once. I needed therapy.

From,

Elizaveta


	168. America 1

_Awesome! America! I love Alfred~ Lmao._

* * *

><p>YO! ELIZAVETA!<p>

Did ya hear? Spain's back! WOO

I can stop bombing him! :D

America

* * *

><p>Alfred!<p>

I haven't talked to you in a bit!

How you holding up after all that?

Yes, please stop bombing him.

Glad he's back, now we can all work on recovering.

Glad to see you're not uh..in Cold War Mode anymore..Yeah.

Do have to admit, that was kind of badass of you.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yeahh, slightly is an understatement. XD<em>


	169. Spain 61

Elizaveta,

...bombs? Now I'm really confused...

God...what the fuck did I do?

A-anyway, tell me anyway...I need to hear it...I'm sure I need to write masses of apology letters...judging from the glares I'm getting from some nations coming to visit...

It's kinda creepy.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Man..I just had to be the one you want answers from, huh?..

Fine,..I'll tell you, but really, don't feel so guilty when I do, alright? You weren't yourself after all.

Well,..Um.. I' guess I'll just put it in simple terms.

You tried to take over the world. You know, taking back your old teritories? You tried taking over all of Europe too, and even started to plan takign over the countries that were never yorus in the American Continent in the first place.I think you were angry about the fact England had ripped appart your Armada all those years ago, and wanted revenge. Some how it got blown out of proportion and you just started attacking and taking over almost anyone. If I remember right you started with Romano's territory Sicily..

It kind of escalated from there, France and Gil were out taking over places too. You guys raised absolute hell for everyone. People were creating unions and trying to fight back, but you guys sure held ground for quite a while.

We kinda had to hurt you in the process of getting you back to normal, but I think France and Gil got worse than you, they got captured(France by..um, I can't remember who, and Gil by Belarus, Russia and some of their allies).

I don't blame them for glaring at you. You were being well, a monster. You were even fighting with your sister. It's hard to not be a bit resentful when your friend does that kind of harm and threatens to practically kill you. I try not to keep that in mind though. So, the reason your hurting and sore is..kinda our doing. Sort of.

I'm sorry. Really..

I would think it would be creepy.

Love,

Elizaveta


	170. Spain 62

Elizaveta,

...Oh. I see...

I...I didn't hurt anyone too b-badly...did I? Please say I didn't...

...I've always resented and detested England for destroying my Armada, but not enough to do...this...

...I...I went after R-Romano? O-oh, dios mios...

France and Gilbert were in on this? Why didn't they stop me? Have they no sense?...and they're okay, right?

...yeah I guess I deserved this mass of injuries then...but, my cities are okay, right? Spain isn't decimated, right? And don't lie to me...

S-Silvia won't tell me anything else...and yeah, I guess I don't blame them either...I...I never knew I could get so...eh...out of hand...Jesus, if I hurt you Elizaveta, I'm so sorry...

How am I ever going to make this up to everyone?

...trying not to fall into a pit of depression...

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Um..I don't know the full scope of damage you caused but,..it was a lot. Though some where in you're armies as well. I could list off what I remember you harmed specificaly, but I can't recite them all...also, I feel if I did you'll only feel worse.

In my opinion I think you had a moment of weakness and you're anger got the upper hand on you. Like you had a complete split personality or something.

Yeah, I hear he and Feli had to flee with Ludwig to Asia.

Well, I think Gil was bitter that he wasn't a country anymore and wanted land back. France..not so sure on his motives. but you three were all coordinated on it.

I'm not to sure, they might still be held in captivity.

Um..No not completely decimated, Some cities got it bad though(Alfred went crazy over kill with the bombings). Like Madrid. and Cordoba. Basque Country was actually against what you were doing, but he got hurt too.

Actually I'm planning on sending relief funds and supplies over to those areas in Spain. I did cause some of the casulties so I owe at least that much.

I can understand why she won't.

None of us knew you could either Toni. Really, it's alright. I know you weren't yourself. You did bomb my country a bit, and Budapest a couple of times. but I was able to drive your forces out and keep them out. I wen't a little loopy after that though. Strange thing is, you offered independence as a free state, and you said you didn't offer anyone else that. I mean we're close friends now,..but just recently(I think? I mean we've been friends for longer but we didn't talk as much). So I don't really understand why.

Were we friends back when you were a Conquistador? I can't really remember.

I'd focus on recovering first Toni. No pushing yourself.

Also, I'm not the only one who thought you weren't yourself, not everyone is completely mad at you. It'll be alright.

Love,

Elizaveta


	171. Chile 2

Dear Hungary,

Uh hey...currently we are visiting Antonio in the hospital.

Well, trying to.

See, the nurses don't seem to believe we're Tonio's kids.

Venezuela made it worse. It kind of went like this...

Venezuela: Dammit women! Will you tell us where the GOD DAMN room is so WE CAN SEE OUR DAMN FATHER!

Nurse: Sir, lower your voice. If you don't be quiet, you'll be forced to leave.

Bolivia: Venny...you're scaring me...!

That's the gist of our situation.

Damn! Where did Peru and Argentina go!

Surrounded by idiots,

Chile

* * *

><p>Dear Chile,<p>

Ah, That's nice of you.

Thry and cheer him up, he really wanted to know what happeend so I had to tell him. He's..kind of depressed now.

Haha, Venny has a bit of a short fuse, huh?

Ahh, You lost them didn't you? Go find Peru and Argie quick!

Idiots are Everywhere,

Elizaveta


	172. Spain 63

Elizaveta,

N-name what you can...I need to write formal apologies, and go bankrupt from sending provisions to the nations I owe it to.

...and probably...my anger is sorta...unprecedented when I get ticked...and I can sorta...eh, lose it.

But not like this...never like this...

Feli and Lovino fled? ...Can you...call them or something for me? I want to talk to Lovi...

Gil has always had the resentment...always and I don't thimk he'll ever let it go.

...No wonder I hurt so badly...

N-no, don't do that...I can manage...I don't want to accept help just let...I deserve to suffer a little...after all I did...

I...I don't know why...but whatever...

I'll try...

Oh? Who else? Just curious...

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Meh..

Uh, You bomed East coast and Washington D.C. in America. Took over all of Italy I think, which made them run into hiding in Asia, I think the two ended up amidst a gun firing battle field. I already told you all the stuff you did at my place, em..bombed Vienna and took over Austria, similar things all along Middle and South America: invasions, battles, all that..Brazil said something about taking supplies of hers. I don't remember. What else...

Did you attack London? I can't remember anything being mentioned about England. I don't know anything that happened to him. I think you took over some of the Nordics? Or was that France..Prussia took back all the Germanic countries that were his former lands so you didn't do too many things to them directly. What else do I know..

I think you attacked Phillipines too. Maybe, Like I said I was a little busy worrying with my own affairs so I don't know everything.

I can tell. Y-Yeah. Hehe..he...

Yeah, Yao welcomed them in for some reason. They're on their way back to Italy now I think. Sure, If you want me to give him a message in my next letter I can pass it on.

I guess he did. Guess the resentment is part of him now, a little sad really.

No, don't be a stubborn idiot. I'm helping you and you don't have a say.

Maybe you do maybe you don't, but I promised to help those cities because I hurt them because you went nutzo.

I also promised I'd help you when this is all over, so I'm sticking to that.

Lots of us actually. Um, countries like Argentina, Brazil, Chile(I think), Manila, Nicaragua, Macau, Alfred(probably uh..whats his name..Canada too?), Romano, Italy, your sister Portugal, Me, and there may be more but I can't remember right now.

Love,

Elizaveta


	173. Argentina 12

Dear Hunny~!,

Haha! Me and Peru were able to sneak away from Chile and the nurses(and a very scary Venezuela)so we could find España's room!

Hehe...I can hear Puerto Rico yelling at Venny even from far into the hall! They always did have bad tempers, except PR is a bit more relaxed(but living with America must be tiring, I guess)

Now if on-Peru? Is that a llama, hombre? W-What kind of name is Fluffy?

How...?,

Ar-AH! NO, YOU OVERGROWN GOA-*a large portion of the paper was bitten off*

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Oh fun. Sneaking off like a ninja are you?

Did you find the room?

Yeah Puerto Rico I've heard is pretty loud.

It's Alfred, enough said.

Llama? What Llama?

Ewww, there's slobber there.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I can't seem to either. But yet again I can never explain half of the things I type up.<em>


	174. Spain 64

Elizaveta,

...I...I can't believe I did that. G-god...I refused to attend any world conferences for the next 10 years...and I'm not kidding...

Ahaha, anyway, I'm sorta doped up on pain killers...I'm just a tad loopey...

I digress.

I don't remember if I attacked London or not...but America hinted that England is a mess...as much as I don't want to, I owe that bastard an apology, too.

Ugh...it hurts...

J-just how bad is my precious country? I mean...I know you all bombed and shit...but...to what extent? ...Vash just flipped me off...don't tell me I tried to invade Switzerland, too...cause that would've been really stupid of me. Like really stupid.

...oh, do me a favor...look up just how fucked up my economy is now...I'm sure attacking other nations took funds that I don't have...

F-Fine, help...but I have no way of repaying you.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Antonio you're gonna have to send some kind of representation. You might get kicked out of the European Union if you stay out that along(if you arent' already kicked out).

Loopy is better than depressed.

Ah..alright. So England did get hit with something.

Um, I know Al went al ittle over kill with bombs, but I don't think like, obliterating bombs. Just damages to major cities. Some roads may be ruined too as well as you know..all the other stuff bombs ruin.

You might have. I'm not sure. But again, Vash is pissy in general.

A-Ah..You spent a TON of money on expences for the war. You're in a bad situation Toni. Worse than before.

Good! Because I don't want anything in return.

..Hey, you even get that odd feeling in your skull?..Like, kinda..dark, wierd feeling? in like the back of your eyes?

I don't know what it is.

Love,

Elizaveta


	175. Peru 1

_You sure have a lot of OC's dontchya? lol I know, I'm thinking maybe letting her have a comeback XD It was so fun._

* * *

><p>Dear Hungría,<p>

We made it Papá's room. Well, most of us. Argentina's fingers are broken. So he's being treated. Hehe...Fluffy has strong teeth.

But surprisingly, the nurses let me keep her here! Isn't that great?

But Venny's telling me to get rid of her! No quiero to get rid of her!

Why didn't the nurses get rid of HIM?,

Peru

* * *

><p>Dear Peru,<p>

That's good.

Haha, guess he got into trouble, huh? Sucks.

Ooo, Kitty!

I LURV KITTIESSSS!

MEW MEW FREAKING MEW-

U-Uh..sorry, about that.

Don't listen to stiff old Venny, just make sure she doesn't claw at anyone anymore.

From,

Elizaveta


	176. Brazil 23

Dear Hungary,

*water stains on paper*

T-t-tonio's back! I'll make sure to send all my paramedics over to Spain's house so he can get better and play that football game he promised me!~

Sending you help as well,

-Luiza

P.S I plan to once everything is completely back to normal and everyone is sane, safe and rebuilt.

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Sweetie! It's Alright, hehe. Now no more crying, alright?

Spain is in the hosptial so I don't know if he'll meed all your paramedics.

No No! I-I'm finechelping myself. No need. I rather not be a burden.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Probably won't be for a while..sadly.


	177. Czech Republic 6

Dear Elizaveta,

Yeah, weird, right? I suppose they just happened to be the first to react. Njahahaha, seeing that expression was almost worth being locked in Russia's basement for hours. Ludwig is indeed a good protector. His three dogs are sitting around me at the moment. They growl whenever France tries to come in the room. Apparently Berlitz has been trained to recognize France's scent. It's very entertaining to watch him get chased around by Ludwig's dogs. It's almost like watching TV. I have no intention of letting France anywhere near me. The last time I did, I was touched inappropriately. He claims he heard I was at Luddy's so he came to "console" me about being molested by Russia. I quote, "Since Ludwig is so bad at being comforting, I thought I'd do it myself. After all who doesn't need consoling after such an encounter with Russia?". Of course, Ludwig hit him for me and made my day.

Sincerely,

Sva

P.S.: Ján wanted to send you a picture of his middle finger, but both of them are inside casts right now, so he can't. It was quite amusing to see his look of frustration when he realized this. I swear your the only person he treats like this. Normally he's very polite and suave.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Yeah guess so, haha.

yeah, I love Ludwig's dogs. They're real cool.

I remember Ludwig telling me he trqied hi mspecifically for that. Funny.

Last time he hugged me he snuck his hands up my shirt.

He got a pan to the head.

Pfft, Francis isn't comforting, just froggy.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Well, here, he can have a picture of my ass. So he can kiss it. I sent it with this letter. Sucks for him he can't do that because of the cast~ Polite and swauve? Pfft.


	178. Romano 26 & Italy 4

Dear Hungary,

Well, a lot of nations are complaining to us about his fucked up attitude..

And, we sent all the medical supplies we brought in our cars. We don't really need the stuff (plus it was clogging up space, dammit) and you need it more.. We're just started to feel somewhat sore..

Ah well.. Kind of Yao.. Now that I think about it, Russia isn't that damn nice to us to do that..

..Y-you're right. If he doesn't remember anything, we shouldn't push him.. Fuck, I'm such an asshole sometimes.

Dearest Elizaveta,

If you're in Physical pain, we sent a lot of medical supplies~

A bunch of Italians are returning to Italy(after fleeing North~) to see their cities and homes in ruins.. ...ah.. We'll make it through though~

We're driving back home, by the way~ We're somewhere in Russia right now, since it's snowing a lot.. And..it's hard to read the signs..

Love,

Feliciano&Romano

P.S. Maybe you can help Luddy and I plan the wedding~!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Why would they be complaining to you?

Uff..I- uh.. I don't need it!..B-But I'll give it to my soldiers. Thanks..

Yao is always hospitable I hear. Though sometimes a bit..out there.

Spain made me tell him what happened. He feel really bad for the stuff he did to everyone, especially you and yoru brother. So don't be mad at him(much), okay?

Dear Feli,

Ahh, Hehe. Maybe I am in some pain.

only a _little_. Got that?

Uff..oh, be careful. It's easy to get lost in Russia. Trust me, when I was under Soviet Union, I almost froze to death having to go out and by vodka for Ivan.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- M-Maybe.. Yeah.- Bleh..


	179. America 2

Elizaveta,

Eh, I did bomb him more than needed... but while he was in his bad self he nearly DESTROYED New York...and then seeing him like THAT... I kinda lost it. I admit,not very heroic,but I WAS still pretty badass. :D

Yeah,SO glad that's over! :D

Just be glad Russia didn't get into Cold War mode too... that would have been REALLY bad.

Yes. Yes it was.

Gonna visit Toni,

Alfred

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Yeah, you did.

I lost it at some point too Al.

It was actually kind of fun. Being crazy.

HAHJAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~-

Er..Yeah.

Don't flatter yourself Al. You get a compliment, leave it at that okay?

He's terrifying as it is. With his..evil, creepy,, purple eye tension.

*shivers*...*twitch*

*starts mindlessly scribbling on the page*

Ignore That Mess,

Elizaveta


	180. Spain 65

Elizaveta,

...Yeah, I'll send Madrid in my stead...but keep an eye on her, she get's freaked out easily..

I'm both loopy and depressed...that's not a fun combo.

Seville (Bless his heart) told me that I annihilated Switzerland...is that something to be proud of? Because, Alfred said I should fear for my life...

A-anyway...y-yeah...I can feel the economic strains. My visions blurry and Silvia keeps fretting about my fever-how it keeps fluctuating or whatever...

I'm so screwed.

Fine. You won't get anything ;P

...Uhm, not that I recall? Weird question...

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Er..I will, Haha..

I'm...eh. I don't know what's going on with me.

You did?..That sucks. Vash isn't someone to be on the bad side of. No,..not really.

I feel funny too. Now sure what I can call it though.

Ahh, I'm sorry you feel so sick and all. I'm gonna go and,..eh..cook you some food so you don't have to eat the c-crappy hospital food.

Uuff..thiss feels..meh..Woah..hehe, dizzy...

Coloorss*and it's just a bunch of scribbles from here*

_Dear_ _Spanyolország,_

_This is Kecskemét. One of the major cities in Hungary. I'm not so sure we have met._

_I was here taking after Elizaveta, she forgot to finish this letter while she was cutting meat for your meal. _

_Some how she managed to pass out onto the cutting board. So stubborn..._

_I'm not sure if I should take her to get help or not, Any suggestions?_

_Sincierly,_

_Sebastyen Héderváry_


	181. Peru 2

Hungría,

Venny just doesn't want Fluffy to bite anyone else's fingers~. I do feel a little guilty about 'Tina though.

España seems to be pretty hurt too(I heard America went overboard with the bombs). Tía Silvia doesn't seem too bad beat up.

Um...I am...a bit afraid of how the other countries feel about Papá...after the fiasco before.

More afraid of Switzerland though,

Peru

P.S... Are you okay...?

* * *

><p>Dear Peru,<p>

Ah, Elizaveta is passed out at this moment. This is Kecskemét. I'm tryign to wake her up but it isn't going so well.

Taking care of this woman is very, tetious? Maybe another word.

I read that he was pretty hurt, yes. It's pretty unfortunate. He was, Elizaveta even went crazy and started jumping from her helicopter to his to tell his soldiers to ease up. Nearly gave me and Budapest a heart attack.

Yet again, everything involving America seems to be a heart attack.

That's good that P-Pfsjhdghf

Sorry, She just woke up, but is a bit dilerious. She wants to write replies but I don't think I should let her.

Excuse me,

Kecskemét

* * *

><p><em>It's okay if Peru keeps sending in. It's whatever youwant. Haha, Metnallness. It just happens. but I think for now I'll hold off.<em>


	182. Spain 66

Elizaveta,

Unless I'm kicked out of the EU...but I really need that support right now...do you think they'd be that mean?

Y-yeah...I keep getting death glares from him, America's sorta telling him off, it's funny.

..Yeah, I feel awful...kinda deserve it though...

...are you okay?

Oh...hey Kecskemét...no, I don't believe we've met...uhm, yeah just put her to bed and keep an eye on her, okay? I'll send Barcelona or someone not hurting too badly to check in every once and awhile, kay?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Spain,<p>

Okay, I put her to bed a minute ago. Also, I believe if cicumstatnces are taken into pospective and the state you are in, you will not be fully kicked out of the EU. Though it is still a*crumples in the paper from here on out*

DAMN IT WOMAN STOP DO-

Oii, Spainn~

Sorry, S-Stuffy little Sebby is being boring and bland with writting. They're my letters. So They are mine to reply too. Pfft.

I'd love to see that, sounds funny.

Sebs keeps saying I need to rest and something about high temperature, but I don't care. I have to go supervise a reconstruction of some government building and then go to a little meeting later, so I can't do whatever he is complaining about.

Also, no need to send anyone! we're okay over he-*a rip in the paper*

Dumbass...I had to whack her on the back of the head to get her to go back to her room.

She'll write you in the morning.

From,

Kecskemét

P.S.- I sent the food she made along with this.


	183. America 3

Elizaveta,

Well, like anybody, seeing a son all bloody could really set me off, you know? Plus Chicago almost died...

Yep! I was messin' with Evil!Spain's head too! I get a kick out of going Cold War sometimes. :P

Uh, you okay? You need to get some rest. I don't think you're fully sane yet. Or maybe it's just Russia?

The hero~

Alfred

* * *

><p>Dear Alfie,<p>

I love using nicknames for people now. It's a little,..eh..whats the word. I guess childish, but I like it!

That and it's just adorable when you picture a little blonde kid and you shout at him" ALFIEEE~"

Oh..right. You're like 19 now, human wise, right? Damn it...

That is true. I didn't know too much on the thigns that went on with you anre you states, was a little preoccupied,...trying not to be occupied. HAHA.

My genius must be stark naked right now.

Budapest and Sebs think I've competely lost it, but I'd like to think It's just fun. Heh.

ARE YOU INCINUATING THAT I AM RUSSIAN?

Rebecca Black isn't right you know. No everybody is Russian.

Food Time,

Elizaveta


	184. Romano 27 & Italy 5

Dear Hungary,

Apparantly they think they can complain to his lover about him and shit like that. ..Yeah. I don't know.

Yes you do need medical provisions, woman! Take 'em!

Y-yeah.. Asia scares the shit out of me sometimes.

A-Aw.. Okay, fine.. Spain is in a tight spot anyways.. Bastard will be going through a hard economical crisis..

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ve~ It's okay if you need help, everyone needs support now and then! (:

It's okay, we're passing Ukraine now. Almost home sweet home~

We're going at a slower rate.. Cuz.. We're sore.. Urgh.. Stupid country business.

Best regards and love,

Romano&Feliciano

P.S. YAAAY~!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Aww, You just reffered to yourself as his lover! Hehe. So gonna tell him..Maybe it'd help cheer him up.

Hé! GO CALL ME 'WOMAN' AGAIN 'ND I'LL SHUT YA FACE!

I bet he will..eh. I'm sending stuff over to his place too. So no making trouble for him.

Dear Feli,

M-My cities are here to help me. I don't really need much more, Yeah.

Maybe just a day or two of rest..hehe.

Okay fine maybe more.

Aw, Ukraine's place is nice. Lot of coutnry side though.

Take a bath when you get hoem to ease your joints?

A Bath Sounds Good Right Now,...

Elizaveta


	185. Spain 67

Elizaveta?

Who am I talking/writing to now? I'm confused.

A-anyway, yeah but my country is in such bad shape that I wouldn't be able to pay dues and such, I dunno what they'll do. Alfred said I get to keep my seat in NATO and the UN, which is good.

Uhm, it is funny...but I sorta have to fear for my life now...Vash'll strangle me.

Y-yeah, you need to rest...as do I...

God why are IV's so annoying? They make your arm itch and stuff...no me gusta~.

Anywho, keep her well, Kecskemét

Antonio

P.S. Thank you

* * *

><p>Toni,<p>

Just forget about that, pfft. My silly cities, making up stuff. Being all stuffy. Kecskemét needs to learn to loosen up.

Thiss is whyy Budapestt is my capital..At least she'll go drinking with me sometimes..

Ow, he just hit me on the head. Damn kid, reading over my shoulder...

That's good you get to stay in NATO and the UN, any word about EU?

Ask Lilli for help in calming Vash down?

Bahh, ..a-a week is all I need. t-tops. Seriously. It's just a fever.

Oww, Damn it! He keeps hitting me!

Bleh, I don't like them either.

_"También, no me gustan las ciudades malcriados."_

..Right? Yeah. I think that's right. Took a while for me to figure out..

Love,

Elizaveta


	186. Costa Rica 3

_That's okay, life is getting in my way too. Bleh._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Lo siento. This letter is so late, but first I had so much paperwork and then España went loco...

I think I also lost your last letter...

Anyways, I'm all pretty okay here! Nicaragua did not take long to sneak into my house when the whole thing started and I would've kicked her out (again) if it weren't for España (crazy!España, that is) trying to invade my place. I was able to get him out quickly (despite any military) due to threats of calling the UN down on him (though I think that already happened) and nonverbal suggestions that I was hiding a whole bunch of guns in a cabinent by my front door... Which really only holds coats. Who says that I'm not intelligent?

I heard that Europe got hit pretty hard, including España himself and you. Are you doing alright? I'll send aid over at a drop of a hat if needed!

Hoping you're doing well (and un abrazo, because it sounds like you need one),

Alicia Jimenez, Costa Rica

* * *

><p>Alicia,<p>

That's alright, lots of things have been going on in the world so I can understand you're very busy.

That's good that you're okay!

Ah..You have a person that always breaks into your house too?

You fended off without any military? Woah. That takes some guts.

Yeah, we kinda did. Em, I'm alright, but I guess I'm gonna rest this week in bed. My capital says I need to do longer but she's in no room to talk she's worse off.

A hug would be nice, yeah.

Getting By,

Elizaveta


	187. Peru 3

Dear...Kecskemét?,

Argentina told me once about her going...um...crazy...

Maybe you should Hungary rest. She might need it of she passed out.

At least she's not completely insane any-Ah! No Fluffy! Get away from my letter!*some slobber here*

Eh, sorry about that. Almost got the paper eaten again!

Hope you can have a good day!,

Peru

* * *

><p>Dear Peru,<p>

Igen, she is quite crazy right now. She's clawign at the doro as I write. I told her to, "get some sleep, crazy woman." and she went off.

I'm trying to keep the letters from her for now.

I'm trying but she isn't really listening to well. She's agreed to stay in bed for the week but she insists on still doing paper work.

If you lived with her around I'm not sure you would be saying that.

..Ew.

I will,-*deep scribbles*

_Átkozott kölyök! Ismerkedés a cuccaimmal, olvassa a levelet. A leveleimet! Az enyém!_

MY. LETTERS. HUNGARY'S. LETTERS. GRR.

Needs to learn his place, seriously.

I'm a little too tired to write much else, I'll write the whole letter next time, Okay?

From,

Elizaveta


	188. Brazil 24

Dear Hungary,

R-right! Got'cha! No more tears! I promise!

Well...I'll send 'em over so that they can help out his people and stuff.

And yes, you do. Out of everyone, I feel as though you were one of the ones fighting the hardest. Besides, your my friend and as my friend I refuse to see you in pain. You not a burden what-so-ever so don't worry~

You're getting help whether you like it or not!

-Luiza

P.S Yes but that just gives us all a goal to look forward to!

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Good!

Yeah that's a nice idea. I'm sending stuff like that for his people too.

Oh, No no, lots of people fought harder than me. I just tried to keep my ground and protect my land, and help some friends.

Ehh.

Stubbornnn,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Mhm!


	189. Czech Republic 7

Dear Elizaveta,

France is giving Gilbert ideas. He heard all the ruckus being caused and popped up asking if he could hug me too. The dogs didn't react and I wasn't paying attention, so the guy got about a meter away from me before I realized what was happening. Then out of nowhere, this army boot came flying and hit Gilbert in the head. Then there was this big argument between Ludwig and Gilbert that France soon joined which turned into a fist fight. The "best" part was trying to break the whole thing up. Eventually Ludwig kicked both Gilbert and France out of the house and told them to stay out until I recovered.

Ján's only reaction to the picture was the word "nice" and a smirk. I was about to call him a perv but he fell asleep before I'd even opened my mouth.

Sincerely,

Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Augh, France is probably the reason Gil is a pervert. They've known each other since forever.

NEVER. Let Gil get within that distance when you're not paying attention and no one is around. Always have something ready to whack him with.

Haha, I always find it a bit funny when those two fight. It's like TV almost.

...

...

...I think that is _the_ only compliment I have gotten out of that idiot you call a brother ever.

From,

Elizaveta


	190. Czech Republic 8

Dear Elizaveta,

Gilbert's outside the window begging me to let him. Nothing doing. Fortunately France has given up, but you know, Gilbert kind of lives in Ludwig's basement so getting kicked out really sucks for him. Hold it. He's writing something on the window..."skip this, I'm going to go to Hungary's...LIKE A BOSS!" Oh, great. I hope he doesn't cause you any big problems.

Yes, I think it is. Pervy as it that comment was, it was the nicest thing he's ever said to you that I can remember.

Sincerely,

Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Oh? really? Don't let him in.

-...LIKE HELL HE IS! DAMN PRUSSIAN!

He gives me ulcers.

I know. It's a little terrifying.

Tell you're brother to shove a stick up his clenched ass.

From,

Elizaveta


	191. Japan 8

_Yeahh, sorry about that, Haha. Thingss happenedd...Yeah! I got some people who saw my letters on Spain's fic so they decided to write me too. Awesome, right? Don't feel left behind! You're okay._

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

It has been a while. How are you? I apologize, I had a lot of catching up to do with my paperwork. Ah, they were like skyscrapers on my desk. I could not neglect them anymore.

I am trying to keep very still while writing this letter, for Pochi is sleeping on my lap. I guess my paperwork was not the only thing I was neglecting lately. I am thinking of buying another pet at the store for Pochi to play with while I am working. Tell me, should I get a guinea pig or a rabbit? I heard they are very popular pets with the young ones.

How did that "stick your hands in England's pockets" go? You did not lose your hands, I hope.

No, I do not believe it was England who posted those photos. Do you know who it is? I think I am going to have a talk with America and Korea today.

From,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

It has, I'm..eh, a little, ill I guess? kind of injured. My arm is in a sling and I apparently have a fever, but everything is generally okay.

Aughh, I need to catch up too, but two of my cities are making me rest the week.

Aww, cute. I'm sure he understands you were busy, but buying him a friend seems like a good idea!

Ooo! Get a rabbit!

Em..haven't..got the chance yet. I'm close though! I'll get him next world meeting.

That flat ass' pockets are mine!

I'll ask them for you?

From,

Elizaveta


	192. Spain 68

Elizaveta,

Mm, no word on the EU, but Silvia told me that Vash was pushing for my expulsion...that's not very nice of him...I didn't beat him up that bad, did I?

...though he's walkin' with a pretty bad limp...heheh...oops.

Pfft, I'm glad a week's all you need...lucky.

Grrr...fucking...IV...annoying the shit outta me...it's hard to read anything cause I sit with my arms propped on my knees and it fucking hurtttssss. Pfft. Stupid hospitals...and Lovi asks me why I hate them (and doctors) so much.

Ahaha, close enough, dear, close enough. I should learn Hungarian...that would make me fluent in...7 langauges. I sound like a braggart...lo siento...but when you've been alive as long as us, you gotta do somethin' to pass the time (other than war) right?

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Stupid Vash. I'll ask Lilli to shut him up for you.

I think he just likes to nag. You know him, a stickler for the rules and such.

They're insistign I take longer but I said no. Work'll pile up so I rather not let it get to high and over whelm me.

That sucks. I don't like hospitals either.

OH! Speaking of Lovi, he called himself your lover in one of my letters~

I tried..Oh well. You should! We use accent marks similar to the oens in Spanish! except for the...whats it called, the tilda? over the N? Yeah. You and your fancey N's.

I'm only fluent on 4-5 languages. My Italian is getting a bit rusty. Also, I've been brushing up on German lately.

Thats okay, we're countries, it's kind of needed.

Y-Yeah, other than war...

Love,

Elizaveta


	193. America 4

Hungary,

God, Switzerland needs anger management classes or something...

Don't call me Alfie. Just don't.

THE HERO SAYS GET SOME REST LIZ! NAO.

No,I mean I thought it was cause Russia freaked you out or something. Cause his Cold War mode is a LOT worse than mine!

I have no comment on Rebecca Black...

DAMN IT VASH SERIOUSLY STOP IT WITH THE GUNS ALREADY!

uh, question. How do you stop a trigger-happy Swiss without his sweet little sister around? (Last time I checked, Liechtenstein was checking on Andorra or something.)

Especially one trigger happy Swiss in a HOSPITAL ROOM.

Alfred

* * *

><p>Dear Alfred,<p>

Aww, but Alfie is cute!-

Oh right,..you're not very cute. Nevermind.

Yeah, he really does. Sometiems when he gets so angry I can hear him yelling all the way from my house.

THE HERO MUST NOT BOSS PEOPLEZ AROUND, AL

Ohhh, alright. Uh,..yeah he did. You, not as much. Sorry, but Ivan's evil purple tension kind of has you beat.

Good.

Ahaha, him being obsessed with guns and being a neutral land is just a little bit contradicting.

...Tell himn that Lilli told you she needed him? Maybe he'll leave.

Oh, he's in the hospital? Uh, I don't know then, sorry.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Have you taken pictures of Kiku in a Sailor Moon costume recently?


	194. Prussia 13

KESESESESE!

Yes I do, its just that i don't show it...its weakness...

YEAH FOR A GIRLY GIRL YOU ARE! I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF I TRIED!

No, it means me being more awesomer!

Yeah, after a while he kinda starts to peep in the middle of the night, and attack random me, its not fun..

No, i'm just proving the point that your a weakling. HELL IS A MASCHOCIST? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS? ARE YOU ONE?

No, not everything sounds wrong.

Prussia

P.S. But it is true, looking at what people do when they are at their houses is the same thing as stalking.

P.S.S. Nope, it stays like this. Plus, i dont feel like it!

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

Shame is natural Gil. It'll come out eventually. Dont' treat it as a weakness and then people can't use it as one.

W-WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE A GREAT CATCH EITHER! YOURE A PALE POMPOUS DRUNK! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVEN IF YOU TRIED? I BET YOU MY WHOLE DAMN COLLECTION YOU'RE NOT EVEN MAN ENOUGH TOO!

And there goes another few of my brain cells, died in the poor accident that is you're writing.

I'll, keep that in mind? actually I think he escaped the house a few days ago. I was a little to busy dealing with Budapest getting bombed so I didn't really notice.

Oh, You think I'm a weakling now? EH? Fine, I'LL BEAT YOU TO A DAMN PULP!_ Kárhozottak Porosz!_

_..really? _It's a sparkly princess vampire pony from Tibet. Understand now?

and No, I am not.

You're redeaming moments are few and far between.

again,

_Meghal egy lyuk!_

_...tudatlan porosz.._

Planning You're Demise Now,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Then at least I'm polite to not ever show anyone what I find. I would think people would be more wary of me after all the black mail I stumble across in these tapes.

P.P.S.- I'm in your room now, burning you're shoes. -Woops. Almost got caught by Ludwig..Seeya.

* * *

><p>Translations if you wanted to know- <em>Kárhozottak P<em>_orosz!_ = Damned Prussian | _Meghal egy lyuk! = _Die in a hole! | _...tudatlan porosz..= ...Ignorant Prussian.._


	195. Brazil 25

Dear Stubborn!Hungary,

I'll send support to others, but as my friend you are also getting support, damn it!

I would feel really crappy if I didn't, seeing as all I did was stop an invasion in my homelands and didn't even get invloved with the real fighting...

A-anyways! I..um..sorta want you to deliver a message to Argentina for me...Tell him that *scribbled out darkly*

Um...nevermind~

Good Luck with the Rubble,

-Luiza

P.S *using different ink* My parrot flew off somewhere with my regular pen and *faded and ink splatters* to use those old feather pens to write o *more fading and ink splatter*

Damn it! Here's a pic of some fishies I saw the other da *faded*

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Aughh..Fine.

You shouldn't feel crappy. I'll let you send them but it isn't fully necessary.

Ehh..Alright?

Thanks, You Too,

Elizaveta

P.S.- That sucks. Oh, you mean quils? Ugh, hate those. Here, I'll send a pack of ball-point pens along with this letter.

P.P.S.- Thanks for the picture!


	196. Romano 28 & Italy 6

Dear Hungary,

..Sh..shut up dammit..

And sorry. I should be more respectful. Damn potty mouth.

I'll send some provisions over once Italy is better..

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ve~ Our cities came running back..most were crying, most badly injured..

Ukraine is a lovely country~

We just got home~ ..Ah, our house is in ruins..

...

...

Time to clean~!

From,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Technically I'm not talking, I'm writing~

That's alright. Kind of snapped a little.

Meh, You people and sending provisions. Fine, I'll take them I guess..

Dear Feli,

Aw..I feel bad for them..at least they get to come home now. Get some nice warm pasta in their bellies when you get there.

Thats good that you got home safely.

Feli, good luck cleaning. Make your brother help you if he isn't busy.

Love,

Elizaveta


	197. Ireland 3 & South Korea 1?

Dear Hungary,

I followed your advice about making South Korea-kun kimchi. I don't know if I worked or not but I think he knows who I am at least. I think...I mean I did only leave it on his step because I got scared and ran when he opened the door. Oops.

Lucky clovers,

Meghan, Ireland

* * *

><p>Dear Ireland,<p>

Aughh, You should have stayed! Admiting in person may be a little bit of a risk, but it's so worth it, you need too do it yourself!

Sigh..Well, at least he knows someone likes him.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Do you happen to know anything about a red haired girl leaving kimchi on my porch? Just wondering. She left a note on it saying she really liked me but I have no idea who she is. Help?

-South Korea

* * *

><p>Dear Yong Soo,<p>

Yeah, That's Ireland. She wanted to get your attention and know you better so she wanted to offer you kimchi, but she got nervous and ran away.

Be nice, Okay?

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Are you going to be writting in as South Korea now too orr...?<em>


	198. Prussia 14

KESESESESESE!

And Your one for advise? EXTRA EXTRA! HUNGARY FAILS AT ADVISE!

YEAH RIGHT GIRLS DIG THE DIFFERENT LOOKING ONES LIKE ME!

haha, now i think i have more because of that.

yeah he did, he started to peep VERY loudly to the other birds...and started pecking me. hard. i think im going to get the meds.

Oh, my old shoes are burnt. Ah, wasn't gonna use them for anything. THANKS FOR THE COMMUNITY SERVICE, NOW GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN.

OH PLEASE, TAKE AWAY YOUR BOOTS AND FRYING PAN, AND YOUR WEAK.

seriously, what is a maschocist?

...

Prussia

P.S. all the evidence i need to show that you ARE a stalker. C'on, at least admit that you have a thing for watching people while they sleep n do stuff.

* * *

><p>Dear Prussia,<p>

F-Fuck You.

Just Fuck You Gilbert.

Not when they're COMPLETE ASSHOLES LIKE YOU!

God, Why the hell do I even talk to you? All you do is screw around..

Make that into an innuendo and I'll shank you, bitch.

I hope he pecks you to death. It'd be a relief to me.

Google it. I'm not going to be a dictionary for you.

Get out of the kitchen..wha?-...

GO BURN IN HELL, FUCKING CUNT!

God damn, you piss me off so damn much! You know that?

Stay the fuck away from my house,

Elizaveta

P.S.- TELL THAT TO THE CONCUSSION I'LL GIVE YOU NEXT TIME YOU STEP THROUGH THIS DAMN DOOR!

P.P.S-..J-Just shut up..shut up d-damn it...

* * *

><p><em>She seems...overly pissy...or is that just me?<em>


	199. Spain 69

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, Vash tried to pass my expulsion through the EU and was shot down. I feel really proud right now...and grateful. I can do all sorts of awful things and yet, I still have people supporting me...

...it's incredible, really.

God...he nags TOO much. I fell asleep in a meeting once and he kept calling me at 6AM every morning telling me to wake up. He called me during Mass once...at 6AM...it was awful.

I should take my axe to that damned neutral nation-just kidding! Please don't kill me!

~anywho. Eh. Slivia tells me I'll be stuck here for awhile. Like...a LONG while...

it hurts to move...

L-Lovi called me his l-lover?

...

...

...

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAZ SO CUTE~!

Ahaha, I'm trying Hungarian now...I'm failing miserably...maybe because I can't really think straight...damn meds, fucking up my mind and the way I think... grrrrr.

Mmm, yeah, it is. Greece is mad that I can't read his alphabet...

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Yeah, it's called a tilde...I like my wierd fancy wittle N's. :3

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

T-That's good.

Yeah, you are a good person Toni, so people will actually stand by you.

Hehe, That's a good idea. Except on a certain damned fucking Prussian...

I swear to God...Én is fájt neki a düh minden tizenhárom réteg a pokol!

That sucks. Hospitals suck...

I know, it's cute. I'm a little too peaved to go 'aw' though.

Well, probably that and you're language is a romance language, while mine is Uralic language.

You can't?

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yay for your fancy N's.

* * *

><p><em>Én is fájt neki a düh minden tizenhárom réteg a pokol! = I will hurt him with the fury of all thirteen layers of hell!(used a translator, it might be wrong)<em>


	200. Spain 70

Elizaveta,

Mmhm, though. Vash sent me a note saying if I fuck up (yes, he said fuck. I'm paraphrasing him) one more time, he'll have my head on a platter...for dinner.

I'm now paranoid of Vash...I'll get a bodyguard (WHERE'S AMERICA!) or something...

Nuuu! I can't hurt mi amigo Prussia! I know you hate his guts (though I secretly think you don't...) but he's still mi amigo...that would be mean. I've been mean enough recently.

Whaaaa...I'm boreddddddddddd.

It made me so flippin' HAPPY! Ah-HA! WINNAH! Right here! WOOT!

Whoaa, sorry, I'm a bit loopy...ahaha morphine's some fun stuff...

Mmm true. My language is so purty~ I love it.

No! I can't! I tried learning years ago and it reminded me of chemistry and then it made my head hurt, so I gave up.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Well Vash can go piss off.

Yeah, America might be the person to go to for that.

You don't have to. I want to kill him myself. I swear, I'll!-*deep scribbles so indented it makes rips in the paper*

I-I...

N-NO, NO I HATE THAT IDIOT! THERES NOTHING ELSE ABOUT IT! He's annoying and rude and mean and a huge pompous ass.

Like I said, you don't do a thing. The bastard is mine to beat the shit out of.

That's good that you're happy..Haha.

That's fine.

Oh awesome, my language is difficult, hm?

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Go ahead.<em>


	201. Australia 1

Hungary,

G'day! I heard you were bombed and stuff by Spain, alls good right?

He didn't get to me that much, Sydney is a bit of a mess, but we'll be okay!

I'll send provisions to ya, kay?

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Yeah I was. It was kind of bad, but it could have been worse.

Pretty much, I'm trying to calm my temper at the moment. Watching TV seems to be working.

Well cause you're all the way down South! No one really thinks to go down there(except maybe England since he did in the first place apparently).

Yeah I heard you've been dealiNG with flooding and stuff. I'm glad the war and damage didn't come too hard to you at all. You have enough on your plate.

You don't need to,..but alright then.

From,

Elizaveta


	202. Romano 29 & Italy 7

Dear Hungary,

Y-yeah, I know.

We sent enough provisions to provide for an entire army. I hope you use them well, your men need the damn stuff..

Elizaveta.

Ve~ It's okay, they're all healing and rebuilding and crap like that~

The house is spotless now.. We just have to manage rebuilding now! :D

Elizaveta~ Let's go get drinks sometime~ You, Luddy, Me, Big brother Toni and Romano~ you should bring someone!

Lots of love,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Ahh, You don't send anything else, you got that! You need to take care of yourselves first.

..but thanks for the provisions.

Feliciano,

That's good. My people are doing the same.

You're very fast at cleaning things huh?

Ah..uh, drinks. Right. I don't have anyone to bring, only person I can think of is Budapest and she's too injured to do so. Sorry.

Love,

Elizaveta


	203. Spain 71

Elizaveta,

...are you all right? You're not acting yourself...

You know if there is ANYTHING in the world you need to get off your chest, you can talk to me, and I'll be sworn to secracy. I'm actually very good at keeping secrets, surprisingly enough.

Even if it's a love confession you can tell me~! As the Country of Passion I could give you advice ~!

...and don't mention how I needed advice with Lovi. He's a different...eh...how to say this without offending him...animal...I guess...

You should come visit me! As much as I love Silvia she can be a bit overbearing and protective...and wayyy too smothering...I need some fresh air, if you get what I mean.

Yes. Your language is difficult, even for me.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I'm fine, just a little ill. and mad, but I'm getting over that.

Okay?..Uh..I don't really know what your g-.

D-Did you just?..

Imply?..

W-WHY YOUU!-*Crumpled paper*

A-Ah..Sorry about that...A-Anyway, no I don't have anything I need to get out there. Deffinatly no damn confessions, of any kind either..

Lovi, is different yeah.

B-But the fact remains the same that I don't need any romantic advice! I'm perfectly fine.

I'm just mad, that's all. Sayin' shit about *this is scribbled out*

Fucking Porosz...

Yeah, maybe sometime soon. Being cooped up in this house is getting to me anyway.

I don't think it's too hard.

Love,

Elizaveta


	204. Australia 2

Hungary,

Mmm I'm sure. How's Spain? Is he okay? I heard Big Bro Alfred went a bit overboard on the bombs. I feel bad for him...poor guy's already dealing with a down turning economy and now this?

Aw? What happened? Was it Prussia again? Lemme give you some advice: knee him in the balls. Hard. That ought to get him to shut up.

And to calm down, go somewhere where you can listen to water, or nature. That calms me down when Alfred pisses me off.

Ahaha, yeah. It's getting better though! I don't feel as crappy as I did a few months ago, which is a relief.

Well, I did :)

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

He's in the hospital. He will be for a while. But he should be fien eventually.

Alfred goes overboard on everything. You know that right?

Yeah, it really isn't fair, but it is good comfort for the future that peopel are willing to help him out.

**_Yes_**. I swear to God, he just loves to piss me off. Calling me a stalker and all that other crap..

Oh I will. Maybe even chop them off.

There aren't to many lakes where I am, but I'll try it sometime.

That's good,

You and about half of my other friends. Geez.

but,..Thanks.

From,

Elizaveta


	205. Spain 72

Elizaveta,

Oh. All right. I feel your pain there.

Ehehe, sorry that was a bit presumptuous of me. Don't apologize.

If you insist, querida~.

Anywho, why're you mad? Answer me that. You'll feel better if you talk about it.

Aww, good... most of the visits I've gotten are to talk about how I'm going to repay each country I harmed...

...Dios mios...

I can't keep this up.

Yes! It's hard! You grew up with it, I did not. Ahaha.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Alright then..

Eh..Fine, i'll tell you why. It's because of stupid Gilbert. He's just being a total ass. Calling me a stalker because of my survailance cameras in other nations houses, and stuff about me being weak without my frying pan and like "YEAH FOR A GIRLY GIRL YOU ARE! I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF I TRIED!" or something. I'm going to bash his head in just to freakin' prove it...

He says I'm weak? I'll show him weak..It'll be worse than the time I kicked his ass in the 7 Years Itch War.

Take Selisia will you?

He..H-Hehehe...

-Uh..Huh. Anyway..

Yeah, I won't pester you about that stuff. Just good conversation. Right?

I don't blame you..business is bleh.

..Soo? It's still not that bad.

Love,

Elizaveta


	206. Australia 3

Hungary,

Oh...he is? I'll have to go visit. I feel bad for all of you. Just focus on rebuilding and getting better, okay?

Of course I know that. I'm his brother.

Ahaha, yeahhh! Cut 'em off, see what that Albino has to say about that!

You can find one :)

No prob.

Best wishes,

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Yeah. I'm going to go visit soon too.

Yeah, we will and we'll help each other get back on our feet.

True, true.

Hell yeah. Teach him to call me weak..

Yeah I guess I can.

Best Wishes Back,

Elizaveta


	207. Spain 73

Querida Elizaveta,

Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay? Now. I know Gilbert can be a dick-we all can-but, let me tell you something. He pisses the people he likes most, off. So, he sits there and tortures Ludwig, Francis and I...and you. He leaves those he holds great disdain for to rot. He wouldn't even send financial assistance if there whole nation were crumbling.

I know you're not weak. He knows it too. Gilbert is a bit intimidated by you, always has been. Just, grit your teeth and bare it for a little while. I'll have a talk with him once I feel up to it. All right?

Pester all you want. I don't mind. :)

Ugh, buisness sucks. "Antonio, I need this, oh, I also need this much money" "Send me these many _" etc...ugh. It's fucking annoying. Don't they realize my nation is broken? Torn to shreds, I had to file BANKRUPTCY.

...and Russia is trying to bail me out...America won't let him. Nor will France or Portugal.

But still. BANKRUPTCY...

Anywho, sorry. I went on a little tirade there.

It is so bad! But I like the accent marks :)

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I think I've noticed that much. But...

See, You, Francis, Ludwig, you're all guys. I'm a girl.

Don't you think it'd be a little..different? The fact he isn't differentiating is kind of...eh..I'm not sure how to put it.

but you do have a point, I've noticed that much. Bastard still freakin' pisses me off though..like he's trying to make me go insane or something..

I doubt that one. Gil, thinks everyone isn't as strong as him. Concieted porosz...I wanna slam his head into the damn wall sometines.

You know, this kind of reminds me when you got really fed up with Romano a while ago. Huh..

Man, people need to back the hell off.

Russia is trying to bail you out? Weird. Maybe I should try that too..

Why won't they?..oh, wait..Russia,..that is a little suspicious, even if it seems like good intent.

That's okay, I went on one earlier.

Pfft,..Okayy then. Wimp. My language is amazing.

Love,

Elizaveta


	208. Australia 4

G'day Hungary!

I hope to see you there, then.

And yes, because we need to be there for one another, it's no use just standing around watching nations flop around to get back up on their feet.

Ahaha, just don't go overboard, okay?

Good!

Talk soon!

Australia

* * *

><p>Dear Australia,<p>

Yeah, we need to catch up. The distance doesn't really help that.

Selfishness never gets the world anywhere in the end. Plus, most of us are actually friends so it just seems like common coutresy.

If one hurts we all hurt, right?

There is no such thing as over board with that guy..ugh. I swear we're like chalk and cheese..

and he's the chalk. Cause he's freakin' WHITE.

From,

Elizaveta


	209. America 5

Elizaveta,

Yeah,I'm ain't cute,I'm HOT~ At least that's seems what you think,what with the doujinshi and fanart of me and England being your prized possesions...

SURE THEY DO. SOMETIMES.

Pfft,I'm perfectly fine with that. I mean,come on,it's RUSSIA.

"Contradicting" 's the perfect word. He says "I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!"

Whoops,too late...

Okay,here's what happened:

After I was done visiting Spain,I thought it would be kinda nice (and heroic!) of me to check up on some other hurt countries too. So I went to Switzerland.

But when I came to his room in the hospital,he was cussing out Spain and yelling so I tried to calm him down,but then the dude just starts shooting everything randomly and RAN OUT of the hospital,out for Antonio's blood. Some of the doctors and nurses might think he was kidnapped or something by now.

Don't worry! I'll handle this! I'm the hero after all!~ Just one prob: How do I get to Liechtenstein before he brutally murders Antonio?

Alfred

P.S. What? No! Jesus Christ,Liz,what's wrong with ya?

* * *

><p>Dear Alfred,<p>

Y-Y..How dod you know about that? EH?

and no, I have better ones, you two just have a complex history. It's..interesting.

Now it'd be even MORE interesting if they were real...

Maybe you can do that for my birthday! Haha! Kidding(sort of).

NOOO THEY DON'T. YOU FORGET YOURSELF.

True..Russia is an adjective all on his own.

What do you mean to late?-

...You're such an idiot, you know?

What kind of a hospital lets the patients keep guns with them?

Uh...cellphone? Duh? Lilli isn't the wealthiest coutnry but she probably can afford to have one.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Hey I'm not creepy! It really happened! He was hanging out with you and Yong Soo the night before he had a meeting with England. He said when he woke up he was in a Sailor Moon costume, and all his clothes were gone. Now apparently there's pictures on the Internet, and it's pretty unlikely that Arthur did it.

So wish I could have seen that though..Haha.


	210. Romano 30 & Italy 8

Elizaveta,

We're fine, really! You got hit the hardest out of all of us dammit!

Feliciano insisted on sending you some famous Italian wine.. Damn, that stuff is good..

A-ah.. I haven't seen Spain ever since I fled to Asia...I'm a fucked up boyfriend..

Dearest Elizaveta,

Yes, I'm really good at cleaning now~ mainly since you and Austria taught me~!

Ooh. Come on, everyone has to get incredibly drunk eventually.. Bring someone.. Um.. How about Prussia~? Many countries are making bets on you two~ Eheh~

...

Oh.. How would I know that?

...

My brother and I aren't betting! N-no, definitely not~

U-uhm..It's something we just heard.

Love,

Feliciano&Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Noo, people got hit a lot harder than I did.

Aw,..I haven't had any good wine in forever. Thanks. Italian wine is really good.

Go visit him in the hospital then! You go redeem yourself, Silly Italian.

Dear Feli,

Of course, I am an amazing teacher, aren't I?

I could use beer. I didn't say I wasn't going, just no oen to bring.

That piss ass drunkard? Wh-

...

T-They do?...Why?

DAMN IT, DON'T YOU LIE TO ME FELI! ARE YOU TWO IN ON THE DAMN BET OR NOT?

Uh, How high is the betting anyway?

Also, even if you guys do, i-it's not like we're interested in each other at all...at least..he doesn't seem interested..

BUT I'M NOT EITHER!

...

So,..yeah. Pointless betting..I hope you didn't waste too much money on it.

Also, back to what we were talking about. Prussia gets drunk all the time! Why would me bringing him be any different? He'd probably show up anyway.

Suspicious Of You Two,

Elizaveta


	211. Taiwan 1

_Okayy :o Fun. Taiwann!_

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

How are you? I haven't caught up with you in a while, you Yaoi-fan girl!

I heard about the awful shit that happened in Europe cuz of Spain.. Hope you're alright!

I sent some cakes along with this! Hope you like them!

Asia didn't get attacked, so don't worry about me.. Teacher (China) was really worried about it, since the Spanish seemed to be edging towards Asia!

Ahaha.. Oh well. Anyways, I thought you might like to know this, but..

..I've become somewhat of a Yaoi fangirl myself.

B-but please keep it hushed up, what would Teacher say if he found out..?

I hope we can work together with our.. Hobbies.

With love,

Taiwan~

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Heyy GIRL!

Yeah, we so need to catch up, right now!

Yeah, it was awful. But it's over now, and things will slowly get better. I'm okay, just a fractured arm and a fever apparently.

Yum cakes! Thank you.

Yeah, Lucky you. Pftt. Haha. Yao did a good job of keepign that held off though huh? I'm glad you guys are all safe.

MY PARTNER IN CRIME! Ahh, plenty to talk about between us now huh?

I won't let it go to far beyond these letters. Okay?

Probably something like "Aiya! Why would you like something like that? You are disgracing t-"

and he'd get cut off by Ivan breakign into the room with "But we do things liek that all the time, Da? Yao?"

Haha,..maybe not. It'd be awesome if that did happen though.

Oh we will. We will~

With Love Back,

Elizaveta


	212. Czech Republic 9

Dear Elizaveta,

I'm sure after all these years, you've developed a technique for dealing with Gilbert.

Is it bad if I wake up suddenly at home in my own bed with a random German flag covering me and no recollection of the transition from Ludwig's house to mine? Because that happened. And I'm confused. I called Germany's house, but no one was there.

Slovakia made a few suggestive comments about you and yaoi in response to your statement. Something along the lines of "she would like that".

Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

In a way I have. But there's no way to get around how annoying he is. You just learn different ways to get him to shut up for small periods of time.

Maybe Ludwig decided to take you back to your house? I'm sure it's fine.

He would like it better. Bet he's into DUDES and just in denial~ But yet again, even if he was, I wouldn't watch it. Plenty of better choises out there, and I'm sure everyone would top your brother. Luckly you're not too much like him.

From,

Elizaveta


	213. Japan 9

Dear Elizaveta,

N-Nani? How did you injure yourself? Are you sure you are okay? It sounds awful. If you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask. Your cities are just looking out for your well-being. Resting is a good choice.

Hai, I am taking Pochi to the pet store right now. He seems very energetic after his nap. A rabbit sounds like a good idea. I will check to see what kinds they have.

Haha, good luck with that.

Really? Thank you. I'm going to talk to Korea first after the pet store.

Hopefully we will solve this mystery together!

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

U-Um..It's nothign really. Just something happened in Europe and we all got hurt a little. It didn't spread to far over to Asia so thats why you might not know about it. Yeah I'm alright. People keep bugging me abotu sending help, I don't need anymore, really, haha.

But I have stuff to dooo!

Yeah, rabbits are adorable. I'm sure Pochi will be happy to have a new friend.

Yeah, America didn't know what I was talking about so I'll assume he didn't.

Yes! Detective Elizaveta and Dr. Kiku! On the case!

From,

Elizaveta


	214. Russia 1 & Latvia 1

_Nope, no one has written in a Russia(besides you), he's only been mentioned here and there. That's all. are you writing in as Latvia too or is that just..part of Russia's letter?_

* * *

><p>Privet Hungary!<p>

I've just calmed myself down from that fiasco with Arthur and Ludwig 'rescuing' Sva and Jan from under my nose. At least I've still have my favorite trio around. (Looks at Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania) Also, don't try and stop me, but I've decided to make Philippines one with me and even invade Australia as well. Kolkolkol.

From,

Ivan Braginski

P.S.: I've intercepted this letter that was sent from Latvia.

P.S.S.: If you would still insist on putting up yaoi pictures of me and Alfred, then I'll go talk to a certain nation who hates you a lot and give her dogs and name them after Hungarians. She is paying you back for releasing Ionescu into Transylvania.

Hello, anybody?

I need help! Russia is creeping us out, and we Baltics need a place to hide! I'll even go to Sealand's old house and hide there. Just please answer our help!

Raivis Galante

* * *

><p>Eh..Hey Russia,<p>

Ahh, Yeah. Wonder who made that happen. I wouldn't know.

Oi! You leave Australia and Philipines alone. The Soviet Union is dissolved, and you shouldn't be trying to invade people again.

Damn Orosz..

Also, if you do, I'll tell Belarus you want others to become one with you so you don't have to deal with her anymore. Your call, Ivan.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- It's a message for..uh..Why would you willingly let this out to people?

P.P.S.- Though tiffs between you and Alfred can get oh so heated, I keep them to myself. I can't garuntee someone's been STEALING them. But it wasn't me. Ugh, really? You'd go get her? Is she still going on about that?

Dear Raivis,

You're finally out calling for help? You three have been stuck at Russia's for years.

...I'll see what I can do for you? Just calm down.

From,

Elizaveta


	215. Czech Republic 10

Dear Elizaveta,

Yeah...I'm sure it's fine...although for some reason there was a black shirt that doesn't belong to me on the floor in the hallway. I'm over thinking. It's fine. It's probably...okay I have no explanation for that.

I'm pretty sure Ján's not into guys. He spends a large portion of his time flirting with women. Part of the reason I couldn't stand to live in the same house as him was because there was always some girl in his room. That aside, if he was into guys, I would totally agree with you.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

A black shirt that didn't belogn to you?

..D-Doesn't Ludwig usually wear a black shirt under his uniform?..or maybe it was your brothers?

Oh yeah. I forgot he's a womanizer, like France(except he is liek that to _everyone_). Isn't there anyone normal on Europe? I mean besides Austria,..but...yeah.

Good thing you dont' live with the ass anymore then.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I just got word that The Baltics need a place to hide?


	216. Romania 1

Dear Liz,

Hahaha~ Guess who little brat? It's Romania! A little birdie told me you were taking in letters~ Now I'm going to annoy you even more by spamming you with letters! Hahaha, That's what you get for calling me a vampire bitch.

With Love (not really),

Romania.

* * *

><p>Dear Romania,<p>

Ughh. Just great. Now I have to get bothered by YOU? I already have my usual instigator sending me letters, I don't need you sending me spam and hate mail.

And? It's kind of true. You're pretty damn bitchy, and vampire shit usually comes from you.

With Distain,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Yeah it'll be fun to see. I foudn this whole thing kind of funny, because I have this fic about a kid Romania. It's a little wierd to explain but Russia ends up taking care of him, and he's just like this inoccent little blonde sixseven year old. Haha._


	217. Brazil 26

Dear Hungary,

Ugh..Cleaning is soooo not my forte if you know what I mean...Where the hell are the magically cleaning fairies when you need them? Oh yeah. They're with England.

Aaaanyways, thanks for the pens by the way! But I noticed that one of them had some...red blood stains? Should I be worried? You alright over there?

Parrots need to be taugh that their owners head is not a good place to leave 'presents',

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

I never exactly enjoyed cleaning either, but I had to do it a lot when I was married to Austria, so I guess I got used to it.

Haha, probably! Good one.

No problem, -

E-Ehehe..Yeahh..I'm alright. Just a little accident. It's hard to manuver in a sling.

Ew. Stick it's beak in it.

From,

Elizaveta


	218. Romano 31 & Italy 9

Hungary,

Alright, I'll visit him.. But you got hit hard! And..your economy isn't exactly booming right now.

Reality sucks ass.

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ve~ bring someone, anyone! It could be a mini date..

E-eh! U-um.. Maybe we are.. Maybe.. Maybe we're betting how long it'll take you guys to hook up.. And go into bed.. And.. *something scratched out*

..Pretty high~

And ve~ It'd be fun to catch up with you all anyways!

Love,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Good, You do that. Eh, that's my business and mine alone. I can still work with a fever and one arm, okay? I mean, I can write, so I can do my paper work. Meetigns I just have to sit and lsiten and all that. You know? I'll be fine. Bad economy or not.

It does. I wish reality woudl go die in a whole.

Dear Feli,

M-Mini date?..You have been thinking about this haven't you.

I honestly doubt it can turn into such. I mean you guys will be there.

..I guess I'll try to invite him though..since you won't shut up about it.

I KNEW IT!

...You're using this to set us up aren't you? YOUR BET TIME IS COMING UP ISN'T IT?

Is my life just a game to you guys? I can't believe you two, especially you Feli.

What's pretty high?

Yeah..it would.

Sort Of Annoyed With You Two,

Elizaveta


	219. Taiwan 2

Elizaveta,

Aww. Well, Europe's recovering atleast.

Yeah, Teacher can get really brutal when people attack his precious 'family'.

Mhm. I know. We need to meer and exchange info. Tell you what, I'll study the Yaoi in Asia, you study Europe? (; We're conviniently located there, and I know you don't know much of the behind the scenes stuff that happens in Asia!

Hahah, Teacher is like an obsessive mom sometimes.

Ohh, I wish.. Then- *something torn out*

Thank god! Hey, what's up between Spain and Romano?

Best wishes,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Yeah, that's the probably only good thing though.

He's such a big brother figure. Just like Arthur.

Yess, we do.

Sure! I already have a few things ready. Hehe! Not to mention dirt from my survailence tapess~

Yeah I don't, I'd love to know!

Mom, Big Brother, pretty much the same yeah. Haha.

Eh? Why'd that get torn out?

Eh, they're together, but Spain is you know, in the hosptial after all that happened. Romano said he'd go visit soon though.

From,

Elizaveta


	220. Australia 5

H-Holy shit Elizaveta!

R-Russia wants to invade! America said he's not gonna let it happen but STILL!

I don't want that communist bastard roaming around my precious land! AHHH! What am I gonna do?

Stressing,

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Caqlm down, Alright? I threatened him with Belarus, so he might back off?

That and I'm sure Al will help keep you safe.

Don't Worry! If it comes down to it I'll Help too,

Elizaveta


	221. Spain 74

Querida Elizaveta,

D-damn...bankruptcy sucks...Someone needs to get Russia outta my country! Seville came crying to me saying he's sending troops over! I don't wanna be invaded by Russia! He's fucking SCARYYY!

Uhm, back to your problem. Gil really does admire you, really! I swear on the Holy Bible! Anyway~Gil's always had a God complex, don't let him get to you.

How does it remind you of my arguement with Lovi? Do tell...

I know right? Don't those assholes realize I'm broke? Ughhh meanies. A-and if R-Russia b-bails me out...Imma become...become...

...

a...

RUSSIAN TERRITORY? D: WHAT THE FUCK? D: THAT'S SCREWED UP!

...I...I'm going to crawl under the covers and stay there for the rest of my miserable existance...

...much love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I bet it does.

H-He is? Damn it he does this after every damn war now! _Kibaszott orosz..._

Yeah yeah and I won't believe you on that. Gil seems to only think of himself nowadays anyway. If I did want go out with him he's probably just want to...you know. And then leave. He is part of your perverted Bad Touch Trio after all.

True, he always has.

A-Ah..N-Nevermind! Rethinking that now, it doesn't relate at all! Yeah..-

You know. I'm sick of all this.

Very sick of it all. Just had a fucking war and now all this crap..

RUSSIAN TERRITORY?

...

H-HAHAHAHAAA! HAAA!

*more deep scribbled writting, and it loosk liek she broke the pencile while scribbling*

I'm coming to Spain sweetie.

There's no need to worry.

So stop hiding under the blanket.

.

_Going to Spain With Shit Tons of Troops,_

_Elizaveta_


	222. Brazil 27

Dear Hungary,

You had to clean while you were married? All by yourself? No offense, but Austria's kinda just a bit maybe a little lazy to make you do all the work.

Oh my- A sling? I remember I had one of those before...not fun at all.

I plan to,

-Luiza

P.S I have a question for you! It's going to make you laugh trust me!

If your Uncle Jack helps you off an elephant, would you help your Uncle Jack off an elephant?

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Yes, I did. He was too busy with managing things as the head place in the Holy Roman Empire or something. Things were terbulent at that time.

Little Feli helped with the cleaning too. It wasn't all by myself.

No, it isn't. I'm taking it off, I don't really care what Budapest things. or Kecskemét.

Good,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Haha, funny. I've heard it before though.


	223. Romania 2

Dear Brat,

Aww~ Did I upset you? Poor little Lizzy. Your just jealous cause I'm prettier~

And vampires are awesome..well..my vampires are awesome not that crap Alfred made up.

Your more of a bitch then me! It's like your always PMS-ing so fuck you and I hope you get hit by a flying icecream truck.

With hopes of seeing you die,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear Romania,<p>

You're face is shit Roma.

I'll admit the crap Alfred made up is retarded, but you're is just dark and gloomy. Also, trying to make vampires sexy isn't really working for you.

You're the one swearing all the damn time.

I actually have shit to do so I'm not going to deal with your flying icecream fantasies.

Giving This Paper The Middle Finger,

Elizaveta


	224. Spain 75

Querida Elizaveta,

I-...I don't even have a fucking military anymore! They were all...murdered...brutally...in my conquest of the worldddd! What am I gonna dooo?

Y-you're the only nation that's extended a hand (other than mi hermana and the obvious other one)...g-gracias for that...

I'm in Portugal right now, querida. And going to Spain not might be a good idea. A lot of other nations have their militaries there and it's pissing me off.

I'm too ill for this shit! Sneaky bastards...trying to take what's not theirs while I'm down...

I dun wanna stop hiding under the blanket...it's warm and fuzzy...and now I'm sleepy...ahahaha, I think mi hermana doped me up cause I wuz sorta flippin' out cuz of them damn Russian assholes in my beautiful...

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I'm on my way over anyway. Almost finished packing my bag of supplies.

It's no problem. Any chance to get that damn Russian...and help you out.

But especially the damn Russian...Im itching for a fight right now. I don't even feel like I have a fever anymore(though, I could be wrong about that).

He has no right to try "becoming one" with nations again.

Well if they're a bunch of militaries there, it won't look suspicious at all.

I'll shove 'em out of the damn country and into the ocean. H-He..Hehe..

-..I-I'm really starting to scare myself, you know?

..Did you fall asleep?

Damn it..,

Elizaveta


	225. Australia 6

Elizaveta,

I'm calm, cool as a summer breeze. Ahaha I just bombed their asses off the coast of the Great Barrier Reef. SUCK THAT YOU RUSSIAN ASSHOLES!

Y-Yeah, Al helped...ahaha.

Ahaha, thankss man.

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Oh, That's good for you Hun. If you need extra soldiers, just ask.

Good, he's be a shitty older brother if he didn't.

No prob,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I don't think he has an official human name.<em>


	226. Ireland 4 & South Korea 2

_Alright then, just checking!_

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

I know! Gah It shouldn't be this hard! *starts cussing in Irish* Ahem sorry. Maybe I'll try again later. Or maybe get some help from Philipennes..*shrug*

Lucky Clovers,

Meghan

(Ps Don't tell him it was me! I want to tell him myself!)

* * *

><p>Dear Meghan,<p>

Er...I might have told him,..accidentally.

I'm sorry.

From,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

Oh so she wants my attention? What for? Military obligations cause I will NOT start another Korean war again. Plus I heard her brother is Germany...I don't trust him since he allied against China...but then again he allied with Japan too...Sigh such a choice I'm on the fence...

After all this I don't know what to think. Is this "Ireland" wanting to be allies...or more?

Allies or more?,

South Korea

* * *

><p>Dear South Korea,<p>

Uh, No not military obligations of any kind. I'm sure.

Really? Even I didn't know that.

You're so wierd with you're brothers, you know that?

Um..I don't think I have the right to say. But it's not anything, negative. Let's put it that way.

From,

Elizaveta


	227. Brazil 28

Dear Hungary,

Yeah, I heard people were lashing out at him as well..poor guy.

You know those two are just going to force you to wear it again, right?

Almost done with the cleaning,

-Luiza

P.S Another question!

Why do people sterilize lethal injections?

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Yeah, it sucked. I had to distract myself by dressing Ita up in my clothes. He was so cute~

Them?..They're..let's say. cowering in the corner right now.

They won't be bothering me for a while.

That's Good,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nooo Clue.


	228. Romano 32 & Italy 10

Elizaveta,

I visited, but.. Silvia? said he needs rest.. So I couldn't see him..

D-Damn Spanish bastard..making me worry..

Dearest Elizaveta,

No I haven't! Luddy says I'm not bright enough to plan something like that! ..And he's probably right!

And yay~ well, when Big brother Toni gets better?

Ve! Noo! We all just want to see you happy, Elizaveta! I swear~!

E-eh? We're not good with setting people up.. You know that..

Pretty high.. That's all I'm saying..

Love,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Ohh, That sucks.

I'm sure he's alright Lovi, don't worry.

Though Russia possibly bailing him out is..worrying.

Dear Feli,

I know how smart you are Honey, you can't fool me all the time like you can Luddy with you're cuteness. You've been planning this.

..Yeah, sure. That won't be for a long time though Feli.

Sure...sure you do.

Lies. You're Italian, Feli. Enough said.

I swear,...Why bet up that high? It doesn't make sense.

It's not like I'm a virgin anymore, why do they care?

Love,

Elizaveta


	229. Taiwan 3

Dear Elizaveta,

I have stuff ready as well~ Viet and I are the only female Asian nations, so.. Things get interesting..~

Japan was so kind enough to give me some stuff I could use..like cameras..

Romano is really shy, isn't he? Hm. No wonder Spain tops.

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Ooo, interesting indeed.

Ahh, see. That's why Japan is such an awesome friend.

Yeah, he gets embarassed easily too.

Spain deffinatly tops. Hand's down.

...or more like Romano down(Haha a-play-on-words. So corny).

Love,

Elizaveta


	230. Australia 7

_Ew. Kyle doesn't really..sound good. Eh. Oh also, I replied to Aussi here first because I had a question: Shoudl I lable the reply to Seville as one of Spain's letters or make a new one for Seville?_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Mmhm, hell yeah it is. Awright, thanks a bunch!

Ahaha, he already sorta sucks as an older brother, but I love him anyway.

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

No problem. Though, that could possibly end badly for me if Ivan gets pissy...

Oh well.

Him and his evil purple tension can go screw off.

Truee, but at least he's there when you need him.

He's a lovable oaf of a brother, huh?

From,

Elizaveta


	231. Spain 76

_Alright! Thanks. and yeah, deffinatly not Aussie enough._

* * *

><p>Hola Frying pan lady.<p>

This is Seville, writing in for Dad. He totally fell asleep and Portugal is gushing over how adorable he looks...

I don't think he looks adorable...I think he looks worn-out, exhausted, and hurt...

a-anyway. Thanks for the help...I just want things back to normal.

Damn. This sucks.

BRING ME PUDDING, WOMAN!

Seville

* * *

><p>Dear Seville,<p>

Oh, well hi.

Aww, even if he must look tired I bet it is sort of cute.

I want them back to normal too. I'm convincing the Russian soldiers not do do anything as I write.

...God, this guy REAKS of vodka..

It's no problem,

EXCUSE ME? CALL ME WOMAN AGAIN I'LL COME RIGHT IN THAT HOSPITAL AND BEAT YOU!

From,

Elizaveta


	232. Australia 8

Elizaveta,

Ah, I hope it doesn't cause problems for you...but that seems to be all Russia's any good at. Ahaha

Yes, he really is a big loveable oaf of a brother. Despite him being annoying, he's a great dude.

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Russia is creepy man. He did quite a number on some of us Eastern European countries after WWII...

I still have scars man. Eh..

Yeah he is. Just,..someone you have to get used to tolerating.

-Elizaveta


	233. Romano 33 & Italy 11

Dear Elizabeta,

..Huh. Why would that Russian bastard bail him out?

To "become one" with him! Bastard.

Russia scares the shit out of me.. Belarus scares me more..

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ve~! I'm not as smart as you are.. I mean.. I still don't know how to use  
>grenades properly..<p>

I know..maybe a few years.. Scary how outcomes of fighting can be so brutal..

But we DO want to see you happy!

Well, why not?

Ah, all nations lose their virginities eventually..

Lotsa Love,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yeah, that's why.

Stupid Ivan. He never learns when to quit!

Belarus is terrifying. Really. But for soem reason she can have a very stoic lookign expression all the time.

Kind of like Sweden.

But at least Sweden is niceer.

Dear Feli,

Yeah okayy,..Just admit you're planning this so you can win money.

Yeah,..and it really was all just..eh, I don't know how to discribe it.

Thanks I guess.

Because it ends up not being worth it?

Yeah. Who was you're first, Feli?

Love,

Elizaveta


	234. Spain 77

Hungary,

It's really creepy seeing Dad as pale as he is right now. Is that normal?

Ew. Vodka's gross. Can't they afford a good bottle of fucking wine? Poor bastards...

NO YOU WON'T GET-oh, b-buneos tarde...Papa...aheeheh...

...

Elizaveta,

Lo siento for Seville. He can be a DICK...

Aww, I'm cute to you? ;) Hahaha, just kidding. Lo siento dear, but my heart while always and forever be Lovino's.

Just as yours will be Gil-never mind.I don't wanna get punched.

Mmm, thanks for all your help. I'll find a way to repay you once I'm not bankrupt.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Seville,<p>

Huh..yeah I guess it is. Spain usually is kind of tan(compared to me anyway, I'm kind of pale).

It is gross. I had to tolerate it for years.

Oh, Hey Antonio.

That's alright.

What? You're an adorable Spaniard, I'll admit. It's just complimenting, right? plus you're my friend. Yeah, I know you and Lovi absolutely loooo-

...Did you just?..

I- A..N-N-NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

ONLY THING OF MINE THAT WILL BE GILBERT'S IS MY FOOT IN HIS CROTCH!

Gil is just a friend. A really..annoyingly arrogant friend...who always breaks into my house. Bugs the hell out of me..leaves retarded things on my survelance cameras in my house when he breaks in and I'm not home..though, the things he does is kind of funny-

But that doesn't mean anything! Nothing at all.

No, I don't want anything in ?

Just...don't come to Budapest for a while if you ever visit..

Love,

Elizaveta


	235. Taiwan 4 & NOTICE!

**HAI YOU GUYZ**. Eh, a little note here so please read this.

Apparently I have missed a few people's letters. I've gone back and checked, and sadly I can't tell if I've acctually skipped some, or if they just aren't there. So, If your letter has been skipped, message me the letter and I'll fit it in(except Argentina..because you sent in a new one, I'll be replying to that one). If that doesn't work,..then just send in a new one, and I'll make Lizzy here extra crazy as compensation. I'm really sorry guys.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

It's fun when you watch the older guys be idiots.. (:

I know~ He's amazing~! Much better then that bastard of a Teacher.. And he's so.. High-tech. His cameras are waterproof yet have amazing quality..ah. Japan is so cool..

What other couples are there in Europe? (:

I wonder why Romano lets himself be dominated soo easily..

And, what's with the European rumors going on about you and Gilbo?

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Ohh yeahh.

Yeah, Kiku is totally awesome. I got my cameras from him actually.

Welll..Sweden and Finland! they're adorable together,(though, Finland cseems to be the more adorable of the two), there's also things with Spain and Romano, Germany and Italy(North, you know that right?) and..hm..who else?..Well, Poland and Lithuania I guess. Though I think between them it's unofficial. It's obvious though.

I don't think he lets it happen on perpous, he's just...Italian.

W-What?..WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS ASSUME THIS?

I...ugh..I just..I don't know..I mean we're friends. I've known him for a long time..is it the way we are when dealing with each other? it's not like we're Arthur and Alfred, right?

How do other people see us? Do you know? I don't have a clue.

Confused On It All,

Elizaveta


	236. Australia 9

Elizaveta,

Yes he is. Was that the whole Warsaw Act to combat the UN or whatever?

Man, brutal asshole.

Exactly! We're sports bros. Ahaha

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Augh, I don't want to remember that Warsaw Act crap...

It was annoying.

Yeah, very brutal. I can't remember how many times he shoved me in the basement, or brought that damn pipe to my head.

Ass..

Yeah, you and him are really good at sports. I'm alright, but not to well known for my sports skills.

From,

Elizaveta


	237. Spain 78

_Yup, I got it! Thanks. It was just a few people that it's happened to._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Hunny, I was being partially sarcastic. Ahaha.

O-of course not! I-it's not as if those sexual strains between you and Gilbert are plain as day and he told me a little while back that he lov-

AHH! I'm getting ahead of myself! I didn't say ANYTHING. Kay? Comprende? Kay. Bien...

Why not? Budapest is such a pretty city.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I know, haha.

Sexual strains? Are you insunuatign I want Gil to...t-to?

You're disturbing-

Wait What? What did he say?

But you did! Well, no you _typed_ something, but whatever.

Um..Well...

See, a lot of people in Budapest don't..really.. like you after what happened. What with all the having to rebuild and stuff. That's all. Budapest herself isn't exactly happy with you either, but she understands your situation.

Love,

Elizaveta


	238. Russia 2

Privet, Hungary!

The army I sent to invade Australia was just the diversion. I got what I wanted as I can finally take a vacation in Philippines' house. Yay for Russia! And before you decide to sic Belarus to me, I've already decided to grab Matvey and lock him up in a room with no escape route with my little sestra. I finally knew what was wrong with Lithuania when I saw him petting his cast, probably because his bones were broken.

On the other hand, I need to go take some anger management classes soon. My boss is probably lecturing me on being too reckless.

From,

Ivan Braginski

P.S.: No, I won't change my behavior just so Alfred can gloat.

* * *

><p>Dear Ivan,<p>

You're such an ass. Why do you have to be good at stratagy? Damn it.

Leave Philippines alone, I'm sure you're nto doign any good staying there.

YOU WHAT? YOU LET LITTLE MATTIE GO! HE'S CUTE AND ADORABLE! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT HIM IN THERE WITH NATALIA?

..You're never going to stop being twisted are you?

Yes you do. And maybe go to an insane asylum.

That and terrifying.

Give Back Mattie!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Not exactly what I ment, but alright.


	239. Turkey 1

Hello there, Frying Pan Lady:

No, this isn't Ivan or Raivis. I kicked your ass during my conquest before little Chibitalia and specs kicked my ass. I'm not that 'awesome' as 'Kaliningrad'. Maybe you should call him that whenever he gets near your vital regions. I've heard about your little jaunt with Ivan in the Great Barrier Reef, and believe me, lady. I've been there. I conquered a lot of nations before settling down and making amends. If you need help with Ivan, I'm here.

Yours truly,

Sadiq Adnan/Turkey

P.S.: Giving Ivan Arthur's cooking wouldn't work since he can practically absorb any ailments and still stand.

P.S.S.: I know a fic where Italy has gone Russian.

* * *

><p>Hello Mask Wearign Dude,<p>

Fuck you Sadiq. You're emprie was full off cheap furniture.

I know when to push Prussia, and when not to. I'm not going to call him that unless I hate him for some reason. Though seeing him get pissy is funny.

Also, apparently he doesn't want my 'rital regions'. Or maybe he was just afraid of being hit.

Oh well. Thanks, that's a nice offer. I'll tell you if I need it.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- He's an anomali that man. What the hell is his weakness? Besides Belarus!

P.P.S- I think I have too..


	240. Latvia 2

Hello, Hungary:

Thanks for answering our calls for help. There's no telling what will happen if Ivan goes batshit on us. Pardon my language. Sealand is on his way to pick us up, so he's gonna send you some chocolates. By the way, does placing Ivan in an all-girls school count as rehabilitation? On the plus side, I'd like to see him have a harem of his own. (looks around and makes sure Belarus isn't stalking on them)

Gotta go,

Raivis Galante

* * *

><p>Dear Raivis,<p>

It's no problem. You guys don't seem very,..out going, so I figured you need a constant to keep you calm. Distance from Ivan seems to do the 's alright.

Aww, Little Peter is? So cute that kid. Tell him thank you.

Eh...No. He'd probably mental scar them all and do...Soviet Union era,..things with them.

I don't think either of us misunderstand the meaning of 'Soviet Union era things'. I rather not elaborate beyond that. Okay? Good!

Uh..Why would you want to see that? You're getting strange on me Raivis!

Seeya,

Elizaveta


	241. Golden Horde 1

_Haha, Alright then, Thats fine with me. Just hope you can handle all those characters._

* * *

><p>Hello there, Hungary:<p>

You may know who I am, because I was the one who occupied little Ivan when my dad Mongolia was ordered to conquer the world by his crazy but ingenious boss. You should have seen his hands, they were bloody. I guess you could blame me for turning that little guy into what he is today. Also, I am pleased to say that little Vanya kicked some Teuton ass back in Lake Peipus. That's what you get for invading someone else's vital regions, you naughty little boy! Alas, I'm reduced to Ivan's servant known as Tatarstan.

Yours truly,

Golden Horde

P.S.: If that Teuton tries to grope you, let me know. I'll lend you my lance and some faucet pipes.

P.S.S.: I do have some newly made trucks out of the KAMAZ factory in my home. That's practically the only thing other than the guns, tanks and planes Ivan and I make.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

I vaugely remember who you are. Sorry if I get things mixed up.

You? occupied Ivan? That takes some skill. Even as a kid he seemed...creepy.

Bleh, I would have given him some Germ-X.

Augh, That's your fault? WHYYYY? Why would you do this to us?

He kicked his ass huh? Well, that must have been a blow to the bastards pride, huh? He needed it probably.

I'm sorry you've been reduced to such. You seem much better mannered that Ivan.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Thanks, I'll keep it in mind.

P.P.S.- Ooo, trucks are cool...You guys make a lot of military grade stuff don't you?


	242. Romano 34 & Italy 12

Elizaveta,

NO WAY IN HELL.

Spain is mine dammit!

...

Er.. I-I mean.. ugh. Screw it all.

Yes, she's terrifying. But she keeps Russia from doing his worst.

Sweden is nicer..no wonder he has someone like Finland..

Dearest Hungary,

Ve~ I'm not! Why would I to someone who practically raised me?

I don't want you to be single all your life! You're cute, go get a good guy! ^^

Ah, it's just fun..

And, I'll say if you tell me who was your first!

With love,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Woaah, Woah. Getting protective are you?

Well, it is Ivan, mayeb you have a right.

But it's so cute how you do that~ To think only about a month ago you were making no progress.

Yeah, Sweden is just..stoic. But nice.

Dear Feli,

Becausee..money is money! I'd be dissapointed if you didn't(well, if the bet were on someone else, not me and Gil damn it).

I have been married before you know! To Roderich! Sure..it was for political reasons, but I loved him!

Though, I-I'm happy being alone right now! I..have all my space to myself.

Though..Roderich has been coming over a lot since the bombing of Vienna..

Who do you think Feli? Its pretty obvious. Now tell me!

Love,

Elizaveta


	243. Japan 10

Dear Elizaveta,

Ah, I see. I am glad you are doing well. Haha, I could not imagine you being taken down so easily anyways.

Hai, the life of a nation is a hard one. Our duties are inevitable.

Pochi seemed to be really attached to this one white rabbit at the store, so I picked that one out and bought it. I named her Hoshi, because she has this one gray patch on her back that looks like a star. As soon as we brought her home, Hoshi and Pochi began to play and get to know each other. Oh, haha, their names rhyme. Oh well. I like her name. I think they are going to get along just fine.

Is that so? Hmm, alright. I went to Korea's house and was groped upon arrival. I gave him the usual scolding and then asked him if he posted photos of me in a Sailor Moon outfit. He just told me that he remembered cosplaying with me and America while we were drunk last night, but never got the chance to take pictures. I sighed. Who in the world did it then?

Very puzzled,

Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Yeah, taken down...right.

Augh, don't I know it.

Aww, cute! I like that name, Hoshi.

He gropes everyone doesn't he? Though he seems to love doign to to you and China the most.

Maybe someone saw you? a civillian maybe?

Well Figure It Out,

Elizaveta


	244. Argentina 13

Querida Hungría,

It is very hard to write with your right hand when your LEFT handed. Stupid llama...

So I'm home, looking over some paperwork. Have you talked to Papá recently? How is he?

After the war before, I haven't laid a finger on some paperwork and my Boss want's it done NOW.

Tu amigo,

Argentina

P.S. Sorry for the messy handwriting.

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Ooo, I'm left handed too! Cool.

Yes I have, his mood seems to be gettign better, so I'm sure his health will come sooner now. He's still in the hospital though.

Actually, I'm in the hospital's cafeteria right now. I got hungry. or HUNGARY.

Haha..Ha..Haha.

I hate it when people make that joke.

I was stuck in bed doing piles of paper work just a few days ago, I know how you feel.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- That's fine. You should learn to control your llama though.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry I skipped it! It was an accident, and..it might not have shown up when I was doign that round of replies? Maybe not and I'm just blind? I don't know. Either way, sorry. =\ I feel bad.<em>


	245. Czech Republic 11

Dear Elizaveta,

Um...yes, I think he does...I don't know...I'm sure it doesn't belong to my brother because it wouldn't fit him. He's not that muscular.

Yep, total womanizer, but he is actually surprisingly picky. He likes his girls a certain way. I'm slightly disturbed that I know this.

Njahaha, he's glad he doesn't live with you too. I'm absolutely thrilled that I don't live with Austria anymore as well.

-Sva

P.S.: I would normal say they could stay with me, but given my current situation with Russia, I don't think it's a good idea.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Yeah, you're brother isn't very strong. Doesn't even look it.

Oh, well if he's pikcy he at least has standards then. Sort of.

How suprising!

That isn't though. If he ever asked to lvie with me I'd hit him with my frying pan then throw him over the fence.

I don't know if I miss living with Roderich or not. He has been coming by a lot as of late though. I wonder why?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sealand is taking them in apparently.


	246. Brazil 29

Dear Hungary,

Aww~ I've always wondered what he would look like in a dress, seeing how feminine he is~ Even I didn't wear a maid's outift when I worked for that cadela Portugal.

C-cowering, you say? W-well then...

Anyways, I think I'm coming down with something. Recently, my chest and heart get this weird fluttering feeling in it and I feel like I have a fever sometimes. A-am I sick?

Parrot says 'Hi!'

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

He was so ADORABLE~

Well, Roderich thought Italy _was_ a girl. So that's why he was dressed as a cute little maid!

Yes. They are. I have a short fuse right now.

Oh, that doesn't sound goo. Maybe you should go to the doctor's? Sounds like you're maybe faint of heart and getting heat flashes? Yeah, you might be.

Tell him, "Hungary says to stop pooping on my head!"

From,

Elizaveta


	247. Ireland 5 & South Korea 3

Hungary,

Wait what do you mean ACCIDENTALLY? Did you or not? Oh Dublin Emeralds! Now he might know! Oh no oh no oh no oh no! Ahhhh! What do I do now?

After all this I still sign my letters with "Lucky Clovers",

Meghan

Ps. uh I think there might be someone stalking me...

* * *

><p>Dear Meghan,<p>

You didn't tell me you wanted to be the one to mention something until after I told him! Sorry?

Uh,..Hold on! I have duct-tape! I can fix this!

Handy Dandy Workin Here!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Any idea who?

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

So not a new war? Good but what exactly? Could you tell me please?

South Korea

* * *

><p>Dear South Korea,<p>

No, no new war! God knows we don't need another one.

She uh, just wants to get to know you better! Be friends, you know? Trade, share culture, the norm!

From,

Elizaveta


	248. Romania 3

Dear Brat,

Little Lizzy is soooo mean~

At least I'm not the gender confused bitch who use to think I was boy! PFFT "Silly! Penises grow out when you get older!" BAHAHAHA! I wonder little brat, where did you get that shit from?

Don't be hating on my vampires! At least I'm famous for something! What are you famous for? Hmm? Exactly. NOTHING.

Go burn in a hole,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear <em>Szuka,<em>

And you're obnoxious.

Hey! I may have been when I was a kid but I'm not now! Plus, what was I suppsoed to think? I grew up surrounded by boys! I don't know, maybe from you! God knows you like to screw people over. In more ways that one.

I'm famous for kicking your ass!

Go die in a different one,

Elizaveta


	249. Australia 10

Elizaveta,

Yeah, I remember how mad Europe was when they heard about the Warsaw Act...

ANYWAY!

Yeah! I laughed when Spain WHOOPED the Netherlands (though in OT) during the World Cup! That was amazing! He looked so happy (and I think that goal was retribution for that nasty kick he took from the Netherlands). He deserved to win. Over 32 consecutive games won-what a winning streak.

You're really good at dances :) Like Spain and Ireland.

Australia

* * *

><p>Australia,<p>

Yeah..noot the most liked thing out there..

Haha yeah that was great. God knows that guy needs a good kick in the ass once i na while. A lot of people around here to actually. You're lucky, all the way down South the Equator with New Zeland and Wy. Must be peaceful...

Yeah, it was a big streak.

Well, I guess I am. Thank you. Hehe..

From,

Elizaveta


	250. Spain 79

_Yeees, I do. XD I think it makes sense! And it's cute, but it can, you know, be funny too! Thing is I don't know if the person writing as Prussia does. So I'm at a bit of a stand still. I wouldn't want them to do something they didn't like._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

Oh good! At least you can see sarcasm, unlike Romano, who can dish it but can't see it.

No, not at all. Quite the literal opposite.

I am not. Just bored out of mind...you try being in the hospital as long as I have...and everything I'm saying is totally true. So don't deny it.

I can't tell you! I wish I could but I can't! That's Gilbert's job to tell you~!

Yes, typing's easier than writing right now, how correct you are.

...oh.

Love

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yes, I can see something I use quite often.

G-Good..otherwise that'd be...wierd.

I don't I mean I'm already visting. The food you have to eat sucks and all you do is lay in bed. I'd think you'd get bed sores after a while.

Hey, while I'm in the cafe did you want anything?

Aww come on! Don't you start keepign secrets from me! Aughhh!

Gil never tells me crap(well, crap that is important anyway).

I know, I rwarded myself with a cookie.

Love,

Elizaveta


	251. Indiana & Wisconsin 1

Hungary,

We were wondering...

If you had to use something else besides a frying pan, what would your weapon of choice be?

Hope to hear from you!

~Indiana and Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana and Wisconsin,<p>

Hey! You're two of Alfred's state right? Nice to hear from you.

Besides a frying pan huh?..That though, since I have two..one's just my onrmal frying pan my other is like a really hard cast iron..skillet..however you call it nowadays. It sure has done a number on people...

I'd have to say either..a good sturdy sword. If that isn't available then maybe an AK 47.

From,

Hungary


	252. Spain 80

Elizaveta,

Aw, of course.

...and you completely missed my point...looks like Gilbert and I will be having another advice chat...didn't really want to but whatever...

Blah. Hospital food is awful...and I wanna do something but I'm restricted to this not-as-comfy-as-mine-and-Lovi's-bed! And they won't let me cuddle with mi querida...who's not here, but if he was I'm sure they wouldn't let me!

Jerks.

...but it's Gil's job to tell you this...

Not mine.

Yay, bring me churros, please? If they have any...and something other than milk to drink.

All they give me is fudgin' milk...and I hate the stuff (plus I think I'm slightly lactose intolerent...milk and I don't get along well...)stupid hospital.

Love

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

A point?..What point! D: Y

You two have advice chats?..Why?

Aw..He said he visited but Silvia said that you were alseep so he left I think. He'll probably be back later though.

They are Jerks. Bleh.

I'm gonna be waiting a while to find out then, huh?

If it's what I'm thinking. Then I hope it isn't much longer.

Otherwise something might happen,..though it's slight speculation at this point.

Though I could just be messed up in the head, you never know.

Sure! Getting them now. Water okay?

I don't really care for milk either way. Whenever I talk to Ukraine she's always talks about milk though. I wonder why..

Love,

Elizaveta


	253. Australia 11

Elizaveta,

Nopeeee.

I died laughing when the Netherlands and Spain got into it because Netherlands thought Antonio cheated...that was even better, Antonio just looked bored throughout that whole arguement and kept snapping these nasty refutes...pfft, you Europeans and your insults.

Yeah, it's peaceful-except when Alfred visits or Wy gets upset, but mostly peaceful

You're quite welcome :)

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh my god! Yeah that was so funny, I was dying on the floor. Netherlands looks so retarded when he gets into a heated argument. His hair doesn't help either.

Yeah, Antonio can be nasty when he gets annoyed..very nasty.

The more cynical the better! That's how it seems to go here in Europe. Haha.

Ahh yeah. I'd love to be down there all by myself in warmer waters..It gets cold up here.

Hey, I have a question...

I-Is New Zealand a boy..or a girl?

From,

Elizaveta


	254. Golden Horde 2

Hello, Hungary:

Well, little Ivan was young back then, and I was helping Dad Mongolia conquer China, Central Asia, even Iran. It seems that you've given Lithuania advice on not taking me on when you two were little. The reason why I was told to conquer Russia was because of our boss's insane dream of conquering the world. We may be fierce warriors, but we suck as administrators. I am better mannered than Ivan. You should meet Siberia. He's like the fifth son of our dad Mongolia.

Yours truly,

Golden Horde/Tatarstan (aka: soon to be the revived Khanate of the Golden Horde, stretching from Kazan to Vladivostok. I burnt Moscow and Kiev down before, so Katya wasn't pleased with what I've done)

P.S.: Yeah, we do. That was exactly how the Soviet Union collapsed. At least when Ivan collapses, I'll pick up the pieces and rule over his lands. And kicking Felik's ass all over again.

P.S.S.: Siberia and I want to be independent from Ivan. Could you please help us?

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Oh yeahh, I remember that. Then Prussia shto him with an arrow and ran away.

Yeah you've had some..sort of crazy people in your history.

Yeah, you are. Maybe I'll meet him at a meeting sometime?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nice to know there's always an alternative for Ivan if he ever goes down. I hate to admit it but he is a good trade partner. You always like to kick Feliks's ass huh?

P.P.S.- Um,..I don't know. I'm in a bit of a rough spot right now, I have to rebuild things that have been bombed or damaged in my coutnry and my deficit grew a lot recently. I'm not the only oen though, Austria and a nubmer of outher countries too. If I can lend a little help I will though, just name it.


	255. Turkey 2

Hello, Hungary:

Turkey here again. Ivan has no weakness at all, I'm afraid. Telling him to go to hell is redundant since Ivan's the real meaning of hell itself. How about telling Yao to seize Siberia? That should do the trick, although I cannot guarantee Yao's safety. How about telling Mongolia what Ivan has done?

Sadiq Adnan/Turkey

P.S.: Arthur always summon Ivan whenever he tries a spell.

* * *

><p>Dear Sadiq,<p>

Ugh, I so wish he did. It would make everyone's life so much easier.

It is. THAT MAN IS THE EMBODIMENT OF HELL.

Ooo, I don't know. Ivan might go bizerk. And all, creepy Russian I-will-kill-you-with-purple-ness. Wouldn't want Yao to go through that. I mean he already stalks him.

Wonder where he gets that fromm...~*coughBELARUScough*

I doubt Mongolia cares too much.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- And he calls himself a wizard. Oh wait...does he? I don't know acctually.


	256. Estonia 1

Hello there, Hungary:

This is Estonia writing from Peter's fort. Arthur's really giving him a screaming lecture for taking us in. Just to give you a head's up, we planned on isolating Ivan in an all-girls school. That was Raivis's idea. Ask Japan about a new anime where a guy becomes the only male student in an all-female school. Also, we are aware that there is a fic in which Ivan also joins the same school. We're screwed.

Eduard Von Bock/Estonia

* * *

><p>Dear Eduard,<p>

Hello Eddo!(Oh Rhymes).

Arthur never let's his jaw stop working, does he?(find the disturbing hidden message behind that sentence and you get free mind soap).

Ohh, So that's why he asked.

Sounds interesting, I'll be sure to ask him about it.

Haha, I'm trying to imagine that now. It's hard to not laugh.

Good Luck!,

Elizaveta


	257. Romano 35 & Italy 13

Elizaveta,

N-No! I'm not dammit! I'm not.. Some lovesick bitchy teenage girl!

Ah..uh.. Y-you're right.. A month ago, we had no idea how to communicate..

I know. He barely speaks though.. Why?

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ve~ Don't worry about me~ We use our money..wisely~

I know~ But, Big Brother Toni and Roderich were married long ago for political reasons, weren't they..? It doesn't really mean.. They're in love..

But.. Don't you want someone to..share the space with?

Ah, that's sweet of him!

And a cute girl I met a long time ago~

Love,

Feliciano&Romano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Maybe not a teenage girl, but you sure can be bitchy. Calm down, Okay?

Hahaa, Thanks for admitting that much.

Just a man of few words I suppose. Oh Well.

Dear Feli,

Sure...wisely.

*there are water stains on this paper* A-ACK! You made my choke on my water!

W-WHAT? THEY WERE MARRIED? W-WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS?

W-Well, that may have been the case with them..b-but not me! I loved Roderich and..he loved me...yeah.

You get used to it Feli. It has it's pros and cons.

Yeah..it is. Even though he's been havign a worse time than I have he's been taking the time to visit almost every day. Though I'm in Spain right now visting Antonio he still called to talk. He makes me wonder though..

Aww, that's cute.

Love,

Elizaveta


	258. Taiwan 4

Hungary,

I know! How can such a small place be AMAZING with technology?

Ah~ they're so cuute~ Huh. I was hoping Russia finally gave in to his sister and signed their marriage papers..

Over here, I think something's going on between Teacher and Japan! Whenever Japan hears Russia visits Teacher, Japan gets..grumpy..

I think Vietnam kinda likes America~ she's stubborn like Romano, but that's kinda cute..

And, South Korea keeps groping Hong Kong's breasts, claiming they..belong in Korea..

Huh? ..I just heard it leak from Europe. I haven't contacted either you or Gilbert in a while!

Truue..Arthur is just plain shy around Alfred.. Perhaps its sexual tension (; they're dating, aren't they?

Honestly, don't look at me! I'm in Asia, I have no idea what goes on in Europe. Who's European that has a lot of cameras and gossips a lot or somethin?

Thinking hard about it,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

I know! Augh, He knows so much about it.

Yeah, they are pretty cute.

..Huh? You want Belarus adn Russia together?WHAT?

Aw, she does? I hope she doesn't get dissapointed if he ends up going out with Arthur.

Yeah, for some reason guys find a little stubbornness cute.

That's..creepy. but for him? Normal.

Lots of people keep sayign stuff abotu us. Really, I'm not sure what to thing anymore.

Shy? he yells at him all the time. Uh, I'm not sure. Deffinatly something between them but I think Arthru is too stubborn to realise it or let it out and Al is to oblivious or something.

H-Hey! camera's aren't EVERYWHERE you know..I do have a defficit..

From,

Elizaveta


	259. Argentina 14

Querida Hunny,

Cool!

I'm glad your visiting him. I don't think Peru returned his visit yet.

I can see how those jokes could get annoying!

...The llama is Peru's...

Tu amigo,

Argentina

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Yeah, he said it was getting boring in the hospital, so I decided to come over and mix things up for him.

Yeah..very...very annoying.

Ohh, really? ..Tell it to go back to Peru then?

From,

Elizaveta


	260. Brazil 30

Dear Hungary,

Once again, AWWWW!

*water marks on paper* Oh my god! Look what you made me do! I started choking on my water from laughing to hard! So how did he find out Italy was a dude?

Yeah I guess you're right.

But the strange thing is, the symptoms only appear at certain times. L-like when my boss was talking about my relations with other S.A countries the other day, I started getting that fluttery feeling in my stomach...sorta like when you get nervous about something.

Parrot has learned not to poop on my head~

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Haha, really?

He was singing one day and in the middle of it his voice finally cracked and it got deeper. He was so happy, he came to me exclaiming "I kinda sound like a homo don't I!"

It was so adorable. Austria had me go buy boys' clothes the next day.

Really? Maybe you're not sick then. Maybe you're nervous?

...Maybe it's wanting to be in a relationship with a certain one of them? Eh?..EHHH?

Good! He earns the Potty Trained Badge,

Elizaveta


	261. Golden Horde 3 & 4

_I'm just going to stick both of these in here so You'll only have to reply in one letter next time._

* * *

><p>, Hungary:<p>

It's Golden Horde here again. I think I came up with a weakness for Ivan. have you heard of a song called 'Carrot and Stick'? Play that song whenever Ivan does something bad. Or bribe my dad Mongolia into invading him again. (Although that would only make things worse) Also, I think Ukraine may have a tiny bit of incestuous feelings towards Russia. Finally, I have a custom map where we split Russia's lands. I can give the European half to Sealand, once the Baltics recognize his independence and conquer Russia.

Yours truly,

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

OOO! Yes!

I will, thanks for telling me.

I think he's planning to anyway?

..You guys out in very East Europe/ Northern Asia are..strange.

Already planning out are you?

Aww, thats nice of you. Sealand would love to have some land.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

Yeah, we had some utterly insane people. You should have heard how my ex-boss had to jump off the tower because Ivan the Terrible wanted to marry her. No, this isn't Ivan the guy you know. This was Ivan's boss who was named Ivan the terrible. So what do you think of Sealand as Tsar of Russia? As for the help we need, how about you recognize me as independent and I'll rejoin dad and my brothers in a new Mongolian Empire? Of course, we do have some huge tracts of oil and gold that needed to be mined and refined, but our wealth is for everyone. Assuming that Ivan isn't dead yet.

Yours truly,

Golden Horde

P.S.: I think you and Belgium or Austria or Belarus should sing the song Carrot and Stick, and rename it 'Strudel and Frying Pan'.

P.S.S.: I wonder if you should let Sealand keep what's left of Prussia's territory?

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

You really did.

O-Okayyee..That's,..depressing.

Maybe that's why they share the same name.

I think he'd be absolutely adorable!

Alright. Golden Horde: INDEPENDENT.

There.

Eh, he is horrible but I'm not ever really up for acctually killing people.

Yeah you have a lot of untapped resources.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Really? That'd be funny. I'm not a good singer though.

P.P.S- PRUSSIA HAS TERRITORY?


	262. Sealand 1

Hey there, Lady Hungary:

It's Sealand here. Yeah, I took the Baltics into my house and that jerk Arthur screamed at me for allowing them in. Oh yeah, the Baltics have finally recognized me as an independent nation! They're gonna let me have the European half of Russia once we conquer it together.

Peter Kirkland/Sealand

P.S.: Lithuania also suggested sending Belarus into that same all-girls school along with Russia. Heck, even she could tame that brute!

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Aww, Hello sweetie!

You can just call me Elizaveta if you want you know. Whatever you're comfortable with.

Arthur is a jerk, you did a very nice thing taking in the Baltics! He needs to ease up.

Aww, That's great. I'm happy for you.

I heard! I hope you can handle it if that happens.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- That is a terrifying thought..


	263. Romania 4

Dear Brat,

You? Kicking MY ass? Hahahahaha~ In your dreams! I could kick your ass any day of the week! The only thing your famous for is the fact that your the number one adult movie maker in the world! I also haven't forgotten that one world meeting where you called me a vampire and tried to put a stake through my heart..let me tell you right now I have my revenge planned.

Wishing that you get attacked by a wild bear,

Romania~

* * *

><p>Dear <em>Szuka,<em>

Pfft, I've so kicked your ass before!

No, you're to damn short to reach my ass! Ha!

At least peopel thing MY ideas are interesting enough to watch. Vampire films are freaking repetative.

I'm stil ltempted to go through with that. Devil Woman.

Bring It,

Elizaveta


	264. Spain 81

Elizaveta,

Sweetie, I think you caught on, if what your thinking is what I think that you're thinking. Wow, I wonder how many times I could use the word "think" in a sentence. Pfft.

Yes, yes they are. Assholes. Doctors piss me off.

Mmm, yeah, except hopefully he'll let the beans out soon. ;)

Speculation of what? Hmmm?

Yeah, water's fine, thank you.

...hmm, let's think about that for a minute. Ukraine=collosal BOOBS...the end. Get it?

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

A-..but- ..There-..and the..feel..and..him,..and.. AUGHHH!-

Dear _Urat Spanyolország,_

Lizzy is off standing in the corner red in the face pullign at her hair. She's mumblign abotu something. It's scaring me to be honest. It looks liek she's about to expload.

This is Budapest by the way. I'll finish this letter for her until she can calm down.

Doctors need to go die in a hole. Just because they know medical crap doesn't mean they can be dicks!

Beans are gross-OH, OHHHH. I get it. Yeah hopefully. Liz doesn't even live with any of us cities anymore. It must be off havign that big house to herself.

Though,..Okay..Hear me otu when I say this.

I'm getting supsicious of Roderich. He's been coming over way too much and I feel like he's planning something or has kind of motive! These aren't just inoccent visits man! No matter what Liz thinks! Though she might have noticed too, I don't know.

I'll steal your reply from Liz so I can hear your advice(if you have any). I'm not sure if I should say anything to her or not.

Oop, she calmed down a bit. She's headed back to your hospital room. Guess I should go too.

Pfftt that's funny!...and horribly disgusting.

This chicken sandwitch is fuckin delicious man,

_Budapest_


	265. Mongolia 1 & Siberia 1

Yo, Hungary!

Remember me? I used to pick on you when you were little. Oh yeah, you must have met one of my sons, Golden Horde. Anyways, I heard what little Vanya has done to Australia. I guess I kinda traumatize him too much when I kicked his ass. He was little, back then! Although I should reclaim Siberia and reunite with my other sons before kicking Ivan's ass to teach him a lesson. You should see me in the World Meetings more often

Mongolia

P.S.: Here's Siberia

Dear Hungary:

My name is Siberia and I'm the adopted son of Mongolia, although Ivan has claimed me as his own. Apparently I'm thinking towards declaring independence from his control. If you recognize me as independent, I will help with the reconstruction. Ivan has always neglected me, leaving me undeveloped. No, I don't want Yao to touch my lands. Ever. Except for my dad and my adopted brothers. Hope I can see you soon.

Yours truly,

Siberia/Ruslan Braginski

P.S.: You should let Sealand conquer Russia. It will give England a lot of headache so much, he'll try to cook better.

* * *

><p>Dear Mongolia!<p>

Hey! It's Budapest. Liz is busy hanging out with Antonio in his hospital room, so I thought I'd swipe her letters and reply for her.

I remember you! You did pick on Liz a lot. Golden Horde? Oh yeah, him! Cool guy. Yeah.

The guy needs to back the _pokol_ off man. Always like "I will make you become one! ONEE I SAYYY! DAAAAAA?"

Getting support from other people seem like a good way to start.

Dear Siberia!

Ahh, Its you! That...guy! With the cold weather and snow and all that junk! Me and Liz know who you are don't worry.

Good on you for trying to declare that. I'm sure Liz will recognize you, if not I'll annoy her until she does.

She might be to stubborn to accept the help, but thank you. Really.

No one wants to be touched by Yao. I mean c'mon...it's _Yao._

Sure Will!

-Budapest(Licia Hedevary)

P.S.- It will? COOL!


	266. Australia 12

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, Netherlands' hair is so stupid! During World meetings Alfred and I crack jokes about it, and then we get yelled at, but still!

Ahaha, I've noticed, and I've become very wary of him when he's annoyed/angry/upset etc...

Ahaha, that seems to be the case! You Europeans come up with some insane insults! Italian are the worst it seems-ahaha

New Zealand is a boy xD He's so quiet, everyone thinks he's a girl.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Hey! It's Budapest, Hungary's talkin with Spain, so yeah. She seems tired so she might head home soon though. Or at least take a nap. Somethin'.

It is! It's look WOOOSH!

I wish I went to world meetings, I'm a capital so I don't really get to go as much.

Y-Yeah...*shivers*...

ANYWAY.

More specifically Southern Italians. And Sicilians. My friend Sicily has a short temper sometimes.

Oh, Really? I'll let Liz know. I didn't know myself. Eh..sorry. It's just, his hair..and he has soft facial features..kind of like..Uh..what's that guy's name?

Alfred Two? No no, numbers can't be in names. OH, OH

Leafland! That guy. He's a little efeminate too.

From,

Budapest(Licia Hedevary)


	267. Estonia 2

Hello again, Hungary:

I also forgot to tell you that you should ask Japan about the same harem anime we were gonna inquire, but involves mecha as well. I also believe the opening song is Straight Jet by...I forgot who sings that song, but it's in Japanese. Raivis asked that question because he and Sealand were watching that show. Finally, we're only a day away from locking Ivan up in an all-girls school.

Eduard Von Bock/Estonia

P.S.: I hear England shouting at Sealand now. This should be funny. Oh yeah, maybe you should whack Arthur in the head with your frying pan if he force feeds you with that terrible scones of his. An even better idea would be to bribe him into making a spell that would make Natalya stalk him instead.

* * *

><p>Yo Eddie!<p>

It's Budapest. Answering letters for Liz, blah blah. This'll probably be the last one I can get done before she notices.

Ooo.. like robots and stuff? AWESOME.

Robots are freakin' awesome.

Sounds cool, I'll tell Liz about it.

Those two, are they best friends or something? I mean..they're both short...it's something to bond over.

HAHA! Godd luck with that. I bet it'll be hilarious.

From,

Budapest(Licia Hedevary)

P.S.- That guy always flips a shit on people doesn't he? Liz doesn't go over Arthur's too much so she hasn't had to do that.

P.P.S- ..Y-You read fanfiction don't you? I see things on the computer screen like that when Liz is on the computer..


	268. Czech Republic 12

Dear Elizaveta,

I think he's not as muscular because he's a smaller country. However, Ludwig is as strong as Ivan and Ludwig's house is smaller, so I could be wrong.

I finally was able to contact Germany. He said the shirt was his. Every time I asked him what it's doing in my house he ignored the question and asked me if I was okay. I think there is something I'm missing or not remembering. I wonder if this as anything to do with headache I had when I first woke up at home. I don't know if told you this, but there was one of France's roses lying on the floor next to my coach too. That can't be good. God, my memory is so fuzzy right now.

Good thing Ján doesn't want to live with you then, haha. I don't miss Austria at all. Weird thing, he was one of the people who sent me a letter on Valentine's Day. I actually considered the possibility he wanted to improve foreign-relations, but I don't think that would be like him, so I ripped it up without opening it. Maybe he's visiting you lots be cause he can't stand to be outdone by Gilbert.

-Sva

P.S.: That's very like Sealand to do that.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Yeah, he's puny ass hell.

Never judge a man by his house.

Only by his p*****.

Yup.

O-ooo.. Luddy not telling you something?

Thats...

not good.

Maybe you got knocked out?..o-or drugged? Something?

No you didn't. That's even more alarming.

Yeah, he better not. He sent you a letter? That was nice of him.- Oh. It might have been, I dont know. He tries to be courtious despite his feelings towards people.

Out done by Gilbert huh?..Hm...

They are kind of rivals. Sort of. I don't know why that is actually.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- It is, but now England is mad at him.


	269. Argentina 15

Querida Hunny,

Gracias Hunny. I'm sure Papa is grateful for your company!

Unfortunately, she won't. The nurses finally kicked the llama out and when Peru wanted someone to watch her, Chile said 'no' along with everyone else...and I somehow got stuck...with this overgrown goat who is currently EATING MY PAPERWORK! NO! BAD FLUFFY!

Tu amigo,

Argentina

P.S. I REALLY got to talk to hermano about that name...!

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

No problem! Yeah he seemed better after we got talking.

Wow,..that sucks.

NOOO TAKE THE PAPERWORK BACK!-

Wait, paperwork is evil. Why save it?

You...named it Fluffy?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah, please do.


	270. Brazil 31

Dear Hungary,

Austria's face must've been hilarious!

R-r-relationship? A-as in-

A-are you implying that I have a CRUSH on someone?

...You know, you could be right...B-but who?

Tchau for now,

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Oh yes, it was. Haha. He looked so confused.

"Homo...?Whaawawawawa~?"

YAH. I AM.

It's the tell tale signs sweetie!

Not sure. Try talking to the countries around you, if you start gettign that feelign talking to one of them then it's problem them!

From,

Elizaveta


	271. England 1

_YES. I'M NEARLY ALL CAUGHT UP WITH THESE LETTERS! WOOO! And here's England first letter, yay! When I saw this I had to go "EEEEEnglaanddd~" and jump in my seat._

_I'm so strange._

* * *

><p>Dear Hungary,<p>

My boss has been insisting recently that I start being friendlier to other european nations, and, since you annoy me the least out of the European nations I actually know, I decided to send you a letter.

It- It's not because I wanted to improve foreign relationships or anything! D- don't get the wrong idea!

I apologize for the wine stain on the paper - the Frog is here. He's gloating about being the first to help Libya again... Luckily there's a storm at my place right now, so I can't hear him over the thunder.

I suppose I need to go now, before France gets bored and starts terrorising my neighbours...

One last thing before I end; I heard you talking to Taiwan the other day, and I wanted to clear some things up;

Mine and America's 'Special Relationship' has nothing to do with that, and the Entete Cordial and Defence Treaty between me and France DEFINATLY doesn't mean THAT!

Ahem.

Yours Sincerely,

England.

* * *

><p>Dear Arthur,<p>

Well Helloo Tha, Gov-.

No, wait. I won't go there.

Aw, well that's a nice thing to know. I'm the least annoying? I'm a little suprised. I thought you got along with Austria more than me. You did fight in a war together after all. Even though all you wanted to do was kick Francis in the balls.

I had to use my resources to save Roddy from Prussia after you bailed, you know.

You don't have to deny that you know, thats why I started writting letters too. I've gotten closer to other countries because of it. And with you being somewhat of an antisocialite,..it'll probably do you good..

Sorry, Sorry, being a little rude there.

He is? Is he "recapturing his love"? Last I heard he was off to do that.

Doesn't it rain in London a lot? That's where your house is, right?

Please do, the least that are subject to Francis the better.

Oh, you did huh?

Well, why is it "Special" then? Hm?

Whatever you say...

Iggy~

You're Far Too Formal,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Stop giving Sealand a hard time for taking in the Baltics. He was being a good friend.


	272. Romania 5

Dear Brat,

I'M NOT SHORT! YOUR JUST TO FUCKING MAN-ISH AND TALL!

I've kicked your ass too so don't act so high and mighty you Hungarian Bitch. I'd like to see what your going to do in the next world meeting for what I have planned, then we'll see what you'll be laughing at! Maybe you want to relive that time when I pushed you down a well...

Hoping that you spontaneously combust,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear S<em>zuka,<em>

IM 5,5 AND WEAR A B CUP, YOU FUCK OFF.

Not saying you haven't, so stop acting all arrogant. It gives me migraines.

What I'm going to do is shove you out the window.

Lassy came and got me, so _diófélék_ to you.

Will Do No Such Thing,

Elizaveta


	273. England 2

Dear Hungary,

Oh shut it. It's bad enough that whenever I visit America his citizens all latch onto my accent. I can't take a taxi without the driver trying to persuade me to say "Mornin' Gov'ner". It's humiliating...

A- ah, well, Austria was always a little... snooty.

That's alright... I think...

R- recapturing his... What? I- I really don't think... I mean, he's really not-

*Scribbled out* Bonjour Elizaveta! Ca va?

My dear Angleterre is being as adorably stuffy as always! Indeed I am recapturing my love, quite successfully too, I might add! It's only a matter of time before I have him spread delightfully on my own couch, cutely crying out for m- *Scribbled out*

A- ahem...

It's not always raining in London... But it does rain at my place quite a lot in general. I don't mind; I love the rain. It's always so nostalgic and peaceful...

Anyway...

I'm not going to grace that part with an answer.

Yours Sincerely,

England.

P.S. He was delibrately crowding my home. It's almost as bad as the time Australia brought home a koala, two kangeroos, a wombat, a dingo and an assortment of snakes and spiders...

P.P.S. Letters are meant to be formal... aren't they?

* * *

><p>Dear Arthur,<p>

Well, Americans think your accent is sexy. Shouldn't that be a compliment?

...I wonder if America himself feels the same way~ Maybe he gets turned on by your accent and has to drown you out so-

For your cynical inoccence I'll stop.

For now.

He may come off that way, but he's..really nice! He's a good man.

Yeah..-

Oh, Hello Francis!

Noo, he's supposed to be Alfred's! T-Though..that sounds very...-

AW DAMN IT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND SCRIBBLE THAT OUT?

Arthurrr.. What's he doing?

Oh, well as long as you like it then.

You're going to have to!~ Iggy~

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Well, Aussie does like his animals.

P.P.S.- Not really. Loosen up!


	274. Brazil 32

Dear Hungary,

Gotta love gender confusions~

A-a-a-and about that um...talking to the others? Well, after I sent you that last letter, my boss came in and started scolding me about playing football too much and I was about to stop listening when suddenly, the symptoms starting appearing...

...Right after my boss mentioned..A-a-a-a-a-argentina...Dios does that mean I have a...a c-crush on my number one rival?

Love is a bitch sometimes,

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza!<p>

Yeah, they're always so fun. H-Hehe..I'm surrounded by it a lot.

Oooo really? W-

AWWWWWWWWW~

I'd think so Luizaa! That's so cute!

I wish my feelings were that clear with me. Or in a better situation. Things are getting confusing..

Oh Well. Not about me, about you!

Yes, It is,

Elizaveta


	275. Argentina 16

Querida...Hunny,

Finally Peru took his damn llama back! Because of her, my jefe got pissed and I have to take responsibility!

Obviously, he didn't believe the 'llama ate my paperwork' excuse.

Now I have to get new documents...which means longer hours of work...which means I can't play football with Brasil for a while...

...Dammit..

I hate llamas now,

Argie

P.S. Peru doesn't seem to want to change her name...hermanos...can be so confusing sometimes, huh?

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

That's good! Now Peru can deal with it.

That sucks..

If I were him I wouldn't either. Sorry.

AW! She'll be dissapointed..

Not Liking Them Either,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah, very confusing. But yet again, it's hard to pick cool names for llamas.


	276. Spain 82

Budapest/Elizaveta,

I...uhm, I hope Elizaveta is all right.

You know, she and Prussia need to get together-he really has the hots for her.

But Roderich is ruining my plans! D: Damn him and his Austrian persuasion!

Yes! They do~! I wish I could take a Scar-H assault rifle and just shoot them! Ahahaha~! That sounds really...scary-vicious.

I'm glad you get it! I wish Elizaveta would understand...le sigh.

I'm hearin' you out: Oh? Roderich, as I said, is keeping me from getting Gilbert and Elizaveta together-and it pisses me off. But, they were married. So...yeah.

Ughhhh Roderich makes me shudder. He's such a fucking creeper.

Eh? My advice for what~?

Oh, isn't it?

Man, I want a chicken sandwich...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear <em>Urat Spanyolország,<em>

She seemed fine after talking with you. You guys really are good friends huh? I never really noticed.

Sucks we have to go back to the hotel now, she just can't stay in hospitals for too long for some reason. She starts getting sleepy. She's practically half asleep in the taxi right now. Guess that's how it was so easy for me to write this without her noticing.

Augh, they really should. - Ooo, the hots you say?

Roderich gets in the way of a lot of things..

Persuasion..yeah.

I feel the same way man. Burn in hell, doctors..

I can't tell if he's odign that on perpous or not. But yeah..I can see how it's frustrating. Tryign to help a friend get the girl huh? Cool of you.

Yeah..actually..on the subject.

I over heard Roderich and his boss yesterday..

H-He's gonna ask Liz to m-*a bunch of pencil marks and crinckles in the paper*

AUGH! My cities, stealing my letters again! Seriously, do I have no privacy? Licia is gonna get it for that..

I hope she didn't bug you. She's kind of excentric and nosy. She means good though.

...What the hell were you two talking about?

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I'll bring a chicken sandwitch next visit? ..Just don't drop it like you did with that one churro. I'll never understand how a doctor can slip out the window on a churro.


	277. Australia 13

Elizaveta/Budapest,

Awww, are they? Those two are adorable xD I mean, not like dating adorable, but you get what I mean...ahaha it's like that friendship that's so close that it's almost unbreakable-no, it is unbreakable. Spain bombed her and yet there they are.

I bring Canberra with me all the time-I get yelled at but me and she are bestest buds! Just like Wy and I!

Yupp, so thou shalt not piss off said Spaniard!

...T-two Alfreds? OH GOD NO! Nuuuuu! I'm so lostttt what the hell are we talking aboutttt? CONFUSION!

Anywho. I'm going to cut this off, cause I'm so confused and NZ is making faces at me.

Aussie!

* * *

><p>Dear Aussie,<p>

I keep wanting to spell it Aussia! Augh. Haha.

What?..Who's adorable?

H-HUH?

Oh, Antonio and I...

Well I'm not going to let him going crazy ruin a good friendship. It wasn't extreamly painful or anything..I rather not resent him if it wasn't fully his fault, you know?

Canberra?

No...never piss off said Spaniard. Unless you have a good reason.

What?.. TWO ALFREDS?

OHHHHH GODDDD

New Zealand making faces...Haha.

From,

Elizaveta


	278. Golden Horde 5

Hello, Hungary:

Thanks for recognizing me as independent. Now all I have to do is to capture Moscow and let Sealand have the lands around Novgorod. Also, you may want to be careful around Milos. Yeah, that's Serbia. He's very good friends with Russia and the only nation that wants to become one with him aside from Natalya. I would however, convince Turkey to join the Pan-Mongolian Mansion. Oh yeah, I heard that Mattie has a crush on Katya and wants to ask her out. Assuming that he survives being locked inside Russia's basement with Natalya.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Is there a girl that would be perfect for me?

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

It's no problem!

Good luck capturing Moscow.

Alright, I'll avoid Milos for now.

Theres another besides Natalya?..What a world..

Turkey would probably join you, just ask him.

Aw, he does? How cute. I hope he survives in there...Though he can sort of turn invisible. Maybe he'll be okay?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Depends. What do you like in a girl?


	279. Golden Horde 6

Hello, Hungary:

Man, this is totally my fifth letter already. Sorry if I sound like Poland. Oh yeah, I managed to rescue Philippines from Ivan's captivity, but Alfred insisted that she go back to him. I just ignored that guy and convinced her to join me along with Malaysia and Indonesia.

By the way, How would you feel if Italy had:

1) Become a pervert?

2) Always seeking to grab someone's vital regions?

3) Gone insane, and I mean KOLKOLKOL insane?

4) Became obsessed with pandas?

5) Dresses up in superhero costumes?

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

I thought it was the 6th? Oh whatever.

That's okay. I don't mind how Feliks talks that much.

That's great!

Go back to Alfred? Huh?

Oh cool, you're getting more support by the hour arent you?

Ooo, Pop Quiz Time!

Okay.

1) "Stop being a womanizer!" I'd be annoyed by it.

2) So annoyed I'd bash his head in with my Cast Iron skillet(the one I use for WAR).

3)...Hide in a closet.

4)Um..I wouldn't care. He likes cute things anyway, right?

5) I'd just be curious as to when he and Alfred started hanging out.

From,

Elizaveta


	280. Romano 36 & Italy 14

_Yeahh you did, Oh Well! Lol._

* * *

><p>Dear Elizaveta,<p>

Yeeah, I'm bitchy. One part of Italy HAS to be bitchy..while the other is idiotic yet lovable.

Mhm. Hey, why does Belarus even LIKE a creepy Russian bastard?

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ve! Yes I do~!

And yeah, you don't remember..? It was for political reasons..

I enclosed a photo of their wedding.. I swear I saw you there.. Or maybe i was too drunk.. Eheh..~

Ve~ That's good he has someone to keep him company! Big brother is going to visit him right now..

With love,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

True, True. Have to balance it out huh?

Because...she's creepy too? Not too sure.

And I don't really want to find out.

Dear Feli,

NOOO, I DON'T REMEMBER AT ALL.

A-..A...B-BUT..AN..AND ..The dress...and..Roderich...with..T-Toni..A...A-A..

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_*the bottom of this looks torn to shreds and crinckled* _

_*A new piece of paper stapled ot the back*_

_From Budapest & Kecskemét,_

_W-W-What did you do to Eliza? S-She's on the floor gripping her head and screaming! And rolling around on the floor!_

_YOU BROKE HUNGARY OH GOD_

_AHH!_

_SAVE US! _

* * *

><p><em>OH NOOEZ. What's going to happeenn?<em>


	281. Taiwan 5

Elizaveta,

That's because he's amazing~ And brave. And strong. And very, very handsome.. (:

W-well.. Any girl who goes after someone so..extremely deserves a chance.. I mean, the last time I visited, there were still "MARRY MEEE" marks on Russia's doors..

I know.. We'll all die from a paddle and tiger if he does, though..

Exactly! They play hard to get.

Huh..that sucks.. It's like that time rumors were floating around about Teacher and I..which was just plainly disgusting..

Well, we all know England yells too much. And talks about his..fairy friends a lot. But have you ever noticed that when Alfred hugs him or something, he's blushing and halfheartedly pushing away? That's what I mean by shy.

Ahaha.. I know. It would be good if cameras were everywhere though.

...

Well, maybe not.

From,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear T-Taiwan,<p>

Yeah..brave and strong..yeah..

T-True. I guess so.

That doesn't..sound..v-very plesant.

Yes, he does..its a l-little strange.

Oh..I see it now.

Sorry I'm not exactly myself right now..S-Something happened...

I-I think..I'm not going to delve into y-yaoi for a little while...

I Feel Like The Baltics,

Elizaveta


	282. Brazil 33

Dear Hungary,

You don't say...I heard you thought you were a guy once. Is that what you mean by 'you're surrounded by it'?

Ugh...God damn it. What should I do now that I know I've got these f-feelings for Argentina? He's been really busy now a days and when I saw him the other day, he looked a bit pale. Hope he's doing alright...

Your feelings? Oh~ Is Lizzy in l-o-v-e?~

Curiousity is killing me~

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,..<p>

H-Hey!

I grew up living with b-boys..it's not entirely my fault.

...Yes..

Maybe..try and..see if he feels the same?

He seemd a little dissapointed..when he said he had too much work to play football with you.

Maybe he's..over worked, you know?..

S-Shut up! No it isn't! Just...a whole lot of things I-I'm hearing from other people, and then there's the frequent visits from R-Roderich..

Oh God..I can't stand ot even type his name right now..A-Ahh..What with t-the...t-t-the...

I'm going to e-end this note before...Eh..

Hiding Under The Blankets,

Elizaveta


	283. Lithuania 1

Hello, Hungary:

Lithuania here. I was wondering if you have pictures of Italy from when he was a child. Poland was jealous that Italy got to wear a maid's dress while he stayed with Austria. I'm starting to heal from my ordeal with Natalya, though I was surprised that she was locked up with Mattie. By the way, we've managed to trick Ivan into going to that all-girls school that Raivis suggested. It helped us in the long run, though Natalya broke Eduard's bones as she resisted.

Please tell Prussia not to enter our territory while we're away. Sealand might conquer Kaliningrad and rename it Sealand City or something.

Yours truly,

Lithuania

* * *

><p>Dear Lithuania,<p>

Eh..Hello. Sorry If I seem off in this reply,..I've recently..found out something. That's all you n-need to know.

Yes, I have many of them. A-Aw, he was? Did he want to borrow some of my dresses?

Yes I'm suprised too. I'm uh..glad you got out alive and well, Toris.

Really? Amazing..you acctually pulled it off.

Ow..I hope he heals well.

I'll..do that.

From,

Elizaveta


	284. Spain 83

Elizaveta,

Ehehehe, hey there~! How ya doin~? No, no, she didn't bug me, no worries there, dear. :3

Oh! Guess whattt~! Actually, there isn't really anything to tell you, but whateveah~!

Don't worry, my cities steal my letters as well-Seville normally does and he's a...a...

...a mini form of Romano.

Yeah...that's all there is to that explanation. So in other words, Seville is a dick. Ahaha~!

W-We weren't talking about anything important~...whooo! This morphine's fun to mess with! Ahaha, Silvia's yellin' at meeeeeee

Love

Antonio

P.S. Dude. It wasn't my fault that the churro was hot and I dropped it, and the doctor just so happened to walk in at that very moment, slip and do whatever the hell he did to go flying out a window. Totally not my fault. Mindlessly funny, but not my fault. I still laugh at it. NO WEIRD TESTS FROM YOU, FUCKFACE DOCTOR! Ahahahaha~!

* * *

><p>Dear A-Antonio,<p>

Eh..Fine?..I'm not to sure..

That's good.

O-Okay then?

I've n-noticed. He can be quite..well...

a dick.

Y-You sure? Alright then..Um..Okay..

It was funny,..but really, y-you think you'd be ready for a churro if it was hot. Haha.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- U-Uh.. Feliciano..r-recently told me something...He said..T-T-That...

Y-You..Ah..and..R-Roderich...Ma-married..-

...

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_*A small note scrawled on the back of this* _

_From Budapest and Kecskemét,_

_WHY DO YOU AND THE ITALIANS KEEP BREAKING HUNGARY?_

_THIS IS LIKE THE 5TH TIMEE!_

_AHH, FRYING PAN!_

_HEEELP!_


	285. Australia 14

Elizaveta,

Dear God! An "A" at the end of my name would be SCANDALOUS! SCANDALOUS I TELL YOU!

Anywhooo

Yuppers. You and Toni, as buddies...ahaha I wonder what would happen if someone pissed the two of you off...

I am now imagining the world demolished because of you two on an anger-filled rampage...ahahaha

MY CAPITAL MAN! Everyone spells his name weird. So I spell it weird too, then he gets mad...

Ahaha, of course not. And what would a good reason be?

D: I KNOW RIGHT? I CAN BARELY LIVE WITH ONEEEEEE! D:

Ahaha, he does that a lot.

Aussie!

* * *

><p>D-Dear Aussie,<p>

I guess so..haha.

Ah...Huh..W-When was my house this messy?-

Is that a hole in my wall?

Nevermind.

I'm ..not to sure. Probably the end of humanity. Especially if we were working together.

Though, being on opposite ends would be as equally wrathful. I think.

That's probably what would happen..yeah.

That sucks..it's not very fun to, you know, have everyone get your name wrong.

No clue. To busy looking at my suddenly damaged house t-to think of one...

It must be cold in here..I keep shuddering.

D-DONT FREAK ME OUT MAN!

I think Budapest m-ment Canada..

Wondering where Licia is now,

Elizaveta


	286. Czech Republic 13

Dear Elizaveta,

I'm used to judging people by their intelligence, but I've been known to make other judgments too...

I have some good news and some bad news. Good news: Luddy finally told me what happened. Bad news: Luddy finally told me what happened. Here goes:

I decided to go home so Ludwig drove me home. I come inside my house as he's pulling out of the driveway. I walk into my living room and France jumps me from behind the couch. He tries to do stuff to me. Ludwig comes out of nowhere and KO's France. I'm huddled in a corner shaking from mental trauma. Then stuff happened and now France is in the hospital and I'm a LOT closer to Ludwig than I was before. So yeah...I'm still trying to comprehend some things...

You don't know why they are rivals? Simple answer: they are rivals over you.

-Sva

P.S.: I'm not fond of England because of that whole "Munich Agreement" thing.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

We're all sort of judgemental..

Oh,,Huh?-

Oh.

OOOH.

...Well then.

So..what does this mean then?

W-What? No they aren't! Why would I be the reason?

Finally Calming Down,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I don't blame you.


	287. Indiana & Wisconsin 2

Hungary,

Yes, we are two of Alfred's states, thanks for rembering us!

We were wondering again,

If you could have a picture of one thing, what would it be? And no cheating and making it a picture of a bunch of pictures! Just one picture~

We are awaiting your reply eagerly!

~Indiana And Wisconsin

* * *

><p>Dear Indiana &amp; Wisconsin,<p>

It's no problem. I usually have decent memory when it comes to other personifications..or..something. What are we again?

Hm..a picture of oen thing- I'm an honest person I will not cheat!

Hmm...

That's..tough. You guys make up tough questions!

I'd have to say,..a picture of all my friends together, being the idiots they are. It probably wouldn't be very meaningful to most but it would to me.

From,

Elizaveta


	288. Spain 84

Elizaveta,

...Do you need something? Just tell me if you do, okay?

Yupp. He really can.

Of course I'm sure? What am I saying I'm sure about-ahh my head hurts.

One would think...

You are not okay now talk. What's gotcha down?

Love,

Antonio

P.S.

...don't...even...mention that. Just don't. I don't want to relive those God forsaken horrible memories that keep me up at night.

Budapest and Kecskemét:

Do I _look_ Italian to you? Hmmm?

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

No No..I think I've calmed down.

..I think I'll be alright now. ..Maybe.

It's still a very disturbing thign to..know that had transpired.

I'm not mentioning it anymore. I'm afraid it might keep me up at night too now.

I'm trying to find Budapest and Kecskemét...

Did someoen break into my house or something? There's holes in the wall.-

..O-Ooo..is that?..

Please tell me that isn't blood on my frying pan! What the hell happened? My kitchen is a mess too..I don't even..

You got hopped up on..drugs, I think. That may be why your head hurts.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I foudn them cowering in the closet.

They keep mumbling

"N-No..Not Italian, Spanish I SWEAR! D-DONT KILL US!"

..So confusing..

* * *

><p><em>Oh no..Annoyed Spain is not good...Haha. I did that, thanks. adds nice effect to it.<em>


	289. Romano 37 & Italy 15

_I did..not..Haha. Learn new things every day!_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta<p>

U-Uh.. Are you alright? I'm going to catch a flight to Hungary to visit you. NOW. Feli is coming.

Dearest Elizaveta,

Eh..! I don't think.. You were invited.. Cuz they knew how corrupt you would get-

*this portion of the letter is covered in a lightish red&green substance*

B-big brother just threw a tomato at this paper.. A-ah.. He says it's my fault your like this.. I'm sorryy!'

In the Airport,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Eh..No, that's alright.I'm calm now just..

Yeah. I think I scarred Licia and Seb again.

Dear Feli,

I..would hope not.

Ew..

No, it's alright..

Just don't mention it again.

I asked Spain about it. I think he's mad now.

Trying to Clean Up My House,

Elizaveta


	290. Taiwan 6

Dearest Elizaveta,

Huh? Elizaveta, what's up with you..?

I sent a med kid just in case.

Why are you..? What happened? Who DID THIS?

Who broke you!

Worried to death,

Taiwan

P.S. Should I come over?

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Just,..cracked.

I'm okay now though.

Oh, thank you. It'll probably be useful if it happens again. I seem to freak out a lot lately.

Uh, Feli just told me something..disturbing, thats all.

Things Are Okay Now,

Elizaveta

P.S.- No No, you don't have to. Romano and Feli are already on there way over,..though it realy isn't necessary.


	291. Spain 85

Elizaveta,

Okay, good.

...uh huh...yeah...fucking pisses me off is what it does.

Yeah, wise decision.

I have no idea...sorry, wish I could tell you.

Eh? Blood on your frying pan? What the hell?

I'm sneaking out of here and coming to check on you, all right?

Ah, yeah-I've headache after headache for the past week-they're more like migraines now.

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Ehehe...they better hide. Little brats...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

It makes my mind go blank. I can't really remember what happened but, I'm guessing a rampage or,..yeah.

So, all this crap done to my house was apparently me.

Now I get to clean it up.

OHH BOY~

Fuck.

Oh, that. Yeah, apparently I smacked Kecskemét upside the head so much he's got a concussion...Hehe..

You know. Though I don't remember it.

It feels, AMAZING.

You can only come if you take enough pain meds(make sure they get the damn dosage right this time!) and are feeling well enough.

I would tell you no If I didn't know hwo enfureating the hospital can be.

That and if you start feeling faint you can always stay here for a little bit.

I'm sorry, they really need to learn to get dosages right. Migraines suck.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- They keep fucking cowering. It's getting annoying.

* * *

><p><em>I feel like we're going to end up seeing a little glimse of what Australia was imagening xD <em>


	292. Romano 38 & Italy 16

Dearest Elizaveta,

We're on our way over~ Big brother is driving~ Almost there..

The plane ride was awful.. And okay.. I won't~ Ve.. Sorry..

See you soon,

Romano&Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Romano&amp;Feliciano,<p>

Oh God..

H-How are you two not dead?

Then you shouldn't have come Feli.

Antonio is coming to apparently.

Alright,

Elizaveta

P.S.- You two are used to doing this. So Help me with this.

Budapest and Kecskemét won't stop fucking cowering in the corner.

How do people usually get you two to stop?


	293. Taiwan 7

As long as you say so..

I sent cakes.. Tell me if you like them, okay? Cheer up, calm down.

And what the hell did he say?

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Yeah...

Oh, Thank you. I just noticed my stomach was grumbling when I read that. Thank you.

A little hard to when you're surrounded by COWERING CITIES!

...

If you and I both value my sanity, and those two cities whom I should ignore in the corner's safety.

I won't answer the question.

Sorry.

Love,

Elizaveta


	294. Mongolia 2

Hey Hungary:

Man, I never get tired of sending letters to everybody. Time flies when you have fun conquering the whole world. Maybe we should break out the vodka and drink up because the trembling twerps have finally sent Ivan away to an all-girls school. Maybe he can soften up by the time he gets out...or traumatizes them a lot more. Sending him to a mental institution wouldn't work because he'd drive the staff there insane as well. I'd hate it if Italy had suddenly gone French and became so perverted. If that Gallic guy ever tried to turn my kid Golden Horde into a pervert, I'd trample him under my horse.

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Dear Mongolia,<p>

Yeah, it's a nice way to stay connected with people who live far away,

Yeah..don't go crazy though.

if you ever think of coming over here and conquring Europe I'll shank you.

..I..don't really like vodka, I havent drank it since..I was Communist.

but go ahead if you want to.

That's good that they finally got up the courage, Haha.

Either way seems to be an upside, sort of?

Oh, true.

I'd smack the kid upside the head.

From

Elizaveta


	295. Golden Horde 7

ey Hungary:

Well...I just need help with dating a girl. I think she is located in Africa, and that the wine bastard used to grope her. Now I'm starting to sound like Romano. Next thing I know, I might refer to Feliks as pony bastard and Ludwig as potato bastard. I believe her name is Seychelles or something. (blushes) I could laugh like crazy if some guy decided to pair you up with Feliciano or Mattie in a oneshot fic. At one point I had a crush on Katya, but I didn't want to put up with Vanya all the time.

Golden Horde

P.S.: No one should be able to sneak up into your house once I send you an anti-burglar detector.

P.S.S.: When did the frying pan business began?

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ohh, Seychelles? I know her!

She's a pretty sweet girl.

Please, don't. The world can only handle one Romano.

W-What? Pair we up with Feli? H'es like my son..or baby brother.

WAA? MATTIE?

Why him?

Ohh, you did? I'd udnerstand why you wouldn't want to deal with that.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nothing will stop people(Prussia) from breaking into my house. I've accepted it a while ago, but I find it fun to set traps for them. It's another hobby of mine.

P.P.S- I was married with Austria at the time, when Gilbert showed up claiming he wanted to go hunting with me. I said no but he kept bugging me, and even followed me inside the house and into the kitchen. He got me so agrivated that while I was trying to make scrambled eggs with my frying pan I bashed it onto his skull. And then it just stuck.


	296. Australia 15

Elizaveta,

Yupp, it iss!

Do you need help or something? I'll jack the next flight if at all possible.

Ahaha, then lets not get you two mad, shall we?

Ahh, I don't wanna see the end of humanity because you guys on a rampage...

Eh...

...bad images...

I'm off to go cower now.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

No No, It's fine. Spain insisted on ocming to check on me(even though he should be stayign in the hospital, but I don't have the heart to say no to the guy, that hospital is hell), and Romano and Feliciano are ocming too, because Romano is claiming "This is all your damn fault , stupid fratello!"

Yeah...I'm a little peaved at Budapest and Kecskemét. I think Antonio might be too.

Then you might not want to come up here then. Because I swear to God , if they don't stop cowerign I will f-

No..No, deep breaths. No killing cities. Okay-

...You just had to say cower, didn't you?

Where's My Pan,

Elizaveta


	297. Spain 86

Elizaveta,

Guess what? I'm on an airplane! And...Silvia and Romano are sending me nasty texts-telling me to get back to the hospital...

Ahaha, I feel awful! But, you come first right now, you need some Spain~Lovin'.

Oh...really? Was it bloody enough? fusoso.

I'm sure it did. I'm sorta jealous-stupid brats...

...question: do I look fucking Italian to you? I mean seriously! ...fucktards.

...Eh? But I didn't. I just sorta climbed out a window...and then got yelled at via Romano (whose driving?) and Silvia.

Hospitals are the most annoyingly infuriating things known to man.

Ahh-all right.

I know right? Fucktards.

See ya soon,

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Ehehe-do you want me to deal with them when I get there?

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Woo! AIRPLANE!~

Wll, that sure is plesant.

Romano can text while he's driving? Scary.

You idiot..shoulda stayed in bed..-

That is so awkwardly worded. Hilaaaarious~

Yes, it was! Hehe.

My cities Toni, I call dibs.

No, you're Spanish. I don;t know what they were thinking.

Always need a dramatic exit, don't you? Haha.

They are. I say we blow one up.

Dumbass nurses..

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I can't let you have all the fun though.

* * *

><p><em>...I'm fearing for my life right now..*shivers*<em>


	298. Italy 17

Elizaveta,

Er.. We're nations..

We're in your house.. (Big Brother is amazing at picking locks!)

Ah, that's okay.. I hope Big Brother Toni and Romamo make up..

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. Ve.. We get bribed with pasta and stuff.. Or someone randomly hugs us... We're weak..

Just comfort them~

* * *

><p>Dear Feliciano,<p>

Right.

You picked my locks? Why you..

Ugh. Yeah, I hope they do to.

Love, Elizaveta

P.S.- Oh..Alright.

But I dont' want to comfort them. I WANT TO BASH THEIR HEADS IN.


	299. Taiwan 8

Elizaveta,

No prob!

And woww.. That's annoying, isn't it? Mine usually screaming about how amazing rice cookers are..pointless idiots..

Agh. I feel for ya. Good luck with them.

Just bribe them. I durno.

Ah.. I'll just contact him sometime..

From,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

It is! So very annoying.

Well, I freaked on them, so it's why their cowering.

but the cowering isn't helping their situation.

Thanks.

Eh..I'll think about that option.

Alright.

From

Elizaveta


	300. Australia 16

Elizaveta,

Aww, that is sweet of him-wait-he defected from the hospital all incognito like! He needs to be in bed resting! Holy crap! You two are insane!

OHMAIGOD! It'll be the end of the world if you two are annoyed and...and...and...and...

I'm coming to Hungary.

Yeah, no killing of cities, that would be...bad. Yeah. Bad.

A-ah, I'm sorry ma'am! Don't kill me please!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Dear Aussie,<p>

Yeah, he did. He jumped out the window apparently.

That's kind of an opinion, isn't it?

I thought you were scared of seeing both of us annoyed? Why would you come and get involved?

You're so strange, Haha.

It would. But maiming is fair game.

So are concussions.

I'll Think About It,

Elizaveta


	301. Spain 87

Elizaveta,

...I text and drive...though I shouldn't...but I do anyway! Ahahahahahahaha!

...y-yeah, I know, but as I said, you needed some Spain~Lovin'.

...

...

...fuck. It really sorta is.

But dude, why? I'll let you beete on Seville every once and awhile~!

Exacatly. My name is as fucking SPANISH (NOT ITALIAN) as you can get! As much as I love my darling Lovi, I would rather not be Italian.

...yupp. It's my style, man. Whooo! Budapest...

...wait.

...I'm in Budapest...

A place I bombed...

...

...

If I get shot, I blame you.

Hmmm, blowing things up sounds fun. Let's do it.

I know right?

Love

Antonio

P.S. No, you can't

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Suchh A rebel you are! HAAAAA.

Alright, if you say so. Mr. Lovin'~

...

See?

True...Hm..

You're the epitomy of Spanish.

Literally.

Me either.

...Well people are mad, but I don't think THAT mad. Just be careful.

Yes! I'll go get bombs.

Also, fine, you can have your share of the fun when you get here but not too far with it.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Deffinately Not.

* * *

><p><em>I think because Romano is mad that Antonio ditched from the hospital? I don't know. Probably not too big of anything?<em>


	302. Spain 88

_Ohh Yeah. Me too xD I love doing this. Crazy peoplee!_

* * *

><p>Elizaveta,<p>

I know right? I love to FUCKING REBEL! Yeah man, cuz that's how I roll! Like sushi~!

I do say so ;)

Of course I'm the epitome of Spanish! I quite literally AM SPAIN! Ahaha, who woulda guessed?

...Imma get shot...someone's gonna be a douche and pop a cap in my sorry ass...

Ahaha, wow, man, I'm all wobbly and shittt, this is funnn!

Bombs make my day. Literally. Ahahaha

Yeshhhh! That rocksssss~!

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Nope, nope

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

WOOO!

SUUUSHIII!

Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'...

ROLLIN' GIRLL~

You say many things.

That winky face is scaring me. NOOOOOOO! D:

Not me! Haha!...Not. You're as Spanishy as Spanish can get.

Well..sucks. We can get twiezers and pull the bullet out of your ass if you do get shot around here.

I didn't know asses could be apologetic. -Kidding!~

You got hopped up again didn'tchya?

Also, What happened after you got her last night?

...I could have sworne there was a wall here!

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Turkeys, Turkeys.


	303. Italy 18

Elizaveta,

Ve.. We left this on a.. Bed...

N-no, I didn't! ..Big brother did since no one answered!

Where are yoou? You have a huge house..

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. They'll cower longer if you do!

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

On a bed hm?...Was it the turned over on at the bottom of the stairs?

...Right. Of course.

In the basementttt~

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Then they should man up, because I won't comfort them.


	304. Australia 17

Elizaveta,

O-oh wow. That's intense and something only Spain himself would do...

Yes, it is, but a widely supported opinion. We should take a poll next world meeting.

Ahaha, I am, but I need to conquer my fear and stop you two before you all destory the world and bring upon us the APOCOLYPSE! (insert dramatic music here)

Aren't I? I blame Alfred.

...n-no it's not.

Nope, not concussions either.

P-please don't!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yeah, he's always one for an impressive exit.

Well, if it'll be the apocalypse, there probably won't be a world left by then, Right?

NO WORLD NO MEETING.

NO POLL NO INSANITY OPINION.

I win.

Plus, w're already going to blow up a hospital, sooo..

HAHAHA.

People tend to do that a lot.

Yes it is.

Those are too.

You just don't understand...

ITSA EUROPEANN THAAAAAANGG~

You don't want me to think about it?

Okay.

Just made my desicion,

Elizaveta


	305. Taiwan 9

Elizaveta,

I know.

Huh. Just..yeah. Bribe them. It works.

Or just leave them alone to let them calm down..

Ahaha.. Why are they even tramautized?

From,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

I'm a little resentful to give them anything. They might end up doing it later just to get things they want from me.

I MUST STATE MY DOMINANCE AS THE COUNTRY.

Oh, I broke,

Or snapped,

Yeah.

Don't really remember it, but my house is kind of a mess now.

Oooo, look! My bed!

...at the bottom of the stairs!

Yaaay.

From,

Elizaveta


	306. Brazil 34

Dear Hungary,

Him feeling the same way? I doubt that...He probably views me as his rival or distant cousin...He would never feel the same exact way...

H-he was disappointed? He was looking really down when he said he couldn't play with me the other day...

You okay, Liz? You're stuttering like crazy! Maybe you need to lie down for a bit before you hurt yourself.

Calm down a bit~

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

You never know! I'd say try and see exactly how he views you.

Yes, he was. He must have been looking forward to spending time with you.

Oh, I'm alright now. I'm not the one getting hurt or scarred here.

I'm just terrorizing Budapest and Kecskemét...Hehehe..

Antonio snuck out of the hospital to come help.

HAHAHA

When Am I Not Calm?

Elizaveta


	307. Golden Horde 8

Egad! That must have hurt, Hungary!

All right, I won't talk like Romano. I've also been a clean freak myself when I did my spring cleaning in my house. Man, talk about a lot of dust inside. Oh yeah, when Prussia stalked after you inside, was Italy with you back then? Also, Feliks wanted the baby pictures of Italy to show to his buddy Toris.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Besides the KAMAZ trucks, in my house we also make the Vostok watches, and some tasty Tatar treats.

P.S.S.: Mattie's always invisible. Though it was Cuba who would beat him because of a mistaken identity.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yeah, Thank you.

Oh, I have to clean my house because it's kind of in shambles right now. Holes in walls, all that. Haha.

Hm..Was he? I think so, somewhere in the house.

Ohh, Here, I'll send a few along with this letter for you to give to him.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Oooo, cool. Tasty treats are always good~

P.P.S.- True. I feel a little sorry for him. So passive-agressive.


	308. Sealand 2

Hey, Hungary!

Sealand here. I'm writing this letter on my Baltic friends' behalf. Sadly they can't write at the moment because a crazy ass bitch armed with a knife broke their bones for sending her big brother into that academy Raivis was talking about. Eduard wants to celebrate our victory with a march on Moscow, Raivis would like to have some pastries made in Budapest(I don't know what it's called, but it looks small and it has some chocolate inside). Toris wants to invite Feliks to march with us to Moscow. Unfortunately, Batu doesn't want us to march too far out. (When I mean Batu, I mean Batu Braginsky, aka: Golden Horde)

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Hello again sweetie.

You're so adorable, you know that? Haha.

I heard, I hope they heal quickly.

A march on Moscow huh? Sounds fun!

Hm..Oh..OH! Does he mean some Budapestbakelse?

Did he want me to make some and send it over?

I would listen to Batu, he's a smart guy. Don't want to get hurt celebrating, you know?

From,

Elizaveta


	309. Czech Republic 14

Dear Elizaveta,

I'm not sure what this means. At least I can understand why my mind would try to flush all that. I'm trying to avoid Ludwig out of embarrassment right now. I don't know what to do. If Gilbert gets wind of any of this, I'm going to hide under my bed for a year.

There is no other possible explanation for their rivalry. It can't be about power, money, or territory. Austria has already won those contests. The only thing Gilbert has left to one-up Austria with is you.

-Sva

P.S.: I heard your Eurovision song. It's awesome! Too bad I'm not participating...

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Yeah..It's quite a situation.

I would too.

I'll make sure he doesn't, okay? Just lay low for now.

...So I'm being used as something to fight over and then gloat in the others face when they won?

...Well thats selfish.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Aw, Thank you! You shouldd! Why not?


	310. Seychelles 2

Dear Elizabeta,

What's up?

It's been too long.

You should visit sometime! It's lonely sometimes...

I mean, Papa only visits about 3 times a every 6 months...and castaways aren't fun guests.

Ah! I have been meaning to tell you! That book you gave me last time we saw each other...I loved it! Thanks sooo much for it! I went out to buy the second book, and this old lady gave me this weird stare...some people just can't see true art I suppose.

I have to stop writing now...rouge fish on the loose.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Seychelles~

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Not much. Just...

anger management I gues you could call it that?

or..I don't know.

Anyway. Yes, I should! I'll arrange to come some time in the near future.

I would think they wouldn't be. Always complaining about "I got lost at sea! oh no!"

I'm glad you liked it! Pfft, the old lady doesn't know good taste when she sees it.

Uh Oh, Good Luck!

Elizaveta


	311. Brazil 35

Dear Hungary,

It won't really matter...he'll probably laugh at me or something...C-can't you ask for me? God I sound like a wuss don't I?

Oh dear...

Wait! Antonio snuck out of the hospital? Damn it! He's going to hurt himself!

Tchau~

-Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

No He won't!

Augh. You're too cowardly! Get some courage and ask him.

You really need to ask for yourself.

Yeah, I tink he's okay, besides a headache though.

Don't know when the pain meds will wear off though..

Should I Send Him Back?

Elizaveta


	312. Argentina 17

Querida Hunny,

I'm almost done...gracias Dios, I'm almost done...

Tell Brasil that I might be finished by tomarrow...after...noon...gah! I have to stay awake!

Good, we agree on something!,

Argie

P.S. Can...can a llama even have a cool name?

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

That's good! Show the paperwork who is boss.

Okay. I will.

She really seems to want to spend time with you.

Hey..

What do you think of her, Eh?

Yes, staying awake is good!

Mhm,

Elizaveta

P.S.- ...I. Don't. Know.


	313. Italy 19

Elizaveta~,

Big brother left some food on your counter..he and two people got into a yelling war with him over his cooking...

..Er. I think he scared them more. Sorry.

And hopefully we find that..~ We left this letter with the two little people who yelled atus~ We found them in a corner!

Hope you get this!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

Oh, He did hm? Tell him thanks!

Two people,...

...Were they cowering?

I'm still not _happy_ with them.

Though,..I kind of forget why.

Do you know why?

Love,

Elizaveta


	314. Taiwan 10

Elizaveta,

Ew. That's true. Just try Teacher's way then..? He tells them to shut up and threatens them with his wok.. They all stop after that.

I KNOW. Show them who's boss girl.

Ahh. I wonder what Feliciano told you to make you exploode.

Um.. Are you okay? There's no.. Strangers in your house or something right?

From,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Hm? Threaten them with a wok? I don't have one of those.

Will a skillet work?

I just need to find them now..Hm...

I will! ROARRRRR

I feel like it had something to do with Antonio and Marriage.

The rest seems to be...blocked out.

No, just two hiding and cowering cities.

From,

Elizaveta


	315. Czech Republic 15

Dear Elizaveta,

Yes, I believe Alfred's expression for this situation is "I'm screwed". However, if I'm understanding both of the slang meanings of that word correctly, I just made a terrible pun.

Thanks for looking out for me.

Oh yes, I would have to say both of them can be incredibly selfish.

-Sva

P.S.: You welcome! I'm not in it this year because the three years I did participate, I came in last. I'm going to wait a while before I come back.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Terrible pun?

Those are so punny.

...HA. HA. FREAKING. HA.

Not.

They are so painstakingly horrible.

...Maybe you should go...get a...um...

...

Test..

You know..

for..uh...

Babies.

No problem sweetie. I'm here when you need me.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Ohh, Well. Don't let it discourage you! I'm sure people out there are just too stupid to realise how good you are.


	316. Seychelles 3

Dear Elizabeta,

Anger Management? Oh dear...

Yay~

I know right? And 'This food is to soggy' blah. blah. blah.

Old ladies...I never know what to do with them!

...The fish got away...I will get it!

Best of Wishes,

Seychelles~

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about.

On your part.

Pfft, ungreatful castaways. Food too soggy? Well, your soggy too. So suck it up or go swim to another island.

I don't either. I say we put them in homes where we don't have to see them.

..But I'll make sure they'll be happy in there, so it's not like a punishment or anything. I'm not that mean.

YES, GO GET IT! DRIVE A STEAK THROUGH ITS HEART

From,

Elizaveta


	317. Brazil 36

Dear Hungary,

How do you know he won't?

H-hey! I'm brave, damn it! I-its just whenever I try to ask him, I just freeze up and I can't think of anything to say! And then I just stand there, looking like a complete idiot! Gah! Love's a bitch that should be runover with a steamroller. With giant spikes. Multiple times. Why did that stupid emotion make me fall for the one guy that hates my guts?

As for Spain, I think you should send him back to the hospital. Who knows what's going to happen to Espanha...Hope he doesn't do anything stupid when he's hyped up on his meds.

Tchau,

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Because it's Argie, Hun.

You freeze up huh?

So you've tried before?

HOW ADORABLE~

...Yes, it should.

Shall we go kill it together?

I can get steamrollers from Mongolia or Golden Horde,..probably.

Hates your guts? You're so funny.

Meh, Depends.

If he makes a fuss about it I'm not pushing for him to go back.

I'll Watch Out For Him,

Elizaveta


	318. Sealand 3

Hello again, Ms. Hungary:

Yeah, I think that's what we were looking for. The yummy dessert called Budapestbakelse. I was gonna learn how to bake it, but I don't want that jerk to teach me. He already has a bad reputation for horrible scones.

Anyways, Batu wants to exchange recipes with us sometime after we conquer Ivan's house. I also hope that if Ivan gets out of that hellhole called an all-female boarding school, that Mongolia dude should adopt him

Sealand

P.S.: Santa Finland told me to be extra good so I could get three uninhabited islands off the coast of Sweden.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

It is very yummy. It's from Me after all!~

Yeah...don't let Arthur disgrace me with tryign to cook one of my pastries.

He has a bad reputation of cooking hockey pucks, sweetie. Haven't you ever noticed?

That sounds fun. Get the tastes of new things!

Hm, Well maybe he will! You don't know.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Then let's hope you be on your best behavior!


	319. Golden Horde 9

Hey Hungary:

I heard about the desert Raivis wanted. I was gonna make some chakchak and send it to everyone who recognized me as independent. Also, it'd be nice to give Peter some sweets too, and to have a competent cook as a teacher. The keyword is 'competent' because we all know how English-made scones taste like.

Yeah, I'd like to have some Budapestbakelse too. That'd be nice. Dad Mongolia told me that he'd like to adopt Ivan as soon as he gets out of that school soon,

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ooo, I'd love to try some chakchak. I don't think I've really had it before.

Yes, competent cooks are always good.

Especially when someone is subject to _English _cooking.

There's types of scones beyond English scones?

My mind?

BLOWN.

Okay, I'll make some after I finish cleaning up.

From,

Elizaveta


	320. Spain 89

Elizaveta,

We should get a big ass sushi boat one of these days and get fat off of it-though I don't think you could get fat off of sushi.

Yupp, that I do.

NOOO! Scary winky! Lo siento~

Ahaha, that I am.

...ewwww that's like, yucky.

Eh? No-I'm just tired...

What happened? I dunno. I'm so sleepy...

Where?

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Fishies, Fishies?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

YESSS YES.

Probably not I mean Kiku eats sushi a lot, and he's really thin!

Iz no problem! .

I think you're high.

It iss. Ewww..

I'mm HUUUUNGAAARRYYY.

You can use the toppled over bed at the bottom of the stairs to sleep! Haha!~

Behind You.

Always behind you.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Now I want animal crackers.


	321. Australia 18

Elizaveta,

Mmmhmm, it's something those Spaniards are very proud of for some really bizarre reason.

Uhm, that's what apocolypse means, right?

...oh. Ahaha, woww. That was dumb of me...

What? Why?

...it really is a European "thang"

Nope. Not at all.

Awightt?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Perhaps they just have a right to. I'll never know.

YES. YOU ARE CORRECT. Young child.

But, yes that was dumb of you.

WRAATHHH-

Ahh..oo...

I don't know. Do you?

It like, so is.

Hmm..

Was that a bat hitting my head?..I..think so..

sdhjbkf,

Eliizvetaaa


	322. Spain 90

Elizaveta,

Sushi: A dieters dream come true.

We need to get fatass Alfred in on this! I love me some spicy (like SUPAH WASABI IN SOME SUPAH SOY SAUCE) tuna rolls with...get this...MANGO! WoooHoooo!

I am not...just really groggy, ehhh sleep sounds really inviting right now...mmm and something soft and fluffy...not those rock hard hospital beds.

Ahh-gracias...I'll...uhm...untopple it?

Ehhh, that's really creepy.

Super creepy.

Off to go crash,

Love,

Antonio

P.S. With frosting? The kinds with frosting are the best...

* * *

><p>Dear Spanien,<p>

...What happened to Elizaveta's home?

Why are you talking about sushi? I agree that Alfred is quite...fat, but I don't see your point. And I doubt Elizaveta could either.

I'm slightly afraid to know what you two have been plotting, but I'll just put an end to that here.

I came in like I've been doing every few days and the house was absolutely horrid! What did you two do? I found two of Elizaveta's cities asleep in a oddly placed bed, and Elizaveta was unconscious in the middle of the hallway.

I feel I should probably stay and look after her for a little while.

Also, I'm still not very happy with you for bombing Vienna to kingdom come. I'm in deep depression because of you.

Mediocre Regards,

_Roderich Eldstein_

* * *

><p><em>They are,..but Roddy had to go and butt in. bleh -.- lol<em>


	323. Golden Horde 10

Hey Hungary:

I think I've also found out the other best recipe made in Tatarstan. It's called talkash kalavier candy, and its origins date back to when Ivan and Sadiq got into a fight with each other over Milos, that Romanian girl whose name I don't know and Bulgaria. Speaking of Bulgaria, I should have asked him to rejoin my empire since my land used to be called Volga Bulgaria. The Saifulin family has taught me how to make it, and I loved the pastry! It seems that Dad Mongolia is right! Once Ivan is out, we can finally mold him into one of our sons and play Conquer the Great Wall.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Oh, how do I approach Seychelles? I'm so shy...

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

...My head hurts..

Roderich won't stop looking at me either. It's a little unerving.

That sounds like a pretty old recipe. How does it taste?

You mean Romania?..She's an ass.

That probably would have been a smart idea.

Conquer the Great Wall?

Oh, Do you mean that one Yao made?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Just try and get to know her first?


	324. Sealand 4

Hey, Lady Hungary:

Sure, I'll be on my best behavior. Assuming that jerk doesn't do anything bad, or creepy knife lady breaks my bones after she beats my Baltic friends within an inch of their lives. I'm kinda concerned that weird guy who stalks you a lot would often get together with hamburger dude and that creepy wine loving pervert and comment about how 'fertile' Katya's lands are. Ivan nearly beat that guy with the bird when he heard him say it.

Sealand

P.S.: Waah! The song Carrot and stick is horrifying!

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Good.

I'm sure Arthur won't do anything that bad,..Belarus on the other hand..

..Huh? Wait Gilbert? Alfred and Francis too?

..Oh God. I-I can completely see them doing just that. It's kind of sad.

Ivan tries to beat him whenever they meet Peter, that isn't suprising.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- It is?


	325. Italy 20

Elizaveta,

Ve.. We're lost.. Ahaha..

Yes, they were actually!

Ah, you and I are alike.. We get mad and forget why..

..Though it can be bad sometimes.. Right?

And because I told you something about Big brother Toni..~?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Feli,<p>

You're lost? Where's Romano anyway?

In my house? It isn't that big you know! Even though it's a mess.

Yeah...it seems to get me into more trouble than you though.

Roderich still won't stop fretting over the condition my house and I are in(he apparently showed up a few hours ago?)

About Spain huh?..Oh..wait..The...

_...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

_Dear Italien,_

_Stop bringing up the subject._

_My marriage with Spanien seems to make her mind go haywire._

_Though Bethoveen was a great musician, I rather keep my hearing._

_From,_

_Roderich_


	326. Taiwan 11

Elizaveta,

Aren't you famous for kicking ass with your frying pan? That'll work. Anything big and painful, really.

Ohhh.. Huh. Which one? He's had so many marriages.. I lost count.. Honestly, I stopped going to them since he has the same exact ceremony every time.. Haven't you noticed they're just repeats of his previous weddings? Just different people.

Um.. I recommend a nap. Maybe you'll get your memory back. ..Hey, that rhymes!

Ah, your cities don't count. Hahah, my cities come to my house a lot.

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Yeah, it's my weapon of choice, ahaha.

I would but Roderich won't let me.

Ah..um, No nevermind which one. It was just a very awkward one? ..Let'ls leave that subject alone..Haha. Also, no, I never noticed before.

I rather not remember it now, but things are back to normal, just a shitty looking house. And apparently Feli and Lovi are lost in here somewhere.

I swear, those two have no sense of direction.

Mine are just wierd.

From,

Elizaveta


	327. Argentina 18

Querida Hunny,

Yes! It's all done!

Eh? What do I think of Brasil? ...hm, she's a big rival of mine. But I guess, she's also a friend! A bit rowdy, but I love her. If she wasn't around, it would be boring!

Why did you ask anyway?

...I'm gonna take una siesta...I need it...

Tu amigo,

Argie

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Good!

How much do you love her, eh? More than most? EHHHH? *insert nudging here*

I bet it would be boring.

Oh, no reason.

Alright, Sleep Well,

Elizaveta

((Pffft. Argie, you oblivious idiot XD))


	328. Seychelles 4

Dear Elizabeta,

If you say so~

I know right? If you are so keen on getting yourself ship-wrecked, at least be a tad bit grateful!

...I'll look into to that...yeah, sure they may be annoying but hey, they're still people!

...The deed is done~

Regards,

Seychelles~

P.S I just got another letter from Eyebrows...I can make good tea right? Right?

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

I do say sooo~

Yeah. I mean you could have drowned. No complaining.

Yeah, I guess they still are.

But I think if they live till over 100 they look liek a turkey.

Good for done deeds.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sure you can! Though, you could also tell him "go make your own damn tea!"


	329. Brazil 37

Dear Hungary,

Argie...?

Yeah, I've tried before. And even when I don't freeze up, something ALWAYS prevents me from asking him. For example a big ass loud truck will be just zooming on by.

I-it's not adorable!

Yes, we should go kill it together.

What did I say that was so funny to you?

Good idea,

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Yes, Argie!

I was either drunk or insane oen day while replying to letters, and the nickname just stuck. So there is your explanation you probably wanted.

How did I know you wanted it? Well, I'm telapathic sometimes.

...Roddy needs to stop staring at me when I write letters.

Aw man, that sucks. You should just bring a bullhorn next time.

Yes it is!

We will kill it.

I don't know.

From,

Elizaveta


	330. Czech Republic 16

Dear Elizaveta,

I got tested. I'm all clear, thankfully. However, Ján got out of the hospital today and apparently he found out about my little adventure. He wants to kill Ludwig, so I've locked him in my kitchen for now. I wish he wasn't so overprotective. He tries to be my older brother all the time, even though technically we are twins (though we look nothing alike). Oh God, I just realized something! What if IVAN FINDS OUT! Oh man, oh man, oh man...I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die...what was I thinking when I let this happen...

Trying not to have a heart-attack,

Sva

P.S.: Aw, thanks. Maybe I'll come back next year.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

OH. THANK. GOD.

It would have been so creepy if you had...

his baby.

J-Just.

Uff..

I doubt he could even break Luddy's finger. The kid is..skrawny. I don't even care if that is spelled wrong either. It shows how messed up he makes adjectives.

So you're fraternal twins? Cool. Sort of. It would be cooler if it wasn't Ján.

..Then..I think the world will end.

I think I'm gonna go pack for Mars now.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yess! Please do.


	331. Australia 19

Elizaveta,

Ask Antonio?

WOOT! Do I get a million bucks for being correct? Y-young child? I am not a child!

It most certainly was.

Ahaha, nope, I don't know...thats partly why I was asking you.

Obviously ahaha.

...whut?

A-are you okay? What the hell is going on over there?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Mehh, I'm to lazy to right now.

No, You don't. I don't have a million bucks.

Yess you are. You and Alfie~

Also, little note. He doesn't like it when people call him that apparently.

Annoying tactic? Yes.

Will I let you use it? YES.

Oh, Budapest knocked me out with a bat so I'd stop terrorising her and Kecskemét.

It worked,..but now Roderich won't leave.

Though..I guess I don't mind that he's staying. It's nice in a way.

From,

Elizaveta


	332. Spain 91

Roddy,

Pffttt, you're no fun. Butting in mine and querida Elizaveta's conversation is rude, sir.

We're not "plotting" anything, Roderich.

I came to Hungary to find out what had happened...and then I got sleepy, so I took una siesta...and then another and so on, so don't look at me.

Eh, I can handle that...just go back to your stifling country or whatever...

Pfft, and you think I'm not in deep shit, Roderich? Look, I'm sorry, but no offense, my situation is a lot worse than yours right now, so shhh.

Kay? Kay.

Ciao

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear <em>Toni<em>,

I would think a little rudeness is better than insanity.

Elizaveta swears that I'm being a hard-ass but I'm not fully inclined to care.

She said you two were gonig to blow up a hospital.

Oh..Elizaveta wants to write the rest, Here.

_Deaaaarrr Antonio,_

_You sure get snippy with Roddy dontchya?_

_I see why though. Yes he does need to stop complaining. You do have it worse._

_I'll just tell him to complain when you aren't around or something._

_He swears he isn't complaining though._

_but I know he is._

_Did you want us to bring you back to the hospital now,..orr?_

_Love,_

_Elizaveta_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. I don't know why but the "Kay? Kay." made me crack up more than I should have. xD<em>


	333. Seychelles 5

Dear Elizabeta,

Okay then~

Yup! Next time one of them complains I am going to beat them up and send them  
>away of a raft~<p>

...Great, now I crave turkey *grumble*

^^ We're having fried fish for dinner...again.

Your friend,

Seychelles

P.S I tried...but then he brought up how I owe him and crap...

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Put a volleyball with a face on the raft with them. Why? Just because.

Sorry, haha. Want me to send some?

You seem to have that a lot, huh?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Owed him what?


	334. Argentina 19

Querida Hunny,

Damn Buenos Aires, spraying me with a water gun as soon as I fall  
>asleep...kids...<p>

E-Eh? Are you implying what I think your implying, Hunny?

Um...h-how much do I love her...?

...

As much as Spain loves a chibi!Romano. Interpret that however you like.

What are you planning?,

Argie

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Haha, That sucks.

Maybe I am~

Yah!

...Hm...

I will take the "Antonio is a pedophile" route. Even though if he got wind of it he wouldn't like it.

YOU TELL HER THIS NAOW.

Nothing At All,

Elizaveta


	335. Australia 20

Elizaveta,

Ahh, ask him when you're not lazy. Isn't he in Hungary at the moment, anyway?

Nuuu,we're not children.

Ahaha, I know. I call Alfred "Alfie" all the time, juat to piss me off. He kicked me down the stairs once cause I did it. That was at a World Meeting, too...huh. He's a jerk, isn't he?

Ahaha VERY annoying tactic: Fuck yes.

Will we make use of said tactic: FUCK YES

Ahh-I see...well, go back to your awesome job of terrorizing cities.

Aw, Roderich's so stuffy...

Awww! That's cuteee!

Aussie

* * *

><p>Dear Aussie,<p>

Oh, yeah he is. He's lazing about this kitchen claiming _"where's the suaveness cookies? Yo quiero galletas de afableeeeee~"_ or something like that.

I don't know when he's going back to the hospital though.

Compared to me you aree~

..That's kind of a sad observation actually...

aw man...

Woww, that is jerkish.

Glad we agree it's annoying: Woooting yes.

Goign to use it as much as you do?: WOOOOOOOOOOOTTTING YES.

No, I don't know the exact definition of "wooting". But I used it anyway.

I would, but Roddy said no and that we needed to talk.

What? W-What are you awwing for? Whats cute?..Huh?

From,

Elizaveta


	336. Spain 92

Roddy,

Being called Toni doesn't irritate me, just to let you know, so nice try.

Excuse me? Care to run that by me again?

You've always been a hard-ass, so what the hell else is new?

...Oh yeahh...well, pfft, no one cares about hospitals, Roddy.

Oh good. I'd rather talk to querida Elizaveta than you.

Deaarrrrrr Elizaveta,

Yeah, well, he pisses me off.

All he knows how to do is complain, sweetie. Of course I have it worse! I'm trying to make the best of the situation, but nooooo Roddy has to come and complain to me. Stupid asshole.

But then you'll have to listen to his whiny voice...just tell him to shut up (Like my King said to Chavez) and leave it at that.

Well, Roddy's dumb.

Naww, I'm comfy, sitting upside on a couch is amusing.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

I think he didn't have a comeback so he isn't gonig to reply. Haha, you are so snippy.

Yeah, why is that?..just because of the complaining or something else too?

Well, I guess I'd have to disagree there. he doesn't do it all the time. Sometimes he's very pleasant.

...Uh..Mh, No I think it was better for me to have this conversation with him, get it out of the system. Really, he's not as bad as you think(at least with me anyway).

I bet it is, haha.

Love,

Elizaveta


	337. Brazil 38

Dear Lizzie,

See? I can come up with nicknames too~ As for 'Argie', you were probably a mixture of both drunk and insanse.

A bullhorn? Hm...maybe. Argentina's been really tired recently, so I don't think that's a good idea...maybe I should visit him or something. You know, to make sure he's doing alright.

It is not, I repeat, NOT cute at all!

Being in love really sucks,

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

You can, but I've heard that one before, haha.

Probably, but you have to admit it's a cute nickname!

Then just try and tell him somewhere where it is quiet? ..eh? I don't know.

You know, I asked him how much he loved you, he answered

"As much as Spain lose Chibi!Romano!"

I think that is from a pedo stand point.

What do you think?

..Yet again it's Argie, he could just be stupid and overly tired.

Yo ushould visit him. NAOW.

Oh, but it is!

It Does,

Elizaveta


	338. Czech Republic 17

Dear Elizaveta,

I was relieved too. How would be creepy if I had his baby? Admittedly things would be a lot worse if I had to test for a baby by France. Luckily I don't have to worry about either having his or France's baby so...yeah...

Ján couldn't hurt a hair on Luddy's head, but I have to keep him from blabbing to anyone. I'll never live it down if this gets out. If this leaks to Ivan, we. are. all. dead. That's why I'm typing this from my laptop in my closet.

Yes, we are fraternal twins. It WOULD be cooler if it wasn't Ján.

Trying to hold back a panic attack,

Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

..Immensly creepy Sva. You know it is.

OH GOD THE WORLD WOULD END.

FRANCE BABY.

NO.

Yeah, it's good.

No, he really couldn't. blabbing would be somethign to focus on though.

We are. Which is why I'm building a house on Mars.

Thank you for agreeing!

Take a nap?

Elizaveta


	339. Ireland 6 & South Korea 4

Dear Hungary,

Well okay. Wait what's the duct tape for?

Lucky Clovers,

Meghan

Ps. No idea who but there is always blonde girly hair outside my window when I get out of the shower. *shudder*

Dear Hungary,

True. Don't need another. Though it sounds like you are hiding something. Hungary what are you not telling me?

-SK

* * *

><p>Dear Meghan,<p>

...For fixing things.

Yeah. That's it.

From,

Elizaveta

Dear South Korea,

Nooo, I'm not hiding anything! You just go make nice with Ireland, or I'll shank you.

Okay?

Okay!

From,'

Elizaveta


	340. Argentina 20

Querida Hunny,

H-Hey! I-I'm not going to...I-I don't w-want to...

...

F*** IT ALL!

...

Dear Hungary,

Padre is taking a short break. He turned all red though! Like Romano's tomato! It's kind of cute~!

Adios!,

Buenos Aires

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

What's with the studdering?

But isn't that lyingg?

C'monn, you may not be a pedo, but the feeling must be similar, right?

Or am I just being creepy?

Hello Buenos Aires,

Aww, cute!~

I guess this means I was right?

From,

Elizaveta


	341. Australia 21

Elizaveta,

Ahaha,that's so like him.

Hmm, he should be there, though. He's not in really good shape right now. Here's a question: is he wobbly or stumbling as he wanders about?

Yeah, all right. That's true.

...yeah...it really is.

Yeah! I know! He got this nasty look in his eyes and bam! His foot was right in my chest, I stumbled backwards and sorta rolled (LIKE ROLLIN' GIRL) down the steps...away from the conference room.

Laughing at your new word invention: Hell yes.

Using it together is better: FUCK YES

Ahha, but it's a cool new word, that's all that matters.

Oh? You and Roderich need to have a "chat"? Hmm, gimmie the detials, if they're not private afterwords.

Uhh, nothing :)

Ausise

* * *

><p>Dear Aussie,<p>

It is, haha.

A little. I'm gonna drag him into the car and take him back now. Yaay..more plane rides.

Let's drop the topic that will make me admit that I am old-

I DIDN'T SAY THAT.

YEAH.

Anyway,

I didn't know Al was capable of being vicious...except during the Cold War mode stuff.

..Maybe I should be careful when visiting America from now on.

Oh haha, your music references are amazing to say the least Aussie.

Glad You're laughing?: WALDO-ING YES.

Goign to keep maming up more until it becoems stupid?: WALDOING YES.

...Did it get stupid?: HELL NO.

Of course. I am such a trend setter.

Um...

it's private. And that all I'll tell you right now.

From

Elizaveta

P.S.- Spain won't sit in the fucking car without me playing Spanish music on the radio.


	342. Spain 93

Elizaveta,

I guess I am...I dunno. Feli always calls me sassy...but...yeah...

It's better that Roddy didn't have a comeback...I had some very nasty things to tell him if had said anything else.

No. We got along for a time...then...some things happened and now he's just annoying more than anything...

To you, he's pleasant to you, my dear.

Mm, again: to you, Elizaveta.

Yeah! Sitting upside down on a couch is fun! Like, my feet are hanging off the back and stuffs. Silvia always told me I'd break my back if I rolled off the wrong way, but...eh, she's Silvia you learn to tune her out.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

That is a good way to put it.

..Yeah,..please don't.

Amazing! You actually did?..Well I guess you would have to...-

Yeah, dropping that there. Lets actually just stop talking about Roderich for a little bit.

I guess so.

Yes yes, I get it. Redundancy isn't needed, haha.

It is, but you can't really do it in the CAR when we're trying to drive to the airport!

If I promise to keep the Spanish music on the raido will you please not dare to break your neck by doing that?

a couch is one thing, but the passenger seat of my car is a different thing entirely.

That and I don't want her to kill me more than she already will.

If over-kill is even possible in life.

Love,

Elizaveta


	343. Seychelles 6

Dear Elizabeta,

Okay ^^

Nah, it's okay, the craving shall go away soon.

Yeah...living on an island does have it's down points.

Happy,

Seychelles :D

P.S Some shit, like "Being his colony"...*sigh*

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Aw..now what am I gonna do with this damn turkey..

Bah, but with down points means there is up points! (does that make sense? I hope it does.)

Good! You Be Happy!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I though you fought for independence though? If not maybe you should try now?


	344. Sort Of, Argentina 21

Querida~ Hungria~!,

Hmmm...Papa isn't a pedo(At least, I'm sure he isn't...he's more like an idiot)I think it's because you were right!

My Papa's crushing on Brasil...

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE~!

Pffft, but now I have to go find him!

Adios!,

Buenos Aires

P.S. Yes. You are creepy.

* * *

><p>Dear Buenos Aires,<p>

Ahh, Yes I know he isn't. but he uswed the comparison so it's his own fault.

Yes, I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!

I know!

CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTEEEE~!

Yes, please go find him!

Good Luck!

Elizaveta

P.S.- Sometimes creepy is good.

* * *

><p><em>Did you want this labled as a letter from Argentina or From Bueno's Aires? I'm going to put it as Argentina unless you rather it not be. Then I'll change it. Just say so, okay?<em>


	345. Golden Horde 11

Hey Hungary, are you up for a sweet tooth?

I just finished making chakchak and talkash kalavier candy, and I count a hundred boxes in total. I'm planning on sending some to you guys, and the rest is for sale. Also, I heard that a certain Czech girl got pregnant, but who's the father? I haven't seen Bulgaria yet, but rest assured that he would gladly join. He hates Romania too for trying to steal Dobruja from me. Dad Mongolia has been playing Conquer the Great Wall for years, it made Yao literally crazy.

All right, I'll get to know Seychelles first. Maybe I should send a letter to her before I actually greet her. I've also got an update from the academy where little Vanya is. He's doing well, though there was a teacher who constantly told him to stop scaring the other girls. Other than that, I'm about to build a wall to protect myself and my brothers from crazy ass knife girl Belarus

Golden Horde.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yeess, IIII AMMM.

W-Woah. That's a lot.

Oh, good. I thought yo uwere sendign ti all. My stomach hurt just thinking that.

Oh, N-No! She didn't! Where did you hear that from?

Yeah, he probably will.

She tried to steal Dobruja? She steals lots of things. Annoying.

Yeah, I know. It's funny to hear Yao freak out about it. Haha.

Yeah start off small. Don't want to scare her off now.

You get UPDATES?

O-Oh my God..S-So funny..

Let's hope no one tried to play Conquer the Great Wall with the one you're gonna build,

Elizaveta


	346. Sealand 5

Hey, Big Sis Hungary:

I asked Sweden and Finland if they could help me build a bunker to protect my Baltic friends from crazy knife lady. I'm too scared to say her real name, it feels like taboo! Also, we're gathering an army to march towards Moscow, so we may not write in a long time. We can respond from time to time. By the way, the Carrot and Stick song is totally horrifying! The song sounds so incestuous...I'm not gonna sleep for a long time.

Sealand

P.S.: I heard about a girl nation who got pregnant. Who's the daddy?

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Aww, When did I get to be your big sis? I feel so honored.

It is kind fo scary to say anythingy referencign to..Belarus. I don't blame you.

That's alright, you are all busy, I just wish you all luck and don't get hurt.

It is?...E-Ew. Even IM not really into that.

Try having warm chicken noodle soup and then try to sleep, a warm tummy always makes me sleepy!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- NOO. She is not pregnant. Where do you guys get these things?


	347. Australia 22

Elizaveta,

Ahhh, that's good. He needs to rest. The world meetings are boring without him there to say something stupid to ease the tension in the room.

Yupp, dropping the topic.

Yeah. Alfie can be pretty brutal...Bay of Pigs in Cuba, anyone? World War II Atomic bombs on Japan? Spanish/American War? Need I go on?

Ahaha, I know right?

Going to keep inventing words: Naturally

Going to piss people off with said words: LE DUH

Will it ever get stupid: FUCK NO

Ahaha, yes ma'am you are.

Ahhh, gotcha.

Aussie

P.S. Knock him out. Though Spanish guitars sound so pretty

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yeah, though he doesn't plan on going back to world meetings for a while even after being discharged from the hospital.

We'll just have to convince him other wise then, right?

Good. Dropping things is usually bad, but not this time.

Oh yeah...uuff.. glad I've never been the opposite end of those.

No, no need!

Will those words get wierded?: LE YESSS.

Realise wierded is spelled wrong?: YUS.

Chocolate or Pickles?: CHOCOpicklesLATE

Confused by the answer?: I would think sooo.

Good, I'm glad you get it..

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I'll think about that.


	348. Spain 94

Elizaveta,

But I dun wanna go back...it's so stifling and boring...and my house is destroyed because of Alfred...

...I'm homeless now...nor do I have the...

ugh.

My life sucks.

But it's fun to sit upside down in the passengers seat! There's a nasty kink in my neck...ah well!

Silvia knows how to over-kill death, amor.

Love

Antonio

P.S. I dun wanna go back...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I know it is but it'd help you recover better if you went back. You need pain medication and evrything don't you?

Well, yes Alfred did a big number but,..I wouldn't say _homeless_...right?

Noo don't say that!

Now get up before you hurt your neck more.

And that is why I should take you back. NOW.

And when you sit up I don't want to see any pouting.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I just totally see him trying the puppy dogpout face to get out of this..haha. Sorry._


	349. Mongolia 3

Yo, Hungary!

I have some pics of little Vanya from when he was a young boy. Would you like to keep some? Oh yeah, my kid Golden Horde mentioned that I liked to play Conquer the Great Wall. Of course, we do it when Yao is out cooking some Chinese food. I keep telling Vanya that I invented the KOLKOLKOL, not him. On the other hand, where the hell is that Teuton? It's been ages since he last responded. I hope to challenge him to a sword fight. It's been so long since I wielded a sword.

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Dear Mongolia,<p>

Aww, sure!

He may have been creepy in personality, but he was cute.

Haha, I know, It does seem like fun.

Well, even though you invented it, ..Ivan made it world wide terrifying.

I'm not so sure why Prussia hasn't.

Is it wierd that I hope he would write soon?

Eh, whatever.

Really? I usually like to practice so I don't get rusty.

From,

Elizaveta


	350. Estonia 3

Hey Hungary!

We're in Sweden's house right now. Peter has been helpful in trying to protect us from Natalya, who became more cranky since her brother was sent to school. I'm not sure if I should say this, but Raivis has gone crazy since our departure from Ivan's house. I don't know if he's becoming yandere or something. Oh yeah, Toris is watching the harem mecha anime that Peter and Raivis are watching right now, but I think we've done something horrible...Ivan's in that school!

Eduard Von Bock/Estonia

* * *

><p>Dear Eduard,<p>

That's so sweet of little Peter to protect you three.

Yeah..I-I heard.

He has?

LATVIAAA?

YANDERE?

..A-AH...B-BUT...HE..AND...T-..F-FREGHKDF!

E-Excuse me, I need to go freak out in a corner before finishing this letter.

...

Okay, I'm good.

I think you four have sentenced yourselves to doom by doing that.

I'm not involved. Hehe, sorry.

From,

Elizaveta


	351. Belarus 1

Privet, Hungary:

No, this isn't big brother speaking. It's me, the nation whose capital is in Minsk. I'd just finished beating a bunch of trembling Baltics for sending big brother to an all-female school. Now he won't even look at me without having to find out where that damned jerk is. I don't mean the Chinese nation, the damned jerk who occupied me when Batu conquered Vanya. Now I'm gonna go and kick some Tatar ass.

Natalya Arlovskaya/Belarus

P.S.: How do you like the song big sister Katya and I sang?

* * *

><p>H-Hello Belarus,<p>

No, I know it's you.

You beat them?..Don't you get tired of that eventually?

Ivan won't look at you? or do you mean someone else?

..You are confusing me. Sorry.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Um..Yeah, it's very...lovely.


	352. Seychelles 7

Dear Elizabeta,

...Send it to Turkey himself?

It makes sense, and yeah there are some up points(you can see your attackers/visitors from a whiles away and throw coconuts at them when you see the Union Jack *cackles*)

I shall,

Seychelles :D

P.S I did...but he still holds it over my head.

P.P.S Is it bad when your tooth starts to ache...a lot?

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Oh, Good Idea! I'll do that.

Haha, funny. Hitting Arthur with coconuts..They're just like his eyebrows!

Shall, you will,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Silly man, can never let things go.

P.P.S.- Maybe it'll go away? That happens to be sometimes.


	353. Golden Horde 12 & 13

Hey Hungary:

I practically took over Ivan's intelligence group when he was absent. It's great that Czechia didn't get pregnant by either guy. By the way, what happened to the guy named Holy Roman Empire? I can't find that guy, and I don't know what became of him. I also get updates on Ivan's welfare on that school from the same spies. Yao often gets freaked out when we often torched his wall. Also, Xinjiang and Inner Mongolia is thinking of joining us soon, so we're gonna formally invite them. Oh yeah, I finally got Bulgaria to join us. Next on the list: Romania.

Gotta go now, Natalya's approaching Kazan and I've gotta inspire my troops to defend it, unless they would end up becoming like Lithuania, with the broken bones. I'm gonna kick your ass, Belarus!

Golden Horde

P.S.: Three days after the siege starts, Sealand and the Baltics should attack St. Petersburg.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Oh, how _smart_ of you!

Haha. Jokes.

Yeah, it is good. I don't know what would have went down if she did.

Um..Though a lot of people don't really know what happened. I'd like to think he grew up into lovably stern Germany we all know. But that hasn't really been discussed.

Ooo, thats efficient huh?

Yao freaks out about a lot of things.

Getting a lot of allies are you? Um thats good I guess.

Uh..good luck..with Belarus. And Romania. She's a bitch but I do have to admit she's tough.

Yes, ending up not like Lithuania would be good.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I thought that was in America?..or are there more than one? or am I mixing it with with Gettysburg, or whatever it is?

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

Crap! I'm so screwed! Our spies told me that Ivan's starting to learn how to handle human sized robots. Once he mass produces those things, he's gonna go Soviet Union all over again. Not only that, he plans on launching nukes around the world. Gotta check every location for the keys to the nukes.

Dad was asking me what happened to that Teuton? Did he get trapped in some weird net? We don't know where he was.

Golden Horde.

P.S.: We're currently fighting Belarusian troops right now. Natalya's armed with knives.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

OH NO. IVAN + ROBOTS = NO.

I-I don't want to face Soviet Russia again!

Because of him I turned Comunist for a while.

I-It was..horrible. Absolutely Horrible.

I'm not sure, maybe Prussia is just being lazy.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Good Luck!

* * *

><p><em>Um, This is just something I'd like to ask of you. You've been writting in as like..8? 8 people? About that much. Please don't write in as any new ones. If other people see the one or two letters you've sent in as a character you barly write as they'll feel discouraged and have less options if, say, they wanted to write in as a canon character.<em>

_You can keep sending in as like, Golden Horde, Mongolia, Sealand, the ones you frequently write as, though. _

_I'm sorry if this is being rude but, you know...Hehe. Yeah._

_-Nana_


	354. Sealand 6

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

I must have heard the wrong info from Batu, but he needs my help in relieving him from crazy knife lady, who's attacking Kazan. We'd pack some canned chicken noodle soup just in case. Oh yeah, do you sing? Batu's intel group just became under his control, so they'd make mistakes a lot.

As a precaution, I brought jerk England's scones for Natalya to choke on. Papa even taught me how to turn it into bombs.

Sealand

P.S.: Ivan tried to be friends with Feliciano and Lovino at one time, but Natalya scared them off.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

That's okay hun. People hear wrogn things all the time. Just don't spread lies around.

Yeah Belarus can be..fierce.

Um, not really. I do when I feel like it. Why?

Haha, that's good thinking! Using England's food as a weapon.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I heard. Feli wouldn't stop shaking.


	355. Australia 23

Elizaveta,

Oh? Why won't he?

Yes, yes well will.

Ahaha, yeah you should be. Alfie's scary when pissed off.

Will we laugh at our stupidty?: Of course.

Will I laugh at the fact you speled "weirded" wrong twice: LE YES

Realize I spelt "spelled" wrong": Pfft,LE YES

Pizza or paella?: PIZZEALLA

Get grossed out by said idea: LE YUSH

Confused: naturally

Yeah, me too. Ahaha

Aussie

P.S. Ahaha that's good?

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Because he doesn't want other people glaring at him I guess.

Yes.

I-I know. e-ehehe..T_T.

Will our laughing sound like maniacs?: THEEE YEAH.

Will I ignore the fact that wierded and spelled, really aren't words, but mess up versions?: ..ERR... EEEHT HEAY.

Glad you realized your stupidity?: ...YEAH.

Did I have any more stupid ways to say yes to this question?: ...YERS.

We are very pitiful individuals. Hahaha.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- No.


	356. Argentina 22

_Okayy. :O. Ahh, teasing people as Hugnary is fun. You know?_

* * *

><p>Qu-Querida Hunny,<p>

Buenos Aires...dragged me back home...

And what were you two talking about? Everytime she looks at me, she giggles(oddly, she's starting to remind of Papa).

W-Well, what does...what does Brasil think of me?

...

Nevermind...

My head hurts...,

Argie

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Aw, sorry to hear that. being dragged isn't very fun.

Ohhh, nothingg...

Argie~

P-PFFAHAHAHA! That's funny.

Oh, very highly of you, but specifically I'll leave that to her, unless she really wants me to say.

Take Medicine,

Elizaveta


	357. Spain 95

Elizaveta,

I'll die if I go back there...they had me on a fucking liquid diet because I wouldn't touch the nasty hospital food.

No. I'd say pretty fucking homeless.

Pero, es verdad, Elizaveta.

Nu.

No. I dun wanna, Elizaveta. I really, really don't.

I'm pouting.

Love,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I would think it's be the opposite, Toni.

Bleh,..honestly I don't know which of that is worse.

..Uh, Alright..Homeless then..

O-Oh c'monn..

YOU KNOW THATS ELRAGADO, DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE!

You..

are a very manipulative man.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>So adorable xD. Haha. I wonder where Feli learned from...Hmmm~<em>


	358. Australia 24

Elizaveta,

I truly don't think Antonio's that self-conscious to be afraid of glares...there has to be another reason.

Yupp.

Ahh, scary Alfie.

Will our stupidity worry other nations: MMHMMM

Will I ignore the fact that spelled most certainly is a word: Yuppers.

Hoping you realize your weirdness soon: of course

Worrying about your randomly spelled things called words: Hellz yes.

We really are...

Aussie

P.S. Nope?

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Oh..yeah I guess. I don't know exactly what it could be though.

Scary Alfie and that chainsaw of his...*shivers*

Do we care if it worries them?: Noooooo.

Glad you ignored it?: YESSS.

Did I realise it?: No.

Will I ignore you are worrying for my sanity?: Yes.

Mhm...But it's fun!

..My Boss just came to me with paper work.

NOOO!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yup.


	359. Spain 96

Elizaveta,

Now why would you say that?

Exactly. Both are fucking terrible hence why I'll die if I go back there.

Y-yeah...

...I'm so tired...d-do you have a Romano I can cuddle with? I miss my Lovi...I miss him so much...

Eh...g-gracias Elizaveta...I'm going to sleep now...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Because it's true?

Eh...

Are you really asking me that?

Are you cuddling up to the head rest on the back of the damn chair?

...F-Fine. You can stay.

But we are getting your medicine crap sent over by mail and you better not be difficult about what you have to take.

_Sigh._ I'll call Romano when we get back to my house.

Also, if Roddy comes over no bickering.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I know, and Liz sound like such a MOM. Do you have any friends that are just like the mom, ALL the time? xD There always seems to be someone sort of like that.<em>


	360. Seychelles 8

Dear Elizabeta,

^^ Woot!

They are! *gasp* Thanks! Now I have a new insult for him XD...by the way, how's Mr. Gilbert? He still bothering you?

^^,

Seychelles :D

P.S. *sighs* That is true.

P.P.S Went to the dentist...I have a cavity from eating candy D:

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Woot Woot In the Boot?

Haha, glad to help. :)

Not lately No.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Noooo! Cavity! Lay off the candy.


	361. Italy 21

Elizaveta,

Eh.. We got seperated..~ I don't know where he went.. I'm staying in one place  
>now..<p>

..Was that a scream?

And ve~ we suck ass at directions~

Huh? You seem fine to me!

Austria,

Y-Yessir..!

Eh, she has a right to know.. She's very close friends with both of you and you guys didn't even invite her to the wedding.. So sad..~

From,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>Dear Feliciano,<p>

Really?..Wow. That takes skill.

I'm on my way back home now. Apparently Spain's going to be staying for a while since he hates the hospital enough to pout at me long enough for me to let him.

Eh, I don't know...

Fine. Right.

I rather have not been invited to that wedding sweetie, but thank you.

Also, Austria is looking for you and Romano in my house right now.

Love,

Elizaveta


	362. Taiwan 12

Elizaveta,

Exactly!

Ahh.. I think I have an idea of what you're talking about now.. Hah, yeah. His weddings are akward.

..Huh. Those Italians have little common sense.. Poor guys could be stuck anywhere for weeks and not find an exit..

Mine are the one who don't understand the internet.. Makes me feel old when they say I'm not very advanced..

With love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Yeah..v-very.

They do, they just make up for it because they are so cute~

I think they've been lost in my house for a day.

They don't understand the Internet? Huh...

Well they can shush.

Love,

Elizaveta


	363. Spain 97

Elizaveta,

Uh-hmm...

L-lovi...I want my precious Lovi...

Gracias, querida...

Mmmm, sleepy...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

...Whyy.

Even When Sleeping...

Yeah sure..you're welcome..Whatever...Haha.

You better wake up when we get home.

I don't want to have to carry you inside,

-Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Aww, yeah. because writting letters would make no sense. It wouldn't even be writting letters. It'd be passing notes...Which I'm sure isn't very safe. Or Possible while driving.<em>


	364. Australia 25

Elizaveta,

Hmm, once again...ask him. He's not shy about sharing things.

Augh..that chainsaw is almost as bad as Spain and Denmark's axes...

Do we care if they try and put us in a mental institution: Sortaaaa...

Glad I ignored it to?: Yeahhh

Running out of these weird things: maybeeee

Wanting a hot dog?: That's me.

Yesh it is!

OH NOES! I HATE PAPERWORK D: BURN ITTTT

Aussie

P.S. Yup?

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I would, but he fell asleep.

I know..Eh..

Is that opinion only yours?: Maayybee.

Rather Have Some Chicken?: Yeaaahhhhhhh.

PAPERWORK MUST DIE IN A FIREY HOLE OF DEATH!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- And that is the answer to life.


	365. Brazil 39

Dear Lizzie,

Y-yeah, it is kinda cute.

H-he-he said that? A-about me? Dios...my heart's going to explode from it beating so fast...damn it I sound stupid, don't I?

I'll try and visit him soon. But everytime I go to talk to him now, he always turns red and runs away...did I say something bad to him?

Parrot won't stop saying 'besame!',

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

Thanks for thinking so.

Yess. He did.

Then Buenos Aires said he stoped writting because he was really red in the face.

Pleasee do, while the feeling is fresh!

Try and get him not to run?

Well, Wonder Where Parrot Heard That From?

Elizaveta


	366. Spain 98

Elizaveta,

N-no...Lovi...don't leave me...ahhh...Russia's gonna kill chu...L-Lovi...nu..

Mmm...s-stupid Inglaterra...

W-where's my Lovi?

~yawn~

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

...Lovi leaving?

..Huh? When would..

Oh, nightmare...-

MY LITTLE BOYY IS SO CUUUTEEEEEEE~

Lovi's at the house sweetie,

Mama!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>..It so cute it's almost suffocating. Me too,..but I need my liscence first..Haha xD<em>


	367. Sealand 7

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

What the hell is wrong with these scone bombs? Not only are they awful to eat, but they're also bad as explosives? Now I only have three left. We're still at St. Petersburg, but Natalya might reach Batu by the time we even get to Moscow. We're coming, Batu!

Sealand

P.S.: Ivan also mentioned to Feli about the Ded Moroz, and he also shook.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Wow,..

Guess nothing Arthur makes ever works right.

Oh No! Hurry!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- ..Poor Feli.


	368. Italy 22

Elizaveta,

Eh.. Thanks..?

Okay~ See you all soon! :D I think Big brother is more lost...

..More screaming I hear~

Oh. True.

Okay~ ..Oh, there he is~

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

><p>Feliciano,<p>

No problem sweetieee~

Silly Lovi, where do you think he wandered off to?

I don't see why there would be screaming...

Who, Roddy or Lovi?

When we get home I'm making dinner for my lovely little boys, Okay?

Love,

Mama!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Blame Spain..<em>


	369. Taiwan 13

Elizaveta,

They ARE very adorable.. No wonder they're so popular in Europe..

..A day? Damn. They're still alive? Wow. They're good.

I know. They're stupid.

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

I know, I'm so proud of my little boys~

Though we aren't blood related.

Yes,..they are.

Love,

Mama!Elizaveta


	370. Spain 99

...mmm...I'm hungry...

Eh..? Lovi? Where're you g-going? Ah, Tu...

Ack. Eh...Elizaveta?

W-was I sleeping? My head hurts...

Ahh, we're going back to your house? Mmm, gracias...Imma f-fall...back...asle-

Antonio

* * *

><p>I'll make dinner when we get homeee~<p>

Ah, You're just like a little kid.

Hm?

Yes, you were, but that's okay! If you still feel sleepy mama can let you sleep after dinnerrr!

Yes we are. You're Welcome?

Nighty-Nightt~

Mama!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I'm dying of it too xD. I still have to go through driver's ed soon. Bleh. Any my dad insists on teaching me to drive too. It'll be Hell.<em>


	371. Golden Horde 14

Hey Hungary:

Now I need to update my to-do list, and that's conquering Romania with Bulgaria's help. Turkey's gonna help too, since he has a grudge against Romania, and Belarus too. I forgot to mention that Turkey still wants a rematch with Spain over Romano. As if Istabul isn't enough, Sadiq.

Also, we could be poised to capture Moscow at an earlier time, should our forces break out of the siege and kick Natalya's ass here. I don't want her to get her grubby hands on my chakchak and my kalavier pastries!

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yeah..like I said Romania can be tough.

I doubt he will win that one, though Antonio is kind of sick(and should be in the stupid hospital, but he's at my house in stead...stupid pouting face), he would probably kick Sadiq's ass.

..She wants your pastries?

From,

Elizaveta


	372. Sealand 8

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

We've captured St. Petersburg already, but we took a big beating. We're on our way to Moscow to help Batu kick crazy knife girl's ass in Kazan.

Is it just me or does creepy Ivan take a pleasure in scaring the crap out of Feliciano?

Sealand

P.S.: Raivis's yandere mode must have clicked when I rescued them from Ivan's house.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Aww, do you need some provisions? I could at least do that much. Don't want you getting hurt now.

Don't over work yourself Peter.

He takes pleasure in scaring the crap out of _everyone_.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- ..That's..terrifying.


	373. Spain 100

Lovi~ mi precioso Lovi...yo quiero mi preciosa Lovi ... Quiero acurrucarse contigo m-mi precioso, guapo Lovi.

ahh, ngh ... no, no ... Madrid ... m-maldita Franco...

Ah..I need to stop falling asleep on you...~yawn~ E-Elizaveta, wake me up when we get back to your house...

Antonio.

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_1. Lovi, my precious Lovi, I wanna snuggle with you my precious, handsome Lovi_

_ahh, ngh...no...not Madrid...d-damn Franco_

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

...It's cute, and I don't even understand it!

Yaay...~

-Hm?

Oh, That's okay. We just pulled into the dirve way acctually!

Did you just want to go to bed?

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>He deffinatly is. Also 100th Spain letter. Woooo! <em>


	374. Brazil 40

Dear Lizzie,

Red in the face? Wow...

I've tried! But he's fast and won't even look me in the eye anymore...I'm getting really worried now...

I honestly don't know where my parrot learned that. Seriously, I have no clue. Though, I KNOW it's Spanish, but I'm surrounded by people who speak Spanish here.

Face is still bright red from what you said Argentina said,

Luiza

* * *

><p>Luiza,<p>

Yeah. Haha.

He's just being stubborn and shy.

Wierd, maybe he ran off one day and started talking to people?

I know, it means "kiss me" right? Did I get it right? :D

Hope That Goes Down Soon,

Elizaveta


	375. Argentina 23

Querida Hunny,

...And she's only 14...little bra-OW! She smacked me!

R-Really, what did Buenos Aires write to you?

Sh-She does? I-I ran into Brasil after...that little episode...before mi hija dragged me home...and as soon as I saw her, I ran! I don't know why, but I ran!

But, let me get off topic for a bit...

Is it true a country got pregnant over there? Why do I miss out on the cool stuff? I want in on the news too...

No one tells me anything...*pouts*

I gladly will,

Argie

* * *

><p>Argie,<p>

Huh?

Oh, Haha. Nothing, just talkign about you and your little thing with Luizaa~

Augh! Why do you keep running? Go tell her! She's getting worried that you keep running from her.

NO. Nothing happened. You guys and rumors,..I swear...

We Do Too.

Stop P-Pouting,

Elizaveta


	376. Seychelles 9

Dear Elizabeta,

You know it ^^

Buhahahah! You should've seen his face!

Well, that's good, if he does, call me, I'll send a send rabid seagulls his  
>way ;D<p>

Amused,

Seychelles :D

P.S But candy is sooo tasty!

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

I know many things. Hehe.

I wish I did, Haha.

Will Do! I'm tyring to imagen that now.

PPFFHAHAHAHA!

That's..j-just too funny..

Amused As Well,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yes but Teeth must be forever!


	377. Australia 26

Elizaveta,

Aw, all that activity must've worn him out. I kinda feel bad cause he's usually such a hyperactive person.

That thing gives me fucking nightmares.

Is it also an opinion of yours: siiiii

Rather have some steak on the barbi?: Fuck yess

I put it off until the day before it's due...ahahah

Aussie

P.S. I...I feel so enlightened now!

(These two are almost as bad as Spain and Elizaveta xD)

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yeah, but he's so adorable when he sleeps, just like a little kid!

M-Me too..*shivers*

Is that really true though?: Nuuuu.

Do I second that?: Fuck Yessss

I have to muh to be able to do that T~T,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I personally feel in the dark

* * *

><p><em>I could have sworn I replied to this one...Oh well. Sorry about that.<em>

_Omg, they are XD I think we make them screwed up people._


	378. Spain 101

Elizaveta,

Eh?

Oh. Lookie where we are! Ahaha. Wow, I'm oblivious, aren't I?

Ah? Cute? What's cute?

Uhm, no...I'm starving...if you don't mind...

But, bed right afterwards sounds really, really inviting. Gracias, querida.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yes, you are very oblivious. It just makes that sleepy face even more adorable!~

You of course!

Okay, I'll go make food. Mama cooks best! Right?

Go Fine Lovi and Feli first though, Alright?

Going to bed with a full stomach is always good~,

Mama!Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Woot! Dance partyy!~ :3<em>


	379. Argentina 24

Querida Hunny,

Ignore that. Buenos is probably PMS-OW! DAMMIT WOMAN!DEJE DE PEGARME!

F-Fine! I'll tell her!

...Besides, I don't want to make Brasil worry...(corny~! Haha!)

Aw~! I was actually hoping it was true...bet the baby would've been cute...

Dios, I feel like Papa sometimes...

Still pouting,

Argie

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Hahaaa, You getting hurt.

Good!

Yes, making the girl you love worry is bad.

...No.

No it wouldn't.

You really are like him sometimes.

Please don't do that.

I love Toni, but the world can only handle one of him.

Noo Stooopp,

Elizaveta


	380. Sealand 9

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

We could use some provisions, although you may need it more should Ivan go nuts or crazy knife girl go on a rampage. We are currently inside Novgorod, taking a rest. I know I shouldn't try to overwork myself, but Batu's relying on me! I've gotta help Batu!

Sealand

P.S.: I guess being with Ivan makes things a lot terrible. Like he's gonna drive a stake into you or something.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

I can spare to send a few, I'll send them with this letter acctually.

I'm not in the best conditions as a country right noe, but like I said, I can spare.

Good, you take a rest. It will help if you aren't exausted when he needs you most!

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- IT. DOES. That's exactly what it's like.


	381. Spain 102

Elizaveta,

Ah...mmhm, I gotcha...so tired...

Mmkay...I'll go find me a Lovi and Feli...

Mmhm...food then bed...sounds ~yawn~ good...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Ha! Goodd~

Oh, Woah..This place is a messs!~

Mama should clean too.

Aww, it's Budapest! Hello swe-

...

...Is that my frying pan..

...Yeah, you go find them, now.

This might get ugly.

No one uses my frying pan but _me,_

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Muwahaha, fools! it sounds like a beginers class to..something. Spain 101..Ha.<em>


	382. Australia 27

Elizaveta,

Kinda creepy, but whatever. Ahaha. If anyone's adorable when they sleep, it's Wy. She rolls and snuggles with things...it's too cute.

I think it gives e-everyone nightmares...

starving?: yesss

going to have a grilling party soon: FUCK YES

Ahh, that sucks, sorry mate.

Aussie

P.S. Whu? How so?

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yeah..I get into some moods where I act like a mom to people..Sorry.

But that's over now. I just bashed Budapest in the head! HA!

..Aw, no I kind of feel bad.

...Naahh.

Aww, that does sound cute.

Mhm...

Making foodz?: YES.

Is invited?: HMMM?

Yeah..bleh.

Boss can suck it I'll do it tomorrow,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I. DON'T. Knowww...


	383. Spain 103

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, who cares if it's a mess? I wanna sleep upside down on a couch again...

Eh? Budapest has a frying pan? Imma run/hide for my life now...

...don't get too violent, querida.

Antonio

P.S. Aw, it's my Lovi! I gets to smother him with Spain~lovin' now!

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Nope, No I have it.

And she has a concussion.

She could have gotten it worse. She'll be okay.

Now for FOOD.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yay you found him! They've been lost in my house for the whole day apparently..

P.P.S.- Oh look! a stiff in my living room!

* * *

><p><em>Oh My God, YES. Would so take that class...if it ever existed.<em>


	384. Australia 28

Elizaveta,

Aww, Mommy Hungary! That's cuteee

Ahaha, wow, violent, aren't we?

Naaw, don't feel bad.

Oh good, you don't.

It's fucking adorable. What's Spain like when he's dead asleep?

Jealous: yeshhh

Jumping on plane to Hungary: HELLZ YES

Ahaha good for you!

Aussie

P.S. WOWWW

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Me as a mom? cute?..

Uh..I guess. I don't know.

Yess. I know I am.

I won't.

He mumbled in spanish, and he cuddles things. it's adorable~

Smug?: YUS.

Gonna have a party when you get here?: MOAR YES.

I think I got permanent brain damage from the war..

Elizaveta

P.S.- WORLD OF WARCRAFT. Bet you England plays.


	385. Spain 104

Elizaveta,

O-oh. Good...

Ah...well...hope she's all right...okay then...remind me never to make you  
>mad, kay?<p>

Yay! Comida!

Antonio

P.S. Si.. he's getting Spain~lovin' now.

P.S.S. Ah-wha?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yes, it is good!

Sebs is helping her stay conscious. Not fun to fall asleep with a concussionn~

Even less fun to bug me, Ha. Silly city.

..Aw, now I feel bad.

Okay, I'll remind you if you ever start to.

YES, FOOD! Come down, it's ready.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Terrifying. Don't man handle him at the table. You con grope your peas, but not Lovi's. Interpert that what you will.

P.P.S- Austria. But now he moved. OH, BTW, Aussie is coming.


	386. Australia 29

Elizaveta,

Yes it's cute. Get used to it, mate.

Aw, that's cute too. HA. When Alfie sleeps, he's violent, he tosses and turned and hits things-like peoples faces...but he won't sleep alone after watching a scary movie...

On his way to Hungary: Mmhmmzz

Gonna get drunk at said party: MORE THAN LIKELY!

Ahhh, maybe, but it doesn't matter.

Aussie

P.S. Of course he does, cause he's lameeee

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Pfftt, you can get used to my pan, _mate_.

Hahaha.

It is cute.- AW, big blonde super power crawling into your bed to sleep with you at night cause he's scared of nightmares.

So...cute..-I should invite him over for a scary movie marathon, Hahaha. You can come too.

Made food?: MMMHMMM

Got shots and beer?: YUS.

Almost spelled 'shots' as 'shits'?: ...UNFORTUNATELY.

Drunkards?: Everywhere.

Pfft, less is more. Duh.

Elizaveta

P.S.- I'd love to hear him geek about it. I'd die laughing.


	387. Romano 39

Hungary,

Well, I got found by tomato bastard. The damn idiot tacklehugged me..

Austria found my idiotic brother somewhere in the dark.. Huh.. Were we really lost in your house for a day?

See you soon,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I can tell, you looked like you got man handled-no scrach that, Spaniard-handled.

Yeah, I had to calm him down. He still doesn't like dark rooms huh?

Yes, you guys are that aimless. Literally.

Come down for supper! I made pasta and lazagna(spellliinggg?) for you and Feli.

Also, Tell Tonio no groping at the dinner table.

Get Down Here Soon,

Elizaveta


	388. Taiwan 14

Elizaveta,

Aw, I wish I felt like a mama! ..Er, I know you're not one, but you practically raised both of them! It's so cute!

It's nice to have inspiration to be mature.. Hahah. They're both rather handsome men, by the way. One is engaged, the other is dating SPAIN, the cointry of passion~ ah, cute cute cute..

How CUUUTE,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Being a mama can be fun,..and not fun. At the same time.

Seeing the results is great though. I'm so proud of them two~(though I mostly raised Feli, not Lovi). They are like my little boys, but usually I'll think of them as little brothers, or something family related. Doesn't mean I'd snap someone's neck if they hurt them though. People will be decapitated.

Aw, I know, they really are.

Haha, yeah. I'm glad they've both found someone to be happy with.

Reiterate: CUTTEEE,

Elizaveta


	389. Seychelles 10

Dear Elizabeta,

I bet you do.

It looked like a cross between a pissed off Germany and a completely scared out of his mind Lithuania! It was hilarious!~

I'm glad to think so! Because...you know I will.

Shine on,

Seychelles :D

P.S True...but it's goood!

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Ohh yes. My cameras are a big help with that. Though I haven't watched them much lately. Other thigns occupying my time I guess. I'll get back into it soon, haha.

Oh my..thats, hilarious! insanity! Haha! I-I'm dying now picturing that!

Oh yes, you will. YOU. WILL.

What?

A- Pannn.

No, I'm not really sure what that just ment, incase you were wondering.

It's Rainin' Men,

Elizaveta :P

P.S.- Yess I know, but false teeth aren't.


	390. Brazil 41 & 42

Dear Lizzie,

Stubborn and shy? That sounds like the Argentina I know..

T-talking to other people?...I-I see. H-he came over to talk to me the other day, but as soon as I opened my mouth to talk, he was off.

I think so. Why on Earth would it say that, I have no idea.

Hey, Lizzie?...I want to thank you for helping me out with my stupid love and everything. You're probably the greatest friend a nation could ask for!

Tchau for now~

Luiza

* * *

><p>Dear Luiza,<p>

I need to think of my own special nickname for you. Hm...- Oh right, the subject!

It is, that's half of Argie's personality right there.

Aww, still nervous I see! Oo, What's this Another letter. Oi, Licia! Gimmie the letter!-

* * *

><p>Dear Lizzie,<p>

I did it! I-I actually told him how I felt and he said he felt the same way and god I think about I'm about to explode from how...how...HAPPY I am!

God I've never felt this happy in my life!

Load of my shoulders~

Luiza

* * *

><p>LUIIZZ,<p>

YAAAYY! You did it! So proud of you! See, knew Argie had the htos for youu! Rivals always have a heated relationship, this one just baked to perfection!

See, you knew hwo to take the cookies out of the oven before it was too lat-

okay enough cooking references.

No exploading! We don't want love guts all over the ground, or the next letter. That would be gross.

YAYY!,

Eilzaveta

P.S.- Also, No need to thank me, it was my pleasure to help. Now you get a smiley sticker: :D


	391. Golden Horde 15 & 16

Hey Hungary:

I've just got in touch with Peter, and we're kinda stuck on a problem of what our territories are. He understood Dad Mongolia's wish to adopt little Vanya, and agreed to pull out of Russia, once we capture Moscow. The problem, you see, is what to do with Natalya and Katya. We also want Feliks to join in the fight, but on the condition that he doesn't step inside Russian territory.

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ahh, land claim disputes, those suck. Everyone wants the most, then things get out of hand. Nice thing he respected what your Dad wanted.

Haha, you just want everyone in this dontchya?

Good luck sorting all of it out,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

I heard from Peter that he's close to Moscow. That's great for him, and even better, Natalya has to run back to the capital to defend it from his Baltic supplied army. Now I can finally rebuild Kazan and let Peter take over Natalya and Katya's lands. Change of plans, I may have to let Peter know about my Dad Mongolia's plan to adopt Ivan as his next son. When I meant I don't want Natalya to touch my pastries, I meant I don't want her to launch a looting expedition inside Kazan, including my precious pastry bakery.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Enclosed in this envelope is the picture of little Vanya from when he was little.

P.S.S.: I have to update my flag so I can show Peter what territories he's gonna get. Dad Mongolia is gonna go nuts on him if he doesn't get Ivan into his house.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ohh, Peter moves fast doesn't he? Yeah it's great.

Ohh, have Natalya running, kid is getting experienced.

I feel kind of bad for Katya though. She's really nice.

Ahh, good luck telling him, I don't know what his reaction would be.

NOO, NATA STAY AWAY FROM THE PRECIOUS PASTRY BAKERY.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Aww, How cute...and creepy.

P.P.S.- Any idea on the design of it?


	392. Ireland 7 & South Korea 5

Dear Hungary,

Duct tape. Right. And have you any clue about the stalker? I know that the stalker is blonde and hangs outside my bathroom window when I take a shower...Any ideas who? Oh and I'm kinda losing confidence in myself. If you wanna tell South Korea-kun then go ahead.

Lucky Clovers,

Ireland

Dear Ireland,

Yep! It fixed everything. Even this little situationnnee.

Oh, No I don't...-France? Maybe?

Aww, don't loose confidence!

If you really want me to, I will, but you'll have to tell me first.

From,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Hungary,<p>

I will be nice to this Ireland but there is still something you are not telling me and I want to know what.

From,

South Korea

Dear South Korea,

Good! You be nice to Ireland.

There is, but I'll tell you soon. I think.

From,

Elizaveta


	393. Czech Republic 18

Dear Elizaveta,

Is it creepy because we aren't married and it's crazy when countries have kids (just look how Sealand turned out, haha, just kidding)? I understand if that's it. Can you imagine the consequences if it had happened? I'm still too embarrassed to leave the house. Gilbert sent me a text saying Ludwig is looking for me. Of course Gilbert being Gilbert, Mr. Nosey-Older-Brother wants to know why, so he's spamming my text inbox. The tension is building. Something is going to give and it's either going to be my mind or someone else's. A house on Mars sounds absolutely wonderful at the moment.

I never knew the carpet under my bed was this soft. I think I will take a nap.

-Sva

P.S.: Would it be as creepy as if you and Gilbert had a kid?

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

No, it's because it's well...Germany. And You. With No prior relationship in that manner.

Soo...Yeah. Sorry if that offended? I dunno.

Aww, don't pick on poor Sealand, haha.

..They'd be veery odd and bad, Sva.

Just try and get over it, lay low until the event passes, then act like it didn't really happen?

Unless it had meaning, then that's something you have to confront with.

Gil is very nosey yeah. You just learn to live with it if you see him all the time.

It does sound good. Let's go to Mars togeather! Get outa this shitty ol' _Föld._

Remember, if you need support I'm here.

_Love,_

_Elizaveta_

P.S.- Yes, even more creepy.


	394. Argentina 25

Querida Hunny,

She doesn't hit as hard as Puert-OW! OKAY! THAT'S GETTING ANNOYING!

And guess what Hunny! I finally told Brasil! Estoy feliz~!

...How would you know?

Could've been cute...

No worries though. But if I ever break into a 'fusosososo~', Hunny, hit me as hard as you can with that frying pan I heard about. Don't hold back.

Fine~ I'll stop pouting~!,

Argie

* * *

><p>Dear Argie,<p>

Haaaa, you're getting beat up by Buenosss.

Aww, I heard! You two are so cute. Look how excited you are.

I just know. Don't questionnn~

..No, not to me anyway.

I'll break a piano on your head if you ever start "fusosososo'ing at me. No worries there.

Good! Adorable only gets you so far,

Elizaveta


	395. Golden Horde 17

Hey Hungary:

I believe there was a typo in the last letter I got. Anyways, I should start writing letters to other nations as well. You know, since I'm de facto independent. Oh yeah, I don't know what to say to Peter when Dad Mongolia insisted that he also gets Kiev and the surrounding lands too. I don't need another Prussia in my dad, honestly.

Oh yeah, Il-Khanate, Chagatai, Yuan, Siberia and I are gonna start pumoing oil out of Siberia's oilfields. Once we kick Natalya's ass and probably take her in too. I don't know, I could allow Peter to be her boss, but that would be too traumatic. And if Peter does invite Feliks into his house, then his new capital might even be Warsaw. It's gonna be like a Polish-Lithuanian-Latvian-Estonian-Sealander Commonwealth by the time we're done in this conflict.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Little Vanya wasn't the only guy who kicked Gilbert's butt when they were little. I believe it was Toris and Feliks too. You may want to ask the crossdresser about the Battle of Grunwald.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ah, Wait in my respone? or in your letter?- Ah, whatever.

Yess, you really should! It's really fun, haha.

See? This is where the disputes will start. "My land" "No,,, Myyyy landdd!" Yeah.

Another is very scary. Please, don't let that happen.

Good for you guys! Get enough oil to sell to the world, it'l lbring in a lot. Especially if you go to Alfred, kid uses the stuff a lot.

It would be to traumatic, don't want to scarr him, right?

Peter's capital being Warsaw. I find that funny.

That's a long name. How about..Pllesc?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I know. I think I did too. Though that was a while ago so I don't remember as well. Alright, maybe I'll ask sometime.


	396. Spain 105

Elizaveta,

Oui! (Whoa, that was random and fucking FRENCH D:)

Ahh, no, I've done that before, it's no fun...when you wake up next.

Don't feel bad...

Okaysss~!

Mmkay. Gracias.

Antonio

P.S. ¿Perdón? I will not man-handle Lovi at the dinner table...that's rude and meant for the bedroom...if you must know...eh...it hasn't even gotten that far yet, all right?

P.S. Oh, really? Ahh! Yay! Aussie! I love that kid!

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

WAS THAT FRENCH? You must never do that again. You spend too much time aroudn Francey-Pants.

I hear sometimes you don't wake up at all. That's why we're trying to keep her awake, or at least looked after, seems to be working alright.

Okayy, I won't~

Nooo problem!

Elizaveta

P.S.- Good, it's ill table manners-Aw, how cute, respectful to Lovi. You'll get there Toni, you'll get there.

P.P.S.- Yes! He is awesome. We're gonna party. I already got the beer.


	397. Australia 30

Elizaveta,

Ohh, snippy are we? You okay?

It is! And it's pathetic too...but that doesn't matter. Alfie stayed over one night and it was storming-he had a bad dream and stayed with me for the rest of the night.

Starving? HELL TO THE YES

Excited for shots: FUCK YES

Laughing loudly on the plane: YESSSSS

Drunkards: cool :3

Ahaha, oh well.

Aussie

P.S. God, me too

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Yes, I'm snippy like a pair of scissors. Snip, Snip.

AWW, SUCH BROTHERLY LOVE. So cute.

Sometimes pathetic is cute.

Stuffing my face?: YESS TO THE HELL

Exicted as well?: YES, FUCK

Freaking out Lovi, Toni, Roddy, and Feli as I write this while laughing too?: SSSSSEY

Drunkards hide in barrels that are in bunkers that protect them from retard wine drinkers.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Gonna watch through surveillance cameras to try and catch him doing it now.

* * *

><p><em>and Aussie hits the 30 mark! WOOO<em>


	398. Spain 106

Elizaveta,

I haven't seen France in a little while...so I dunno where the French came from...

Ahh-that's scary...but...we're nations, right? So does that even apply? Cause, our well-being reflects the state that our nation is in so...

Good~!

Antonio

P.S. course it's ill-table manners. O-of course...and I'm fine waiting for him, I m-mean really...do I look like France to you?

P.S.S. Ahaha, just be careful, all right?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Oh. Alright then. That's wierd.

It is acctually. It might. U-Uh oh. Budapest is my capital, those are usually connected to our hearts right? What if...

CRAAAAAAAAPP. I DOOMED MYSELF TO HEATR FAILURE.

C'MON LICIAA, DON'T CRAP OUT ON ME! I LIKE EXISTING!

...I'll continue eating my food though,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Well,..now that you mention it...

P.P.S.- Pfft. Careful is my middle n-okay no it isn't.


	399. Australia 31

Elizaveta,

Ahaha, woww, you're so random.

Yeah, America and I are close buds. Just like he and Canada or Spain and his sister.

Yeah, pathetic can be cute.

FUCKING JEALOUS: FUCK YESSS

Getting giddy as I near Hungary: You bet!

Laughing at that, while wanting to see their facial expressions: YESSS

DO explain said facial expressions xD

Ahaha, that's amusingggg, yet true.

Aussie

P.S. DO ITTTT

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I am. Who am I to deny this?

Lucky..I wish I had a sibling...Excuse me, I'm going to the loner corner now..

I must be pretty cute right now then...- AUGH OKAY SNAP OUT OF IT.

Laughing at the word 'giddy'?: PFFFTTT YES.

OKAY, HEREZ WE GO.

Roddy: "What are you..t-that isn't civilized at all! Show some manners- E-Elizaveta! No! That's a waste of ink! THATS .34 EUROS WASTED!" Stiffy.

Feli: "Lizzy looks like she's *SLUUURP* having fun writing to Australia, right, fratello? Ve, ve ve ve *sluuurp* pastaa,..ve. GERRMAAANYYYY" Pasta Loving.

Lovi;" Oi! Bastard, stop writing and distracting us! F-Fratello, stop stuffing yoru face, you'll freakin' choke- W-WAAH! CHIGIII! ITALIANCURSESBLAHBLSAHHH!" Annoyed, as usual.

Tonio: "Fusosososo,..yo se...Haha. It's really funny that I do...More Spanish SPANISHooPALABRASDEESPANOL" Knows us too well.

There is my horrid renditions of each of them.

GET HERE NOW

Elizaveta

P.S.- YUS. Anything happens I'll send you footage.


	400. Spain 107

Elizaveta,

Yupp. Weirdness abounds.

...good going, smart one. I didn't even think about that. Ah, I wonder where Madrid is...

I'm sleepy...

sleepy...

sleep...

...y.

Antonio

P.S. ...don't finish it.

P.S.S Yeah, don't start

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

or, _zseni _abounds.You never know.

I am smart thank you!

The problem is fixed(I think), now I just feel tired,..but now IM afraid to go to bed.

Me too..Augh, don't make me fault asleep.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Okayy, fine.

P.P.S.- But starting things is fun.


	401. Golden Horde 18 & 19

Hey Hungary:

The last typo I got was the map I've been working on. You see, we're not sure whether to take in more of Katya's lands and Natalya or leave them to Feliks. Alfred consumes a lot of oil like it's water, so we'd probably be cautious when we deal with him. Though we can do business with Mattie.

It's kinda hard for us to decide if we should give some of Kievan Rus's old lands to Feliks or keep it to ourselves. We wanted to be best neighbors though. Finally, we're thinking of inviting Young Soo to join us, assuming that he doesn't claim that Genghis Khan originated from him. Again.

Which is...bad.

If Feliks and Peter can be friends, it's because of the Baltics. Just to let you know. I've still gotta talk to Feliks if he can handle Katya and Natalya on his roof. We can't have Toris get his bones broken again now, can we?

Golden Horde

P.S.: Dad Mongolia's unsure of our decision to take Katya and Natalya in, because he only wanted to adopt little Vanya in the first place, but there's the issue of my claims to the lands of Kievan Rus.

P.S.S.: You should ask Antonio how he'd survived as a human trampoline when little Romano bounced the crap out of him. I'd never see Feliciano bounce on top of Roderich at all. He paints his portrait with an Italian moustache.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ohh, Okay.

Yeah, he really does. He can be a steady consumer, but yes you shi9uld be careful. I swear, kid's addicted... Mattie on the other hand is very moderate about it, he'd be a good choice too.

You're having a lot of land problems huh...I hoep it doesn't make yoru cause fall appart.

Its Yong Soo, it's inevitable he's going to.

It's good to know they've become friends, haha.

They're on his roof?

No, deffinatly not.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Land land land..Ahh, don't claim too much, alright?

P.P.S.- He still had to deal with that until a while ago. Never let Romano wake you up. NEVER. Feli was too timid to do that. He loved to paint though.

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

How did you react when Feliciano's voice broke? Must have been embarassing for old Roderich. It's a shame I've never met Holy Rome before, because my dad's boss once thought about conquering him, but he died and we all had to go back to Dad's house to elect a new Khan, and it happens to be Yuan Dynasty's boss. The same boss who sent his fleet and got destroyed in Kiku's house.

Also, that new movie Paint it White was great! Gotta love the part when the Baltics dressed in tutus, and Feliciano wanted to eat Chinese and French food, but Ludwig didn't want him to eat it. Oh yeah, Peter and Feliks are fighting Natalya right now because the trembling trio suffered frm broken bones that she broke.

Golden Horde

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Ah, I just congradulated him when he started claiming "I sound like a boyy!". I was happy for him, I think he was tired of being called a girl.

Oh it was. It. Was.

..Holy Rome was a very stubborn kid. He wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Though he might have been more talk than show. He was fun to take care off though, he was quite caipable of things, unlike Feli who needed more help.

H-Huh? WHEN WAS THIS? A MOVIE? ..N-No one told me.

Hope The Baltics Get Better Soon(Again),

Elizaveta


	402. Sealand 10

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

I've got a new friend today, and it's Feliks. I told him that I don't have a capital city, so he and I agreed that I will be implemented with the Poland rule, so my capital will be Warsaw. Yay for me!

On the other hand, my Baltic friends and I are facing off against crazy knife lady in Moscow. Out of all places in the world, it had to be this place. I've also received a note from Batu to lure her out of the capital as his dad wants to occupy it again so 'little Vanya' will come back to his house under the Mongols again.

Sealand

P.S.: If anything happens to Eduard, Raivis and Toris, I will have to write a long letter on their behalf.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

I heard, that's so cute!

That's nice that he's willing to share..but I'm wonderign if it'll be what you'll want later on or not.

I really hope you're not getting in over your heads sweetie. If you get hurt come back to Western Europe.

I find it creepy he keeps refferign to him as "little Vanya"...Do you?

Elizaveta

P.S.- Okay, thank you for keeping me in the loop.


	403. Brazil 43

Dear Lizzie,

I couldn't have done it without your support and stuff! Thanks again, meu amigo!

Mmm...cookies...I'm hungry now. I think I'll go make ambrosia...yeah..that sounds good right about now...

Okay, the love gut thing just made me lose my appetite. But I feel so...so...light. Weird word, but it's the only word that fits~

Tchau for now~

Luiza

P.S Yay! Smiley stickers!

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii,<p>

I think I'm going to call you that from now on..Hm, What do you think?

It's no problem, really!

I'm stuffed..Haha..

Aw, sorry about that then.

LIGHT AS A FEATHER?

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Mhmm. Stickers are the fuel of the American continent huh.


	404. Seychelles 11

Dear Elizabeta,

Oh you and your wonderful cameras~ we have to get together sometime with Taiwan and watch them~

^^ Glad you think so~

Yes I will...and then you can finish him off with a frying pan to the face or something!

I'm not so sure either...^^"

Laughing,

Seychelles :D

P.S True...fine, I'll lay of the candies..

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

I know, they are so wonderful.

YES! The three of us, it'll be awesome.

YES, I WILL. MUWAHAHAHA.

I'm not sure about anything anymore..Haha.

Laughing Too,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Good! It'll be better for you in the future.


	405. Czech Republic 19

Dear Elizaveta,

I've got myself confused. I think I'm falling for him...but...it's so wrong...he's the man who...who...took my Sudetenland all those years ago...he hurt me...why do I feel like this meant something?

Slovakia has been awfully quiet in the kitchen. I'm going to check on him in a bit to make sure he hasn't crawled out the window. Other than Gilbert, I've gotten messages from a lot of other nations asking why I wasn't at the latest world conference. I think Greece, Romano, Japan, and Turkey suspect something between Ludwig and I, but I'm not sure.

I'm glad I have you to talk to. You've always been like a mother and best friend to me.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Sva,<p>

Sweetie, there's always attraction after having sex. Whether it is love or not,..you'll have to figure it out.

Do keep Feliciano in mind though. Don't go into this people might get hurt too...Feli loves Luddy too you know..

Him? quiet? IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Yeah, apparently people have found out. I wish you luck sweetie..

R-Really? Aw...I'm so glad you think of me like that!

I'm always here, Sva, and if you ever need to come to me for a talk, or need to come over to my house you're always welcome. Sometimes getting away form it all helps, so offer is always open.

Just don't bring your brother.

Love,

Elizaveta


	406. Ireland 8 & South Korea 6

Dear Hungary,

Go ahead and tell him. I'm too scared to. And France...yeah seems logical.

Lucky Clovers,

Meghan

Dear Hungary,

Later? Why later? Oh god does she...*blush* have a crush on me? *almost faints dead away*

-South Korea

* * *

><p>Dear Meghan,<p>

Alright theen...If you really want me too.

France is a big pervert. There is a reason why people call him the things they do.

From,

Elizaveta

Dear South Korea,

Nah, I got the okay now.

Aww, your guessing skills are pretty sharp huh? She does.

..are you Okay?

Elizaveta


	407. Australia 32

Elizaveta,

You're Elizaveta, hence why you won't deny it! AH HA!

Abduct someone and make them your sibling! :D We can share New Zealand if you want.

Of course you're adorable ahaha.

Laughing at you laughing at "giddy"?:yushhh

Laughing hysterically at your impersonations, especially Spain's: UBER FUCK YESHHH

Roddy: Stop being a stingy bastard.

Feli: EAT THAT PASTA, BOY!

Lovi: Get your head outta yo ass, boy!

Tonio:...Uhm...Elizaveta fucked up your language, dude.

Those rendtions are amazing. I vote we use them as black- mail next World Meeting.

GETTING THERE!

Aussie

P.S. FUCK YES :D

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

HA! EXACTLY!

Aww, I dunno if I want to take a little sibling from you.

I supposed Czech looks up to me a little, but I don't think she see's me as a sister. More friend-wise.

*Sigh*...Oh.._Bárcsak lenne egy testvérrrrrr..._

Pfft, Nah I'm not. Silly Australian.

Proud you're laughing?: UBERRR YESSS.

Is this becoming a running gag?: BREAKING-THE-FORTH-WALL YES.

Roddy: But things much be clean pressed, and starched, to be stiff.

Felli: NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM, OKAY!

Lovi: ..I'm not that flexible, damn jerk!

Toni: Si, Ella masacrados mi idiomaaa. ..SO.

I know. We should, and make little pupperts of them, put on a crappy puppet show at the World Meeting.

What someone be givign tours of meetings, they'll come in "and this-"

"FUSSSSSSOOOOOOOO-KSESESEEEE-BLAHBLAHHAMBURGERSBLAH HOHOHOHONN...P-PFFFHHAAAAA!-"

"Would you two gits stop acting like..gits!"

"WHAT THE AWESOME WAS THAT? I SOUND WAy MORE AWESOME THEN THAT!"

"...Again, I am too familiar with your crazyness. -But I do not do it like that! It goes like this! Fusosososoo~"

"Hohohohon~! Ma cheri Antonio is . Plus, you must learn the art of llamor if you wish to capture my glory! take a look at this!-"

"...AHHH. p-put on your close! bloody frog! THAT ROSE DOESN'T HELP!"

"...You video taping all of this, mate?"

"Totally."

"...And thiss what happenes in World Meetings."

Black Mail is my best friend,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Had too much fun with this one...<em>


	408. Romano 40

Elizaveta,

..Y-yeah..

Sorry, my brother is a total wuss sometimes.. I know. Damn.

..Hey, atleast we can run from people shooting at us! HAH.

F-fine! He won't.. Tomato bastard..

Comin,

Romano~

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

That's alright. You two are still adorable, so it makes up for it~

..Okay, so you get cardio, but doesn't that just hurt your pride in the long run?

Haha. long run. running away.

I'm so clever I don't even need to think about it.

Aww, so endearing a name for him, huh?

Love,

Elizaveta


	409. Taiwan 15

Elizaveta,

Ah, yeah I know.

Well, you must be a good mother. The Italies are healthy and gonna be married some day~

WITH HAWT GUYS- *something is crossed out*

Er, sorry. I think Hong Kong spiked my tea or something.

Don't you hate getting drugged and stuff?

With love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Bleh.

Hehe, I guess. I'm not so motherly anymore though. Only to those two it seems. I pick on my capital a lot. Haha.

Oh..Now, that right there is where we bond. Don't you agree?

Sure, sure. Because he takes time out of his busy schedual firing off fireworks to spike your drinks.

Yeah. Been rufied before. Not very fun. Also chloroformed once. During war(though I don't remember which one).

Love,

Elizaveta


	410. Spain 108

Elizaveta,

Mhmm, isn't that the truth?

Ahaha, de nada, chica.

Problemo? What problem?

...I'm going to bed...I can barely keep my eyes open...

Antonio

P.S. Good.

P.S.S. NO.

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Is it stupid of me to at first keep typing my own name instead of your's?

It IS the truth. Others need to start realising I am so very smart.

Even when drunk.

Like now. Sort of.

Okay just tipsy. Plus I'm still home.

I promise, no Autobahn...

You we're SO PISSED.

Oh, Budapest and her concussion. It's okay now.

Okay.

Nighty Night,

Elizaveta

P.S.- YES.


	411. Golden Horde 20

_You write so much in these letters man!...D:_

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

I watched Paint it White when it was delivered to me by Sadiq. Poor Baltics. Being under Ivan's house may be tough, but being around Natalya is even worse. I guess that's why Peter calls her the 'crazy knife lady'. As for the land issue, Feliks and I agreed that Natalya and Katya will have to come under my roof, just to prevent the Baltics from having to use wheelchairs everytime Natalya breaks their bones.

Peter was disappointed that he doesn't get the land he wants, but he understood that his friends' needs come first. As a bonus, Feliks allowed him to also operate in the city of Gdansk, because that is where his platform will be.

Finally, I received some information from my spies that Ivan's managed to write to the Baltics. Again. Guess old habits die hard. Way too hard. I constantly had to remind Feliks that Ivan's gonna send letters to the Baltics, and that one of the letters might be intercepted by Natalya. Speaking of Natalya-(hears the glass breaks and takes cover as a grenade explodes) she just threw a grenade into my house! I thought she was still fighting Peter! Oh no, Peter and the Baltics have fallen into a trap and I'm gonna get roasted.

Golden Horde

P.S.: If by the time you read this, I may suffer some injuries.

P.S.S.: Is it just me or did Roderich and Holy Rome had a gender confusion problem when they dressed Feliciano in that maid suit?

...

Dear Golden Horde,

Ohhh. Yeah...

I, wasn't in that. So I don't know anythign about it. It was somethign about Feli drawing on aliens' faces, right?

There are plenty of reasons to call her that.

That would be wise. It's nto good to have constantly broken Batlics.

Aw, that was nice of Feliks.

Again?..Dare I asked what happened last time?

Natalya is hard to keep down. But you probably knew that already..

Good Luck!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I wouldn't be suprised. I mean..the grenade.

P.P.S.- They had one thing in common. They were both a little dense about apperances.

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

I'm sure that Peter told you about my other problem besides my home that was recently bombed by Natalya. When I conquered Europe with Dad Mongolia, I came across a girl on the Czech side of the border. I did conquer Slovakia, some of your lands, Poland and even kicked some Teuton ass in Legnica. I have a picture of her, painted by one of my horsemen. The other girl was Belgium, but she was living under Antonio's control at that time. Oh yeah, I also forgot that Sadiq fought against Antonio over Lovino. And Seychelles is the last girl.

Right now, I'm also gonna fix my house that was bombed, but I have my soldiers to do that job because I'm injured. I suffered from a few cuts caused by her knife and a broken leg. I'll heal eventually.

Golden Horde

..._

Dear Golden Horde,

Yeah...

You're a player, arn't you?

Sva is in a very difficult situation right now. I would stay out of it for her emotional and possibly physical health.

Oh yeah. Don't think I forgot about that. I think I deserve to call you a dick just this once because of that.

Props for kicking Teuton ass though.

Yeah, I would do that first.

Won't get any if you have a bombed house!~

Haha.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Hope you recover. Here's a first aid kit.

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

I heard from one of your friends that she ran away from the other nations. I don't know how much I could be of help, but I can definitely say that I'm not one of those nations who arrived at her doorstep. I could offer her safe refuge if she needs it, though I will have to tell Sadiq to lay off the girl. No, I won't do something stupid with Sva. Speaking of which, what's wrong with her?

Oh yeah, the world meeting I went to last time was a blast, though I had to be careful with my left hand because it was injured by the debris caused by Natalya's grenade. There's also the issue of Ivan's closet full of vodka, and we're not sure what to do with them

Golden Horde

...

Dear Golden Horde,

Oh, yeah. For now. Or at least she's attempting too. I don't blame her really. She's in quite a mess.

That's nice to know you weren't. It's times like this when Sva needs her space.

That's alright, she can come stay with me at my house. I'll tell her you were kind enough to offer though. I'm sure she'd appreciate the thought.

She um, slept...with Ludwig. It's very odd. I rather not say more incase it only gets worse and spreads more.

Haha, World Meetings can be a real riot sometimes(in all senses of the word).

God, he really is a vodka fueled beast, isn't he?

From,

Elizaveta


	412. Sealand 11

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

All right, I'll come back if I get hurt. To Western Europe, or Roderich's house if he lets me. Which part of Western Europe because I don't want to go back to that jerk's house or his equally perverted friend. You know, the wine gushing oaf. Batu still has memories of when he took Ivan under his care, and that's why he kept on referring to him as 'little Vanya'. I heard that Ukraine refers to him as little Vanya too.

Here's what I wrote on behalf of my Baltic friends: Eduard wants me to tell you that he's sending you a laptop so you could keep track of our conquests. Raivis wants to say that he's getting a bit more confident, but he's also becoming a lot more creepy. I don't care about that. Toris is disappointed that they don't get to keep Natalya in their house, but Batu and Feliks agreed that it was for the best. So that they won't end up in a wheelchair or get an operation. Or worse, crawl back to Ivan's house, which Batu will now occupy in his absence.

Sealand

P.S.: Batu told me that he now has three crushes. One on Seychelles, one on Belgium and one on that Czech girl he had a picture of. He did conquer Slovakia when he was little.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Good.

He might, but if he doesn't you can just waltz on over to my place. Plenty of rooms that I don't really use that you could sleep in.

Ah, I know you wouldn't want to go back to Arthur's, hun. Also, I wouldn't let you go to France's. Too young.

Ohh, that makes more sense. I can understand why Ukraine would too, shes his older sister.

Woah, really? Eduard really doesn't have to do that,..but alright. Tell him thank you!

Yeah,..I heard he's turning yandere. T-Thats...yeah. Terrifying. If you come over..d-don't bring Raivis. Please.

Oh Toris, never going to give up on that crush is he? I feel for the guy, really.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Woah. Just wow. Three?..Oh boy...


	413. Australia 33

G'Day Elizaveta,

We're so weird :3 But that's okay, cause we're the cool kinda weird-the weird that only we could pull off.

I'm landing in Budapest now. See you shortly.

Whoa man. I don't speak Hungarian, sorry. I speak Japanese if that makes you feel better...which I'm sure it doesn't.

Sure ya are!

Proud that you're proud of my laughing: HELLZ TO THE YES

Liking this running gag: NATURALLY!

Roddy: ...faggot.

Feli: GOOD JOB, MATE!

Lovi: ...you're an idiot.

Toni: What the hell does that mean...oh. Never mind. I gots TALKING IN SPANISH DAMMIT!

OHMAIGOD YES! That would be fucking EPIC...I think we'd need body-guards though, but that's just one stipulation out of a sea of perks, right?

Bahaha! The tourist wouldn't even know what the hell hit them!

G-god, that made me crack up so much I'm crying...

Ahaha, the cab driver is staring at me funny...

Elizaveta, black mail shall be and always will be our friend.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

It's perfectly fine. Pfft. Watyoutalkinbout?

SWEET, GETTIN THE BEER OUT.

_...So nan desu ka?_

It does. You are wrong. HA. Now translate.

Gotta spice things up with the answers?: OOOOOOOOOHH YEAH. Koolaid.

Al sent some a week ago by the way.

Aww, you're so mean to Roddy. And Lovi.

Feli breaths pasta, juust breaths it.

Pfft, of course TALKING IN SPANISH DAMN IT. It's Toni.

Epic = Us, but we're better. SO more like

Us EPIC

Yeah, I just got Mathmatical.

Woww, Yay for awkward cab rides.

I wish I could marry black mail,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Is it the part about Japanese? :D...:3 I like cookies.<em>


	414. Czech Republic 20

Dear Elizaveta,

Gilbert, Spain, Turkey, and a few other nations showed up at my door, so I went out my back door, jumped the garden wall, and ran away. I can't disclose my current location for obvious reasons. My text inbox exploded about an hour ago, so I've got an idea of how many nations know. I got a message from Gilbert saying, "nice to know West is getting a little action". I'm assuming Ivan has found out, so I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for him.

Please don't talk about Italy. Love has been a source of bad blood between he and I for centuries. I'm not going to let him crush my hopes again. Normally, Italy is my friend, but in this matter he is my enemy. I'm sorry. I can't talk about this anymore without crying...

I may consider taking refuge at your house, but I'm not sure. I feel like I'm being watched by the secret service. If I do come, I definitely won't bring Ján. I want to smack him right now.

Someone dropped the Drama Bomb on my life and now I have to figure out how to rebuild. I just want to forget about this whole thing and go back to watching hockey in my own house like I was before.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Aughh, they need to back off.

That's okay sweetie I understand.

Alright, I can see how he would be a sensitive topic.

Ohh..Sva don't cry. Things will work themselves through. They always do. Now calm down, alright?

If you ever decide to, just barge right in, Please.

Secret service huh?..Odd. Good, he's of no help.

Ah..drama bombs are horrible. I'm sorry this happened Sva.

Some Normalcy Always Seems To Help,

Elizaveta


	415. Ireland 9 & South Korea 7

Dear Hungary,

Please do. I suck at doing such. *headdesk*

In love with a fairy tale,

Meghan

Dear Hungary,

I-I'm-She's-What? I-I don't know what to say...what do I do now? Help. What's she like? What does she like?

I need to eat kimichi...

-South Korea

* * *

><p>Dear Meghan,<p>

I did,...I think he fainted.

Fary tales are cute,

Elizaveta

.

Dear South Korea,

Yepp.

Well, get to know her. Duh. Or tell her you like her too. Unless that isn't true. Be honest to her basically.

She's a sweet girl. Loves clovers and fary tales. You should try and find out the rest yourself by hanging out with her though.

Then Make Some?

Elizaveta


	416. Seychelles 12

Dear Elizabeta,

They truly are~

I'll bring popcorn!

*joins in with evil laughter* MUHAAHAHA

No one can be these days...

Smiling,

Seychelles

P.S Yeah...

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Oooo, Just caught Arthur getting pissy with Francis. Funny.

Yes, popcorn! Perfect snack. I'll ask Taiwan when she can come from Asia to hang with us.

MUUUUUUWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

Oh well, As long as the insecure are among like company. Ha.

Grinning,

Elizaveta

P.S.- ..Not to say you still can't eat it once in a while. Have a pig out day. I do that once every few weeks.


	417. Spain 109

Elizaveta,

Mmhmm...

...yupp..~yawn~

Good...you to the Autobahn and I'll ~yawn~ decapitate you...

yeah...decapitate...you...

...pissed 'bout what?

¿Puedo tener a una Lovino para acurrucarse con?

Buenos noches

Antonio

P.S. Nada...

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Okayy.

Y-Yeah...I know you would.

I Pissed about me streaking down the Autobahn the last time.

You really are forgetful when you're sleepy, huh?

Just shoved Lovi in the room for you.

Don't Be Too Loud~

Elizaveta

P.S.- Riiight.

* * *

><p><em>Reading it just make me imagine him laying in bed hugging Lovi like a teddy bear. xD <em>


	418. Spain 110

Elizaveta,

Gracias for my Lovi...he makes a good teddy bear...

...do me a favor...look up whats goin' on in Spain right about now-and what's happened in the past few days...

Lemme know when I wake up...kay?

Mmm...Lovi...

L-loud? What do you mean?

Sleepy...

Antonio

P.S. Si.

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Noo problem.

Er, I looked up thigns going on. Apparently there has been an earthquake. Um...Spanish law supporting plans for Law for a Dignified Death?..Not sure what that means exactly. s it for the elderly?..Hm. OH! Apparently a British woman got decapitated in Los Cristianos, Tenerife...In a Chinese market?..Strange. Poor woman.

Okayy. Read that when you wake up then.

Ohh Nothing~ Just teasing, but you're two sleepy to notice. It's okay.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nooo.

* * *

><p><em>Thing about the British lady is true. Kind of sad. =\.. <em>

_Aww, I don't blame you for that!_


	419. Golden Horde 21

Hey Hungary:

Natalya has ways to intercept letters, that's her stalker mode talking. Feliks and Peter make a good duo, despite the Pole's large lands and a naval platform. Me, a player? Dad Mongolia probably taught us that when his soldiers kinda pillaged across Asia and Europe. I'm surprised I haven't become as perverted as Francis (shudders) I wouldn't want to be hit by your frying pan now. Thanks for the first aid kit, I can finally heal up my own injuries plus tend to my troops' injuries. Sva, isn't it? I wonder why she doesn't want to bring that Slovak warrior. I guess he's still sore about that Hungarian Occupation of Slovakia thing. Bad blood rarely goes away, and I learned that the hard way when I dealt with Ivan.

I wouldn't ask more about how they did it, but I kinda felt sorry for Feliciano. He views Ludwig as a big brother that Lovino would never be good at. World meetings were a riot, if Alfred constantly makes stupid suggestions. As for Peter and the Baltics, they're probably retreating to Warsaw as we speak, so maybe I don't know how Peter can cheer Sva up. Here's an advice for you to give to Sva: maybe she could get some psychological counseling. I mean, you are probably her only hope to getting over her psychological problems. Girl to girl talk, I don't know anything about that.

As for the vodka, we decided to sell them for a shockingly high price on the world market. I probably think that the vodka kinda screws Ivan up. Heck, his people drink it even more than they drink water and juice combined! I don't drink vodka at all, mainly because my people are Muslim and I wanted to respect their wishes. I could also suggest that you keep the perverted nations away from Sva, mainly Gilbert, Francis and maybe Antonio.

Golden Horde

P.S.: I've prepared a restraining order for Gilbert and Ivan if he gets close to Sva.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

S-So...many..words.

Yeah, She's a top notch stalker.

Oh, I'm not suprised. Haha. That dad of yours...really..

YOU? AS BAD AS FRANCIS? I would be scared shitless. Ha, no you wouldn't. I would be scared but I would hit you, yes.

No problem Hun. Anything to help you get better.

Pfft, yeah, but the kid is a brat. I don't want him in my house. Yeah bad blood. And my knee to his crotch. 300 times.

Me too,..Feli really loves Luddy. I don't know if it's in a big brother kind of way though. Though yes, Lovi isn't much of a big brother figure to him.

Oh my God, I love hearing his stupid suggestions. I die laughing.

Oh, maybe he can. Kid is adorable, might at least distract her a while.

Oh I plan to have girl to girl talsk with her. I know it'll help her to get away and just talk about it,..but when she's ready.

When I drink Vodka it does wierd things to me...I kind of relapse into how I was in my Communist stages in the Soviet Union...Yeah...At least I've been told by Licia that I do.

Antonio is fine, he has Lovino. I wouldn't let France anywhere near my house. And Gil, I don't think he'll be coming around for a while. Out partying or something.

From,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Good idea,..but I feel like neither would acctually abide by that.


	420. Sealand 12

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Batu's got a big heart, but I can't stand it if he becomes a player like that wine gushing oaf. He is actually nice to let me play with his horses though. I also heard that I've got another big sister to see if I came over to your house. Batu told me not to ask too many questions, but it seems that my newest big sister is so lonely.

Oh yeah, the Baltics are healing up now, though we constantly have to accompany Toris wherever he goes, in case he might try to chase after crazy knife lady. Also, that jerk and his wine gushing friend are at it again, wrestling over nothing while Alfred is watching like a maniac. I guess Alfred loves to see a fight going on, despite his self-proclaimed status as a hero.

Sealand

P.S.: Feliks is gonna go and drag back his 'Teuton' neighbor from her house and threatens to implement the Poland Rule on him.

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Yeah he does, but he should learn to limit to one person. having multipule interests can be bad for him in the end.

Aww. Cute~

Oh, you mean Sva? I'm nto sure if she's coming yet. But feel free to come whether she does or not.

Well, not exactly lonely. Just under pressure.

That's good. Toris really needs to know when that crush is more trouble that it's worth though...

Al is kind of a fan of wrestling, so I can see why he'd be doing that. Arthur and Francis are always going at it, it must be his usual show of the day, but you problably know that already.

Elizaveta

P.S.- Tell him thank you, I'm sure she'll appreciate that.


	421. Spain 111

Elizaveta,

Mmm, I think I suffer from insomnia, but when I ~yawn~ cuddle with Lovi I can fall asleep in a matter of seconds...

Wait WHAT? An earthquake? Ahh- no wonder I haven't felt right...not like sick but just blah...Law for a dignified death means that a hospital can't keep someone alive against their will-or by what the family wants-it's a...controversial law. I think America has one similar. Oh wow, that's morbid...I'll have nightmares now.

Going back to sleep...

Mmm too sleepy...

Antonio

P.S. Si

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

He's just so cuddly huh?

Yeah. It wasn't as bad as Japan though.

OOOHH. Yeah, I would think that's up to the person they're keeping alive.

I can see how it's controversial too though.

Oh, sorry. Hehe..,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Bleh...=\ The News can never seem to get away from depressing things.<em>


	422. Spain 112

Elizaveta,

Mmhmm, he's so squishy and cuddly! And-he just kicked me...ouchies.

Not in the least. I would've felt it more if it were as bad as Kiku's...

Yeah-the Boss asked me what I thought about it and I sorta ignored the question-I don't want to be in the middle of things like that.

It's fine.

Going BACK back to bed.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Hahaa, that's what you get for hogging the cuddly!

Yeah...I hope he's doing alright, I haven't heard from him lately.

I wouldn't want too either.

BACK back you say?

I say: Baby BACK ribs.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Sigh...Oh well. Life goes on. =\..<em>


	423. Golden Horde 22

Hey Hungary:

The brat you're referring to is Slovakia, right? You'd hit me if I was perverted, but then again Dad Mongolia would have a perfect excuse to invade Europe. Again. Of course, the Baltics might even be scared of his presence, but at least Toris has experience dealing with Dad Mongolia. I also forgot that you can include Katya in Sva's sessions. Of course, both Sva and Katya are female personifications of Slavic nations, so her counsel might help.

We've learned that excessive vodka isn't good for our lungs at all. If we had alcohol poisoning, then our economies would melt down and we'd die. I don't want to be perverted like Francis, even when he tried to teach me how to be a pervert. Dad Mongolia got up during the last world meeting and smacked him in the head with the handle of his sword.

I told Sadiq that I would be the spokesman for every single nation united under Dad Mongolia' house, so I would be in charge of affairs that deal with Mongol nations under my roof.

Golden Horde

P.S.: A Tatar soldier is always prepared for the worst case scenario. I can even make Ivan my blood brother the same way one of my old bosses' son made a blood pact with Aleksander Nevsky, who was with little Vanya when Sweden showed up at his house unannounced.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Yeah, that's him.

Yes, I _really_ would.

Oh? ...Sweetie, is that a _threat?_ Are you threatening me?

Because I have no problem beating you into the fucking _ground _if you or Mongolia even try it. Okay~?

Hm? I'm lost in the conversation...moving on then.

No, it isn't. Please don't end up like that, it would be horrible, and affect everyone.

He's _still_ tryign to teach others to be perverted? Wow..what tenacity.

Wow, that sounds like an imortant position! Good luck.

Elizaveta

P.S.- ...Lost me again, Batu.


	424. Sealand 13

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Feliks and I told Batu to just stick to one girl, and if he can't decide, then he should be friends with them. He's got so much time conquering old lands that belonged to his dad that he has no time for a relationship.

Oh yeah, I managed to run into Vash the day after we went back to Warsaw. He might teach me and Batu on how to properly handle a gun, but I'm kinda too young for that, so I've got Feliks to cover that lesson for us. Raivis can't handle a gun because of his yandere nature, Eduard is just too smart, and Toris would probably get his gun stolen by crazy knife lady.

I'll tell Big Sis Czechia to get well soon, but I don't know if she would like some sweets. Most preferably the ones that Batu gave me, because I have three extra boxes and the Baltics already have their share.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

That sounds like a great idea sweetie. Good advice for him. That's true to, he seems very busy.

I'll warn you all right now. Try and take me? You'll get a pan to the head.

Really? Switzerland, teach you something? That's,..suprising to say the least. Vash usually don't help others.

Alright, that's good- He makes tons of sweets huh?

Elizaveta


	425. Romano 41

Elizaveta,

No.. I'd rather make it out alive, thanks very much. Screw pride, it's life or death.

Yes, you're very clever.. How else are you still alive?

D-dammit..shut up.. Everyone's talking about that, h-huh.. Our relationship..

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Well! A man that's thinking logical! How suprising. You make me proud Lovi.

Sort of.

Excuse me? What is THAT supposed to mean? HMMM?

Aw, but it's cute Lovi! We're all happy you've found love~

Love,

Elizaveta


	426. Taiwan 16

Dearest Elizaveta,

Ah, it was fun while it lasted..?

Oh my god, I know. I also enclosed a picture I caught of America and England kissing at a recess of the latest world meeting. Look at England, his face is beat read~!

Y-Yeah! He goes out of his way to bug me, I have no idea why.. And.. Arthur.. I guess that's out of hate for colonozing him..

I got poisoned badly.. Found myself in Russia when I woke up. Have no idea how.

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Dear Taiwan,<p>

Sigh...yep...

OHH MAI G-...You are the best! That looks so..aww. and also, in a way...-

Sorry about that.

Haha, maybe they're a reason? Maybe not? Who knowss~

I think it's a given why he hates Arthur.

Woah..Russia? Dude, get out of theree! NOW

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Give me the word and I'll go find youu!


	427. Australia 34

G'Day Elizaveta!

Exactly my point, dear Elizaveta.

WOOT!

Hai.

Ha wha?

Gotta pay this guy with mass amounts of Euros?: WHAT DUH FUCK? D:

Oh really?

I'm just a mean dude.

He'd die without the stuff.

Ahaha, duh! I think you misunderstood me.

YESHHHHH!

Whoaaa-there should be a type of math centered around us.

Me too, man.

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

I like points!

TOOOOT! TOOOOT!

Hai, YAH! That's wha.

Rather pay in Ducks?: HAAAA QUACK

Yes really!

And cool. Don't forget cool.

He really would! Sucks.

I probably did, but who cares?

Hm..what would it be called?

Aussgarianatics?

Hm..

Elizaveta


	428. Brazil 44

Dear Lizzie,

Yeah! I like Luzii! It's cute~

Hm..Well I still made some ambrosia and I sent some to you with this letter~ I'm not much of a cook, but this stuff is the best at my house!

Yeah! Light as a feather~ Wheee~ I'm blowing in the wiiiind~

Tchau for now,

Luiza

P.S I think I remember America telling me that once. Lookie! I have parrot stickers like the one right (sticker) here!~

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii,<p>

I know right? So cute!

Ooo, thank you! I'll trust this to taste amazing then.

Pfft, you and your feather-likeness.

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S.- I know, he told me too. Silly man he is. -Ooooo! Cool! I have frying pan stickers instead! Like *sticker* this one!

* * *

><p><em>I feel the stickers will keep coming back now. Haha.<em>


	429. Czech Republic 21

Dear Elizaveta,

I'm feeling a little better, but I'm still on the run. I ran into Romano a little while ago and I had to make him swear not tell anyone where he found me. Fortunately, other than that, I've been successful in evading other nations.

My boss called me and told me that if I didn't grow up and go to the next world meeting, I'd be in trouble, so I have that hanging over my head. Ludwig as tried to call me a few times, but I haven't had the guts to answer.

Do you think you could maybe try to convince everyone (particularly Gilbert) to let this go? I have responsibilities as a nation that are hard to take care of when everyone is being nosey. I just want to go home and be able to relax without other nations coming to my door all the time.

-Sva

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

That's good.

Ah, Romano probably won't say anything. He usually keeps to his word.

Aw, what a meanie. He should learn that sometimes skipping is necessary!

I wouldn't have the guts either sweetie.

I'll see what I can do, but Gil will be a tough one to shut up. I know it's hard with the nosey people around, I'll do my best to help you.

Like I said, you can always come relax and hide at my house. If thye try to come and bother you I'll impale them with a pan.

Love,

Elizaveta


	430. Ireland 10

Hungary,

I have no idea where I am as I write this but I just needed to spill out my problems.

I tried to confront South Korea-kun but he ran away. I chased him trying to get him to listen to me but I got extremely lost. So now I'm somewhere in the country of South Korea and so many guys have approached me with scary gleems in their eyes. I'm so scared and I miss Deathair! This is what I get for trying to confront South Korea myself. Not even lucky clovers can help me now. Oh Dublin Emeralds! I just wish I could tell South Korea I lo-*rest of word smudged by tears* hi-.

I can't write anymore. I'm crying too hard. I haven't felt this sad since the potato famine or when Britain took Northern Ireland from me. I'm sorry Deathair. I am not worthy of being your sister.

Clovers have failed me,

Meghan

* * *

><p>Meghan,<p>

Oh... okay Meggie, you can to spill to me. I don't mind.

L-Lost? In South Korea? O-Oh my.

Tell them to back off! They need to leave you alone. Creepy guys...

Oh don't say that honey, everything will be okay. I bet Yong Soo is out looking for you right now.

You'll get your change sweetie, don't worry.

Oh,, don't cry! Like I said you'll be alright!

I'm sure Dearthair doesn't think that way. So you shouldn't either.

Things Will Get Better, Promise!,

Elizaveta


	431. South Korea 8

Hungary,

I am so stupid, I ran from her. She tried to follow me but now I think she got lost. South Korea is so big, she could be anywhere! What do I do now?

Sadly,

South Korea

* * *

><p>Yong Soo,<p>

You idiot! Why on _Earth_ would you do that? You go out there and look for her! NOW!

Like I said, You look for her, that's what you do!

Do It!,

Elizaveta


	432. Spain 113

Elizaveta,

Si, I suppose it is. Ahaha.

No one's heard from him recently.I know America's been pouring tons of money into relief efforts for him. I wish I had the money to do the same...

Yeahh-it sorta sucks.

Pfft. You're so weird.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Mhm. I am right! I am _always_ right.

Ah..beer, so good...so good...

Last I heard he had a little trouble right before a meeting with England. But that's mroe on a personal level, not involving his people. So thats good.

Yeah, he really has. Such a dedicated friend, _Sigh._ Me too...I'll attempt to send something soon though.

Yepp. Bleh. I don't like talking about stuff like that.

And talking about laws right now is making me sick to my stomach.

I know,

DONT YOU LOVE IT, MR TAN Y MANN PERSON MAN?

There was no effort put into that. Pitiful, if you ask me.

I'll try harder next time,

Elizaveta


	433. Seychelles 13

Dear Elizabeta,

Hah! Go papa go!

Yay~ Popcorn! It's amazing, no joke.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA*cough*

True that my friend.

On top of a palm tree,

Seychelles :D

P.S Alright, sounds like a plan.

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

Yeah! Kick busy broww ass! Hahaha.

I know, so amazing. Why joke about popcorn? I wouldn't _dare_.

Truth is always friend. Pfft.

Ah..I need to learn to be normal once in a while.

On The Roof,

Elizaveta

P.S.- A great plan. Yes, it is.


	434. Romano 42

Elizaveta,

I'm a grown man, d-dammit.. I can take care of myself..

..I don't know about Feli though...ugh.

And, I'm not trying to offend you. It's a damn compliment. I mean, Prussia practically lives to bother you...

..I wonder why~?

Uhm.. Thanks..

..I'm a little abusive to tomato bastard..

Love,

Romano

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Aww, but you know I'll still care for you like my little boy if you need to me too~

Feli is a bit childish, but it's cute. Plus, he has Ludwig.

True, it seems he does. Though I really havent' seen him at all lately. To be honest, I'm getting a little worried.

Oh, you!- You're not the one who's supposed to be doing the teasing!

You're welcome, Lovi.

Yes you are, but I think in a way he finds that endearing.

Love,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Ahh,...Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! Been working on a UsUk project in the workssss~ and to make this relevant, there is mentioned Spamano in it, so don't worry :3<em>


	435. Taiwan 17

Dear Elizaveta,

Aw.. I wanna be a mommy..

Er, not get pregnant, b-but.. Raise someone..

It looks GREAT. It took a lot of bribery to get this from Alfred's security guard. But it was worth it. Kiku had a nosebleed when he saw it.

..And it's great blackmail against England. Even if he denies it, we have prooof~!

No prob, my brothers deal with me being like that..everyday..ahah.

What?

...

What are you implying! H-Hong is just like a brother to me, that's all..! ..Ahem.

Well, just about all of Arthur's colonies left him..

Already back on my sweet island~ Teacher is gonna talk to Russia to see what happened..if anything DID happen..

..Hopefully not.

Love,

Taiwan

* * *

><p>Taiwan,<p>

Aw, cute. I guess being a mommy _does_ have it's perks. Sometimes.

I do kind of wish I'd have another little boy running around here,..or anybody really. Maybe I should get a roommate...

Or I could go back to A- No! No, that's what weak people do. Go back to exs's. Pfft.

Aww, Yes...-It's hard to get that to happen to Kiku. Nice Job!

Hehehe, yes~...Hmm...

I think we should start just getting blackmail on everyone in the world, me you and Seychelles. Maybe Brazil too, if she's feelin' up for it.

UN STOPPABLE FORCE OF BLACKMAIL SHALL GET YOU ALL!

...Via mail.

Interpret it however you want, Mei!

True,..in a way I feel bad for him. I mean he was on top of the world, then Alfred gained independence and things seemed to fall appart from there...

Yaaayy! Good luck to Yao, I hear Ivan get's touchy when he discusses things with him.

Yeah, hopefully not.

Love,

Elizaveta


	436. Golden Horde 23

Hey Hungary:

Sorry if that sounded like a threat, but Dad Mongolia's protective of his sons. If anything happens to any one of us, then he'd go batshit on us. I'm not gonna fight against you at all. I'm not perverted, though Chagatai and Il-Khanate reported to me one time when Francis stripped naked in Heracles's house, claiming that he's participating in the Olympics. I also forgot, you and Sva could go and stay in Vash's house, with his permission, of course. Even the most tenacious nation wouldn't dare trespass across Swiss territory. (One of my scouts nearly got hit by that trigger happy nation's bullets)

I'm always prepared for any situation. Heck, our armies carried over three or even four horses when we would often go on long campaigns. Lastly, I've just decided to just be friends with Sva, Belgium and Seychelles. I'm not even ready for a romantic relationship at all, since I now have to keep watch for Natalya in case she'd go nuts on me. The other thing I fear besides frying pans are knives and horrible scones.

Golden Horde

P.S.: I also forgot, Sadiq's gonna be busy trying to compete with Heracles over Kiku's preference for either one of them.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Right,...Let's leave that where it is.

Ah, I remember that. Heracles was pretty mad.

No no, that won't be necessary. Things seem to have died down a bit.

Yeah, not many people dare to tred across his place.

Good, stay friends and maybe when you have time decide.

HA! You better be afraid of my frying pans...especially my iron skillet. Hehehe~

Elizaveta

P.S.- Ooo, suprising. Sort of.

* * *

><p>Hey Hungary:<p>

Peter and I don't have any intentions to take you at all. I'm too busy and Peter's too young to have a girlfriend. By the way, do you know how to tend to sunflowers, or cut them down? I've taken over little Vanya's house and he has a huge sunflower garden! Dad Mongolia hates sunflowers because it gives allergies, so he's getting all of us to burn it down. (Little Vanya could have his sunflower garden elsewhere, but not close to us.)

I'd be too dumb to have you as an enemy, with the recent oil and gold discovery around Siberia. Plus, the rest of Europe would need some of our natural gas too. Also, the next world meeting will be at Kazan, in my house on the site of the Kazan Kremlin. We'll discuss a lot of things, and it would be a great opportunity for Peter and I to declare our status as a nation.

Golden Horde

P.S.: Apparently, you need to keep Gilbert in his Teutonic Knights costume away from Raivis because he has four fears: Natalya's boss, Teutonic Knights, the Livonian Order and Cossacks.

* * *

><p>Dear Golden Horde,<p>

Good. You'd both well,..you'd die. Sorry.

Too busy? that the only-DID YOU JUST INSINUATE THAT I MENT THAT SEXUALLY? YOU PERVERT!

You're getting a skillet to the head!

Not really, I'm not that fond of sunflowers.

Just cut them down then? I don't know what else to tell you.

Right, dumb.

Good luck, osme people in Europe get stuck in their old ways and still won't admit that you are.

Elizaveta

P.S.- You've seen Gil lately? Huh. Yeah you really should, Gil was a spit-fire when he was with the Teutonic Knights.


	437. Sealand 14

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

I'm too young to take you as a partner. I'm just as small as Raivis, and I'm not even a teenager yet. Eduard is too busy trying to keep Raivis and Toris together, Raivis prefers to stick with me, and Toris keeps looking over the border for crazy knife lady. Ugh...frying pans and sharp knives are my two biggest fears...

Vash only likes to help anyone as long as they pay him something nice in return. Batu is planning to give Vash some gold and oil from Siberia's house in return for guns and financial know how. Of course, Vash only allows me to go and see Liechtenstein in days when he's not busy teaching us. Other than that, Feliciano came to me, running away from Vash's gunfire one time.

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Sealand,<p>

Sweetie, I ment try to take over my country. You're just a kid, and I'm too much woman for you to handle.

Good, you better be afraid of pans.

True, he's kind of liek a mercinary.

He acctually lets you see Liechtenstein? That's suprising.

Feli get's in a lot of trouble with Vash. He unintentionally went streaking through his yard trying to get to Germany's house, and Vash tried to shoot him in the ass.

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>SeaHun...Think about that for a second. It's...disturbing, and funny at the same time.<em>


	438. Spain 114

Elizaveta,

Mmm-no. I'm always right-I laid claim to this title wayyyy before you did-buuutttt I suppose we can share it. Though I'm not one for sharing...

Why beer? Jeez, sangria y wine are sooo much better.

Trouble with England? Is that all that Brit know how to do is cause problems? I mean really...

Yes he is-he's sent me a ton of provisions and relief funds as well-I wonder where he gets it all...

Blah...politics suck

Yes, yes I love your weirdness

...that was pitiful...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Pfft, right. No youu didn't~

I'm not fond of sharing either, but since it's you I think we'll manage.

I admit, I haven't had sangria before, so I can't judge there. Wine is kind of..for more classy situations, to me anyway.

Aww, no it was either Alfred's or Yong Soo's fault. Arthur simply tried to help Kiku out. With that Sailor Moon cosplay mishap...HmHmHm~

He doesn't get it anywhere. His defficit is in the trillions, yet he keeps on spending. I'm kinda worried for him. He's in so much debt to Yao and Kiku they might start taking advantage of him...

Yep, really sucks. At least warfare is more simple..er..Yeah.

Good! Enjoy the wierdness.

It was, I'm still recovering from the pity.

PITTY FACE D':

Elizaveta


	439. Brazil 45

Dear Lizzie,

Ugh...I'm so...boooooored over here...There's absolutely NOTHING going on right now. I mean, there's the paperwork I still have to do, but other than that? Nothin'.

Come on, Lizzie!~~~ Float with the breeze with meeeeee~~~~~~

Tchau~

Luiza

P.S (sticker) (Sticker) (sticker) :D I like stickers~

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii,<p>

I know, There's nothing to do but get smashed here,...and Licia took away all the alchocol.

I don't wanna to paperwork.

YESSS! Float in the breeze Luziii~ Ahhh~

Love,

Elizaveta

P.S. - *PAN* *PAN* PAN* Look! PAN ARMYYYY! I do too~


	440. Seychelles 14

Dear Elizabeta,

HE really should get something done about those...

Ever.

True that. Hahahah

Meh, don't we love you this way~

Going to try to fly,

Seychelles :D

P.S *nods*

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

He should. I say we sneek over the English Channel and wax his eyebrows while he's sleeping.

Hehehe...

NEVER, EVER NEVER?

MMMHMM GURL FREEEEN.

You do, Everyone does~ No matter how conceited that sounds~

LIKEA ALBATROSS,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Nodding on paper. You never cease to amaze me.


	441. Australia 35

G'Day Elizaveta!

Points are epic, yes.

Ahaha, I'm getting so lost, but whatever. You're a maniac, you know! But, it's fucking epic.

Trying to find a duck to pay in?: Quackyesquack

Found said bird?: QUACKERS NO! DX

Naturally-how could I forget cool?

Not me~!

I like that: Aussgarnianatics-it has a nice ring to it.

Hrmmm?

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

Mhmm, that's why pencils are AWEMAZING.

Yeah, I just made that word. It is now in the dictionary.

Arthur should thank me. You, Alfie, and Mattie too.

No, it's AWEMAZING.

Should you give up on the duck?: AFFLACK SAYS YES.

CRACKERSNO.

It's spoken for, I suppose.

Me either~!

Oh, wait.

AussIEgarianatics.

Don't want Roderich taking your cred.

MMMMMHHHHMMM,

Elizaveta


	442. Ireland 11 & South Korea 9

Hungary,

I don't know how to describe what happened, but I will try my best. I was searching for Yong Soo-kun and a group of guys started to approach me. They surrounded me, asking me questions like what I was doing alone, and if I had a boyfriend, or if I had been *shifty eyes and whispers* fucked. I didn't want to answer them but they were getting closer and closer. I was freaking out and one of them cloroformed me. As I was blacking out, I saw a guy (who I could not recognize) beating them up. I woke up a while later in Yong Soo kuns house! What the dublin emeralds?

Meghan.

Ps WTDEF?

Hungary,

I did it. I found her and protected her. This group of guys, who I recognized to be a very terrible gang were surrounding her asking her all these questions and one of them put a rag with cloroform to her face. I beat them up and took her to my place.

Hooray!

Yong Soo

* * *

><p>Dear Meghan,<p>

You know Korean? I dodn't know that.

Wow,..that is a confusing situation...

Cloroformed? OH HELL NO-

Oh...that's good, Maybe it was Yong Soo~?

It would Make Sense!,

Elizaveta

...

Dear Yong Soo,

GOOD!

I heard,..damn jerks.

Aha, I knew it was you who did that. You get an awemazing sticker for that.

Here's your Sticker! *Sticker*,

Elizaveta


	443. Czech Republic 22

Dear Elizaveta,

Things have cooled down a lot. I stopped getting harassed via text, so I've decided I'm going to come back at the next conference. Whatever you did seems to have quieted everybody, even Gilbert. I can't tell you how grateful I am. I think it's safe to say I'm back home. When I got back, there was a letter in my mailbox from Ludwig. He wants to meet and discuss the situation. Should I show?

-Sva

P.S.: Do you know where Ivan is?

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

Good, I'm glad they have.

That's good too! It won't help to let work pile up along with this fiasco.

I really didn't do too much. I just threatened everyone I could find about it. I pretty much put on my best "I will murder you and send you to the 4000th layer of HELL" Face. Guess that worked and it got around to everyone!

Licia said when I was threatenign them I looked like I was about to Kol. Huh...

It's okay Sva, anything for you.

Hm..do you feel ready to confront him?

Elizaveta

P.S.- No clue. Dealing with Mongolia and Golden Horde I think. Belarus too.


	444. Sealand 15

Hey Big Sis Hungary:

Apparently the Baltics and I found these two dogs on Feliks's lawn, and they appear to have some weird names on these. Do you know who owns these dogs because Toris noticed that they have Romanian names on it. Feliks was scared that they might ruin his garden. I gave them food, if you didn't mind. How d'you get these cute dogs?

And oh yeah, there was this woman who was chasing us, and she kept on muttering at how she's gonna kick some 'yaoi-obsessed girl'. She's just as scary as that crazy knife lady, and we could smell blood. Raivis and I cried all night.

Trying to Escape from a Vampire,

Sealand

* * *

><p>Dear Peter,<p>

Uh...two dogs huh?

Hehe..I never said those were mine, sweetie.

That's probably Romania. She's a bitch.

Yes, she can be a little crazy looking. She's where vampires originated form, hence the bloody smell.

Good Luck, She's Mean,

Elizaveta


	445. Romania 6

Dear Brat,

Did you like the roadkill I left in your closet? I was walking along the sidewalk when I saw it on the street and it reminded me of you. I really do hope you like the smell too~

Go choke on a crayon,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear <em>Szuka<em>,

No, but I'm sure your bed did.

I thought it'd be more fitting there. It's like you never left the bed!

Aw, how sweet. Smells just like you! How thoughtful~

LOVE YOU, DOG,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>Well, haven't heard from Romania ina while!<em>


	446. Puerto Rico 1

Querida Hungría,

I don't know you very well, but I'm wondering if I can borrow your frying pan?

My baseball bat broke and...Dios...I feel like swinging at Estados Unidos.

Sincerely,

Enrique Andrés Padilla/Puerto Rico

* * *

><p>Dear Enrique,<p>

Aw, Well Hello then, Hun.

That's okay, you seem nice enough.

Erhm..Sure. I'll send one with this letter. Be sure to return it though.

Hitting Alfred I see?

Have fun, just don't swing too low.

Plenty of people like vacationing in Florida, I'm sure they don't want an earthquake.

From,

Elizaveta


	447. Spain 115

Elizaveta,

Sweetie, I totally did...

Si. Mi tambien.

SANGRIA ES MI DIO! Just kidding-but, it is Godly...it's so tasty~ y fruity~ Ahaha-wine is a lunchtime normalcy in my country.

Arthur can suck a big fat one. W-what Sailor Moon fiasco?

Yeah-well, at least his unemployment rates aren't in the 20% range...fuck...I feel sick...(grr you failing economy! Whyyy? WHYYY!)

Warfare is much easier to deal with on our behalf-but the consequences are what kills us.

I shall! I bask in the amazing weirdness!

OH NOES Dx

No me gusta piedad cara (pity face)

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

If you say sooo.

Bueno.

someone likes his sangria, Huh? Guess We'll have to hang out soon so I can try some.

That just made me die laughing. Hahaha..

Uh, out of respect for Kiku, I'll just keep that from spreading around...Hmmm...Sorry.

True,..sorry Toni. Being sick sucks...

Once again speaking the truth of the world Antonio! So wise.

YES, BASK IN ITTTTT.

Pero piedad cara esta trabajando muy bien. Es mejor que tu no uh..lleves? este...sobre ti! Es correcto? Verdad? Si? No? EHHHH?

Trying her best with Spanish!

Elizaveta


	448. Brazil 46

Dear Lizzie,

Hehehehehehehehhehee~

I feel like a feeeaaatheeeerrrrrr~~ Wheee! H-hey Lizzie! Did you know that...beer...is sold...by SIX?

That's a lotta beeeeerrr! PArty time~~~

Tchau baby!

Drunk!Luiza

P.S Stiiiiiiccckkkkeerrrsss!~~~

* * *

><p>Dear Luzii,<p>

Did you get drunk?

YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?

And you didn't invite me. You bitch. :( Look I'm frowning over here.

Yeah, I did!

It is.

I want party time!

GOING TO BRAZIL,

Elizaveta

P.S. YESSSS


	449. Romania 7

Dear Vaca rahat,

I have only one thing to say to you.

Hungarian–Romanian War of 1919.

With Hatred,

Romania

* * *

><p>Dear <em>Picsa vámpír,<em>

Transylvania was only a small win in the grand scheme.

Bet I could fucking take it back now, if I wanted.

But I don't, at the moment.

With **LOVE**,

Elizaveta


	450. Czech Republic 23

Dear Elizaveta,

Surprisingly, there wasn't much paperwork for me when I got back. I haven't mentioned it to my boss because then I'll just get more work.

Njahaha, nice! I bet Gilbert almost had a heart attack when you did that to him. I almost wish I was there.

Yeah, I ended up meeting him. It was really awkward when we first made eye contact. It was probably the most awkward moment in all my life. Anyhoo, we talked things out over lunch and agreed that we couldn't let this influence our professional lives. He told me that where this goes is up to me, so I said I'd think about it. I've already told you about my WW2 complex involving him, so I don't need to explain why I need to think about this.

-Sva

P.S.: That's good. I was a little scared that he might be hiding in my house somewhere.

* * *

><p>Dear Sva,<p>

That's good.

Yeah, smart thing that you didn't.

I acctually didn't see him in person. I sent him a voice mail~ Heehee.

Ah, that's a good desicion.

Good luck sweetie. Think about your people and those you care about when you decide.

Support From (Sort of) Big Sissy!,

Elizaveta

P.S.- Yeah, you don't have to worry about him right now.


	451. Seychelles 15

Dear Elizabeta,

Yes! Let's~

NEVER EVER.

*snaps fingers*

^^ But it's true~

Nursing a broken ankle,

Seychelles D:

P.S D'aww~

* * *

><p>Dear Seychelles,<p>

MHMM~

NEEVAAA GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVA GONNA LET YOU DOOWNN~

So true. Pfft.

Nooo! Sending gauze,

Elizaveta D:


	452. Spain 116

Elizaveta,

I do.

D-did you just say "bueno"? AH! YO ESTOY MUY CONTENTO, ELIZAVETA! Es bien, es muy bien.

Si. I love my Sangria. Yes, you will have to try some.

W-why?

All right, I understand.

Y-yeah, it really does...things have gotten worse too, only specific cities are bouncing back and others, like Murcia are only sinking further-and after the earthquakes...ay dios mios...Silvia says I should skip the meeting scheduled for tomorrow-but I have to go-I don't everyone thinkin' I'm dead or something.

Ah. Lo sineto. I'm rambling.

Of course I'm wise. I'm me.

SI. I SHALL!

Ahaha muy español no es tan roto ya - uhm, querido Elizaveta, has usado un traductor o no?

Antonio

P.S. Pretty storm :3

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Er..Si? Pense que hablando espanol um, te...haria, feliz? Eh?

Yeah, I will, haha.

Other languages take a lot of effort...meh.

Because..y-you're so horrible towards Arthur. it's funny, haha xD.

Well, if you're not feeling up to it,..maybe you should send Madrid or ..you know, a stand in?

That's okayy.

Trueee.

Yesssss, wehehee!

That didn't sound very promising...bleh...

N-No! No uso un traductor! Es muy mal?...No uh...comprendo..

Never Gonna Try Spanish Again..

Elizaveta

P.S.- ..Huh?


	453. Australia 36

G'Day Elizaveta!

Ahh- I prefer pens. But yes, pencils are AWEMAZING

I dig the new word, ;)

THANK YOU O GREAT HUNGARY!

OF COURSE!

Should I change my insurance to AFLACK?: YESSSSSSSSSSSS (no, just kidding-I like my military benefits.)

WHUTT?

Probably.

Yay?

WHOA! DIG IT!

Of course not.

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Aussie

* * *

><p>Aussie,<p>

PENS ARE AWEMAZIOOL.

Yeah. I went there. Awesome + amazing + cool

IT's part of Aussiegarianatics. Learn this, you'll be tested on it.

Because Arthur quizzes people on EEEVERYTHING. Silly man. Trying to TEACH.

YOUR WELCOME, O SOUTH OF THE WORLD AUSSIE

I like military benifits too, don't worry. You are not a traitor to ducks. Yet.

HURRRR?

DERRRRRRRRR.

ISS THURRRR WUUURDD

Elizaveta

* * *

><p><em>I don't either...xD but I love it.<em>


	454. Notice of Doom OH NOEZ!

Well hey there guys!

...

Oh, fine don't say hi back. I'll just get to my point.

I'm going to stop updating this Letters fic. becauseeee...

...

...

...

_I'ma move to a new one!_

It'll be a continuation of this one. So yes, it's still Hungary, things are the same for those who have been writin in, no sweat. There's just one reason why I wanted to do this.

Some people have writen in only like once or twice,..or even more then that, whatever, and they've stopped replying. In order to clear up, I'm going to be moving things over! So it won't discourage new people who want to write in as say, one of the characters that don't reply anymore, then they can! Simple as that. Want to keep things going around here, see new people, mix things up, you know!

So, I'll be starting that other Letter's Fic for Hungary immediately. Like no really, right now. I'll be putting the replies to Reviews I haven't gotten to yet on this fic, in the other one.

**NOW YOUR PART IN THIS SUPER DUPER AWESOME MOVINGNESS: **Just go to my bio, click on the new letter's fic, and reply there as your character from now on! If you do write in, but take a while, I'll include in the Intorudction chapter that the character is most likely taken. I know it's getting harder to reply as frequently, but that doesn't mean you lose your place as your character(s) (Thiss means you TeamNeko! I'll save your spot as Taiwan and Romano for you~ and that goes for Romania too. Also uh, Argentina, I think. You still there Argie? Ehhhh?)

Anyway, thanks for reading this and sending in, and I hope you continue in the new Fic! Byee~!


End file.
